


Gin & Tonic

by limchi



Series: Gin & Tonic [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hand Jobs, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rimming, Slow Burn, Wire Play, a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 92,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi/pseuds/limchi
Summary: People didn’t like Gavin Reed. Gavin Reed didn’t like people. It went together like gin and tonic, you can’t have one without the other. Fate decided that Nines hated him and he hated Nines and so they kept playing their game by these set rules, never questioning the absurdity.Maybe it was a coincidence that six months into their partnership, Gavin distinctly remembered rules are meant to be broken. It turned Gavin into pretending to dislike Nines. On the flip side, it turned Nines into a dense idiot with a crush, unable to grasp the concept of love. Both in utter denial.Gravity works against them, draws them closer at a frightening pace. The android appears less opposed to it. How long will it take Gavin to realize he has to pull the door and stop pushing it like an imbecile?





	1. Chapter 1

**\-- Sunday, August 21, 2039  
** **\-- 4:24 p.m.**

“Nines.”

It had been six months. Six months of working together. Six months of tolerating each other. Six months of saying the name in nearly a hundred variations, without counting in the many nicknames Gavin had given the android. _‘Nines’_ could be voiced in many different ways: ‘ _Nines_ , bring me a coffee.’ - a rather neutral tone, the offside murmur of a name. ‘ _Nines_ , fuckin’ look at that!’ - his voice a little higher than usual, laced with excitement. ‘ _Nines_ , I don’t wanna hear it.’ - annoyance apparent in his intonation which happened more often than not. ‘Fuck off, _Nines!_ Get outta my sight, no, in fact, get outta my life!’ - and of course, the occasional outburst the android endured.

Today none of the above applied. Today felt unfamiliar. Different.

“ _Nines_ , what is this?” he said, as the semblance of a chuckle escaped his throat.

The android didn’t look thrilled to begin with - when did he ever - but his frown fell a little deeper. “My name is not Nines,” he replied.

This time, Gavin unmistakably chuckled. “What... the hell does it matter right now?” His words lacked poison, were soaked in disbelief. Shaking voice, dry throat, _get your shit together_. Gavin stared at the figure, gaze wandering down, lingering for a while before it went up and his expression darkened. He opened the door leading to his apartment and stepped forward. “Why the fuck are you bleeding!?”

“Oh, that,” the android said. _‘Oh, that’_ , he said. _Oh, fucking that_ , he said while standing in front of Gavin’s apartment, with a straight back, an expressionless face and a hand on his stomach. At his feet, a puddle of blue, the wound dripping, dripping, dripping, ever so slowly adding to the spill. “I got stabbed,” he added, “but I caught the perpetrator.”

“You caught the perpetrator,” Gavin repeated in his most unfazed voice and nodded, “well, con-grat-u-la-tions! Mind telling me why a perp can cut through a state-of-the-art android with a goddamn kitchen knife!?”

“For better efficiency, CyberLife manufactured me from light materials. The increase in speed comes in handy for chasing perpetrators,” he explained, “and to fill you in, it wasn't a kitchen knife-”

“Seriously, Nines, you-”

Gavin flinched when Nines slammed his fist against the doorframe, the dull sound echoing through the hallway. He pursed his lips, said with another glance at the wound, “Yeah, whatever. Have a good day, I guess.” Underlining his poor attempt of not giving a fuck with a shrug, he shut the door.

Nines was ‘like that’. An android, much more resilient so why give a shit about his damn body when he could simply walk to CyberLife, replace the broken parts with spare parts, receive a few ounces of fresh sparkling thirium served in a beautiful cocktail glass with a cherry on top and get his nails done while he was at it. Rinse and repeat. On those days he hated the android. Wished Nines would drop dead. Wished he wouldn’t feel this-

The android pushed the door open, perpetuating himself by imprinting it with his hand covered in blue blood. Gavin stepped to the side, glaring at the imprint and watched the hand smudge it to the right, painting a large stripe of blue across his door--

“Nines!” he yelped and leaped forward to catch the collapsing body awkwardly. The android held onto him, warm hands weakly grabbing his arms, a slight tremble in its touch and blue blood staining his clothes. “It’s alright, I got you! Nines, I got you.” He threw his arms around Nines. Dragged him inside and lowered him to the floor.

Nines leaned against the wall, head hanging low while the river of blood continued steadily oozing out of the wound. Gavin crouched down and lightly slapped the android’s cheek. Great, people would blame him for letting the prime example android die in his apartment. “Hey! Look at me and say something! Nines!”

“ _Stop_ ,” he demanded, voice barely recognizable between the static noise.

_Stop?_

“Shit, Connor, I’m calling Connor, wait a second, I’ll be right back!” Gavin said and ran for his phone, browsing his contacts. Connor, Connor, Connor. Connor 1.0 - call. “Hey, come over to my place right now, Nines is-” A short pause, “Yeah. He's bleeding. Okay,” he said and trotted to his fridge, hooking the phone between shoulder and ear, “Alright. See you in a bit.” Ending the call, he rummaged through the fridge’s contents. Somewhere, somewhere in here-

Upon finding the desired object, he grabbed the blue bag and absent-mindedly tossed it to Nines, expecting him to catch it. It hit his left shoulder and landed in his lap, unappreciated. Seconds later, the android curiously tilted his head to the side. Awful reaction time. Under different circumstances, Gavin would have laughed.

After fetching a large towel from the bathroom, he returned to Nines who tipped his head against the wall, gulping down the liquid like an addict would down his liquor. Gavin watched as a single drop of blue dribbled off the corner of Nines’ mouth, crossed his jaw-line and trailed further down, next to his Adam's apple bobbing with every sip.

Gavin shook his head and crouched down, hiked the end of the black turtleneck up, revealing the base of perfectly defined abs and raised a brow. Be gone, thoughts. The wound, a single stab, didn't disclose much to work with, stopping the bleeding seemed pointless - if wires were destroyed they wouldn't repair themselves. He pressed the towel on the blue mess and grabbed Nines’ arm, guiding it to hold the towel in place. If the android wanted to bleed out, he could at least continue doing so internally instead of ruining his floor.

“You possess thirium,” Nines stated after emptying the bag. He looked like shit. At least his voice returned to normal and with it his indifference.

“No shit, your observation skills know no limits, Magnum. Usually, people say 'thanks' in this kinda situation, so, my pleasure. How long have you been bleeding? Next time call me instead of showing up at my apartment uninvited and making me look like a murderer.”

“I called several times and left text messages. You didn’t answer.”

Gavin wiped his hand on the towel and reached for his phone. Seven missed calls, four unread messages. He would feel remorse if Nines were his mom. “Why are you working, it’s Sunday. And don’t give me the ‘crime doesn’t take a day off’ crap! We talked about this, no work on weekends unless it’s-”

“It was an emergency,” Nines interrupted and turned his head away when Gavin continued to stare at him.

Not an emergency.

“Fine, why did you come here?”

Nines remained silent for a good five seconds. “...your apartment was nearby.”

“Call yourself lucky I was home. You’re gonna survive this, yeah?” he asked, relief rushing through him when Nines nodded, “Thank God, I don’t wanna imagine the shit Fowler would put me through if something happened to you,” he said, sat down, feet touching the wall and leaned back, hands bracing on the floor.

“I expected you to be proud to lead the statistics.” The voice sounded neutral, expressed a simple fact everybody knew about.

“What, for most partners to throw in the towel after working with me? You know I never asked for a partner, so in a way, yeah, you may call this pride but leaving and dying ain’t the same, okay. If they leave, we can go our separate ways, end of story. If they die, they cause me trouble and I hate that kinda shit.”

Nines clenched his hand into the towel, pressed it harder on his wound. “I see. I wouldn’t want to cause you trouble.”

“You cause me trouble every single day, ‘apart from weekends,’ I wanna say. Apparently, that’s not true anymore.”

“Gavin, may I ask you a question?”

He let out a sigh, considering his options. “Work-related or personal question?”

“Ambiguous. Could be interpreted as a personal one.”

“Then the answer’s no,” Gavin said and silence returned. Nines slouched, gaze falling to his hand, unclenching it. Whatever he saw on it must’ve been pretty damn sad, according to the expression he wore on his face and the yellow light show his LED presented. Clicking his tongue, Gavin slapped Nines’ shin. “Fine, shoot, I can’t stand silence.”

“Hypothetically speaking, if I-” Nines looked up.

Their eyes met and Gavin had trouble keeping up with the intense stare piercing through his entire being.

“Gavin, if I were to die-”

Gavin recoiled, eyes darting towards the door when the doorbell rang and pulled them out of their conversation. ‘ _If I were to die-’_ A quick glance at Nines - listen to the obvious question the android prompted or open the door?

“Connor- it’s- it’s Connor. I’m... gonna open the door,” Gavin stuttered, feeling stupid for announcing his next action. How about telling Nines every move he made: I’m gonna stand up. I’m heading for the door. I’m opening the door. I’m greeting Connor.

The older android stepped in without wasting a moment, shoving Gavin to the side and kneeled down in front of Nines, looking him up and down, probably analyzing the hell out of him. “RK900, are you-” Connor cut himself off and glared at Gavin. “Why did you call me!?”

“Excuse me? Why ’why’? I have no clue what to do with him.” Unable to understand the fuss, Gavin shrugged his shoulder.

“He obviously needs professional assistance and repairs,” Connor argued.

“How the hell should I’ve known?! Don’t make me the bad guy here I did what I fuckin’ could, plastic!”

“Honestly, I don’t know what I expected, Gavin.”

“What the-!? He said he’ll survive! Nines, fuckin’ tell him!”

Nines stayed silent. Squeezed the towel against his wound while Connor helped him up and draped his arm around his shoulder to keep him upright. Connor shot Gavin another glare before stepping out his apartment, said to Nines, “Retain your processes on low maintenance, Hank and I are bringing you to CyberLife.”

Gavin walked after them, shouted to no avail, “What the fuck! What. The. Fuck. _Nines,_ fuckin’ say something! Don’t pretend this is my fault!”

He never wanted a partner, especially not someone who was as much of an asshole, someone who brought nothing but trouble. When he returned inside his apartment, he realized the handprint on his door had evaporated as well as the blood on his floor and clothes. If he didn’t know better, he’d doubt Nines had ever been here. The only thing that remained was this feeling. ‘ _If I were to die-’_ Concern. No, it had never been concern. Anger.

He shut the door with a loud bang, yelled at it, “If you were to die, I wouldn’t--”

The words didn't come out. He stared at his phone. The notifications from earlier - seven missed calls, four unread messages - screamed for attention. He swiped the call-notification away and opened the messenger app.

 **(Connor 2.0)  
** Detective Reed, I require your assistance, I’ll send you my location.  
_2:56 PM_

He tapped on the coordinates Nines had sent him, enabling him to track down the route the android had taken since sending them over. He chased the perp at 2:56 p.m. for about ten minutes through various alleyways in a sparsely occupied neighborhood. After that, he stayed idle for thirty minutes. Probably caught the perp and called for police back up. Idiot should’ve called a CyberLife assistant. And then… Gavin frowned, noticed that starting at 3:50 p.m Nines made his way to Gavin’s apartment: a thirty-four-minute walk away from his starting point.

_‘...your apartment was nearby.’_

Perhaps an androids’ definition of ‘nearby’ derived from human’s definition since they had indefinitely more time on their hands. Gavin returned to the other two messages.

 **(Connor 2.0)  
** Detective, I require your assistence.  
_3:15 PM_

 **(Connor 2.0)  
** Gavin, are you available? Are you alright?  
_3:48 PM_

 _'Are you alright?'_ Working on a Sunday evening, getting stabbed and wondering if his partner, who sat at home watching TV was alright. “I don’t… fuckin’ get you,” he whispered, “and you've snitched my towel, asshole.”

* * *

  **\-- Monday, August 22, 2039  
** **\-- 10:12 a.m.**

“Gavin Reed, you are such an asshole! One day you’re going to die bitter and alone,” Tina screamed. Although she joked, she was right.

People disliked Gavin.

Newsflash? No, a well-known fact, gladly accepted, one of those that left him unbothered on most days. He didn't strive to be liked, never saw the point in pretending for anything else to be true. It was in his best interest if people left him the fuck alone. Other people meant responsibility and care. In other words: other people were nuisances. If achieving his goals meant leaving behind dead weight, he'd very much do so, with a laugh on his face and a middle finger in the air.

“Do you remember the name people gave you after four days of working at the DPD? Gav, it's time for change!”

Gavin Reed didn't give a fuck. That’s how things were and always would be. After joining the DPD it had taken him mere days to earn himself a title. Nothing official, but he wanted to call it a start, a victory and admitted being proud about something to be not proud of. Officer Gavin ‘Bastard’ Reed.

“I've changed plenty, Tina! Last year I wanted all these fuckers gone, now I'm working with one,” he justified and threw his arms in the air, “and - listen - it's been six months, that’s a new record.”

“You’re working with him cause you were forced to.”

“But I’m not complaining about him being an android,” he said and shrugged, “it doesn’t matter who I get partnered with, I don’t need anyone, okay. Android or human I don’t give a shit.”

Gavin wasn't liked and Gavin didn't like. Partners were a bother.

He did a good job without a partner, although he had to thank Fowler for quickly learning which cases to assign him - the ones he felt passionate about, the ones that involved the thrill. Stakeouts? No, thanks. Pursuits or car chases? The good shit. Gavin trusted his captain.

Nowadays he took things slower. Slacked off during office work-hours whenever his workload allowed him to, enjoyed himself at a bar in the after-hours to get wasted. No intention to pick a fight. Well, that was a lie - rather on fewer occasions. His early twenties were long since gone, his forties inched closer at a frightening rate. Age, a strange concept - he didn't feel old but it took longer to recover from a night of heavy drinking or a particularly stressful day at work.

“Where is this stupid piece of plastic anyway? What’s taking him so long?”

Still in good shape, nevertheless, with age came cracking bones and more often than not he caught himself groaning while sitting down. Age, a curse.

Slacking off was his plan. So what could he do when an android with the biggest stick so deep up his ass it hurt watching, walked to his bullpen, assigned as his new partner six months ago? Hint: Nothing. Yeah, he had tried but the alternatives were less than fun. These days he spent his time thinking about how to get rid of him by accident. Nobody would miss a work-obsessed android without friends, especially not him.

Where he describes himself as lazy, he described Nines as punctilious. To make things worse, ‘slack-off’ was not part of the android’s routine. Worse than worse: Nines was the stakeout-type. Obviously excelled in action as well - but his main qualities included interrogating suspects, observing and calculating stuff. Gavin didn't know how to put it well: Nines was... boring.

However, as highly praised as androids were, Nines had faults. Many, at that.

“Detective Reed,” said a voice from behind. The voice that always put more emphasis, more bite on ‘Reed’ than other people did - at times a cold shiver crept its way up to his spine upon hearing the aloof tone.

“Were you grinding the coffee beans by hand, Nines? Took you lo-”

Gavin turned around, his eyes grew wide seeing Nines right in front of him- close, closer, _fuck,_  stumbling into him like a rookie on his first day and it felt hot - not the good kind of hot, the literal hot: the contents of the mug, freshly brewed and once delicious coffee he dreamed of drinking, spilled over the arm of his jacket, streaming down over his hand. A few splashes spread across his shirt. Marvelous. 10 a.m. and the Monday blues settled in, although he felt rather annoyed than sad.

People didn’t like Gavin Reed. His partner was no exception. Why had Fowler put them together?

He glared at Nines with the intention to murder him. The death wish vanished, noticing the honest confusion that melted into the blue puddle of Nines’ eyes.

“I’m-” Nines started, eyes darting between the coffee stains and Gavin's intent stare. “Are you-”

“ _I’m sorry for spilling coffee over you, Detective Reed,_ ” Gavin suggested, voice drowning in poison and gave the android a few fake-friendly slaps on the shoulder, continued in full sarcasm, “don’t sweat it, it’s fine. You're not the perfect poster android everybody believes you to be but I swear, I won't tell anyone! Besides, I never liked this jacket anyway, _Nines_.”

The expression on Nines’ face changed, soft skepticism making way for cold-hearted conviction.

Gavin raised his hand and wagged it. “Oh, no. No, no, don’t you worry, it’s not that hot, ‘cause I’m hotter. The heat? Doesn’t affect me. At all.”

“I asked you to address me as RK900,” the android stated.

“You feelin’ all high and mighty to pull that kinda bullshit off ‘cause you’re pissed over a name!?” he said. Nines blinked, looked as if he didn’t understand what Gavin meant. He opened his mouth and Gavin intervened, “Look, I don’t get what your fuckin’ deal is but tell you what, if you accidentally get hit by a car, guess who won’t be picking up your limbs from the street.”

“It's a rhetorical statement.”

He slapped Nines’ arm again, watched the android's wary eyes follow his movements. “Hey, you're slowly adapting to sarcasm, this is what I call development. I'm proud of you!”

“You're not,” Nines said. Despite the sharp tone, somehow, somewhere deeply hidden Gavin imagined hearing a hint of disappointment.

Gavin dramatically shook his head and spread his arms wide. “Not at all. Watch out for an approaching car,” he warned.

With that he left the bullpen, ignoring the curious gazes that followed him, the many people who overheard the whole conversation. Escape the embarrassment, escape, escape. He went to the bathroom and shucked his jacket off. Cleaned it off its coffee stains.

His anger had prevented him from noticing the throbbing pain in his hand. A large reddish patch on the back of his hand, burning and stinging. He bit his lip and held his hand under the cold stream of water - it would ease the pain. It wouldn't stop the blister that would surely come.

This was the reason why he didn't want a partner. They created issues. Today a blister on his hand, tomorrow a bullet in his head, thank god he had already written his last will. He felt fully capable to create issues by himself, twice the amount seemed unnecessary.

On his way back to his desk he came across Tina. Grinning like an idiot, she whispered ‘Where's the domestic bliss?’, to which he replied 'This android fucks me every day, in the worst way possible. Plastic pricks don't know the meaning of bliss.’

Nines being absent was the first thing Gavin noticed when he arrived at his desk and he couldn’t care less about it. The smell of coffee caught him by surprise and instantly lifted his spirits. He squinted his eyes. What on earth- The refilled cup standing on his desk had a post-it note attached to it.

‘I apologize, Detective Reed.’

Androids wrote in perfectly drawn letters - fonts - but similar to humans, many deviants developed a personal touch to their handwriting. Nines writing looked flawless and machine-like, apart from Gavin’s name. The letters appeared… a little jittery, as if the android had trouble concentrating while writing his name.

His eyes lingered on the note. His thumb brushed over it. The coffee had heated up the outer porcelain, not enough to cause him pain but to shoot its warmth through his body.

A peace offering he refused to accept. Considering to throw it away, he removed the note. Stared at it a little longer. A glance to the right, a glance to the left. Nines was nowhere to be seen. Connor had disappeared as well. Nobody paid attention to him. With a loud slam of his hand, Gavin stuck it on his table, hiding it under his keyboard. Next to another note that he received many months ago and said ‘To a successful partnership, Detective Reed.’

Behind him, Chris mumbled something along the way of ‘Calm down, Reed.’

He didn’t exactly feel… anger, though.

Connor returned to his desk a minute later. Nines followed and stopped at Gavin’s desk. “Detective Reed, it’s been reported that civilians caught sight of a suspicious AC700, presumably the suspect #834 465 027 named Blaine.”

 

**\-- 2:13 p.m.**

AC700 were tricky androids because Gavin didn’t stand a chance against them. Originally designed as sports partners especially to assist professional athletes, they specialized at… surprise: running. On days like these, he appreciated having an RK900 by his side - the only model who could beat those things in terms of speed. To his misfortune, it didn’t diminish the fact he had to cover the distance both androids ran.

They ambushed the AC700, ‘Blaine’, in the open street. He used the commotion of other confused bypassers to escape the scene and disappeared into a nearby abandoned building. Of course, he took the stairs up to the sixth floor and fled through the roof like the cool free-spirited criminal shithead he was. Nines was on his heels and Gavin what felt like a mile behind.

He was glad Nines could potentially catch the perp but at the same time, it made them less of a team and him more of a burden, made him what he hated the most, a nuisance. It added to his list of why he never wanted a partner - they had expectations and he sure as fuck couldn't meet Nines' in this very moment. Ironically, it destroyed his ego while simultaneously boosting it. It forced him to keep running, he couldn’t stop to catch his breath. He'd rather pass out and die, bitter and alone like Tina said.

Reaching the roof, he spotted Nines in the distance with his weapon trained on Blaine and yelled, “Nines!” then whispered to himself, heaving for air, “Wait the fuck up, man, I can’t run that fast.”

A shot was released, intended to immobilize the perp and- Nines missed. Nines missed? How? The android said something but Gavin was too far away to hear it, damn, did he really miss the opportunity to hear Nines cursing? Blaine jumped onto another building and sprinted off. The android raised the weapon and aimed. Clearly bothered by something, he lowered it again and shook his head, eyes shifting between the perp and the adjacent building. Nines considered jumping as well.

“Nines!” Gavin called out, saw the android readying himself but he closed the distance in time and tackled Nines down to the floor. Thank you CyberLife for using light material. He propped himself up, towering above Nines, he panted, “What the hell do you think your doing!?”

Mistake. Huge mistake.

The android yanked him down by the lapels of his jacket with brute force, invading personal space in the worst way possible.“What do _you_ think you’re doing, Detective Reed!” The shout’s echo resonated through the empty halls, the outcry emphasized by a deep scowl and a LED glaring red.

Yeah, holy shit, right. What the hell was he doing?

“Why did you stop me!? I could have caught Blaine!”

_Gavin, if I were to die-_

“That’s like a thirty feet jump down there! You could've-”

“You saw the other android jump! Did he look injured to you? Did you believe the jump could have damaged me in the slightest? And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me ‘Nines’?” he shouted, “How many times!?”

Right, fuck, right. Nines was not human he could survive this and Gavin knew. He worked with him for six months, Nines had pulled off worse shit. And even if he wouldn't survive this, why would Gavin care. Why care about a little damage and why on earth did his heart beat so fast, why did he feel fear, why, why, no that's- that’s not his heartbeat, it’s-

His gaze shot down to the hand resting on the android’s chest. Nines’ gaze followed. Eyes growing wide, he jerked Gavin’s hand away and shoved him off like the piece of dead weight he had been today, left him lying on the ground like garbage.

Nines hated him and he hated Nines, those were the rules. Without a word, the android walked off.

“Where the hell are you going!?” Gavin shouted.

“None of your business.”

“Oh, want me to tell Fowler you’re playing hooky, asshole?”

“I've already informed the Captain about my leave.”

“You know if you hate me so much you can file a fuckin’ transfer!”

Nines hesitated. Stopped. Tensed up. A considerate moment of rumination, Gavin assumed. He peeked over his shoulder. The face had lost most of its fury but Gavin saw the remnant of it. “I’ve detected a malfunction in my software, I'm heading to CyberLife,” Nines said, his tone showing a hint of callousness. And then he turned around. Walked up to Gavin and offered his hand. “Can you get up by yourself or do you need me to wipe you off the floor?” he asked, LED changing from red to blue in a purple gradient.

Accept, decline, accept, decline, accept- “Courteous,” he said and slapped the hand away.

Nines grabbed his wrist. Gaped at it. Mindfully caressed the back of Gavin’s still burning coffee-accident hand with his fingers and knitted his brows. The tinge of cold radiating from the touch felt good. The contact itself awkward. The android squeezed. Pain. Asshole. Gavin winced, embarrassed himself with the sound he made.

“I’m sorry for spilling coffee over you earlier, Gavin. It wasn’t my intention,” Nines said and pulled him up by the wrist.

Gavin huffed. Screw the pretend-courtesy. People didn’t like Gavin Reed. Gavin Reed didn’t like people. It went together like gin and tonic, you can’t have one without the other.

This was the time where he would throw another tantrum. Yup. Right now. Perfect opportunity. The time where he would tell Nines to fuck off. The android remained silent. Granted him the possibility to do so. Or maybe he expected it.

Denying Nines the satisfaction, Gavin waved a dismissive hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

“I don’t get you,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**\-- Tuesday, August 23, 2039,** **  
** **\-- 1:02 p.m.**

Coming close to everything that happened before or after work, lunchtime counted as Gavin's favorite time of the day and the reasons why could be described in a single sentence: A moment of peace, a moment with food, a moment of truly lacking for nothing.

Sixty minutes of just him and-

Gavin let out a sigh and entered the break room with Nines in tow. Every good came with a bad, and his bad came in the shape of an android. It was difficult to get rid of him. Nines acted independently at work and on crime scenes. At lunch break, he glued himself to his back and one day Gavin had given up to shoo him away and gave in to his adamant fate.

Crossing his arms, he stopped in front of the vending machine. “Sweet or salty?”

It took him two months to turn the android into a tolerable company and he set certain 'spending a lunch break with Gavin Reed' rules. Nines quickly adapted and applied them without complaint because the android usually preferred staying civil. Unless Gavin prevented him from doing his oh-so-important job, resulting in suspects getting away. Like yesterday.

“How about a nutritious meal?” Nines suggested.

“Wasn’t part of the question. I'm not having that talk.”

“I don’t understand why you would make me choose between two second-rate options for you.”

“Can’t you read minds and shit? What do you think I’d rather have today?” he asked and turned towards the vending machine, bracing his hands on either side of its metal edges. In the glass display, he spotted Nines’ reflection standing with his arms tucked behind his back. “Did CyberLife fix your malfunction?”

The reflection’s gaze faltered and dropped to the ground. Gavin couldn’t quite make out the expression - unhappy? “CyberLife looked into it but they wouldn’t believe me when I told them about the possibility of a virus. It hasn’t been triggered today so I’m currently uncertain about its existence."

Gavin raised his head, eyes shuffling through the machine’s contents. Chips, chips, chips, granola bars, chocolate bars. Chocolate bar, chocolate sounded good. “Virus? Shouldn’t they treat this properly? We can’t have an android detective infect other androids, would be quite a disaster.”

“That’s what I told them as well,” Nines said.

Gaze wandering down, he spotted wine gums. Disgusting. Tomato soup. Warm meal, but it tasted insipid. Nuts… nah. More chocolate bars. He tapped his finger against his chin. Chocolate. “Well, if they didn’t believe you, you clearly failed to place an urgent intent,” he said, “bet you were too respectful about it. You’re good at this intimidation game, it’s one of the few things I gotta give you credit for. Maybe try again?”

“Sweet,” Nines stated.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Gavin turned around and furrowed his brows. “What?”

The android nodded towards the vending machine. “You crave sugar. In fact, you prefer it on most occasions, today is no exception.”

Gavin huffed. “Oh, really.”

The machine happily chugged down his five dollar bill. He pressed the button for a bag of chips, eyes fixed on and eagerly awaiting his prize. _Sweet. Think you know me? Not on my watch._ He peered at the machine, let it do its magic and the bag plopped- no. It plopped! No, no, no. It didn’t fall, it- His fist hit the sturdy glass. Hit it again. And again.

Betrayal.

Ungrateful machine. The bag hung limply between the glass and its point of origin, mocking him like the stuck, crinkly piece of polymer it was. Favorite time of the day ruined.

“I hope lying to yourself was worth the shame,” Nines commented in his impassive voice.

“It’s 2039, why’s this happening, you'd think humanity has learned from its mistakes!" he shouted, "That’s my lunch! Don’t be a dick and help me!” Whining, he pressed his head and hands against the cold glass, glancing at the bag, internally screaming.

Stubbornness taking over - he would not lose to a machine, less to a bag of chips - he forced his weight against the machine, pushed, pushed until its front stood a few inches in the air and let it drop to the floor.

Nothing. A devious reflection grinning at him. A groan escaped his throat and glared at Nines. “C’mon, help me, I paid money for this!”

“Of course. If you agree to get a proper meal,” Nines offered, “and- I don’t pressure you into asking nicely, but at least add a ‘please’ to your request.”

He rolled his eyes. Just this once he would accept defeat. For the money. “‘Yes’ to the real food, ‘no’ to the begging and we have a deal.”

Nines nodded. Placed a hand on the machine and observed the bag. His gaze wandered up and down the apparatus and with a single sharp tug to the left, Gavin’s prize fell into the tray below.

It looked easy. Way too easy. Made Gavin reconsider the lame deal he agreed to. With the jackpot in hand, Gavin walked to the nearest table. He placed the bag on top, grasped it on either side, intending to-

“What exactly do you intend to do, Gavin?”

“Eating lunch," he answered and half-heartedly shrugged, rested an elbow on the table and pointed at Nines. "We didn’t agree on a proper lunch _today_ ,” he said, thrilled by he face Nines made, telling him, the android felt deeply discontented. Perfect. Too bad he forgot to take a picture.

Nines placed his arms on the table, intertwined his fingers with a disturbing calmness. Something about it felt sinister. He lowered his head and cocked it to the side. The ceiling light did an excellent job in making the whole display a whole lot creepier, the shadows falling on Nines' face accentuating the displeased look. “Oh. You deceived me?”

Gavin would be lying if he said the tone didn't perturb him but he was brave and foremost stupid. Held the bag up and wagged it in the air. With a cocky wink and grin, he said, “Smart, ain’t I?”

Even if Nines had warned him, Gavin would've been too slow to react when the android's arm shot forward and went straight for his lunch, seeking revenge.

“‘Smart’ won’t grant you victory,” Nines preached.

“Holy-- stop it, you persistent-” he yelped. Fighting for the bag, he hoisted his arm up in panic to get it out of Nines’ grabbing-range and used the other arm to push Nines away but damn his height and strength, making him look inferior and all.

Nines pushed Gavin's defending arm to the side and stepped forward. Slid his arm around his waist, stopping Gavin from jerking away and worse, worse, worse, yanked him _close_. Chests bumping together, the android closed his hand around the bottom end of the bag.

“Stop it, Nines, _Nines_ -”

A loud pop. A wince. The bag burst open. His lunch, on the floor, the table, mostly in his hair, basically in every place where chips didn’t belong.

Did this really happen? Gavin gaped at his hand in the air, grasping the corner of the emptied bag, while Nines held onto the other corner. A nightmare. He squinted at Nines who pressed his lips together into a thin line and retained his silence. It appeared as if the android felt highly embarrassed about the situation. A small amend for a deed so cruel.

"I can’t believe it,” Gavin whispered. "You. Monster."

In an instant, the embarrassment washed away, turned into something fierce. Nines leaned forward and Gavin had to mirror the motion, backed off, not wanting their foreheads to touch.

"You lied. Twice! And once again you-"

“Uhm… sorry to interrupt?” A female voice said, “Heard you screaming his name and a bang. Became slightly worried. Didn’t expect _this_." Tina said, coming from the hallway.

Gavin shifted his attention from his beloved, no-longer-remaining-in-this-world lunch to the situation he found himself in - bodies pressed to one another, an arm around his waist pulling him close, stopping him from falling backward, two hands clasping one bag, a face way too close to his and...

 _Fuck_.

A heartbeat. Thumping a mile per minute. Strong enough he could feel it through both of their clothes. Again, not his own, or was it, not solely at least if it made any difference whatso-fucking-ever. He could excuse his own beat, he felt agitated, the android had upset him, they were fighting, yes, his elevated heartbeat made sense. Nines, however, an android who couldn’t get physically exhausted-

"You two should practice your dance moves at home,” Tina quipped.

They both turned their heads and Nines took a step back, finally leaving his personal space and taking the warmth the body offered with him. A tacky comeback, he needed one, something, anything, he mentally cursed because the android also took his wit. Mind, blank.

“You should practice _your_ dance moves at home!” he barked at Tina and by God, he wanted to punch himself in the face for the most horrendous retort ever given.

"Wow," she said sarcastically and went to the coffee machine. She shrugged. "Don't _burn_ me like that, Gav, or I might cry."

Nines stayed out of the conversation, busy, ruffling the chips off his hair and his usually pristine jacket. Gavin noticed a faint smile tugging at Nines' lips. What Nines found funny was beyond him.

The grin disappeared along with the turn of a head and blue eyes locking with his. Nines caught him staring. But most appallingly, he caught himself.

 

**\-- 1:27 p.m.**

"Why are you pissed? You ruined _my_ lunch, I should be angry. But you see I paid one dollar for chips and got a six dollar meal in return, for free. Personally, I call this a win," Gavin said and sat down on a set of stairs just outside the precinct's back entrance. He liked the spot because compared to anywhere else within a ten-minute walk around the precinct, here he was able to - more or less, not counting Nines in - enjoy his lunch in peace. "Oh, wait, that’s what you're mad about?"

"No," Nines replied, simple and to the point.

"Sounds like a 'yes' to me."

"Take it as what it's intended to be. A 'no'."

Gavin took a huge bite off his taco, savoring the rich taste, so much better than anything a vending machine could ever offer. Yup, Nines felt bad for ruining his excuse of a lunch. Went to the closest fast food restaurant and got Gavin what he wished for, no matter its nutrition values. Favorite time of the day saved.

For the most part.

Since the accident, Nines had been awfully quiet. Crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from him, looking into the distance, searching for who knows what, maybe his pride because he was a sore loser. Why did the android even come along, Gavin wondered and took another bite. He frowned, observing the unmoving figure a few feet away, granting him zero attention. Zero attention bothered him.

"News on- what's the dickhead's name from yesterday that got away? Blake?"

"I thought talking about work at lunch is against your rules."

Gavin interpreted it as 'shut the fuck up and leave me alone' and pushed further. “The rules also state you gotta entertain me ‘cause it’s awkward having you watch me eat.”

Nines turned towards him, said, “I’m not watching you," and tilted his head.

Gavin couldn't place the intention behind the comment, thought it went along the thin line of either 'accusing Gavin' or 'defending himself'. Detective or not, he deemed Nines as impossible to read and not worth the effort to try a long time ago. The most reliable option was guessing. And he guessed Nines was...

“Right. You’re sulking,” he said.

"The AC700's name is Blaine, not Blake. No reported sightings since yesterday, which means paperwork for the rest of the day unless an emergency case shows up."

Definitely sulking. Nonchalantly changing the topic. It worked on suspects but Gavin knew Nines' tricks. Six months' worth of everyday bicker and banter. Nevertheless, yesterday’s fuck-up had been his fault.

“Uh, sorry for-”

A scowl. “Sooner or later we’ll catch him,” Nines interrupted.

The android had this tone down cold, quite literally. He never took apologies, the only acceptable forms of reconciliation were one, proof or two, results. _'We'_ he said as if Gavin could assist catching an android with the ability to run 30 mph. _'We'_ , as if he believed they were a team. Good thing, Gavin never felt the need to prove anything.

He licked his fingers, returned the lingering glare with an equally deep frown. “Okay, now you’re staring,” he said unwrapping another taco.

“You’re distracting.”

Gavin bit into the taco, unintentionally squeezing the filling out of the other side, it dropping on his jeans. Ugh. He wiped it off and onto the ground. “Excuse me what?”

“The chips left traces of salt in your hair,” Nines explained, “I can’t look at you without receiving an uncountable amount of notifications.”

“Yeah, sorry not sorry. Thanks to you, I got taco-sauce stains on my jeans. See, that’s what I meant when I said you’re causing me trouble every single day,” Gavin said, continued while taking another bite, “besides, salty fits my personality." He wiped the sauce off with a napkin, attempted to scrap the obstinate leftovers off with his nails until a dark shadow covered it up, impelling him to raise his head.

Nines stood right in front of him, looking down at him, literally, and maybe looking down on him, metaphorically. The android focused on - on what? Gaze lost, he appeared to have drifted off into another world. Mouth agape Nines ran on autopilot, carefully placed his fingertips on Gavin's forehead - cold, the fingers were cold - and brushed them through his hair, nails scraping over his scalp-

Gavin froze in place, what, what, what was happening - he took a deep breath, he needed air but the lungful was cut off by him coughing, no downright choking on his taco. He hunched over, pounding his sternum over and over and continued his coughing fit, panting and heaving for air in between.

"Gavin!?" Nines crouched down by his side, slapped his back several times with the right amount of strength.

After half a minute his throat calmed down. Eyes trained on the stairs below, they fixated on the dark spots of dirt, waiting for them to answer the many questions in his head. His face felt hot, his heart pounded against his rib cage. From the choking.

He inhaled sharply, glad he could do so without dying. Voice wobbly, he croaked out, "How about you warn me next time you _'gently cradle your hand through my fluffy hair'?"_ What an awful day. "What's next, you wipe food off the corner of my mouth? Spoon-feed me!?"

“I had to get rid of the salt. I don’t like you salty,” Nines stated in a matter-of-fact, yet ambiguous manner.

Was it supposed to be funny? God, such an asshole. Comfort zones were difficult to teach because Nines had none. Gavin's _'careful, personal-space'_ -zone wasn't huge but it existed, and he marked it off by a _'do not enter, Nines!_ '-sign, obviously too small for the android to read who deliberately ignored it and trespassed to piss him off.

“Feelin’ a little dead, hope you like that better,” Gavin said, “You’re the one who’s been salty and I have no clue why. You owe me after almost killing me. For Sunday, too. And yesterday! That’s the third day in a row things go horribly wrong when you’re around!”

For some unknown reason, the words hit Nines. For a millisecond, Gavin saw a pang of guilt and sadness in his eyes. And he heard a defeated sigh. Cool, add counseling to the list of daily trouble with Nines.

“Uhm… hey," Gavin began, "what’s wrong?”

"The error in my software has not been resolved. It is also the reason for the many mishaps, I believe."

Yeah, that was a problem Gavin understood. Malfunctioning for several days must be difficult. Annoying and exhausting. If he came to work ill, he’d whimper and complain all day, unload all of his work on Nines. Just kidding, he did that every day.

Gavin leaned back and braced his elbows on the stairs. "Mhm. Told Connor about it?”

Nines sat down, a step below the one Gavin sat on. “Yes. He laughed.”

“He- okay, if _Connor_ had the balls to laugh at you, it’s hilarious,” Gavin acknowledged, unable to hold the laughter back himself and slapped Nines back. “What’s it about?”

Nines grumbled. “My brother, whom I trust the most laughed at me and you expect me to tell you - the person who constantly mocks me - about the malfunction details?”

The issue might be a little more serious than he thought. Losing his height advantage, Gavin slipped one step down, squeezed himself in the narrow space next to Nines, breaking through his own personal-space zone and figuratively kicking the _'do not enter, Nines!'_ -sign over, by way of exception.

“I get it, family affairs are weird, lemme tell you big bros are little pieces of shit, that’s real life. They'll either make fun of you or treat you like a baby," Gavin said.

"To be fair, I fail to see how you differ from that description."

“I tell you how: I’m not your brother, don’t ever view me as your brother, okay, ‘cause I’m not your brother and never intend to be,” Gavin objected and ran a hand across his face. _More emphasis on the topic._ “I’m not the brotherly-type of person, is what I meant to say. You don’t wanna talk about what the error does to you, that’s fine, but at least tell me what triggers it. Y’know, since we have to work together I should know about it. Plus, you owe me.”

Nines hesitated.

"C'mon, don't you trust your partner?" Gavin asked, half-jokingly, his chuckle laced with nervousness.

Nines only heard the non-joking part of the question. Looked confused and then way too serious. “Do not laugh about this matter.”

It sounded too grave to crack another joke and Gavin went for a simple: “I’ll try,” nudging Nines with his shoulder - involuntarily. They sat close, which made shifting without practically rubbing himself all over the android impossible. The squeaking sound of leather against the fabric of Nines’ CyberLife jacket amplified the awkwardness. “So what’s it about?”

Nines looked at him, stoic, the way he was created. Gavin knew this face, had gotten used to it although he never understood it. The never-wavering gaze bore into him, made him wonder what game they were playing until said game became uncomfortable.

“Uh, Nines?” he asked.

The features of the android’s face grew soft for a short moment. The LED circled yellow, once, twice. His expression faltered, twitching slightly. Processing something but what? After three seconds, the LED turned blue. He clicked his tongue. _Annoyed, he clicked his tongue._

Gavin asked again, “You good, Nines?”

Yellow, yellow, uncomfortable expression, processing, blue.

And Gavin understood. Did he? No, it sounded ridiculous. "You’re telling me-” Gavin didn't laugh but couldn't help his teasing smile, “you’re allergic to numbers?

Nines let out a low growl at that. “The word ‘Nine’ triggers it,” he admitted, annoyed or embarrassed? And averted his eyes.

“It’s why you tell everybody to stop calling you-” Gavin broke off, avoiding the forbidden name. Wow, what a jerk he’d been, saying the name on every occasion to piss the android off because he thought he prohibited it as a sort of power move. Oh, yeah, wait, jerk fit Gavin’s M.O., so why care. “Oh, oh, oh! Maybe you’re the mysterious rA number-I’m-not-allowed-to-say and that’s why it triggers whatever it triggers!"

“You’re mocking me.”

“But I’m not laughing,” he said, trying his earnest and succeeding in stifling a laugh.

“I’m undecided about which is worse.”

That's Nines' deal? A big fuss over nothing. If all android issues were this easy to solve he should consider becoming a counselor. Might help him understand why everyone was so much into plastic these days.

“Okay, that’s all about it? I expected worse, to be honest. As long as the bad guys don’t know your weakness, it’s fine, right? What do I call you instead?”

“RK900, like I asked you to.”

“RK900,” Gavin said. As if he’d ever take the time to call the android R-K-fucking-nine-hundred. Gavin Reed was a lazy man and the name too much of a mouthful. “‘Kay I’ll go with asshole or tin can until you come up with a name or CyberLife found a panacea for that stupid error.” Gavin stood and shot Nines a backward glance when he reached the bottom of the set of stairs. Like this, he was the same height as Nines sitting. Ha, life was all about perspective.

_The word ‘Nine’ triggers it._

Gavin stopped, as the forming contradiction bounced in his mind. Nines bad, RK900 good? _Nine_ hundred?

How did that add up? As much as Nines might dislike him, Gavin didn't take him for a liar. Gavin tapped his foot on the ground. Curse and bless the guy who bestowed insatiable curiosity on him.

He turned around to face Nines. Made his best effort to stay in character when he said, “You know what, actually - how about it? If CyberLife’s incapable to fix that virus, I’m gonna help you with everything I can.”

Skepticism spread on Nines' face.

Nines ambled towards him, gave him a show of the so-called intimidation game he talked about. Long and fluid steps. Moving like a model on a catwalk, a clear intention visible in the eyes zeroing in on Gavin like he was prey.

“The sudden change of heart is appreciated but why would _you_ offer to help _me_? As long as you avoid using the word, you don’t need to involve yourself any further. I prefer to not be accused of causing you more trouble. I don't want to impose on you.”

“Gotta teach Connor a lesson for laughing at you but uh… not in a mean way, I know you wouldn't want to hurt your brother. We'll figure this shit out, I get the satisfaction for Connor being wrong while you get rid of your malfunction and we save other androids from potentially being infected, hooray,” he said, putting as much apathy on the last word as he could muster.

"Are you hoaxing me into another shady deal of yours?"

"This is not a deal, this is an 'everybody wins'!" Gavin held his hands in the air, symbolically showing Nines he was unarmed and had no tricks up his sleeve. "I swear I won't brag or rub it into Connor's face,” he said, unsure if he could keep this promise, “it's one hundred percent for my own personal gratification."

Nines regarded the hand Gavin reached out to him, considered the offer too good to refuse.

"It's not my place to meddle in your immature rivalry with my brother but I'd prefer it if you two concluded peace," Nines said.

"Sure, tell him to apologize and I'll think about it."

"Gavin, it is you who needs to apol-"

"Hey," Gavin offered his hand again, "we got a deal or not?"

"Alright," Nines said and sealed the deal with a handshake, "thank you."

All good. Lunch break over. Back to work.

With a yank, Nines tugged him close, resulting in Gavin holding his breath and cutting off the smell of detergent reaching his nostrils as he barely stopped himself from bumping into Nines' shoulder. Their bodies didn’t touch but it was close, closer than close and the proximity was fucking unnecessary. Nines bent down, whispered into his ear, what Gavin thought would be a warning, another display of power, a sign of either ‘I don’t play your games’ or ‘don’t mess with my brother’.

Gavin sucked at reading the android. He could assume, guess and speculate and sometimes, yes, sometimes when the stars happened to perfectly align he would be right.

It was in the middle of the day without a star in sight and he was wrong.

The words were spoken with a softness he never heard before and he wished it wouldn't cause him to hiss in a short and sharp breath. They came unexpected and answered his earlier question in an earnestness that made his skin crawl. Positively or negatively? He settled for negatively.

It was a joke, Gavin didn't long for an answer, didn't need the confirmation.

Nines gave it anyway.

"Of course I trust you, Gavin," he whispered.

Gavin second-guessed if he truly desired to explore the territory he stepped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos/comments ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Kenoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/works) for being such a lovely beta ♡

**\-- Friday, August 26, 2039  
** **\-- 4:09 p.m.**

"How’s the android flu going? Did CyberLife find anything?"

Gavin expected the malfunction to be worse, either in a more dangerous sense or, what he hoped for, embarrassing. He thought that was the reason Nines hid the whole issue but then the android had shown this weird genuine gratitude and Gavin saw Nines’ eyes sparkle with hope and expectations. It made him wonder.

Agreeing to help Nines threw him into this dilemma. Gavin saw a personal benefit, which in turn made him lose sight of the bargain’s consequences: he accidentally found themselves a new goal they could work on _together_ , similar to solving a case, except cases were work and Nines’ malfunction was personal. It could bring them closer and have a positive impact on their team spirit, as Fowler would say. It might make them look like friends and that thought alone terrified him and made anything in terms of ‘personal’ off-limits.

 _Don't like, don't be liked._ Easy.

Gavin wasn’t a hopeless misanthrope but, thanks to a turbulent job and a shitty personality, both of which he felt too lazy to fix for, he sought _balance_ in at least one aspect of his life.

On a good day, he'd even go as far as to say he liked people. A few chosen ones. He liked Tina. Things were different with Tina. Yes, it was all about balance: she ended up liking him while he ended up liking her. They were friends. They blended well together, like a classic Piña Colada: the sweet components drowned the taste of the white rum.

Gavin supposed Tina represented the pineapple in his allegory; at times sweet, at times sour; while he portrayed the rum. Kinda old and smoky. Mashing them together did the trick and created a second to none combination, loved by many.

Nines went to CyberLife two days after their conversation and urged them to repair his malfunction. Gavin prayed, _prayed_ they would find the cause for the stupid numerophobia that, oddly enough, only included the number ‘nine’ and, yes, only the nine in the name ‘Nines’ and, no, not in ‘R-K-nine-hundred’.

He considered confronting Nines about the contradiction but decided not to bring up the topic altogether. Brushed the malfunction off when the android talked about it. Avoided his name so it wouldn't accidentally pop up. He couldn’t push it to the side until the end of time; he’d opened a Pandora's box and sealing it was impossible. No matter how hard he slammed it shut, the box snapped open. The goal was prolonging the inevitable and hoping the damn issue might solve itself.

"CyberLife claims I'm not affected by a virus," Nines said.

So much for that.

The android clenched his fists, his brows furrowed a smidge. The face of a disappointed and frustrated deviant. Beautiful.

"Could you please stop getting all mopey? It’s annoying," Gavin said. "Look, it might be gone, want me to, uh-"

Nines made a humming noise in agreement.

"Nines."

The android shook his head and gave off a low growl. It reminded Gavin of that one scene from The Lion King, where a cold shiver ran down the hyenas' back upon hearing the name 'Mufasa'.

The sight made Gavin smile.

“Ni~ines,” he chirped.

Nines visibly shuddered this time, stopping dead in his tracks. When Gavin turned around he saw red shift into yellow and slowly fade into blue. The android looked to the ground, wide-eyed. Audible irritation in the snarl he gave.

“That was... disturbing. Gavin, could you refrain-”

“From now on, I’ll say it every time you piss me off. Prepare yourself to hear it a lot.”

Walking up to him, Nines lightly slapped the back of his head. “This is why I hesitated to tell you about it.”

He stuffed his hand into the pocket of his jacket, using the motion to elbow Nines. "We'll solve this, okay," he mumbled, biting back on the words 'don't worry' or other encouraging empty phrases and to his luck, Nines didn't need more and nodded.

They reached their destination two minutes later. Gavin questioned his motives for tagging along. He was not keen on spending time with Nines, and adding in Hank and Connor to the equation tripled the repulsion. This was the example-duo's case and they called for Nines’ help, not his.

Hank looked equally delighted to see them - full sarcasm intended - and frowned into their direction. No secret, it was meant for Gavin not Nines.

“Connor went in five minutes ago, you should go check it out too,” Hank suggested and crossed his arms across his chest. Nines bowed his head and went into the house. Turning his attention to Gavin, Hank said, ”I won’t stop you if you’re curious. Fair warning though, it’s a fucking mess in there and the stench’s excruciating.“

“What happened?” Gavin asked.

“Homicide, a guy named Joseph Mawson, age 35. Didn’t show up at work for three days until a colleague decided to call the police. No crime record but apparently an avid hater of androids. Frequently joined anti-android protests until two months ago. It’s also the reason why the perp is presumed to be an android.”

Brilliant. Androids gained their freedom. Peace? A different matter. Laws had seized people's outrage and discrimination against them. The progress marched on slowly; achievements required time. Androids grew impatient - ironically overwhelmed by such a distinctive _human_ sentiment - and struck back. Instead of diminishing people's rage, a few crazy androids fueled it further. What a wonderful world.

“Okay,” Gavin said.

"There've been a couple of murders like these lately. Small group of androids going on a nasty killing spree," Hank elaborated.

“So, did you break your plastic pet? Why do you need Nines?”

“Big words comin’ from someone who’s not needed at the crime scene. Seriously, why’re you here, Reed, don’tcha have paperwork to do?! Or is the pain too unbearable when he leaves your side for sixty minutes?” Hank scoffed. “The order came from Fowler.”

Gavin huffed. Hang out with the grumpy old man or kill time with the twin Robo-nerds, _pick your poison._ His desire to seek a fight was surprisingly low. Maybe the corpse could bring him entertainment.

“I’ll take a look inside.”

“Yup. Point proven, Reed. Point proven,” Hank shouted after him.

Gavin flipped him off.

He went up to the porch and entered the house through the open front door. Scratches on the wooden doorframe. Forced entry.

The corpse invited him in, welcoming him with its stomach-turning smell, and Gavin reconsidered the choice he made. He pulled up his jacket, covered his nose and mouth to prevent himself from instantly throwing up.

The gloomy atmosphere of the living room sucked him in, swallowed him with each step he took. The blinds were lowered and closed, fighting off incoming sunlight with all their might and enwrapping the room in twilight. The rays that managed to get in uncovered dust motes calmly floating in the air. The dark walls, covered with red splatters, narrowed Gavin down.

Feeling cramped by unknown emotions, he concentrated on the stains decorating the low ceiling, as the oppressive energy the poky room emitted, strained his thoughts. On the ground he found shards of glass, cracking under his shoes. Chaos, dirt and blood everywhere, signs of a fight, one against an immovable, indestructible force. A fight between android and human.

Gavin followed a lone ray of light that fell on the couch, highlighting the corpse of Joseph Mawson, who lay sprawled out on it. A stab wound in his left thigh to stop him from running away. Across his stomach a large ‘X’. Cut open with a knife. The sight of intestines was less than thrilling.

Staring into the corpse’s eyes, he felt nauseous. It wasn’t the chaos that shocked him, neither the blood nor the gore, he had seen plenty of it in his life. Joseph Mawson, mid-thirties, just a dude who never committed a crime before. Known android hater. Exchange the name and-

_What goes around, comes around._

The thought crossed his mind the moment Hank mentioned Mawson hated androids.

He had no specific reason to feel immediate danger, the signs of being followed were low to non-existent, as far as he could see, and working for the police lowered his chances of being targeted. Or increased them, because the perps sought out their own sense of justice.

Gavin liked androids as much as any human, which was to say, not much. The feeling of utter resentment or _hate_ towards them had vanished some time ago. Rather, he couldn't care less about most people because it made his life easier and less painful.

Still, today’s attitude didn’t change yesterday’s mistakes. A few months back, he was the person now looking him, literally, dead in the eye. Gavin used to despise androids. Wanted them dead. Wouldn’t have hesitated to kill what he thought of as nothing more than a machine back then.

He felt reasonable fear. At least his brain told him it was reasonable. His job entailed a certain degree of danger, it lurked behind every corner, regardless of a random group of androids running around and killing people or them sitting together for a nice cup of coffee.

Fear. Gavin was afraid of his past catching up with him.

He took a few steps back, jerked and made a low noise when his back hit a sturdy object behind him.

A familiar voice. Mellow.

“Gavin. Are you feeling alright?"

Two hands grasped into either of his upper arms from behind.

Gavin stilled.

"You're pale," Nines whispered.

Gavin didn’t know why. It felt soothing.

He should fear androids but Nines didn’t harm, never did, apart from getting on his nerves. And that, he did a lot. It was mutual, created their personal balance of 'don't like, don't be liked', established their broken harmony. People around them never understood. On some days, neither did Gavin.

“Gavin?” Nines repeated. The soft voice carried a chime of worry.

The android grasped tighter. It felt grounding. For a second, Gavin forgot the crime scene; for a second, the horrible stench didn't bother him.

Gavin rolled his head back, neck perfectly slotting with Nines' shoulder. Like, damn perfect - either of them half an inch bigger or smaller and it would feel uncomfortable. No doubt it was awkward, the way he gaped up at Nines, too absorbed by this realization or the way Nines drew his own head back slightly to peek at Gavin, blinking once, twice. Or, just in general, how inadvertently close their faces were and how they kept staring at each other. But, concentrating on the positive, and in regard to physical height only - they fit together as if they were made to be. As the seconds passed by, the warmth of Nines' body seeped through his clothes. It felt-

“Nines?”

Ah, slip of the tongue. Gavin opened his mouth, mentally worked out an apology. However, there was this feeling in his stomach that made him hesitate, because Nines didn't flinch. No confusion. No processing. No malfunction.

Gavin's mind arrived in the here and now.

It wasn't him who had spoken the name.

"Nines, I need your ass-"

_‘Nines’?_

Connor's voice in the distance broke off. Not due to a something-bad-happened emergency. More likely due to Nines doing one of his spooky telepathy phone calls. The android turned his head, hiding his LED from Gavin’s sight and let go of him.

Gavin faced Nines, shifted his weight from one foot to another. He pointed into the nothing where the voice came from. "You- You heard him, he needs your ass. Be a good android and don't disappoint him," Gavin said, fully aware Connor meant to say 'assistance'. “I’ll be-” That goddamn awful stench made his stomach churn. Out, he needed-

_Get away from Nines._

He rushed out of the front door and braced on the wooden railing. Hank shot him a confused look. In all honesty, he probably didn’t care and left him in his silence.

It was a mild day. Gavin inhaled the fresh air in need of clarity.

 _‘Nines’. Connor_ said the name, twice. He called him RK900 or brother, never Nines. Connor said _‘Nines’_ , and Nines was fine with it. Nines, the fucking asshole deluded him. For what reason? Oh, yeah. Their game was one of hostility. The rules they played by were dirty. The comprehension dawned him and bit by bit his initial shock got replaced by profound anger.

After ten minutes, several cars pulled up in front of the house. Forensics.

Connor exited the house first. He paid Gavin no attention, why would that prick, walked past him and, after a short conversation, disappeared together with Hank.

Enough time passed for him to calm down. Minutes later, when Nines left the house the irritation returned. Gavin crossed his arms and leaned against the railing. “Fuck you.”

Unfazed and not in the mood to fuck himself, Nines replied calmly, “Connor’s voice is too similar to mine to have an effect on me.”

“I’d buy this bullshit if Connor didn’t call you RK900 on every other occasion when I’m nearby. Why did he break off saying ‘Nines’ just now, huh, mind explaining that?"

The LED turned yellow, the second Gavin spoke the name. “I told you, my brother laughed at me when I told him about the malfunction. I suppose this is what you call sibling banter, he's teasing me. Why would I lie to you, Gavin?”

The words sounded self-assured and Gavin almost believed they told the truth. “I know you can't fuckin' stand me, stop the make-believe! You got a bet going on with Connor or what?” he hissed and tried to shove Nines back.

The android stood steadier than a wall, not moving an inch and remaining in his exact position.

And then the rhythm returned. It was the third time Gavin felt it and he remembered it clearly. His failed attempt at pushing Nines ensued in his hand staying on the firm chest.

Oh, God.

Against his will, his brain pieced together the clandestine truth.

Nines’ heart made _thumpthumpthump_ instead of _thump--thump--thump._

Gavin pulled his hand back, unwilling to feel another beat or to believe the conclusion his thoughts aimed to allure him to. In panic he blurted out, “Does your heart always beat that fast?!”

God, no.

“It does when I feel anger. Emotions affect me like they affect humans,” Nines said, a totally - not - angry expression gracing his face.

“Anger.” Gavin watched the serene demeanor. Sure, Nines often wore a poker-face and Gavin had trouble reading it. He felt certain that what he looked into was not fake. Not angry. “Okay, shit. Uh, okay, I got this, I got this, so- why do you believe you’re, uhm... angry?”

“My heart rate is higher than it's supposed to be.”

Gavin performed the biggest facepalm in his entire life. Covered his face with both palms and hunched over. “You’re joking.”

 _My heart beats fast because I’m angry, I’m angry because my heart beats fast._ A paradox suited for a deviant who hadn’t experienced the full range of emotions. Malfunctioning- no, _‘malfunctioning'_ \- with the biggest quotation marks possible enwrapping the word - whenever _Gavin_ said the name Nines, quickening heartbeat whenever _he_ was close. Becoming more and more handsy for five days. So blatantly obvious. Connor laughed about it. And now Gavin had to as well. Not a mocking laugh. A tiny part of Gavin found it adorable, the other approximately ninety-nine-point-nine percent found it painful and sad. Ironic and irrational.

Nines applied reason where none was viable. Case closed. At least that part made him beam. Gavin grinned. He grinned wide and shook his head.

Gavin stepped back and scratched his forehead. Connor knew and didn’t tell Nines, of course he wouldn’t. Gavin would have to endure Connor’s rage later this day. It would be worth it. “Okay, it doesn't occur to you that there might be other reasons?

“For example?” Nines tilted his head like he genuinely didn’t understand. Unaware those feelings had a different name than 'anger'.

“Nines, listen,” he chuckled and watched the confused LED turn yellow, narrowing down Gavin's doubts, “you know what anger looks like, right? You’ve been working with me for longer than you should have, so you do. I’ll show you.” He beckoned Nines over.

They stood side by side. Taking his phone out, he set it to the front camera, leaned to the left and held it in front of them. Nines’ face didn’t fully fit into the screen alongside his. “Why're you so tall, I’m not tip-toeing for this,” he mumbled and guided Nines one step down the porch. Gavin positioned himself behind the android, a little off-center and nudged closer, looking over his shoulder.

“Gavin, what are you-”

Nines turned his head to look back. Gavin intervened by gently placing his fingers on either of the android’s temples and rotated it back. “No, no, no, don't move your head, don’t change your expression! Stay exactly like this,” he instructed.

Nines’ hair smelled kinda nice. A sweet note. Gavin believed androids carried no scent.

He held his phone up. Lowering his head, their faces both fit into the screen. He looped his free arm around Nines and used his hand to tap on his face on the screen, while furrowing his brows, said, “Look. This is anger," and smudged his finger over the screen to Nines' face, " _This_ is not."

Nines watched himself in the almost-mirror and knotted his brows, mimicking Gavin's expression. The tried-too-hard attempt made it look adorable and, most of all, not angry. The android pointed at his own face. “What would you call this?”

Gavin gave a lopsided smirk, grabbed Nines' wrist, fingers digging into fake flesh and moved the hand to the right, using it to push the button. His phone made a 'snap' sound.

“You took a picture," Nines ascertained.

The only other co-worker Gavin had a picture of was Tina because he liked Tina.

“No, you did,” Gavin said. He removed himself from Nines and observed the photo. It looked downright fucking hilarious.

"Why are you so elated all of a sudden?"

Gavin jumped down the porch and held his phone in the air. True victory. “This is a memory - of the day the great Detective Gavin Reed made a huge discovery!”

Nines followed, with slow steps and hand slipping along the railing. "What is your nonsense about?" he asked, showing a dash of doubt and impatience.

The best part of it all. Nines was oblivious.

“I solved it! Your malfunction's not a virus,” Gavin said.

"How would you know?"

"I just do, okay.”

"What could you possibly know about androids and viruses. Please enlighten me with the infinite knowledge that the universe bestowed upon you, oh, great Detective Gavin Reed," Nines said sarcastically, as he narrowed the distance between them.

"I know nothing 'bout 'droids but this goes beyond it, _Nines_."

Yellow, yellow, mouth agape, regaining composure, blue. This shit became too entertaining.

"Stop saying my name," he demanded.

“I see,” Gavin huffed out a laugh and raised a hand, "so it finally _is_ your name. You don't want _me_ to say it."

Nines lunged forward, grabbed into the v-neck to toss Gavin around, slamming him against the railing. "I entrusted you with my malfunction!” he yelled, “Yet you have the audacity to belittle me!"

The android could yell all he wanted. Gavin had the upper hand and would use it for his amusement. "Now, _this_ is anger, Nines. Want me to take a picture for you to memorize it?”

When Nines snarled at him, a distant shudder ran through his spine. Surrendering, he held his arms in the air. “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you. It’s not much of a revelation, any human would’ve figured out by now, not surprising you didn’t." He smirked and remained silent, wondering how long until Nines would snap at his prolonged pause. Gavin broke it when the grip on his shirt tightened.

He reached out and playfully patted Nines' cheek twice. The skin felt warm and smooth. "You like me. People call this a crush, y’know."

Gavin felt proud, managing to turn the LED red once more. Nines leaned closer, a threatening intent apparent in the movements but it really did nothing to Gavin in terms of intimidation.

“And why would I be infatuated with _you_ of all people," Nines spat.

Ouch. Also yes, why?

“Beats me, but you show the, uh, symptoms.”

"You're mistaken. In fact, I can list you a number of reasons why I would not want to engage with you romantically."

“Relax, I don't wanna insinuate, okay. You should have this talk with your asshole brother, who - I'm pretty sure, by the way - came to the same conclusion and laughed it off because he doesn’t want you to have ‘this kinda feelings’ for ‘this kinda guy’," he said, emphasizing the words and air-quoting them. "So, guess who ruined the show and will receive an agitated phone call this evening from Connor? My lucky ass! Can’t wait to hear, once again, how much of a fuckin’ bother I am, among other accusations,” Gavin said.

Nines' eyes grew wide and he released his grip. "Connor tells you to distance yourself from me?”

Gavin had stopped counting the number of furious calls and messages when they got too frequent four months ago. Gavin Reed and RK-whatever didn't go well together, though his relationship with Nines was heaven compared to the one with Connor. 'Treat my brother well', 'If you ever hurt him-' or 'If something happens to him-', 'I will keep an eye on you'. The sentences haunted him after every argument he had with Nines, after every case they couldn't solve. Connor had puppy dog eyes but a Tasmanian devil's soul when it came to his brother.

“I gladly keep my distance without him telling me to do so but that doesn’t stop him," Gavin said, stepping forward and jabbing his finger into Nines' chest. "The asshole thinks one day I’ll blow your brains out," he explained and joked, "which is ridiculous, ‘cause I know you'd murder me before I could even think about pulling the trigger."

Nines clamped his hands together, shoulders slouching. Jesus, why did he look upset again?

"Dunno what to tell you, he treats you like a baby. Yeah, I get it, he’s your brother, he wants the best for you, yada yada yada,” Gavin said.

"This is the first time I hear about this. I will consult Connor about it, I apologize for the inconvenience it caused you," Nines said, gaze dropping to the ground.

"Save the dumb apology, this one's not on you for once." Gavin regretted the uplifting words, hated the sound of him standing up for the android.

Nines thought the same. He raised his head, eyes lighting up a little, prior agitation and shock vanished. A smile crossed his face. Warm and tender.

Gavin clicked his tongue and turned away from Nines.

“What gives you the impression I’m fond of you in the way you state?” Nines asked.

He seriously dared to ask after giving him that look. Not the foggiest clue. Genuinely desiring answers.

“CyberLife told you nothing’s wrong with you. Your heart beats like it’s gonna burst when I touch you and you whispered into my ear that you trust me like a fuckin' creep!” he snarled over his shoulder.

“We’re partners. I trust you and expect the same from you,” Nines said.

Gavin detected the unambiguous hint of a wavering voice, didn’t miss the deflating demeanor. He found it funny, how Nines failed to understand that ‘whispering into his ear’ and not ‘I trust you’ was the creepy segment.

”Me saying your name gets you _flustered!_ I wondered why you wanted me to call you RK900. I get it now, it’s a factory name, nothing more than a model number."

“'Nines' derives from a number as well, I don't see how it would be different."

"Easy: I gave it to you. It’s personal. It holds meaning to you. You like it."

"Most certainly not," Nines said, firm with belief, "it's bland and uninspired."

Avoiding the emotions he never felt before. Illusory truth. Deny until you believe it. Gavin was enthralled by the idea of bringing it to a boiling point.

"Well, I'm not here to convince you, I couldn't care less about your feelings and I’m not your counselor."

Yap, this would definitely earn him a call from Connor. Talking with his fists was futile, lack of physical pain be damned, violence used to be his strong point. Nines taught him to opt for words instead and this was the payoff.

Nines narrowed his eyes, thinking hard about his next words. "Falling for you is the least prosperous and worthwhile option. I see no point in choosing this path, hence why I’m certain you’re wrong."

"Option? You think this is an A or B option? Nines, do you 'malfunction' when anybody else says your name or touches you?"

He was met with silence, a piercing baffled stare and a mouth that struggled to find words. Leaning his head to the side, Gavin pursed his lips and raised his brows. "If the answer is ‘no’, then I guess you've already made the choice."

Red, red, red.

A physical distance of five feet separated them. It felt closer to a mile.

Neither of them spoke. Both of them stared.

 

**\-- 11:37 p.m.**

Gavin thought he led the battle and had an advantage over the android, but Nines had flipped the board over. Despite playing against each other before, they used to play side by side. The android suddenly stood at the other end of the spectrum, playing by his own rules, rules he didn't understand himself.

Nines not hating him, meant Nines liking him. It meant Nines creating imbalance.

From now on, the further Gavin supposedly went ahead, the further he actually pushed himself into a completely different direction.

Did he stand on the winning or the losing end?

Gavin lay in bed with his phone in his hand. His thumb hovered above the delete button. It was the only picture of Nines he had. Not that he cared, just a matter of fact.

For a Friday night, it was too early to sleep. He would allow himself a drink.

In the kitchen, he grabbed a low-ball glass from the cupboard and threw four small ice cubes in. Cutting a lime in wedges, he squeezed in one slice. He got a fresh bottle of tonic water out of the fridge and placed it on the counter.

Gin.

He returned his attention to the fridge, rummaging around. It hid in the lowest tray, behind vegetables and apple juice, barely visible. Gin, his favorite alcoholic beverage.

He put the bottle next to the tonic water.

The bottle was empty.

So what. Gavin didn't need it. Opening the tonic water he poured it into the glass and took a sip. Entirely stupid. He scrunched his face at the bitter taste and slammed the glass back on the counter.

At the end of the day, it was Gin _and_ Tonic.

Not ‘either, or’.

Not ‘neither, nor’.

 

Gavin needed gin.


	4. Chapter 4

**\-- Saturday, August 27, 2039  
** **\-- 10:21 a.m.**

Nines didn’t call or text him, and neither did Connor the night before.

Gavin wouldn’t complain, he had better things to do than wait for it. The change came unexpectedly; it felt nice, he supposed. Peace, after a full week of things-don’t-go-well with the RK’s. To top his mood, it was Saturday and his day off.

His day started great, no sarcasm intended. Honestly. With his phone on silence, he got the sleep he needed, only opening his eyes when tender rays of sunshine bid him awake. He felt refreshed, more so after a cool shower invigorated his senses. A cup of freshly brewed coffee; a dash of sugar, a dash of milk added; completed the morning routine. Gavin felt good. Like, really good. Holding the warm cup in his hand, he gazed out of the window. Smile attached to his face, he thought, _man, this is the life_. Too close to a shitty Hollywood movie where everything went well and then crashed down without warning. Right now, his mind had no vacant space for negativity or doubts.

It was one of those days his meal contained more worth: nutritionally and regarding taste; than cereal with milk or old toast with jelly. Today's brunch was scrambled eggs with tomatoes and chives, served on whole grain bread. Pretending to live a good life. And because today was such a great day, he prepared a to-do-list, like the thinking-ahead-type of person people knew him for. Okay, even on good days his sarcasm never faltered.

Where the good vibes stemmed from, he could not tell. Neither did it matter to him. He merely indulged in them.

Today’s top priority: buy some fucking gin.

He left the apartment at 11:10 a.m., and it was hard to believe the grin had been plastered onto his face for the past fifty minutes. He closed the door behind him, typing on the digital lock and securing it with the chip on his key, making sure to-

“Gavin."

Jerking, he bumped his head against the doorframe, dropping his keys in the process. Nines yielded an unknown power to shatter his peace into the tiniest, little shards within seconds. “Jesus Christ, don't creep up on me like fuckin’ Slenderman!” He crouched to pick up the keys and the micro-fragments of peace that lay scattered around. Several curses escaped him and, while being at it, he scanned the floor for the smile that fell from his face the moment Nines said his name.

“Rise in temperature, elevated heartbeat, increased alertness. Symptoms, all of which occur when you call my name. Your reaction is similar to what I feel. Hopefully, it worked as an example to make you stop saying it,” Nines said.

“Don’t compare crushing on someone with scaring the shit outta someone else, there’s a huge difference!” Turning on his heels, Gavin stomped towards the thorn in his flesh.

“I’m not ‘crushing’ on you.”

“Right, of course not,” Gavin said. “What do you want? Don’t tell me you got stabbed again. Or shot. Or injured in any other fuckin’ way!”

Nines wore the usual ‘there are exactly two things in my closet’ black turtleneck and black jeans combination. No CyberLife jacket. Looking like he planned to attend a funeral. Who was Gavin to judge? He coincidentally wore his favorite green v-neck long sleeve of which he owned several pieces as well while ditching his jacket in favor of warm temperatures.

Gavin looked him up and down, checking for wounds or other indications for injuries - chest, stomach, arms, and legs: all fine. He placed his left hand on Nines’ right side and raised the android’s arm with his free hand, stepping forward and peeking around. Neck fine, back fine, ass, all good. All. Good. “I swear to God, it’s Saturday and I don’t want Fowler on my ass. Or a hysterical Connor or Hank or anybody else, ‘cause you fucked-”

“I’m fine - if that’s what you’re asking,” Nines reassured.

Gavin scowled at Nines: “I’m not. Why’re you here?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

He released the grip on the arm and stepped back. “You have my number; call me.”

“I was afraid you would repeat prior habits and refrain from picking up.”

“I didn't _hear_ the phone last weekend! Either way doesn’t mean you may show up uninvited, okay? I’m busy, can't babysit you every day; you got Connor for that.”

Yellow.

 

 _Oh, beautiful LED,_  
_shine on, as bright as the sun,_  
_not warming, but giving fair warning._  
_Don't ruin the fun,_  
_by revealing_  
_the android's most obvious  
feeling._

 

Something must’ve happened before Nines came to see him.

Nines’ expression faltered, veiled in… doubt? “I’m free. I can accompany you,” he said.

“My ‘busy’ already includes another person.”

Red. It caught Nines off-guard. His eyes widened and Gavin could swear he saw the word ‘surprise’ written across his face.

He found joy in the well-deserved retribution. _Take that for scaring the living shit outta me_. Denying his high degree of ‘asshole’ felt futile at this point, so he didn’t, but screw that other half of his brain nagging at him.

He was a cop, he had a strong sense of justice.

Lying felt unjust.

_Stick with it, stick with it, stick with it._

“A joke, I’m running errands,” Gavin said. He shoulder-checked Nines as he walked past him, expecting the distinct footsteps to follow. Regardless of his disapproval, that's the kind of stalker Nines was, apparently.

Silence followed.

He wouldn’t turn around and greet Nines with an encouraging smile, nah, his pride ranked a bazillion times higher. Minimum effort, that was what the android would get. Gavin sighed, a particularly loud sigh to emphasize the particularly high amount of annoyance he felt, looked over his shoulder, mumbled, "What, you coming or not, Slenderman," and headed for the stairs.

The well-known steady _tock, tock, tock_ echoed through the hallway, a little faster to catch up with Gavin — although legs for days could do so without increased tempo — pacing out when Nines reached him.

Gavin frowned at the ground as if it had done him wrong when he inflicted punishment on himself. His arrogance stopped him from glancing up at Nines. He missed the little smile that might have cured his current anger.

 

**\-- 1:02 p.m.**

Gavin liked setting rules for Nines, it ensured both of them would not be at each other’s throats at any given moment. Plus, Nines liked rules. It gave his mind tranquility or structure or some shit. He was talented at following rules, the remnants of his non-deviant days, though, on a very rebellious day, he excelled at breaking them at random, out of spite or for his own amusement.

" _One_ , I'll get my stuff done first before you get your 'talk', that's the penalty for pestering me on a Saturday. _Two_ , no bitching about what I buy. _Three_ ,” Gavin said, looking for a nice way to phrase it without getting rejected, “I'll get a free shot at saying your name." The words lacked creativity but he used his ‘I’m trying to be nice’ voice, which should be enough.

"I decline number three."

Gavin groaned. "Okay, how about I get a free shot at your name whenever you break rules number one and two?"

"Deal," Nines said.

"Good. How come you've never been to a mall before?" Gavin asked, walking past the automatic doors. He hated squeezing himself through a mob of two hundred other people who thought it a good idea to go shopping on a Saturday morning.

Nines tugged at his sleeve, motioned for Gavin to follow and went ahead. The android seemed to have found the optimal route to wade through the crowd but it only worked for himself. Gavin trailed two steps behind, crashed into people or had to abruptly stop to walk around them while keeping his focus to the android.

Another person bumped into Gavin, or he bumped into them. He snarled out of pure instinct and earned himself an agitated “Hey!” from the bumper.

Nines came back, placed a hand on his back and led Gavin away from the trouble, guiding him through the hordes of people. It was much easier with them side by side, convenient to have a pre-constructing android allowing them to slip past people as if they were ghosts. Also, much more uncustomary with Nines’ arm almost snaking around his waist.

“What do you need?” Nines asked, reaching the escalator.

He had ignored Gavin’s previous question. And so, Gavin would avoid his.

He walked onto the escalator first, with Nines following one step behind. Gavin turned around. Important note, he didn't top many things but felt hollow joy reaching about half a head higher than Nines like this. He wished he could take another step up, alas, his luck betrayed him the moment the android stalked up on him at his apartment, and the next step was occupied by two other people.

“Gin. And other things,” he replied.

“I can calculate the fastest course of action if you provide me more details.”

“This is neither a chore nor work, okay. Relax, tiny android,” Gavin said and patted Nines' head. The hair felt- why was it so damn soft? He clutched his hand in it, to get a better feeling. "You need hair products or is it always like this?"

Nines frowned at him. "It is unless you decide to ruin it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gavin said, catching the small lock of hair, that had the tendency to fall out, between his fingers, "you should consider fixing this." He tucked the strands of hair away but it fell back onto the android's forehead. Repeating the action, he gave up after three unsuccessful attempts.

"I suppose we share the same issue," Nines said.

Pointing at his own messy strands sticking out, never going along with the rest of his hair, Gavin said, "This is an untamable mess."

Nines joined him on the step, regaining his height advantage. "May I?" He asked and raised his hand, approaching carefully and with so much hesitation; after all, the same movement had been the reason for Gavin nearly choking before. Positioning his fingers on Gavin's forehead, he brushed the stray strands back.

Gavin let him, generosity masking his malicious glee, using it as the perfect opportunity to see the android fail. Nobody knew his hair better than himself.

It took Nines one attempt. One. O. N. E.

"I tamed the beast," Nines announced proudly and, reaching the top, stepped off the escalator.

Gavin scorned giving him the well-deserved appreciation. He bought what he had to buy. His list contained a handful of items. It was far from being an endless, unconquerable obstacle, but the sheer amount of people made the trip more tedious than he anticipated. Time slipped through his fingers in record time. Meanwhile, Nines always ambled two shops behind, observing each display window with serious thoroughness and curiosity.

Gavin didn’t have the patience to notify him of every shop he entered and didn’t have to. When he exited a shop, the android waited for him. Probably would have carried his bags if he had asked or gotten him a cup of coffee in the meantime. Speaking of which…

The green and white colored siren lured Gavin closer and brought him to a halt. He looked up. Too fancy and expensive, but coffee cravings always had a vice grip on his wallet. The satisfying smell of coffee convinced him and the long queue wouldn’t stop his endeavor. Nines came to his side and followed his line of sight.

“I’m gonna get something, wait here,” Gavin said, placing his bag next to Nines.

Twenty minutes and a slurp later, he remembered that this coffee tasted average at best.

Nines stood by the guard railing, hands clutching around the upper bar, occupied watching the people on the floor below. Gavin joined him and slapped the android’s back. “Relax. Stop looking so stiff,” he said, bracing his arms on the railing.

Copying the motions, Nines leaned forward and folded his hands. He heaved a deep sigh. "Below are currently 67 people, all of which I can differentiate by name, age, occupation and criminal record. Based on the content of their bags, I can analyze which shops they visited, how much money they spent and which routes they took within the span of .2 seconds. Furthermore, I’m able to draw an estimate of their lifestyle: how much money they earn, if they live alone or have a family."

Holding onto the railing, Gavin leaned back and stared at Nines. The facts weren't hot news for him, but they sounded unsettling, nevertheless. "You're not on duty, switch this shit off. How did CyberLife get away with violating most of humanities’ privacy protections, it's scary they equipped you with so many stalking options."

"I didn’t choose to be this way. I was created this way. I may be deviant, but still am an android," Nines lamented. "My software infiltrates its way into people's lives, whether I'm interested or not. Believe me when I say ‘switching it off’ would be my very first choice if it were possible. On top of the collected data, I register every movement and every sound, be it a footstep, a word or a simple cough. Granted, processing all at once becomes quite overwhelming."

Gavin gulped down another sip of his coffee, a long and slow one, taking the time to ponder the words spoken to him. He didn't like where his thoughts led him to.

"So, you’ve never been to a mall ‘cause they make you uncomfortable?"

"Very much so. This environment forces me to non-stop run on high performance. The best phone's battery won't last long if you decide to play games on it with the sound set to the maximum. That’s how technology works. Large groups of people exhaust me. I wasn't built to," Nines hesitated and let out a sarcastic chuckle, "live life for my own enjoyment."

Gavin made a noise, somewhere between a hum and a grunt as an excuse for not knowing what to say. The words sounded harsh, the topic, unlike what they usually chatted about. Then again they never spent more time together than strictly necessary, and he never-fucking-ever considered spending private time with Nines.

A verbal attack was uncalled for. Worse, he didn't _feel_ like mocking or teasing. Fuck empathy.

A striking moment of silence hung between them that he used to watch the 67 people one floor below. As long as they didn’t commit a crime he couldn’t care less about any of them and not knowing who those people were made not caring a whole lot easier.

Nines stepped away from the railing and asked, "Shall we continue?"

Gavin turned towards him, watched how a man behind Nines set his eyes on the android, approached him and deliberately heaved his weight against Nines, who staggered but caught himself in time.

The man laughed. "Oh, didn’t see you there. Dumb piece of plas-"

In the corner of his eye, Gavin noticed the glaring red LED and had he waited Nines would have surely played his intimidation game. He had no time to concentrate on irrelevancies because his body moved on its own as his ill temper spiked to infinity.

Gavin grabbed the man's arm and gave him a rough tug. "Hey, you got a problem?!" he hissed.

The man gaped at him and yanked himself free. "Whatever, man." A scorning huff and he walked off.

Gavin's wary eyes followed the man and a hint of embarrassment set in as he realized he had acted like a fucking watchdog. Afraid to face Nines, he refrained from looking at him. Picking up his bag from the floor, Gavin muttered, "Let's get outta here."

 

**\-- 4:47 p.m.**

The uneasiness in his stomach stopped him from finishing his almost empty coffee. They occupied a bench in a nearby park, tranquil and only with a handful of people around. Fewer sounds, fewer movements. Less stress for Nines. The best of the best falling victim to his own functionalities. It felt strange, not spotting such an important detail after six months of working together. Especially considering he was smart enough to find out Nines liked him in one way or another.

One leg angled up, Gavin placed the cup between them. "Talk."

"I've talked to Connor."

"Did you figure your feelings out?"

"Regarding the calls and messages he's been pestering you with, Gavin," Nines emphasized.

Mental facepalm. _Of course._

"He will stop contacting you. I apologize for the things he said to you."

"You apologize in Connor's name. He's not sorry, is he?" Gavin asked and was met with silence. Ah, bullseye. "Are you two good? You're close, I didn't mean to mess with family affairs." By which he meant, managing Connor’s rage was way too exhausting now that shooting a deviant became illegal.

"You didn't. It's fine."

Nearby them, birds picked seeds from the grass, only stopping to ruffle their feathers and shake their little heads before continuing to seek food. The scenery radiated a peacefulness he would find boring on any other day.

"Are you?" Gavin asked.

"Yes."

Gavin glanced at the android. Sitting upright, hands dutifully resting on his lap. Eyes focusing on nothing. Deviant but still machine. Machine but still human.

"Relax," Gavin said.

Nines exhaled, his posture slouching with it as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He bent forward and placed his elbows on his legs, facing the ground below. Burden or exhaustion dampened his appearance.

"What's wrong?" Gavin questioned.

"I'm fine."

The thoughts rushing through Gavin’s mind were low-key mean, like anything that came out of his foul mouth. Whatever he said, would drag Nines further down into whatever dragged him down in the first place, and Gavin didn't want to deal with that. Maybe silence was the best option. It was Saturday, and he planned to spend it untroubled.

"I thought you only acted like this at work, stick up your ass and all, but you suck at human-ing. Jesus, relax, please?"

Yeah, like Gavin was the silent and peaceful type.

Nines glared at Gavin. "I'm sitting in the most relaxing position possible!"

"I'm talking about this!" Gavin said, slapping his palm against Nines' forehead.

Nines peeled the hand off his head. "Some minds keep doing what they do. You wouldn't understand since yours tends to be idle most of the day."

"Mh, sass me, babe," Gavin commented with an unlikely calmness. He stood and stepped in front of Nines, trying to decode the unreadable face. The LED flashed yellow. Since when? Four hours passed and he paid zero attention to Nines. He’d been too busy.

 _Fine, do Nines a favor. Once._ Taking the android's arm, he unbuttoned the sleeve and rolled it up to his elbow and continued to do the same on the other side. His hands moved to the collar, fumbled, fumbled, fumbled with it-

Two hands closed around his wrists, unobtrusively slipped higher to his hands, thumbs pressing into his palms to the point one might call it 'holding hands'. The fingers felt warmer than he remembered. The touch was delicate, the subtle caressing movement intentional, strange and unfamiliar, yet- Gavin’s vocabulary lacked the fitting word. He couldn't bring himself to look at Nines or pull away. He kept his eyes on the fingers, unable to say or do anything - petrified but... not uncomfortable.

Nines removed Gavin’s hands from the collar, let them go, and Gavin simultaneously let go of the breath he had been holding as soon as all contact disappeared. The android loosened the collar by himself, revealing the pleasing view of a neck, guiding Gavin’s eyes towards exposed clavicles.

His gaze darted up and, for a brief moment that Gavin refused to acknowledge, they exchanged glances. Gavin swallowed, said, "Better," recollecting himself. He wanted to believe it but the android’s demeanor appeared as unrelaxed and un-fine as before. Raising both of his hands again, he-

-where were the hands supposed to go? He stopped them mid-air, right in front of Nines' face; there was no collar to fix.

_Gotta do something._

He cupped Nines' cheeks, lightly squishing them with both his palms and rubbing in circular motions. The skin and layer of synth-flesh felt as squishable as any other cheek, but the situation looked a million times funnier with a face expressing the level of Nines' stoicism.

“What are you doing?” the android asked.

_Improvise._

“It's called self-preservation. Your fuckin' gloominess annoys the hell outta me, so I'm makin’ sure you don’t infect me with that bullshit by squeezing it outta you. You may choose, it's either this or me saying your name 'til you get angry.“

“Don’t,” demanded the voice.

Sensing that squishing wouldn’t help, he pushed further. “So, you're havin’ beef with your brother?”

“It’s none of your concern,” Nines said, batting the squashing force on his cheeks away. Blocked and deflected. A loud and clear ‘fuck you, I don’t want to talk about it’.

Gavin stretched his arms to the side. "Wow, you blew your one shot chance of me trying to be nice. _You_ wanted to talk."

"I’ve told you what I planned to tell you."

"You came to my apartment to tell me you talked to Connor and he won't bug me any longer? Those are literally two sentences!"

"Exactly."

"No other intentions. A text message could’ve saved you lotsa stress and time. Me, too."

"No other intentions,” Nines confirmed.

"I see," Gavin said, "Nines."

LED turning yellow in an instant, the android snarled at Gavin. "I don't remember breaking your rules."

"Deals over, we’re done, you got your six-word talk."

Nines scoffed, "You always find a way to exploit our deals and maximize your revenue, don't you?"

"Yeah, sue me. Anything else you want? 'Cause _I_ don't remember asking you to tag along!"

This was the thing about them. About their rules and being at each other’s throats, when none were set. They didn’t get along, and Nines liking him made no difference. Their relationship was difficult to grasp. They played the same game on different consoles on the hardest difficulty, both hardware connected to one television. Gavin held the controller the wrong way, while Nines’ controller wasn’t plugged in and both wondered why nothing worked.

The android maintained his silence and Gavin turned to leave.

Game over,

\- were the words Nines never heard of.

Once more, the tight grip around Gavin’s wrist refused to loosen and thwarted his plans. The compulsion to snap at Nines simmered inside him, bubbled up his unbridled rage. Snap, snap, snap, the ‘snap’ sound never came, rather an inaudible ‘snip’, like scissors cutting through the red ribbon of his emotions. Something about the hand clutching onto him transformed his irritation into… - it was Saturday. Saturdays weren’t meant to be annoying.

He blew out a long sigh. Had he really been angry?

“I don't have the patience to deal with you. I'm heading home,” Gavin said.

Slenderman followed without Gavin prompting him. He tucked his arms behind his back, watched and analyzed his surroundings, back to square one, tense and on edge. Gavin would let it slip for the sake of his sanity.

“Relax, Nines,” he said and spotted the beautiful irony in it since calling Nines by his name wasn’t relaxing for him.

“It's difficult to feel relaxed when you’re acting like this,” Nines said.

“Like what?”

“...Unpredictable. I was designed to adapt to this kind of behavior, but I find it particularly difficult with you.”

Unpredictable. 'Gavin' and 'unpredictable' sounded like a good match, as good as 'Nines' and 'unpredictable'. Like taking a sip from an innocuous-looking drink and noting with dismay it contains a large amount of alcohol: if not prepared for it, it touches all senses in the wrong way, causes scrunching and disgusted faces, but give it another chance and by the second sip the mind goes from _ugh_ to thinking, _hey, this might not be so bad_.

Gavin looked up, eyes zeroing in on Nines. “I've always been like this and, I repeat, I didn't ask for you to come along," he said and delayed the following thoughts and ugly words forming in his head. And then the ugliness was overridden by his previous epiphany. _Hey. This. Might. Not. Be. So. Bad._

"Look, it's give and receive. You relax, I relax.”

He grabbed Nines' arms and slackened the knotted hands behind his back, let them fall down to the sides. Gavin tugged at the end of the turtleneck and pulled it out of the pants, creating a much more casual look. He stepped back, observed his project and nodded. One finishing touch. Irked by the frown, matching his own, he took the android’s face between his hands pressed his thumbs into the little creases looming between the brows and stroked them away. Another foolish attempt at lifting both their spirits.

A smile, barely visible.

"Good. Don't let strangers talk to you now that you look so-"

_Attractive._

"-relaxed!" Gavin blurted out, staggering over his own thoughts.

Nines walked him home and treated Gavin like the most precious princess by bringing him up to his front door, where their fates had crossed in the dawn of morning. Scratch that. Nines followed him home, brought him back to the place where he nearly caused him a heart attack this morning. Well, the day hadn’t been bad. Not to be confused with: ‘the day had been good’, because it wasn’t the case, either. The day had just _been_. Hard to define. It tasted like a cheap pre-mixed cocktail from the discount supermarket. Lower in quality but okay _,_ when desperate or low on money.

Apparently, Nines thought differently. “Working with you often feels closer to regressing than progressing,” he admitted.

“Thank you. Thank you so much, yes, the day has been a real pleasure!” he said, voice dipped in the soggiest sarcasm he could muster. “Where the hell did that come from? What's up with your low-key sass today?!”

“It just occurred to me,” Nines said, shrugging _as if the words had just occurred to him_.

“With your stalking tendencies, I'm sure you know how many partners I had and for which reasons I don't have them anymore. You've endured me for six months. Ask anybody, they'll tell you that's impressive progress.”

“You've endured me for six months as well. Given your history, you deserve the praise. For working with and accepting me as your partner."

"Accepting you? Don’t give yourself too much credit. I'm tolerating you because you get shit done.”

"I quite enjoy getting shit done."

Gavin huffed out a laugh. The sentence, a mixture of Nines’ politeness and Gavin’s ease, indicated the unwinding tension in the android's non-existent bones. A shame their goodbyes were close right when Nines reached the state of mental repose. Back at work, he'd return to prior habits.

He raised his arm and held his balled fist in Nines' direction. The android frowned at it, confusion adorning him.

“I wasn't aware people still did this,” Nines said.

“They don’t, but who gives a shit. If I'm unpredictable, I might as well...”

Nines lifted his arm and bumped Gavin's fist with his own.

They didn't do any _swoosh_ or other additional fancy body or hand gestures. It was good enough like this, Nines concentrating way too heavy on performing such a simple task. Give the man a gun, and he will obliterate a target in less than a second. Demand a tap of fist against fist, and he gets close to short-circuiting.

"Thanks for sticking around," Gavin said and with it, his bar of kind words depleted for the rest of the year. “See you tomorrow?”

“If you wish.”

_‘If you wish?’_

_Oh, yeah. Tomorrow’s Sunday._

“The- no! Don’t get anywhere near my apartment tomorrow, I fuckin’ dare you, Nines!” he said, observing the yellow flickering LED. Ah, he had been too friendly, avoided the name as much as he could. Amicability was over.

He unlocked his door and headed inside, peeked out of the small gap of his front door. “See you on _Monday_!” he spat, then added before the android had a chance to react an uncharacteristically soft, “Nines.”

The door slammed shut with a loud _thump_ , and Gavin tossed his bag to the ground. As if a switch had been pressed, he picked it up, scrambled around its contents. No. Way. Throwing the bag to the floor, he stormed out of his apartment.

"Hey!" He yelled at Nines, who was about to vanish behind the corner at the end of the hallway, "I forgot to buy gin, you owe me!"

"I asked you about your shopping list, but you wouldn’t provide it," Nines replied. The unironical truth. Or not, because gin had been the sole item Gavin told the android about. "See you on Monday," he said, stretching his arm forward, fist pointing in Gavin's direction.

Nines was an asshole, and a sassy one too. Gavin didn't dwell on having spent his entire Saturday with him. Too spellbound by the proud little smile he received, "That's not how fist bumps work," he shouted.

"It's an air fist bump," Nines said, twenty feet away, and tapped his fist into nothing. "I just invented it."

The words were spoken so dryly they actually sounded funny, and that meant a lot. Gavin chuckled and their roles reversed when the opportunity to mimic the android arose. He bumped back — into nothing — returned an air fist bump without giving a single fuck about how stupid it might look. He ignored how much his cheeks hurt from the wide toothy grin.

“Don’t get used to me being somewhat nice,” Gavin said, failing to put the needed seriousness into his tone and expression to make it seem like an actual threat.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Nines replied, picking up Gavin’s sentence from earlier. A smile. “Thank you for today, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**\-- Monday, August 29, 2039  
** **\-- 12:21 p.m.**

The sound of paper flying and grating along one another in a whirlwind of disorder cut through the air. Crisp and sharp it reverberated in his ears, fighting a battle against the day-to-day tumult around him. It was neither pleasing nor unsettling. In fact, the noise itself wasn't significant, dulled down by ringing phones, hasty footsteps rushing from point A to point B, distant laughter and people talking. 

Gavin overheard a conversation, no, only picked up snippets like _‘...the vehicle’s color?’_ and _‘I don’t remember’_. Successfully blocking most of the commotion out, his eyes followed the pieces of paper swinging in the air. Some swayed gently, from left to right, from right to left. Others frantically, looking for the fastest way to their destination. The movements were uncontrolled and chaotic, matching the emotions clouding his mind and riling him up.

Gravity dragged the paper down, painfully slow until every piece found its place on the ground. Although the sound had seized, the chaos remained. 

Nines would have reprimanded him. _‘Detective Reed’_ , in his composed voice, an ever-present annoyance ringing with it. He would have called it _‘a need for attention’_ , claimed Gavin’s behavior was _‘unprofessional’_ and _‘immature’_. Then, he would have dutifully assisted him in cleaning the mess from the floor, all while complaining about Gavin’s continuous demand for print-outs in the digital age.

“Dude,” a familiar voice said from behind. 

No, no, not quite right.

Chris rolled over to Gavin’s workstation and motioned to the cluttered floor. “What are you doing? Aren’t these important case files?”

No, not the voice Gavin wanted to hear. “Do I look like I give a shit?! We live in the digital age; nobody needs fuckin’ paper, so mind your own business!” He slouched heavily into his chair, crossing his arms on the table and staring at his monitor. The mail causing his outrage glared back at him, the contained words written plain and simple.

“Man, I don’t know who pissed in your cereal this morning but stop dumping your mood swings on co-workers,” Chris roared, returning to his desk.

Gavin remained silent, unimpressed by the words he had heard a hundred times. He’d disposed of his personal reputation years ago so why start caring. Why care about anything. Why break his back. Live the easy life - do a decent job, solve cases, receive paychecks. No room for cordialities. He didn't give a fuck about Connor, Hank or about the shit they were onto. Much less did he give a fuck about not having a partner for the time being. 

An unbidden groan escaped his throat.

They gave him a toy and then ripped it out of his hands. Threw it to the ground and stepped on it until broken. Dumb analogy; albeit made out of plastic, Nines was not a toy and very much not dead. The important part: first they gave Gavin a partner and then they took him away. It wasn't a matter of wanting a partner — he didn't need one — but a matter of principle. A matter of ' _we can do what the hell we want and you have to fucking oblige, peasant_.'

He read over Fowler's mail one last time.

_'As of now, RK900 will assist Hank and Connor in the X-Slayer case whenever they require it.'_

_'X-Slayer'_ , Gavin could draw the connection, he had seen one of the victims. Belly cut open by two diagonal slashes. Sounded ridiculous nevertheless. They could have gone for _X-ecutioner_ or the _X-Files_ , no, they had to choose _X-Slayer_. How uninspired.

Gavin hit the delete button on his keyboard with precise fervor: a powerful ‘click’ and the message disappeared. Out of sight, out of mind, problem-solving worthy of a wannabe top-class detective. 

Like he didn't have enough work on his plate, yeah, take the android away too. While Nines was out there, living his life with his brother and Hank, fighting crime and stuff, Gavin was forced to take care of the paperwork. And if that wasn't the absolute most beloved task- ugh, nope, his mood fell so deep down the gutter that even sarcasm felt colorless. He fucking hated desk work, no better words to describe it. He’d rather clean dishes or watch home shopping channels for days, or clean dishes _while_ watching home shopping channels. Just thinking about those two things usually made his stomach flip. 

Convinced that he peeked at the clock thirty minutes ago, at precisely 12:19 p.m., he chanced another look. It read 12:24 p.m. He must have fallen into a time loophole because it was physically impossible for time to run that slow. Admittedly, beneath his anger flaring up in his chest, another feeling emerged - he felt rather… bored. No quips or insults he could throw at the android. No banter or teasing. No one bringing him his coffee. No one tolerating his tantrums. No cases he could actively work on without Nines. People walked past his desk. They paid him no mind, and he returned the kindness given to him. The precinct was a lively place and yet it felt too quiet. 

As if his misery hadn’t been bad already, Fowler ordered him to archive their most recent cases. The trust Gavin had put into his captain began to falter for assigning him such a responsible task. His attention span for sorting papers usually lasted for about three seconds. If there was a wrong choice for these kinds of tasks, it was named Gavin Reed.

After collecting the files he had thrown to the ground, as nobody fucking else would do it for him, he ambled towards the archive room. He accepted his fate of unlimited boredom, of sitting alone in a windowless room with stinking old paper and horrible wi-fi connection for the rest of this sullen day. 

It felt nothing less of a disgrace. And that sentiment hurt. A lot. 

He turned the lights on, watching them flicker one after another with a buzzing sound until the room was flooded with warm lights. Closing the door behind him, he sucked in the unpleasant smell of dust and paper and felt about one hundred years taken back in time.

His phone vibrated.

 **(Connor 2.0)  
** Meet me at the Detroit Diner, 1:00 p.m.  
I owe you for Saturday.  
_12:34 PM_

"You have no fuckin’ power over me, meet my middle finger!" he yelled, flipping off his phone.

 

**\-- 1:06 p.m.**

Being a busy person, Gavin made sure he arrived late. Nines waited in front of the diner, jacket draped over his arm and sleeves hitched up, looking _slightly_ relaxed but also deep in thought. Noticing Gavin approaching him, he raised his head, features softening as a smile manifested on his face. 

Even the android’s best efforts didn’t break Gavin’s firm resolve of staying cranky. On the contrary: Gavin disregarded the genuine component of the smile and took it as a spiteful ‘I knew you’d come, even though you didn't answer my message’. Because that’s what people do when they’re in a bad mood, right? Assume the worst. Pouting, Gavin nodded and went in, directly heading for the counter and ordering two chicken sandwiches and coffee. 

Instead of taking the bench opposite of him, Nines slid into the booth next to him. The android neatly folded his jacket. Using it as a personal space divider, he positioned it to his right. Gavin would complain — about Nines sitting next to him, not the jacket between them — if he wasn’t munching on his food, displaying an inviolable performance of ignoring Nines’ presence. 

"Are you alright? You seem to be in a bad mood," Nines asked, leaning back and placing his hands in his lap.

On some days, Gavin admired the android’s ability to pick up on his mood swings so easily. Today it was too blatantly obvious to hand out praise. "Like that's anything new. I don't get why you like to spend your lunch breaks with me anyway,” he answered between mouthfuls.

"You behave differently when it's just the two of us. You're much more — how do I put it nicely — tolerable."

"That's a nice pretending-not-to-care way of saying you enjoy spending one-on-one time with me," he spat.

“What's the cause for your ill temper?"

Gavin’s eyes roamed around, contemplating if Nines deserved an honest answer. The diner was less frequented than usual during this time of the day. He spotted a few familiar faces and, although he didn’t know their names, he regarded them as ‘the regular customers’. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and his gaze shot to the glass front. The place was located in a semi-bustling street, an occasional person passing by or walking in. A man, face covered by the hood of his dark blue pullover glanced inside shortly and crossed the street. 

"Remember Saturday when I asked if you and Connor had beef and you told me to fuck off?” Nines didn’t use those words, Gavin read between the lines. “Here's the payback: it's none of your concern," he said. 

Nines interlaced his fingers on the table, keeping his silence, as Gavin devoured his free meal. 

“What’s this crucial job you have to assist Hank and his plastic pet with?”

“Gavin. Regardless of your non-existent affinity for each other, I urge you once again to not refer to Connor as a plastic pet,” Nines said. “The case is a series of murders, allegedly committed by a group of androids.”

And that was it. Providing less information appeared virtually impossible.

“Why do they need you?” Gavin asked.

"They don’t. I asked Fowler to join the investigation for personal reasons."

"Personal reasons, huh,” Gavin repeated. Personal reasons as in ‘I’m fed up with you’. Maybe he went too far with the whole crush statement. Maybe Nines needed distance. Maybe Nines really despised the idea of having a crush on him and wanted a different partner or to work alone. “Hank said it was Fowler's order."

"Ah, did he." Nines didn't act embarrassed about the statements not lining up.

“How’s working with them?”

“Pleasant.”

Gavin heard the unspoken: _‘Unlike working with you.'_ Or did he not? Maybe- maybe, he should ask. He took the final bite of his second sandwich and considered his next words. And as a bonus, he considered considering more often. Couldn’t hurt.

“Stop it with the short answers; you’re a better conversationalist than that,” he snapped. Words well executed, work on the tone some other time. He took a sip from his coffee and propped his head on his palm, elbow placed on the table. Turned away from Nines, he looked out of the window. "So, is it only temporary?"

"It is," Nines said. Too soft to be real. 

Gavin let out an audible breath through his nose. 

A hum. Gavin could hear the smile attached to it. “We still need to catch the AC700. We have a new lead after all, and need to confirm it,” Nines said.

“Ah, yeah, Blake. Didn’t have the time to check all emails," he said. "That kinda sounds like it’s stakeout day sometime this week?”

“ _Blaine,_ not Blake.Yes, it is.”

Gavin glanced at the space between them, eyes falling on the black and white CyberLife jacket. The way Nines had folded the jacket, the words ‘Android’ and ‘RK900' faced up. Gavin reached out, captivated by the shininess of the blue triangle, curious to touch the fabric and graze his finger over flawlessly imprinted letters. He had seen the jacket so many times he’d memorized every tiny detail about it. He never mustered up the courage to consciously touch it. 

About time for some change. He lowered his hand - but Nines caught his wrist in the air. His gaze shot up.

"You’ve done this quite a few times lately. You like grabbing my wrists?" Gavin asked.

"I like preventing you from carrying out unwise decisions. Your hands are greasy." 

"I wiped them on the napkin."

"You being unable to see the filth does _not_ equal to it not being present."

“Is this some very deep metaphor you’re trying to pull off?”

Gavin narrowed his eyes and locked them with Nines. His hand barely hovered above the fabric. The android’s grip was loose. A risk worth taking. Action. A sudden jerk. His palm flat on the grey fabric, fingers meeting the fine crosswise ribs of the perfectly tailored jacket. He touched it, and it distantly felt like touching Nines. The reply: a disbelieving stare. Perfect. Complement with a snarky comment. “You can’t stop me from doing shit,” Gavin said. 

Voilà. A masterwork.

“And you know what's the best part,” Gavin gushed, voice bubbling with excitement. He raised his other hand and wiggled his fingers in the air. “I got _two_ greasy hands.”

The android’s expression made a ninety-degree shift, going from _‘I can’t believe you fuckin' did that’_ to a cool: “It’s a shame you won’t be able to see the regret spreading on your face in less than five seconds.”

Nines promptly removed Gavin’s hand from his folded jacket and pinned it on the seating’s surface. His other hand shot out and caught the wiggling hand in the air before Gavin got the chance to think about pulling away. Nines pressed it into the leather imitation, next to the other hand, causing Gavin to awkwardly hunch forward and look up at Nines. 

Experiencing a first-hand display of the android’s strength, Gavin yanked and yanked to no avail. It didn’t take a mastermind to figure out he would rather tear his arms out before he could free himself. The defeat was aggravated by the ease Nines held him down with.

They engaged in a showdown of scowls — Gavin felt tempted to call it scowldown — but Nines sucked at looking angry unless he genuinely felt it. It reminded Gavin of the dumb picture he took of them the last week which he used as an example to show Nines he wasn't angry. 

Gavin burst out in laughter. It determined his defeat, but he called it a victory. “Alright, alright, I surrender,” he said, "I'm sorry."

Nines let go and slanted his head back as a means to impose a sense of pride and superiority. Gavin found it rather amusing than terrifying. “Good. What do I receive from you, breaching the rule _you_ set of not talking about work during lunch? Again, I must add, since it also occurred last Tuesday.”

Gavin massaged his wrist and returned his attention to the scenery outside. He watched, as two people walked towards each other: broad grins and outstretched arms, meeting in a tight embrace. Heads pulling back, their lips connected into a kiss. Ah, a couple. How fucking wonderful. It became weird to watch but he struggled to tear his gaze away. 

Enwrapping the coffee with his hands, the brew returned the favor by warming Gavin's soul. “You ever kissed someone?”

“It's an act of mutual affection,” Nines said.

“Didn't ask for a definition,” Gavin said. The couple broke the kiss and shortly after, the embrace. They walked off side by side, hand in hand. Joyful, carefree, happy, like a couple should be. “Ah, yeah, sorry, I forgot you don’t feel affection for anyone.”

“I do feel strongly for my brother, but I reckon it's not the type of affection you're referring to,” Nines answered. "What about you? Have you kissed an android before?"

Gavin raised his head and struck his hand on the table in disbelief of the question's origin. He turned back to Nines, surprised to find the jacket between them had disappeared and moved to the android's left. With the invisible wall gone, Nines had taken the opportunity to shift closer to him — as in right next to him — a few inches away. 

Nines looked at him, eagerly awaiting an answer as if nothing had changed. A hint of anticipation visible in his eyes. Curiously tilting his head. Oblivious or calculated? Absolutely not crushing on anyone.

"I'm sure I've kissed the screen of my phone before, so as far as kissing plastic goes, I've had my fair share," Gavin parried. The perfect comeback, Nines couldn't argue that kissing androids felt good or bad. 

Nines gave him a conceited grin, and that somehow pissed him off because it raised an unvoiced challenge. “If you want me to believe your feelings for me don't go beyond a working partnership, you gotta tone the flirting down. This includes gazes and touches, by the way," Gavin snapped, "like, you wanna make this scene right here any more obvious - just throw your arm behind me."

"Ah, is this how humans attempt to garner affection?" Nines asked and leaned back, placing his arm on the back of the bench seat behind Gavin, sloping closer. "To be honest, this posture would make me look relaxed, wouldn't it?"

Definitely a challenge and Gavin wasn’t known to back away from them. “Yeah, this is exactly how it plays in romcoms. _I guess_. You treat me to lunch and in a heedless moment you _slyly_ nudge closer and throw your arm behind my back," he explained, "and then you cup my neck with your free hand,” Gavin said and the warmth of a hand emerged on his neck after uttering the words. Nines acted like a smooth motherfucker, but the touch felt doubtful. The grip a little loose, fingers twitching, nevertheless willing and yearning to try. “Good, now you pull me close,” Nines pulled him close, “and lean in for a-” and leaned in-

Gavin liked challenges because he considered himself brave and assumed Nines enjoyed partaking in challenges as well. Perhaps this one went a little too far for the android to handle. As it turned out, he was more of a coward than his appearance gave way to, since he lacked the guts to dive in for a kiss. Could be out of respect, could be out of fear. Nines was close to his face, yes, but not close to triggering Gavin's inner 'fuck off' alarm bells. Nah, not the slightest chime. Their noses didn't even touch. And this fucking smirk on Nines' lips wouldn't fade.

"I understand. I'll keep it in mind," Nines said and retreated.

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck where Nines' touch had lingered, where the warmth had spread like a disease. A distant tingling, he could tell where each finger had been placed as if it never left.

“What's kissing like?” Nines questioned.

God, he wouldn't stop.

“Good?”

“Good,” Nines repeated, “what kind of good?”

“Uhh... what do you enjoy?”

“Work.”

“Work. You said you like getting shit done, so you enjoy solving cases, yeah? Especially the difficult ones. Because it gives you joy and other happy feelings once you close one, right? Probably that kinda tingling good, just better.”

“I enjoy solving cases with you.”

“Then you might enjoy kissing,” _me_ , he felt tempted to add because the cadence of it seemed fitting. Gavin once again turned away from Nines. 

The couple outside had disappeared from his sight. The streets were completely devoid of people, former atmosphere substituted by an unusual cold tension. “You're curious, right?” Gavin asked. 

He waited. Waited for a car to pass, a person to walk by, someone to drop their fork or clatter it on the plate, someone to take an order. A ringing phone, the slam of a door, clapping hands; he’d take anything to break the silence.

“Inherently, I am.”

 _Inherently_. An android, conferred with endless knowledge, cursed by an insatiable curiosity. Nines would most likely excuse curiosity as something he was built with as an investigation unit, but it was an entirely _living-being_ trait. The itching to want more. To see, to hear, to know, to touch. To _feel_.

“Hank and Connor will pick me up in about seven minutes. There seems to be another crime scene to investigate, related to the same case.”

“‘Kay, I’ll head back to the station,” Gavin said.

Nines stood first, put his jacket on and left. Gavin followed. He braced himself on the table, as his surroundings spun in slow circles and he acknowledged the light dizziness not solely in his head; his entire body. Legs feeling a little wobbly. Heart ramming against his rib cage, threatening to jump out at any moment. Just now, or the whole time? His eyes set on Nines, waiting at the door and smiling at him. Not intimidating at all. Gentle. Grabbing his barely touched coffee, only one sip taken, Gavin made a mental note to reduce his caffeine intake.

The android held the door open like a true gentleman and behaving way too nice for Gavin's liking.

"See ya." His hand connected with Nines' back. Wiping it over the material, he hoped to stain the pristine jacket, if only a little. Turning around and walking backward, he raised his fist in the android's direction and winked. "Gotcha!"

Nines grabbed him and pulled, causing Gavin to almost spill his coffee over Nines' jacket. It would have been fair after the android had done the same a week ago and considering they were currently on 'give and receive' terms. 

As always, Gavin expected more to come. As always these days, Gavin was wrong. Nines grasped his wrist. Standing beside him, holding his wrist and nothing else.

Gavin balled his hand into a fist. "Let go."

"I won't allow you to pull another prank on me."

"I'm literally leaving!"

"No. You'll stay until Hank and Connor arrive."

Gavin knew he couldn't yank himself free if his life depended on it, the android had made that clear earlier. He could earnestly ask Nines to let go. But he didn't. And so they stood like that in front of the diner, side by side, hand in hand — well, not quite — and waited for the other duo to kidnap his partner for the rest of the day. 

“Last weekend Connor lashed out on me because he rejects the idea of me continuing to work with you,” Nines admitted.

It would have been polite for Gavin to look up. The ground seemed a million times more interesting. He glanced at Nines’ hand, holding onto him. “I see. That's why you came over," Gavin said. "I don’t think this should be his or my business but, honestly? I don’t get it either.”

“You sell yourself short. You're more ambitious than you believe."

“The perks of being a sore loser. You overvalue me.”

“It's the one point you and Connor agree on. Ironic that I have to fight this battle against the two people who can't stand each other.”

Gavin was unsure what to make of the statement. Fingers pressed into his skin, the squeeze around his wrist tightened.

"You're too nice today. Forgot your sass module at home?"

"I see no benefit in contributing to your foul mood in the single hour we share today. The most I’d accomplish is receiving backlash from you.”

"I'm good," Gavin said. He offered Nines a grin and lifted his heavy cup of coffee of which he had yet to take more than one sip from, "coffee's the perfect mood raiser."

Observing the cup for a second, LED turning yellow, Nines' grasp tightened a little further. His thumb began moving, drawing tiny, little circles on the inside of Gavin’s arm.

The grip was firm. At the same time, it felt gentle. The thumb, circling in a steady, even rhythm, had a weirdly soothing effect. It loosened the tension in his clenched fist and created the wish to let go of the strain. Gavin took a breath, deep and slow, held it for a couple of seconds and released it before unclasping his hand.

"Today's a slow day at work. Kinda boring," he said.

"As much as I enjoy their presence in private, working with Hank and Connor feels… mundane."

Ah, shit. 

Gavin swallowed the words laying on his tongue, afraid they might come out as a hoarse mess. The hand clasping him slipped lower, thumb inching closer to his palm, movements marked by curiosity and much like the touch on his neck earlier, uncertainty. Fingers brushed over the back of his hand.

"I bet," Gavin mumbled, voice low and calm.

Fingertips grazed over his knuckles and settled on the valley between them. If he spread his fingers, Nines' would slide in to intertwine their hands. _If_ and _would_. Theoretically. In an alternate universe or different life. 

"One hour passes by too quickly," Nines whispered, mostly to himself but audible to Gavin. Spotting Hank's car in the distance, the android released him abruptly. 

Gavin expected the release to feel liberating. The air now surrounding his hand felt cold. He cleared his throat. "Alright, I'm off. I’d rather not spend any second with them if I can avoid it."

"Gavin." Nines raised his fist.

He huffed out a laugh. "You like this? Don't tell Connor about it; it's a thing between us." Bumping their fists together, Gavin added, "and stop looking so serious, 'cause that diminishes its purpose."

The corners of the android's mouth went up a little and so did Gavin's. Give and receive. Balance. On rare occasions, it worked.

Back at the station, Gavin returned to the archive room without opposition. The room emitted the same energy as earlier this morning and the task was just as boring. He finally took the second sip of the coffee that had become cold. He shuddered at the disgusting taste. 

Gavin started filing the cases. The work didn't bother him.

Coffee, the perfect mood raiser.

 

 **\-- Tuesday, August 30, 2039  
** **\-- 9:07 a.m.**

Mornings at the precinct typically followed the same pattern. Gavin arrived late, while Nines had been waiting for fifteen to thirty minutes. On his desk, a fresh coffee awaited him, no matter when he arrived. On some days Hank and Connor would sit at their respective desks, on others they'd come in later.

The days, however, hadn't been quite the same ever since he confronted Nines about his little crush. Of course, everything would undergo minor alterations. Connor stomping towards him first thing in the morning with an intent to kill was a new occurrence but it didn't surprise Gavin. Now that Nines scolded his brother for the annoying calls and messages, the older android had to retort to other means: direct confrontation. 

"I was hoping you'd change, but you proved me wrong once again," Connor said. The android knew how to use his voice, not going for an accusatory tone; choosing a calm, disappointed one.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." Gavin had a zero-tolerance level for morning-bullshit, lest at work and concerning Nines. He walked past Connor. 

Connor snatched his arm. "You should choose your words more carefully." Words spoken like poison, a warning that he better not ignore.

"Or fuckin' what? You think your threats work on me 'cause you knocked me out once? They are annoying at best, but they mean nothing to me. I work with a fuckin' RK; I ain't afraid of either of you."

"All I'm asking of you is to treat him _decently_."

"You're not _asking_ , asshole. And what tells you I'm not treating him well, huh?"

"I'm not sure either, perhaps it’s because you almost let him bleed to death last week. Or maybe because you said you wouldn't mind if he got hit by a car. You're as despicable as ever."

Connor didn’t mean ill, he really didn’t but he had adopted the idea of playing Big Brother and went through with it. Constantly watching. In a way, a heart-warming sentiment. In reality, difficult to endure and overstepping boundaries.

Gavin pulled the older android down by the tie to his eye level, snarling in a low, aggressive voice: "Instead of telling him to stop crushing on me, tell him how to talk about his fuckin’ problems, 'cause he sucks at it! If I had known he was close to death I wouldn't have hesitated to carry him to CyberLife! Stop acting like I'd ever fuckin' let him die as soon as I get the opportunity!"

The LED shone a golden yellow, circled a few times. Connor’s gaze went to the right. 

Nines.

Great. He overheard that.

Connor clasped his hand around his and squeezed, hard enough that Gavin had to surrender and shove the android back and let go of the tie. He shifted his weight from one foot to another and motioned to Nines. "He knows I'm way too lazy to take care of the subsequent paperwork."

Nines blew out a sigh, brows setting into a frown, clearly pissed. What a wonderful morning. Five minutes in and the temper of three people demolished before he drank his first cup of coffee. 

"You’re both insufferable,” Nines said. 

It was satirical that Gavin had to agree with the statement. When it came down to it, Nines probably suffered the most under their discourse. His brother condemned him for harboring feelings for an asshole. Gavin belittled him for his crush. Both of them made his life eminently more difficult with constant discussions about the younger android. And said android, looking like he could kill them with the snap of a finger, just wanted to live a peaceful life. Or so Gavin thought.

Gavin watched Nines and Connor exchange some yellow, mixed with some red, leaving him out in the cold. God, he hated when they did that telepathic shit. Apparently, Nines won the argument and Connor left.

"What’s his fuckin’ deal? What have I done wrong this time?!" Gavin asked.

"He's mad because I followed your advice," Nines said.

"What? He's right, never follow my advice, I don't remember the last time I gave out good advice. What did I say?"

"You were right in your assumption that I'm curious," Nines stated. An unsettling feeling grew in Gavin's stomach. "I kissed someone.”

 _‘You should choose your words more carefully.’_ Connor’s words echoed in his mind.

"Uhm... You what?"

 _Ah,_ Gavin thought, _so that's what it feels like when your heart drops to the floor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for leaving all these kudos and wonderful comments, they really make my day ♡ ily  
> Please don't kill me until you know what happened lol, I promise this will be 100% reed900.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Kenoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/works) for being the bestest beta!! ♡

**\-- Tuesday, August 30, 2039  
** **\-- 9:15 a.m.**

“Uh... you did what?” Gavin asked. 

“I kissed someone,” Nines replied.

Up until this point in his life, Gavin was unaware words could cause brain freezes. A cold pang of _something_ washed over him accompanied by a stinging pain. Not quite in the head, much lower, but this was not the moment to care about details. His mind felt blank, empty, an endless void of absolute radio silence. No fury, no confusion. A certain kind of numbness crawled up his spine. 

“Wha- who?” 

As if that was important.

“I went to the Eden Club.”

It _was_ important.

"Holy fuckin-” Gavin stopped himself mid-sentence. “You did not. Tell me you didn’t." He slapped his hands over his face, hiding the many emotions rushing through him at once. What had he done? “You went to- oh my God, I’m lucky Connor didn’t skin me alive.”

Not a single day without trouble. A few more weeks and Gavin would drown in death threats from Connor for spoiling the baby deviant and creating Gavin 2.0, a certified idiot and asshole: dumber, sassier, more irrational, and equipped with the most foolish ideas. CyberLife's best, single-handedly ruined by a measly human with a profound language repertoire of fuck, asshole, and prick. 

He would feel proud of it.

“Why are you surprised? You suggested I try kissing someone.”

“I never suggested anything, I asked if you were curious! Since you understand sarcasm, I thought you could read between the lines!” 

If Nines didn't consider filing a transfer, maybe he should. Snatching Nines' arm, Gavin dragged him behind, the avidity in his actions to get them out of other people's hearing range and sight. Into the observation room. They went in alone, and he hoped people assumed they fucked because Gavin found it less embarrassing than explaining he accidentally talked the great, daunting but pure RK900 to tread into a sex club. 

"Sit down," Gavin ordered. He pushed Nines towards the solitary chair in the room, turned him around, and guided him down as if he needed a lesson in learning how to sit. “Okay, tell me what happened.”

“I kissed someone,” Nines repeated.

“I mean, I’m not keen on explicit details-” Gavin halted his words. He walked up and down the room, the hasty staccato _clack, clack, clack,_ the only sound bouncing around. “You went to Eden, and paid someone to what, kiss you? That’s all?” 

The android nodded. 

A massive crushing wave of relief cascaded over Gavin. “Thank fuckin’ God,” also, what a fucking idiot. He turned away from Nines and clapped his hands together in front of his face, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Still bad but with that bit of valuable information, he could placate Connor’s rage the next time they met.

“Gavin, you didn’t believe I would-”

“Nuh-uh-uh, shut it!” he shouted and pointed at Nines. He walked towards him, speaking in a commanding voice, “First of all, if you think I’m trying to give you subtle advice, don’t listen to me! Just. Don’t. And if it’s not subtle, don’t listen to me as well. Secondly, as the fuckin’ name implies, people don’t go to _sex_ clubs to pay for kisses. God, seriously, nobody does that.”

“I'm aware. How else was I'm supposed to-”

“ _-thirdly_ _!_ If you’re that fuckin’ desperate, go to a bar! I guarantee people will stand in line and pay to kiss _you_ , okay.” Gavin ran his hands across his face. This android would be the death of him. He looked up at the faint ceiling light, which cast its rays down on him. “God, I can’t believe you fuckin’ did that,” he mumbled.

Nines awkwardly shifted in his chair, leaning to the right and placing his arm on the armrest. He seemed uncomfortable, perhaps embarrassed about being confronted like this. “I don’t fathom the idea of kissing strangers.”

“What? How’s someone from Eden _not_ a stranger to you? Wait, Eden’s a… you kissed an android, right? And it’s prohibited to employ deviants, they have, like, the real machines, technically unable to deviate.”

“You’re accurately informed,” Nines said. 

Gavin never felt more grateful for Eden’s new policies after what happened at the club a year ago. “I’ve been there for a case before, at a time when life was much quieter, a time when you were not around!” 

Whatever, this was good. Good! Nines had kissed nothing more than a machine, a piece of technology. That’s on the same level as Gavin kissing the screen of his phone, except it didn’t look like a person or kiss back. Okay, the android Nines kissed might be deviant now but-

“How was it?” and where did these words of curiosity come from?

Nines crinkled his brows, sitting silently in a moment of solemn consideration. “Not like you described. I’d go as far as to say solving cases provides me greater satisfaction.”

“Ah, what has my life come to?” Gavin said, massaging the bridge of his nose and scraping over the scar with his nails. “Maybe... the android was bad at kissing.”

“They are programmed for the sole task of pleasing others. It's a self-learning AI, the more customers it serves, the more proficient it becomes.”

“You went there because you were curious about kissing not because you wanted to get _pleased,_ right. People go to sex clubs to fuck and in that case, kissing’s to, y’know, get in the mood at best,” Gavin said and shrugged, “not sure if that’s what you were after. You might not be into any of this shit but you uh...“ he stumbled over his thoughts, marking today as one of those he wanted to forget, "... you strike me as the type who’d rather do kissing and other stuff with... not any random person, or non-feeling being.”

“I see…”

Did Nines, though? Either way, Gavin wouldn’t go any further. “Next time you try something new ask Connor beforehand. He would’ve told you this was a bad idea.”

“He also suggests I stay away from you, which is why I felt uncertain about seeking his advice.”

Exclude Nines with the crush he didn't want to admit to, and the quotation remained true: Gavin didn't like people, and people didn't like Gavin. It didn't bother him. His interest in other people's lives was low, his interest in Nines' life lower. He never wanted to get involved in all the complicated stuff, but damn, he worked with that awkward mess of plastic and wires. Staying out of it compounded the issues. This shit pulled him down and weighed on his mind like he actually cared. 

Unlike him, Nines got along well with other people, but Connor and Hank seemed to be the two people the android trusted the most and was truly close to. If Nines abandoned their advice for the reason named Gavin Reed, who was left for the android to rely on?

_Ah, this sucks._

Walking up to Nines sitting in the chair, Gavin crouched down in front of the android. He crossed his arms over Nines' knees and buried his face in the depth of it. 

The buzzing of the ceiling light reverberated in the air. Gavin focused on his own breathing, and the moment he became aware of it, it felt strange to perform the automatic task consciously.

“Gavin?”

Currently busy, coming to a sudden understanding, regarding Nines. 'Most advanced' was about perspective too. Wow, look at the nifty features: eye scanners, telepathy and walking forensic lab in his mouth but stuff Nines in a room with fifty people and he gets overwhelmed; too much data. Despite having access to all the knowledge in the world, the android confused emotions due to his lack of experience.

Everything had a limit. 

He and Connor were about to create a cocktail of madness, named RK900. Both poured in ingredients they approved of, not minding what the other had put in before and contaminating whatever they intended on creating. Connor wanted a non-alcoholic, fruity cocktail everybody liked, whereas Gavin preferred a strong and unique flavor, suited for a limited number of people. 

“What do you want?” Gavin mumbled into his arms. The question implied no accusation but it was a phenomenal generalization. It could be answered in one word or in ten thousand, and both replies would have been equally eligible. What do you want? Right now. Out of life. From me. Today. Next month. In ten years. What fulfills you? Your job? Your passions? What would you do if anything was possible? 

Gavin was curious how much the answers would differ from his own beliefs. He couldn’t ask; he lacked interest in Nines’ life. 

The contradiction was too easy to go for anything else.  

Fingertips met his hair and came to a stop on his scalp. Yes, everything was about perspective: despite disliking people, Gavin allowed the touch; a sort of punishment. Allowed himself to relish in the tenderness of a reluctant hand starting to move and combing through his hair while he kept his silence through gritted teeth, his head resting on Nines’ knees. 

When the fingers reached the thin strands on his neck, they disappeared and resettled on top of his head, repeating the same easy motion, applying the same caress. The first strokes were hesitant, but each time it completed its sequence, the hand grew a little more confident in its touch. 

Nines didn't answer his question. Or did he?

"You know," Gavin started, not lifting his head, as it would cause Nines to stop stroking it, "humans have this weird conviction that 'firsts' need to be special. Connor’s got that buddy-buddy bubbly attitude - except for the times when he’s harassing my ass. I bet he’s a fuckin’ romantic idealist. He's furious 'cause I ruined one of your firsts."

The hand stopped. Nines should snap his neck for the awful misunderstood ‘advice’. At least choke him a little in a non-sexual way. Or in a sexual way, if he was into that. Probably not, if he went to a sex club for kissing. "I don't feel ruined," the android said before another hand joined the first one. Gentle, non-choking or snapping, dissuading Gavin from raising his head.

“I got a new set of rules for you: don’t go to Eden again unless it’s related to work," he said, "and don't go to a bar to _actually_ find out if people will stand in line to kiss you. Trust me, they will."

"You said I should not heed your advice."

“Ha, that's the spirit." Gavin raised his head and looked up at the android. A chuckle filled the room. "You do you, Nines. You know I say lots of useless stuff but seriously, _Eden Club_ is not the kinda place the Nines I know roams around," he said, prodding his finger into Nines' thigh. The LED stuttered a golden hue when he uttered the android's name. “I mean… don’t go there again. Please. And if you got something on your mind, fuckin’ call me. This is not negotiable." 

Gavin took his phone from his jeans and typed on it for a few seconds. He held it up for Nines to see. "Look, I set my phone to ringing when you text or call me, even when it's on silent. You're like my reverse emergency contact now."

He would regret this in the future.

Nines looked at Gavin, mouth agape and eyes lidded. Words ached to be spoken yet none left his lips. They held their gazes and, for the first time, Gavin saw something reassuring in those cerulean eyes. The hand he expected to leave him, lingered on the side of his neck, warm and almost affectionately, opposed to the cool ocean he stared into. 'Withdraw', his mind yelled at him. He would, he told himself, any second now, he thought, as another two passed by, turned into four, five, six-

Breaking the eye-contact, Nines’ gaze darted towards the door, which opened at the same moment. Too late for Gavin to stand up and get away from Nines without it looking suspicious so he refused to make the effort. It didn't matter; the worst outcome in this situation, Connor, had left the station. 

"Oh," said the second-worst outcome, "Jesus, what- okay, obviously Connor's not here. Let's all pretend I didn't see anything," Hank said, the squeaking of the door indicating he was about to leave. "Reed sucking- well, that's something new." 

Gavin got to his feet in record time and yelled in Hank’s direction: “I ain't sucking android dick!” but the words bounced off the closed door.

A mocking chuckle. “Perhaps you should try. You might realize you were missing out,” said the collected voice from behind.

What the freaking hell. He turned to Nines, who had pried himself out of the chair. A smug expression adorned his face, hands stuffed behind him. Back to his regular self. Back to their accustomed antics.

“Oh, what, you're giving _me_ advice now? Perhaps _I'll_ go to Eden Club to find out.”

“If you're curious." Nines stepped in front of him, casting his looming shadow on Gavin with all the inches of height he beat him with. All endeavor that was made to give the android the imposing aura. All in vain, in Gavin's eyes. “Don’t misinterpret this as advice, though,” Nines said, lips curling into a daring grin.

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh at that.

Bending forward, Nines used the moment of cheerfulness to settle his head on Gavin's shoulder. "Thank you, Gavin. It’s rare to have a meaningful conversation with you. I appreciate your words. I realize what I did might not have been the best choice."

Gavin tensed up when the fragrance of Nines’ hair struck him. He could accept Nines crushing on him but all this contact became troublesome. "Whatever. Make of this what you will: I haven't felt remorse in a while, so I guess I'm kinda sorry.” He nudged Nines away, but he felt heavier than usual, opposing the rejection by pressing against the hands shoving him off. “Alright, enough touching for today,” Gavin emphasized.

“I was unaware there is a daily amount I can spend." Nines took a few more seconds of whatever comfort he found on Gavin's shoulder before rising to his full height. 

“Sometimes it's hard to tell if you're genuinely innocent and curious or deliberately flirting.”

Nines flashed him a smile, asking: “Which would you prefer?”

And Gavin knew the comment heavily leaned towards flirting as well as the previous one. He jabbed his fist against Nines’ arm. “I prefer not knowing. It’s got this... element of surprise." He gave Nines a lopsided smirk and winked. Element of surprise and all. 

“I see,” the android said, and this time Gavin felt like he really did. "Shall we return to work?" Nines put his hand on Gavin's back and led him out of the observation room. It stayed longer than necessary. Ran down from between his shoulder blades to his lower back. 

And when it left, it felt as if something was missing.

 

 **\-- Thursday, September 1, 2039  
** **\-- 11:51 p.m.**

Gavin called Thursdays 'Stakeout Thursdays’ because, for an inexplicable reason, most stakeouts happened on a Thursday. Stakeout Thursdays were almost as good as Pizza Fridays, just less exciting and less delicious. In short, they sucked. Thursdays were also one day further away from the weekend than Fridays, so there was that. Stakeout Thursdays were more like pizza with pineapple: hated by many, loved by few and today's — everyday’s — unpalatable topping turned out to be his android. 

Gavin repeatedly rocked his head against the headrest of his car, the dull impact supporting him to fight off the fatigue that threatened to overpower him. While he was an unpleasant companion under normal conditions, the curse of drowsiness transformed him into an obnoxious one. “I fuckin' hate stakeouts,” he grumbled.

“I dislike listening to your complaints and yet I endure them.”

"The fuck, Ni-"

"Don't call me Nines."

"Back to this bullshit, are we. You're so fuckin' annoying."

Not only did he hate stakeouts as such, no, the aversion doubled in intensity when they happened at night. It was unbearable, and the single task he'd willingly hand over to androids. He was cold, tired, and bored, trapped in the oppressive darkness of his car without coffee but with the illustration of the one thing, he'd rather abstain from.

Nines sat in the passenger's seat, scanning the area and watching the surroundings. A few people lingered in front of the night club. Idling, chatting, smoking. Some of them more intoxicated than others. The club’s noise and colors swallowed every bit of peace and tranquility. Loud house music blared from the location, pestering whoever was crazy enough to live in this area. 

The android’s jacket lay in his lap, in case they had to leave the car, preventing to stick out too much with clothing screaming: 'hello, my name is RK900, the well-known investigation unit'. Not that his otherwise unique appearance wouldn't give him away, as the successor of Connor who had been all over the news. They really should consider putting more Connor and Nines faces out there because undercover missions were pretty much impossible.

Gavin glanced to his right. He took in the sharp contours of Nines’ profile, backlit from the lights of the club's logo, a bright vermillion mixed with a pink outline. The vibrant colors looked oddly harmonious on the android, underlining the designated menacing demeanor. 

“I'm bored. What's your favorite pizza?” he asked.

Nines slowly moved his head to face him, wearing the 'are you stupid?' look. "I'm not here for your personal entertainment and hardly in the position of judging the taste of pizza."

"Then don't base it on taste. Base it on, I don't know, ingredients, appearance, whatever. That's your forte, right?"

"Hawaiian pizza."

Outside, the out of tune slurring of a song from a drunkard undermined Gavin’s shattered emotions. _‘You float like a feather, in a beautiful world.’_ The man staggered, struggling to put one foot in front of the other. He took a sip from the already emptied bottle of beer in his jittery hand, too far gone to notice it couldn’t fulfill his needs. Nines keenly observed the man.

"And here I am, with a false belief that, between the two of us _, you_ were the one with a sense of dignity and pride. For the second time this week. Nobody likes pineapple on pizza, Nines."

"Which undoubtedly makes it all the more appealing. I'm curious to see if everybody else is wrong."

The drunken man leaned his back against the car that was parked in front of Gavin’s. He thrust his bottle up in the air and looked at the sky, screaming from the top of his lungs. _‘And I wish I was special! You're so fuckin' special!’_

"Let me lecture you about the issue of Hawaiian pizza: sweet and savory don't go well together"

"It sounds like a compelling combination to me. I wish I could try."

Shifting his focus, Gavin hoisted one leg up and turned ninety degrees. Competing with Nines to monitor the criminal’s surfacing was pointless anyway, so he disregarded any attempt. He leaned his head and shoulder against the seat, frown spreading on his face. 

"Oh, do you," he said in an accusatory tone. "Well, the pineapple pizza wouldn't mind." Whatever those words meant, they slipped off his lips without control, only reaching his blockhead mind after being spoken. 

Nines tore his attention off the drunken man, returning it to Gavin. For a split second, the scarlet LED blended in with the luminous colors in the background. As quickly as it emerged, it reverted back to blue.

"As difficult as it is not to," Nines said, too even-tempered compared to his expression, "I'm not reading into your statement."

The inebriated man passed by his car. His unpleasant voice and unsolicited comments resounding in Gavin's ears: _'But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here?'_

“There was nothing to read into,” Gavin reassured.

He glared at Nines but was consciously ignored. Gavin's eyes fell on the stiff collar he hated as much as stakeouts. He reached over and loosened it with one sharp tug. Nines neither flinched nor wavered; gaze trained outside, he continued his mission. When Gavin’s calloused hand left him, he fixed and flattened the popped collar. 

Spotting a stray mole on the neck, Gavin felt tempted to reach out again. He let his eyes drift down, looking for something else to focus on. Humanity had found its God named CyberLife, creating perfection after perfection. The immaculate shirt, no crinkles, no stains, had an optimal fit. It delicately accentuated the android’s best features without shoving them into everybody's face. Nines had toned arms, which gave him an athletic look. The muscles were fake and yet, they were not. Considering the android’s raw strength, CyberLife should have buffed him up a little more to match it. Not that Gavin wanted Nines bulkier; he actually found his stature-

Ah, what the hell was he doing? 

Gavin closed his eyes. He felt the low powerful bass drumming; the steady rhythm shot through his body, louder each time somebody entered or left the seedy club.

They were on a stakeout, waiting for Blake, _no, Blaine,_ to appear, who allegedly hung out in the building two blocks from the club they were currently parked in front of. Gavin had no clue where Nines obsession came from; of catching the guy who committed theft and evaded arrest. Bad guy, but there were worse people on the run; it seemed like a waste of resources, having Nines and him investigate but why did he care? As long as he got paid. Locals reported having seen a suspicious figure and the description fit the AC700 perfectly. Taking the amount of alcohol consumed in this street of Detroit into consideration, the statement sounded as reliable as his mother telling him she'd be right back. He was still waiting, twenty years later.

"Gavin."

He tore his eyes open. “Unlike you, I’m not flirting!” he yelped. Way too late, way too loud, _shit_ , he should’ve said that thirty seconds ago. He properly shifted back into his seat, glad Nines had the decency to stay fucking quiet after his brief moment of embarrassment.

He copied Nines, watching their surroundings but staying awake became a struggle. His heavy eyelids sagged lower and lower every time he blinked. Two or three more times and he wouldn't be able to open them again. Not even the intense bass from the club could prevent it. 

“Gavin,” Nines repeated.

 _Take no shit from the android, tell him to shut up._ “Shh,” he whispered. Close enough. Gavin inhaled deeply and crossed his arms over his chest as a means to warm himself. He blinked once more.

“We should abort this mission if you can't keep your eyes open.”

Gavin heard the words in his subconscious mind, yet his ability to respond faltered. His eyes were fully closed and if he could change it, he wouldn’t; he didn't want to stay awake. Nines called his name but answering took too much effort. He exhaled. Nines said his name again. This time the voice sounded a little higher. More like a question. Something warm was placed on his thigh. It felt good amidst the cold of his car. The android repeated the syllables of his name. Almost inaudible. And then something soft pressed against his cheek. Gavin liked this feeling. He leaned into it. A pleasant shiver. The frequency of the bass amplified. 

More words were spoken, very quietly and close to his ear. He recognized the sound but not the meaning. Caring and fond, not reprimanding. It was nice, this tone. "Mhm,” he hummed. He noticed another repetitive sound. Not the bass. Rather laughter. A rare sound. Gavin smiled.

A weight settled on his shoulder. He mistook it for his own head that had lolled to the side from being too heavy to carry. But his head leaned against the weight on his shoulder and he listened to the bass. A minute ago, it sounded closer to a _drumming--drumming--drumming_ rhythm. It morphed into a _drummingdrummingdrumming_. 

* * *

Opening his eyes again, Gavin was engulfed in darkness. He stared into it, lying belly down and head turned to the side. Basic instincts told him to panic but he picked up a familiar scent of the same detergent Nines used, calming him down. 

Where…?

He squinted his eyes, but that shit didn’t help in the pitch black. It must’ve been the middle of the night. Or Nines had enough of him, stuffed him in his trunk and sent him off to San Diego. His twitching fingers released the soft fabric they clenched into. Lifting his head a little and turning it to the other side, he spotted a subdued blue light. He identified it as Nines’ jacket, draped over his back, sleeve falling to his side. Gavin recognized the cushions of his couch. Home, yeah, he was at home. 

At home, on his couch, warm, _ah_ , so warm and safe in the comfort of strong arms wrapping around him.

Wait, that last part made no sense.

He raised his head and propped his chin up on what hadn’t been a squishy cushion but a firm

rising and falling

chest.

 

What. 

The. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, your support really means a lot!! ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Kenoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/works) for being the bestest beta!! ♡

**\-- Somewhere between September 1 and September 2, 2039  
** **\-- Very late p.m. or very early a.m.**

Something seemed severely wrong about the whole situation. 

Gavin lay comfortably on his couch, in his apartment, in the middle of the week, in the middle of the night. He was neither drunk nor dreaming. The circumstances weren’t particularly odd as such, but his tired mind picked up discrepancies, slowly piecing them together, bit by bit.

He lay on his couch, yet he didn't. He lay on _something_ that lay on his couch. If the gentle rising and falling of another chest meant anything, he'd argue he lay on _someone_. If the stopping of breathing the moment Gavin looked up meant anything, he'd argue he lay on an _android_. Which, to his dismay, was confirmed by the yellow LED he gaped at, the only thing he could see in this fucking darkness. And if the jacket draped over his back he had already identified as Nines’ meant anything, well, then, fuck him. Not literally. Thank God, they both had their clothes on.

It brought him to the logical conclusion: Gavin lay on probably-Nines who lay on his couch, in his apartment, in the middle of the week, in the middle of the night.

"Why're you sleeping on my sofa?" he asked the golden oracle.

Better questions: what are you doing in my apartment, why are we both lying on the sofa, why are our limbs entangled, why are you holding me close although we’re both very, very much awake.

"I'm resting," the flashlight answered. The voice annihilated Gavin’s last doubts about it being somebody else. 

Maybe one of the ‘better’ questions would have led to a reply that didn't make him roll his eyes. Or hindered his brain from exploding due to many sarcastic responses emerging at once. _Oh, okay, don’t mind me then. So sorry to disturb you. Make yourself comfortable. Tell me if you need anything. I’ll mix you a thirium-based cocktail in the meantime._

"I'm pretty sure you got your own apartment for that."

"Dealing with you was exhausting today."

"I see. I pissed you off, so you decided to cuddle with me. You see the contradiction here?"

The way Gavin was positioned - upper body slightly upright - he assumed the android snuggled up against one of his cushions behind his back. Gavin lay between his legs and on his chest, hands resting on top of it. Two arms were bound around his waist, holding him close - although less in strength ever since he tilted his head up. The hands didn't idle on top of the jacket around his shoulders: they had slipped between the piece of clothing and shirt, providing an extra layer of warmth. It also came with an additional layer of _what the fuck_ on the downside.

"You fell asleep on the mission, and I drove you home. When I attempted to wake you, you clung to me - rather firmly, if I might add - and wouldn't let go."

No. Fucking impossible. Gavin Reed didn't cling to other people, let alone androids, _let alone Nines_. Nines was not cling-able or cling-worthy and Gavin was not a clinger, even less in his sleep. Or so he supposed. And the android had managed to take his jacket off, while Gavin supposedly ‘clung to him’. It had to be a lie. Having the mind of a detective paid off. 

"You could've thrown me onto my bed and left,” he complained. 

"Your body temperature was below average. You were cold."

Propping himself up, the hands on Gavin went with the motion, grazing across his back and sides before they settled right above his hip bones. No intention of leaving his body. The darkness of the room clouded his vision; the yellow LED didn't emit nearly enough light to discern the expression on Nines’ face. Gavin felt a tingling feeling of curiosity, keen about the unaccustomed sight unveiling below him, while he towered above the android, bracketing him between his arms.

There was something to it, the haze painting his living room in inky blackness. Despite or maybe _because_ of his limited vision and the sheer knowledge of their positions and situation, Gavin felt a weird kind of - he didn't dare think about it for too long: Anticipation. Vulnerability. Trust. Intimacy. 

Concepts he rejected on a normal Thursday or Friday night. Or, honestly, every other night. Concepts, incompatible with Nines. They were like oil and water. Try to mix the two substances together; in the end, they will separate. Simple physics, rules of nature.

Yet, Nines stirred hard.

“Cuddling ain’t what co-workers do, Nines."

"We're off the clock."

Gavin swallowed. His throat felt dry. Water, he needed a glass of cold water. Nines stirred like a fucking madman; damn his superior capability of never getting tired. But blending wouldn’t work, Gavin was a slippery bastard.

"So what? If you think that changes our relationship status to friends, I’ll tell you this ain’t something I do with friends, either."

The everlasting, brilliant yellow spun - once, twice. Along with the soothing voice, the sole indicator for Gavin to guess what went on behind the curtains of a thick headed skull and a brain that put any renowned physician to shame.

"Who would you do this with, then?" Nines asked.

Maybe if Gavin took a leap of faith and gulped the water with one big sip, let the cool substance freely flow down his throat, refresh all his senses-

"Nobody."

"What am I, if you're not pushing me away?"

Or maybe if Nines tried mixing different liquids- 

“You can't fool me, this is obviously a dream!” Nightmare. The correct term was 'nightmare', but he squandered his chance. “I never had anybody above mildly-attractive-rank shamelessly invite themselves in, _two times_ , without me being pounded into the mattress." Gavin jabbed his finger into Nines' chest. He missed, hit around the clavicle area. His nail dug into delicate skin - exposed because he himself had loosened the stiff collar during their stakeout. 

"Earlier this week you yelled after Hank you wouldn’t suck android dick, so I deemed it inappropriate to undress," Nines said, his humor as dry as Gavin’s throat. The words washed away every bit of tension in the room.

Gavin snorted. The sound quickly turned into a chuckle and he burst out laughing. He almost felt inclined to throw himself back into the security of Nines’ arms, place his head on the chest and listen to the engaging beat of an artificial heart. Nines had qualities: the piece of plastic was full of surprises, and Gavin wondered if life would ever become dull and boring with the android around. Work-life. 

The hands on his sides gently squeezed his flesh before they left. Nines shifted, pushed himself up and Gavin followed the motion of the LED. His laughter died in his throat, the sound swallowed by the night. Gavin tensed up as the alerting yellow approached him, ripping his ability to move, talk, breath, think, _be_ , into shreds with ease that frightened every living cell in his body.

He directed his full attention towards the light, as it inched closer and closer to his face. Did it move fast or slowly, Gavin couldn't tell. His sense of time had left his body. Something - a nose, he determined - grazed past his own, and pressed into his cheek. Two fingers appeared on his other cheek, and Gavin jerked because he didn't fucking see them coming. They pulled away for a few seconds, reemerged shortly after and, by the second time, Gavin didn't flinch. They felt almost as gentle as the following words.

"I love hearing you laugh," Nines whispered and if the lips weren't literally less than an inch away from his, Gavin would have missed the low-spoken words.

The finishing blow.

The LED leaned in.

Lips brushed across lips.

Just once. Briefly. Not a kiss, rather a moment, a feeling. 

It came unexpectedly, was too brief to form a faithful opinion. Should have lasted longer for that sake. To activate his fight or flight instincts. To give his stomach the opportunity to flounder. Instead, the brevity of the touch, barely tangible, ignited unknown anticipation. Or perhaps it added a single drop of fuel to ember, rekindling the fire of a feeling he didn’t know existed.

The want for something proper sparked inside him for a fleeting instant, already burned down when the LED in front glared crimson. Extinguished, when an unbidden thought crossed his mind. Maybe this wasn't what Nines wanted. The android was curious; he had to try things to get a feeling for them. Or realize there was no feeling all along. It was the reason he went to Eden in the first place. Said he'd rather solve cases than kiss a random machine.

Still, Nines' lips remained close to his. They emanated warmth, the same warmth as his. His scorching breath added to it. Gavin couldn’t see the hesitation in the other’s eyes. He could taste it in the air and on his lips. 

It must have hit Nines like lightning, the realization that water and oil don't blend and once fully seeped into his system, the android stopped stirring. Backed away, out of kissing range. The tension perished and with it, a tightness in Gavin's chest sprouted.

"I- I apologize," Nines said. "If you want me to lea-"

Gavin clapped his hand over Nines' mouth. He stopped the words from leaving, and saved himself from voicing the reply he refused to give. He shook his head or maybe he didn’t - he made a motion a human wouldn’t have been able to recognize as anything.

It was late and Gavin was tired. 

The skin beneath his fingers felt warm, the tender lips that had almost kissed him burned into his palm. Would the flames have the same ferocious power on his lips? He should tear his hand off but the rational part of his brain remained silent and so the hand pleaded for Nines to keep stirring. The LED turned from red to yellow. Gavin pushed against the lips, carefully guiding Nines back into a lying position, into the cushions of his couch. He towered above, steadying his breathing from growing too desperate. 

Tearing his hand away, the LED flickered back to blue. Gavin touched the ring, circled it with his thumb, fascinated by its shade. He saw it daily but decided the hue looked prettier by night. He cupped the LED with his hand, causing the light to reflect from his palm onto the android's face. It emitted enough brightness to reveal half of a face.

Nines gazed at him with an intensity that made it seem his whole world revolved around Gavin. The furrowed brows and parted lips emphasized an earnestness that gave Gavin the good kind of goosebumps. It forced him to withhold a shiver and fuck, was it difficult when cool eyes looked like they planned to impale him in the best way possible. 

He covered the LED with his hand and held his breath. The remaining light in the room came solely from the jacket on his back, fainter than the damn mood ring he petted like an idiot. The back of his fingers trailed down across a prominent cheekbone, along a perfectly smooth jawline. Gavin would be lying if he claimed it felt anything less than real. Would be lying if he said he wanted to stop there. As it reached the corner of Nines’ mouth, his hand stilled. The LED flashed yellow. Walking a step too far, courtesy told Gavin to yank away. Before he could finish the thought or initiate the movement, Nines grabbed his wrist - _he always did_.

The golden light did not fade away. The hand demanded him to stay. 

“Breathe,” Nines reminded him, hushed and moderately deep voice.

Gavin let out a shaky breath, a sudden clarity that he wasn’t the one in charge and neither had any desire to. Nines released the pressure on his wrist, encouraging him to continue. His fingers met soft synthetic flesh - rosy in theory, now enwrapped in darkness. He felt Nines’ watchful eyes on him, dissecting the minuscule changes of his expression with meticulousness. Gavin found the thought appealing. His thumb moved across the lower lip. It felt plush, smooth and hot, searing his finger. 

Warmth spread on his neck when Nines touched it, and a quiet noise involuntarily left Gavin. An embarrassing one that usually made him bark at the culprit to lessen the shame. Gavin should feel embarrassed about them being on his couch, together. Or about his hand exploring soft skin. Or about not kicking his android out in a tantrum. 

He was too tired and fatigue had the wondrous power to neither let him feel ashamed nor angry. 

The android hummed, seemingly working on stifling a chuckle. 

The hand on his neck told Gavin the sound wasn’t meant to be mocking or insulting. It pulled Gavin down, and he didn't fight it. Did he ever genuinely fight against Nines? Gavin went along with the motion. His head settled on something firm - back to where the night had started on a rising and falling chest. Near a blue light, and an elevated heartbeat.

Glancing up, he saw the LED reflecting on the back of his couch. Calming. Beautiful. It was natural to be drawn to glowing things. Wasn't it? Gavin touched the fabric. Nines peeled the hand off and kept it in his own. A contrasting smooth touch caught Gavin off-guard when the outer layer of skin flaked off and his fingers met the chassis. An unnatural feeling and so very _android_ that another shiver swamped him without warning. 

Gavin curled his fingers around the palm and clung to the hand. Clung to it and wouldn’t let go.

Clung to it until he realized he clung to it. 

Nines unclenched the hand and placed it back on his chest, then resettled his own on Gavin’s neck. The other hand found serenity between two shoulder blades. It noticed it didn’t stay where it belonged and crawled under the sorry excuse of a blanket disguised as Nines’ jacket, rested between it and shirt - one layer closer to Gavin. One layer too far away from him.

Small circular motions, cradling from thin strands of hair to the neck of a shirt sharpened Gavin’s consciousness for the exposed hand. He fought off another shudder. The success was debatable. What a pathetic attempt. Gavin hated how affectionate the touch felt. Or how much calmness it provided. As if he wanted to be protected. As if he needed the comfort. He considered complaining but ultimately his drowsiness took over. Gavin was tired. Keeping his eyes open, he focused on the blue light on the back of his couch, only visible because Nines leaned his head against it. It revealed the android’s face - eyes closed and a peaceful smile stuck on his lips. 

Gavin was so tired. Tired of his own bullshit.

He didn't want to fall asleep. He yearned to dream a little longer, listen to the beat. God, Nines was such an idiot... 

Gavin didn’t want to wake up. 

"Goodnight." The final sweet whisper that sent him off.  


**\-- Friday, September 2, 2039  
** **\-- 6 a.m.**

The well-known ringing of his phone's alarm launched him into reality. The tune annoyed him for months but he always found a feeble excuse to keep it. He reached out, finding the device in the exact same spot where he usually put it the night prior and switched it off, meeting it with a fierce growl. He slumped into his initial position, back denting his mattress and feeling eminent discomfort. Enwrapped in hollowness, his gaze fixed on the ceiling, a large white surface covered in nothing of interest. It lacked color, he thought. It lacked blue, soothing his mind, or yellow, making him wonder, or red, catching his attention.

Gavin was in his bed. Alone. 

A load of questions joined him. He wore yesterday's clothes - not unusual, it happened from time to time when he passed out after an exhausting day at work. Memories of getting home, or into his bed eluded him. The only present thought occupying his mind revolved around a steady drumming, a cozy, warm frame and lips skimming over his. The reminiscence of something he couldn't ascertain had happened.

Nines was gone. Had never been here. 

Question mark. 

He peeked at his phone, finding it void of nasty push notifications. The android had left no message. 

Gavin threw his arm over his face. Nines was gone. 

Or might be on his couch - in his apartment! Gavin called him a stalking creep for a reason. Jumping out of bed, grogginess all but gone, he stormed to the living room. He scanned the area, finding nothing out of the ordinary. His place was a mess. The couch, empty. A dream. He had told Nines it was a dream. And for a second his mind deceived him into believing it had been. But Nines didn't erase all evidence - couldn't. 

Trudging back into his bedroom, Gavin fell on his bed; face first, hidden in the blankets. Today was a good day to show up late to work.   


**\-- 11:15 a.m.**

His interactions with Nines were scarce this morning. No, he wasn’t avoiding him. That would practically color him a coward, a word he distanced himself from. Rather, a coincidence they hadn’t much to talk about after what possibly happened. Nines had greeted him with his standard ‘Good Morning, Detective Reed’ line and asked if he slept well. It sounded suspicious enough. No scolding for coming in late. He felt tempted to answer ‘excellent’ but it was too much of a gamble if Nines had actually spent the entire night at his place. 

Right now, though, Gavin enjoyed his coffee in the break room with Tina, which turned out to be the best decision of his day. Tina told a joke and proved that she was the best at delivering punchlines. He laughed so hard, he doubled over and braced himself on the table. This girl, what a real fucking treasure. 

_‘I love hearing you laugh.’_

Recalling yesterday’s words, Gavin looked up.

Nines stood across the bullpen, together with Connor and Chris. He didn’t engage in the conversation. His gaze fixated on Gavin and when their eyes met, a fond smile bloomed on the android’s face. Gavin gaped back like a dumbass. He did the stupid air fist bump Nines had invented. The android huffed out a laugh, before he returned the bump in the air, then turned back to the other two. His smile never withered.

They would pretend yesterday had been a dream. But it was the most real and substantial occurrence Gavin experienced in years. Even without being _pounded into the mattress_. Even when nothing really happened. What a weird sentiment. 

“Hey, Gav, are you alright?” Tina asked.

“Yeah. Not really. I mean,” he said, “no. Or maybe kind of. I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your amazing comments!! ♡♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kenoa for being the bestest beta!! ♡

**\-- Saturday, September 3, 2039  
** **\-- 9:45 a.m.**

Gavin embraced conflict - that’s the worthless piece of shit he was. It made his blood boil and his heart pump loud in his chest. The rush of adrenaline in his veins sharpened his senses and put his body ablaze. It made him feel alive, so very much alive. In an ironic twist, perpetual anger lowered life expectancy, as academic studies have confirmed. Kinda not cool, so Gavin was working on that and searched for a healthy and satisfying balance.

Today, he faced something scarier than conflict. Very much the same, but different: conflict’s big brother, inner conflict, his personal nemesis. For the life of him, he did not get along with inner conflict. _Offers lead to consequences, so stop making them_. Inner conflict scoffed as if it knew him better than he did.

Gavin teetered between _you promised him_ and _but it’s Saturday;_   _It’s probably not important;_   _I’m busy_ ; _I don’t wanna talk_. Weighing the options, he took the number of arguments into consideration. Hitting the ‘decline’ button was the logical outcome. 

 _You promised_. His treacherous thumb swiped left, reminding him that Gavin Reed didn’t do logic and accepted the call. 

“Yeah?”

“Gavin,” Nines said, “this... has never happened in the past.”

“Hey, I’ve taken your calls before!”

“No, it’s not what I meant. I- I...”

Gavin detected the unmissable allusion of uncertainty swaying in the voice. An unorthodox behavior for the android, resulting in instant fear kicking in. “Where are you? Are you alright?”

“I’m in my apartment. I was seeking a justifiable reason to contact you.”

“Looks like you found one. What’s wrong?”

“No, I... didn’t find one.”

“I’m not playing fuckin’ guessing games, why the hell are you calling?!” 

Gavin bit his lips, regretting the harsh tone debouching his throat. So much for working on avoiding conflict. He looked around his living room, waiting for an answer. He tidied it up yesterday, in a paroxysm of newfound motivation. The silence stretched on as Gavin walked on his balcony, viewing the vivid, azure skies. The signal was stronger outside, the voice might be transmitted the fraction of a second earlier. He nibbled on his nails.

Nines let out a defeated sigh. Entirely unnecessary and human, indicating he had zero clues.

Ah, damn. The android had no reason to, but he called. He struggled to figure it out. _Again_.

Gavin let out a defeated sigh. Entirely necessary and calculated, indicating he had one clue.

"Nines." He prolonged the deliberate pause, to a point it became awkward. _Offers lead to consequences,_ so words must be chosen carefully. "I was gettin' ready for a jog. Wanna tag along?"

"Yes!" Nines exclaimed, breaking character with sincere enthusiasm Gavin had never heard before. And wouldn't mind listening to it more frequently. He thanked Elijah fucking Kamski for not granting androids the ability to see through phone lines. Presumably - what did he know about Nines’ functionalities? To make sure, Gavin hid the broad grin manifesting on his lips behind his hand.

The android returned to his composed self. "If it’s not too much of a bother, I’d enjoy accompanying you." 

"Cool. Meet me in ten."

 

**\-- 10:02 a.m.**

Exactly ten minutes later, the android showed up in front of his apartment. Gavin didn’t actually check the time, but it felt like ten minutes and Nines never arrived late. Ever. Using the android, he braced a hand against him. He bent his knee and raised his ankle, grabbing and pulling it up to his bottom to stretch his muscles. He could’ve used the wall for support but bet if a match between wall and Nines ensued, the android would come out on top. So, better to take the safer choice.

He eyed Nines. Black shirt, black slacks, the usual. Sleeves hiked up, loose collar. The android was learning. "You forgot your sportswear," Gavin said, rocking simple black shorts, a blue shirt and a pair of running shoes.

Nines held his upper arm, offering a firmer hold for balance. "I don't own any as I have no need for them. It'd serve as an aesthetical upgrade at best." 

Perhaps the android applied psychology. To make Gavin say these things. If he did, it worked. 

"Right. I like upgrades,” Gavin said. Nines slanted his head, confusion emphasized by the LED spinning yellow. “You’d look good in something else.” He slapped Nines' shoulder and went ahead. 

They walked down the boisterous neighborhood, crossing several streets and passing through alleyways. Running in a bustling city bothered him. Even a brash soul like Gavin needed moments to himself, but Detroit demolished his plans to take his mind off the things that weighed on it. Often including work, sometimes including Nines. Or the other way around. 

Reaching the park a couple of minutes later, Gavin said: "Alright, rules. One, no complaining about my stamina. Two, at least act like you're exhausted too." Sounded like rules for fucking. "Three," he added, tossing his water bottle to Nines, "carry this for me."

"Understood."

It was early in the day and the mild temperature enjoyable to run to, without passing out from heat after five minutes of sprinting. The sun peeked out from the clouds every now and then, warming his face. The park blossomed in lush green, its flora and fauna capturing the essence of summer. Gavin liked it for its tranquility in the morning hours. The pleasant scent of freshly mown grass filled his nostrils, invigorating his sense of living in the moment. 

Nines quietly jogged by his side. Occasionally, his gaze wandered around, fixating on the pond or the playground or anything else they passed that deviated from the norm. Ever the curious android. 

“You good there?” Gavin asked.

He knew the park in and out. Had seen its various flowers bloom and wither throughout the four seasons. Exhaustion didn’t hit him but, for Nines’ sake, he wanted to decelerate and allow the android to methodically analyze the environment. Nines seemed intrigued by the ethereal beauty of nature, whereas Gavin had become blind to it. The rotten fruits of living in this world for thirty-seven years.

Gavin slowed down and motioned for the bottle. 

"I never doubted your capabilities, but you’re in excellent shape today. Is this the usual route you run?” Nines asked. Gavin nodded, sipping his water. “I expected you to be more impulsive and spontaneous about everyday choices." 

"I’m impulsive about my choice of going for a jog or staying at home. Motivation likes to play its dirty tricks and fails me way too often."

"I could encourage you on those days if you’d like me to."

"Words won't win a fight against a stubborn, procrastinating mind. You'd have to literally drag me outta my apartment while listening to my insults."

Nines enriched him with a burst of scarce, precious laughter. "I listen to your foul mouth daily. If you allowed me to teach you discipline, I'd call it a victory. The greatest opportunity in my life, even!"

Eyes sparkling, grinning wide. Gavin saw the rare ardency Nines had filtered through the phone call earlier. Now, live in person. This idiot was thrilled. As if Gavin had proposed a decent idea. 

Nines looked happy. And damn, it suited him.

Masking his own smile from emerging with countering words, Gavin said, “Watch me drag you into the hell of procrastination instead. While I enjoy jogging, there are a dozen other things I’d rather do.”

Nines let his gaze sink. "Perhaps we could learn a little from each other," he whispered. 

The suggestion sounded enticing. The underlying message of 'we should spend more time together' got across. Gavin liked the statement for its subtle obviousness, returned a crooked grin and nothing else. Nines was an acquired taste, like olives, or cheese, or wine. Or coffee, and by God, he _loved_ coffee. He loathed it for the first sixteen years of his life and then one day, as if a switch had been turned, couldn't live without it. Although he knew, he had flipped the switch himself through continuous consumption. People believed in chance but in the end, there is always a small percentage of choice involved.

Gavin might have gotten a little attached and had yet to determine if he liked or detested it.

Several people passed them as they took a break on a grassy area. Opposite of them was a small functional area space, occupied by a few people doing the fancy stuff, attracting bystanders. Amidst them all, Gavin spotted a figure triggering his déjà vu sense - yes, he got that sense. As a detective, he came to know many people and these occurrences weren’t uncommon, albeit bothersome.

Tall person, wearing an oversized dark blue hoodie, covering his face. Seemed disinterested in the scenery. It struck Gavin. Elbowing Nines, he mumbled, “This guy, blue hoodie. I’ve seen him, outside the diner last week. I’m sure it’s the same guy, nobody runs around in a sweater in late-summer. Guess that’s why I remember.”

Nines examined the figure that had started to distance itself from the masses, walking down an unfrequented path. “It’s an android,” he ascertained. “Based on its stature, it matches with the AP600, AC700, and HR400 model.”

_AC700._

“Can you get a face scan?”

Pacing up, Nines followed the android with long strides. It was difficult to keep a low profile in an open, spacious park, so neither of them bothered. They could be jogging, which they were, five minutes ago. The blue-hooded figure peeked over his shoulder, increasing tempo. 

Nines halted for a nano-second and then sprinted off. Soon after, the unknown android ran away. Left behind, Gavin stood dumbfounded, eyes trained on his android becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. He didn’t understand the situation. Logic told him if a suspicious figure, possibly an AC700 - a unit they were on the lookout for, fled from a detective unit there must be a pretty decent explanation for it. He was warmed up; great opportunity to extend the fitness routine. 

The same situation had unfolded itself two weeks ago. Android chasing android. Gavin, a human, redundant and barely able to keep up - regardless of being in ‘oh so excellent shape’ - and the reason why they failed catching the bad guy. Or a few days ago, in the car when Nines aborted the mission because Gavin was exhausted. If the android wasn't crushing on him, he would have filed a report for unprofessional behavior.

All three of them had left the park, and it became much harder to stay on two android's heels in a city dotted with a fuckton of side streets. Gavin had been in a considerably good mood but his happiness-levels dropped lower, plunging into the negative.

They reached a construction site. An unoccupied crane extended into the sky, looming over the unfinished, two-story building. The missing walls left the floors visible to the eye. Large columns built out of metal held the structure together.

"Stay back, Gavin!" Nines shouted as he disappeared into the building. 

Way to go to make him feel even more worthless. Nothing convinced him to stop now. He stormed in and up to the second floor, stopping shortly to catch his breath. Nines was right, he shouldn’t be here. He couldn’t win a chase against an android. Let alone a fight against one, without a weapon. The only available option turned out to be cheering on Nines from the sideline. 

He saw Nines in the distance and the other android a few steps ahead. 

The fugitive climbed one of the columns, jumping on a set of concrete plates held up by the crane idling around. Gavin saw his face. Identified him as an AC700. Nines would have scolded him, had he said ‘Blake’ - his name was Blaine. Blaine drew a knife or a dagger of sorts. It was ridiculous how easily he cut through the ropes as if they were made of half-molten butter. 

Nines turned on his heels as the concrete plates came crashing down in full speed and brute force into the surface they stood on. Only then he noticed Gavin had followed him.

It reminded Gavin of breaking ice. The time ran out before he could muse about it; large cracks tore the ground apart within the span of a second. Nines was too far away, running towards him. He wouldn’t make it in time, no. He wouldn’t reach Gavin, and if he did it would have made no difference. Gavin stretched out his hand anyway to lessen the panic in the other’s face. Fear, not for his own life - for Gavin's. 

Gavin wanted to hold that hand. Remind Nines that those stupid numbers meant nothing. That life was too short to waste it worrying about the worst outcomes. 

The ground crumbled beneath their feet. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ...

 

One thing Gavin knew for certain: everything fucking hurt. 

Another thing quite clear: he had never been more grateful for feeling pain. Holy shit, he was still alive. Barely. The collapse created an impenetrable fog of dust, particles of debris and rubble blinding his vision and straining his airways. He rolled over to the side. Felt like a hell lot of bruises but no broken bones nor impalements. He covered his mouth and coughed into his arms, battling desperately for a single lungful of air.

He had other things to worry about. A vision marred his thoughts, painting deepest fears in horrifying vivid images: Nines squashed between two concrete plates or buried under metal columns. Poor thing had told him, he was made out of lightweight material for efficiency reasons. 

_'Gavin, if I were to die-'_

The words Nines had spoken after being stabbed and having the balls to show up at his place reappeared in his mind. A thought he rejected even in his wildest dreams, although Connor believed the opposite. _Gavin, if I were to die, if I were to die, if I were to die--_ it echoed in his skull, in an endless loop of madness, _if I were to die--_ a broken record repeating the same distorted tune over and over again.

"Ni- Nines," he coughed out weakly as he climbed to his feet. The haze he staggered through was thick and energy-sapping. His throat betrayed him into thinking foreign objects clogged it and he felt like throwing up. None of it mattered. “Nines! Fuck, Nines, please-- Where-”

An arm draped around his back and led him away, but Gavin refused to go anywhere. He pressed his head against the body. Nines wrapped his arm around Gavin's neck, shielding him from the awhirl dust. Gavin clawed the front of the shirt and for a second he feared to rip the silky fabric apart. He stuck his head between them, nose digging in and taking a deep breath of whatever made Nines unmistakably _Nines_.

"I'm fine," Nines whispered, "I'm alright, Gavin."

The mellow voice spoke close to his ear, the softness revealing the potential to crush all his yearslong accumulated fears. A cheek squished his temple and gently rubbed against it in up and down motions. His coughing continued but with each inhale and exhale, his lungs and mind calmed down, nausea dissipating along with the stilling cloud of dust.

Certain that the cloud had settled and breathing became possible, he decided that staying in Nines' protective arms a little longer wouldn't hurt. 

“I imagined my Saturday more… peaceful," he mumbled into the shirt, "and definitely less painful. Feels like I'm asking for too much, lately." 

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't blame yourself. I blew it again.”

“The floor would have collapsed with or without you."

Gavin tore himself from Nines and hobbled towards the remainder of a stone plate, sitting down.

“You know what I mean. You would've run after that sucker if I hadn't been here. _And_ caught him. Man, we surveilled the building he supposedly lurked in for countless hours on Thursday and now he casually shows up in a highly frequented park? This guy has fuckin’ balls.”

Nines ignored his comment, which was the closest to an agreement they got to today. Better than having him tell Gavin how useless he was.

“Regardless if you appreciate it or not, ensuring your safety will forever be my primary mission. I sent a report to the DPD and called a cab. I doubt you are enamored with the idea of visiting a hospital, so please allow me to escort you home, as I don't know the extent of your injuries.”

“I appreciate it, babe. You're my blessing in disguise, and you know I love the attention. What would I do without you?” Gavin mocked. “Now help an old man up.” He presented his hand to Nines.

“It is difficult to miss your love for attention and sarcasm, _babe_.” The android took the hand and pulled him up. Gavin was grateful for the mindfulness he put into the gesture. “Are you alright, _babe?”_ Nines asked, unwilling to drop the satirical pet name.

Gavin stood and- they stood. In front of each other, shyly evading gazes while Nines held his hand. In Nines' defense, Gavin didn't jerk his hand free. A child's game, to discover who lasted longer in a fight without losers.

He scratched the bridge of his nose and dared to glance at the android. He turned his head away like a dog that knew it had made a mistake. “No," Gavin said and raised their joined hands and even then Nines' grip around it remained firm. "Your hand?"

“I'm stabilizing you, and pay special attention to your hand as well, _babe_ ,” Nines countered, voice void of any shame.

Stability sounded compelling.

"Stop mocking me," Gavin demanded, “and do you ever run out of excuses to touch me?”

The hand left him. Yeah, stability sounded compelling. 

“I merely took the opportunity you presented.”

“Are you implying I’m doing it on purpose?”

“I am, indeed.”

 

 

At home and a refreshing shower later, Gavin returned to his living room. Nines idly vegetated in the middle of the room, occupying the space behind his couch. He braced his arms on the back of it and stared at the black television, looking like he got lost in the area of about twenty-three square feet. Maybe he overheated from taking his home apart, analyzing every last inch of it, disgusted by its imperfect cleanliness. The mood ring fluttered an unsteady yellow when the android located Gavin’s reflection. 

“I'm fine, it's just a couple of bruises,” Gavin said, pulling Nines out of his trance. 

“Gavin, the reason I called you this morning, is-” Nines spun around a quarter circle, sparing Gavin a reserved glance and leaning his hip against the furniture, one arm resting on it. “I... wanted to see you,” he admitted, in a confessing kind-of-way.

“I figured.” Had Gavin added any words his voice might have lost its cool tone. 

“It's irrational. We see each other almost daily for 9.58 hours on average.”

Coming to the android’s side, Gavin turned around and reclined against the back of the sofa. He leaned over, whispering, “Told ya, you like me,” matter-of-factly, a teasing grin appearing on his lips. 

“And I told you I've accumulated reasons proving the precise opposite. 16 in particular.”

“That's a lot.”

“17, since you don't take me seriously.” 

Impatience resonated in his voice. Annoyed with Gavin’s bullshit. 

“Are we back to 16 if I apologize?” he asked. “If so, sorry.” The degree of insincerity he dunked the word in tasted amazing. Close to the sweet taste of victory. Gavin basked in it, reveling in the feeling when his teasing got to the android.

Nines clicked his tongue. “18, for making fun of me.”

Swinging around, Gavin playfully thudded his clenched fist into the android’s shoulder. “No, no, I bet my whole career ‘making fun of you’ was among the first 16 reasons,” he teased. Nines looked at him, then at his hand, saying nothing. Gavin looked back, then at his hand, saying nothing and drawing his fist back. 

“This is not a bazaar.” Nines narrowed his eyes and grumbled.

“Fine, real talk: you might have 16 reasons against liking me, but it means nothing if 17 or more reasons speak _for_ it.”

On rare occasions, Gavin found arguments that made Nines fall silent. This turned out as one of them. Gavin propped his arms on the back of the couch and let his eyes wander down. Nines had been here, with him, on this couch, _cuddling_. He had spent half of the night here. The memories made him feel-

-fuzzy?

He ran his hands across his face. “I dreamt about you. On Thursday.”

"Ah, did you," Nines said, coolly, being the ever smooth android. He copied Gavin's posture and subtly shifted closer to him. “What... what was it about?” he added, not so coolly.

Their voices had a soothing chime attached to them, sounding much calmer than they had been in each other’s presence. And perhaps Gavin repositioned himself a smidge only for their elbows to brush in the process. He did that before, didn’t he?

“Hell if I know. Ended abruptly. Wish I knew what it meant.”

“Does it matter, in the end? A dream is nothing more than that, isn't it?”

“Dunno. Everybody yearns for something to cling onto, I guess.”

A sweet hum came from Nines before he stretched his arm out and presented his hand, palm facing up. Offering Gavin what he asked for. 

He had trouble tearing his eyes from it. “What, you think I was talking about you?”

“I'm holding my hand up for no apparent reason,” Nines countered. Rather poorly, Gavin would have said had someone asked him. Nobody did, and he let it pass. “Am I not on par with my dream iteration?”

Gavin yanked the wrist close and placed his index finger in the center of the palm. He kept it there for a moment, contemplating his actions. Unhurried, it glided over the surface, pressing into the skin in a zig-zag motion. Proud of his work, he flashed Nines a smirk.

“A star?” Nines asked.

“Consider it a 'good job, today is kinda cool if I don't count the bruises in'.”

Nines slapped him in the face with an award-winning smile. This idiot's entire existence beamed _happiness_ today. Someone must have plugged a cable into the wrong port. It was weird to look at, but Gavin stared long and unyielding.

Un. Yielding. 

“I- I gotta make some food,” he mumbled. Off to the kitchen! He forgot to let go of the wrist and tugged Nines with him. A sharp inhale. A hiss. His hand slipped off and shot to his shoulder. He took another sharp intake of breath when Nines hastened to his side, one hand on his neck, the other peeling his hand from the shoulder. Close, too close.

“Gavin!” An instant of worry, and then retreat to composure. “Does your shoulder hurt?”

“Nope,” he said, face morphing into a pained grimace when Nines ran his hand over it.

Nines walked behind him and hooked his finger under the shirt, plucking it to the side, careful not to tear the fabric. It took him a whole five seconds to analyze the already reddish and purplish contusion that spread only one hour after the incident. 

Gavin pushed the thought what it would turn into tomorrow aside. And boy, did he not enjoy hearing the voice of the displeased RK900.

“‘Just a couple of bruises’?! Gavin this is-”

“I’m fine!”

The fucking asshole pinched his shoulder and Gavin hunched over, bracing a hand on the kitchen counter and waiting for the pain to subside. Biting his tongue, he suffocated any painful cry that otherwise would have left his mouth as a confirmation that he, in fact, was not fine. 

“If you stay silent, it must hurt severely,” Nines determined. His voice lacked the expected anger. Something else swayed in it that Gavin had trouble to pinpoint. 

Nines released his grip and an unbidden whimper left Gavin's lips. His skin caught fire, the sensation different and a dozen times stronger than any pain when a weight leaned into the crook of his neck and a nose nuzzled into his heated flesh. Lips grazed over his skin as the android spoke. 

"I’m sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. All I wish for is your well-being, and I failed to protect you."

"I- I'm still alive, Nines," Gavin croaked out. His other hand found purchase on the counter, next to the first one. If he didn't abort this right now- “Hey, are all those touches necessary?” 

“No.” The nose brushed against his ear lobe, the softest whisper spoken against it. “Neither is lying to me.” 

“You worry too much. I’m not made of glass.”

Gavin raised himself up and swatted Nines away, walking behind the freestanding counter and opening the fridge. He welcomed the cold, but the rest of the sight was quite pathetic. Bottle of thirium, yeah, he had one; you never know when you might need it. A yogurt and an apple. Bottle of tonic water. One of these days he would remember to buy a new bottle of gin. 

His thoughts trailed off a weird path. Two weeks ago Nines looked like he wanted to throw him off the roof after Blaine escaped, due to Gavin being a nuisance. Today it happened again, and now Nines loitered in his apartment, beaming at him, _touching_ him. Gavin let it happen. Never fought against any attempts. They were too nice to each other. In all their friendliness Gavin had forgotten he was, at heart, an asshole. Could still be one, if he wanted to.

He closed the fridge and turned around. “Leave,” he said to prove it. 

"Pardon?" Nines asked. The android must have heard the word loud and clear. It appeared polite but wasn't meant to be an 'I beg your pardon' rather 'I beg your _fucking_ pardon. Or translated into Nines: 'Reconsider.' 

For fuck's sake, Gavin did. 'Leave' sounded wrong, too difficult to voice a second time. Nines made him feel these feelings. These, he usually never felt. First, remorse, after the android went to Eden. Now, regret. The requirements to feel regret or remorse were unbeknownst to him, but he wanted both emotions gone. 

He could be an asshole if he wanted to, right? 

He'd rather not be one right now. Or less of it, at least. Towards Nines. _Tone it down a little,_ he thought _._ “You ruined my Saturday. Again. You're developing a habit of owing me. That makes one lunch. If not two!”

A close call. Nines accepted. “Of course.”

“' _But you asked me to come'_ is what you should've answered! Don't let me get away with my bullshit. You gotta keep the sass level up. Plus, I already thought of the perfect comeback.”

The LED flickered yellow. Gavin guessed the following chuckle meant acceptance that the android would never succeed in figuring him out. “But you asked me to come,” Nines said.

Hearing it from Nines felt different. Yeah, _he_ asked Nines to come by. Okay, the initial deal stated Nines may call him whenever he faced issues, not when he felt lovestruck or missed him. God, Nines _missed_ him. Although they had seen each other yesterday. Nobody had ever-

“Your comeback, Gavin.”

“I… forgot it.”

“I figured,” the android said.

Nines crushed hard on Gavin. Wanted to spend time with him. Missed him when they were not together.

Gavin walked to the balcony door and placed a hand on the frame, leaning his head against it. The view from his apartment was decent enough to make staring into the distance worthwhile. Releasing a deep exhale, a thin layer of fog covered the glass. “You wanted to kiss me.”

Silence 

dragged on, 

endlessly.

The time ticked

away, second by

second and maybe, 

even a little bit slower.

Gavin glanced over his shoulder to check if Nines had sneaked out of his apartment. He stood two and a half steps away, gaze facing the floor. He rose his head, looking past Gavin and out of the window. 

“You're talking about your dream again.”

“You hesitated,” Gavin said, “in my dream. Why would you hesitate?”

Silence engulfed them, amplifying the crushing tension inching closer from all angles and dwarfing the twenty-three square feet room to what felt like a holding cell. The android’s gaze wandered to Gavin, eyes locking with his. Nines took a step forward, literally and figuratively.

“Would you let me kiss you?” Nines asked.

_Dear God._

A half-hearted laugh full of insecurity broke free. “Nines, I’d let you fuck me. I've had plenty of one night stands, one more kiss or fuck won’t make any difference to me." 

Nines’ expression changed.

Granted, on the list of the smartest things Gavin ever said, this sentence ranked among the lower end. Obviously, what Nines desired was to cut off all the emotional connection shit, to sow his wild oats, everything for the sole reason to get into Gavin’s pants. _Not_. 

Hell, he would let Nines fuck him just as much as he would let anybody else fuck him but even he knew the android deserved better than to be treated as a fling. 

“Sorry,” Gavin added. Which was as meaningful as saying nothing.

Nines granted him a smile, void of today’s cheerfulness. “It's alright.” He hauled off and hit back with double strength. “It appears I was right when I assumed it wouldn't be worth pursuing.”

What a well-deserved punch, brute force speaking volume and taking the air out of Gavin's lungs. Jesus Christ, why was the pain worse than all bruises on his body combined? 

The android was _hurt_ , so hurt that he hurt back.

“Nines, I'm really sorry.”

“There is nothing to apologize for.”

In his desperation, Gavin clasped his hand into Nines' arm. Desperation... for what? "Nines, I-"

“It's okay. You made it clear many times that our relationship status does not exceed ‘co-workers’.” 

Nines not acting mad was the worst of it all. If they clashed, they could unleash their frustration and, once it dissolved, return to banter the next morning. 

“I believe it is best if I leave now," Nines said.

Gavin shook his head. Stared into those aloof sad eyes, cerulean blue appearing to be frozen over, and shook his head. Nines peeled Gavin's hand off his arm and left his apartment without another word. The door locked shut; Gavin learned the true meaning of regret. One moment there was happiness. The next, nothing of it remained. With the snap of two fingers.

Gavin stood in his living room, eyes trained on the door. Waiting for Nines to return. He'd come back, right? Eventually, he would. The android was way too deep into him. When Gavin's legs started hurting after waiting for who could fucking tell how long, he retreated to his bedroom in defeat. It had gotten dark. Lying down in all the pain caused by the numerous bruises on his body, he hugged the blanket close. Some of those bruises would never heal, unless he treated them better. 

The android didn't occupy his mind all night. His own dumb words didn't haunt his dreams. He didn't wake up to the hope this had been a dream, for real this time. He didn't stare at his phone for hours, wishing Nines would call and give him a chance to right his wrongs. Lies. Lies, lies, lies. 

Lies made everything better. 

Gavin embraced conflict - that’s the worthless piece of shit he was.

At least the latter part contained genuine truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anybody order anybody drama? no? hey but a little drama ensures more fluff i tell you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Kenoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/works) for being the bestest beta!! ♡

**\-- Wednesday, September 7, 2039  
** **\-- 4:49 p.m.**

Connor spared Gavin’s life. 

Gavin speculated about the reasons for this absurd decision, coming to the conclusion that Nines refrained from telling his brother about the… misplaced words. Fortunately for Gavin, but the aftertaste was nastier than eating a raw clove of garlic. If Nines hadn't told Connor, he hadn’t told anyone. Which meant he dealt with the excruciatingly obvious pain it caused, alone. Which Gavin found… hell, why did he care?

On a scale of one to ten, Gavin’s bitterness ranked a bold ten.

“So, all of a sudden I’m invited to the party?” 

“The situation is derailing. Believe me when I say I’d prefer you off this case,” Nines said.

“Yeah, fuck you too.”

Back to square one and further back. Gavin had challenged balance by pushing Nines a mile away with a brainless answer when the android offhandedly asked to kiss him. Gavin lost and got what he deserved, destroyed the good balance they worked on and restored the prior ugly one. The result? Nines acted like a stone-cold bitch and Gavin couldn’t blame him in the slightest.

“This was, for once, not about your regular unbefitting behavior.” 

The asshole knew how to wrap a good intention up in uncool words. 

"No need to play nice, prick."

Gavin, on the other hand, didn’t care much about a lovely wrapping. Their verbal jabs had become harsher. The whole atmosphere around them chillier. Nobody had ever dared to call them besties but their banter before was _different_. More playful, less stinging. Gavin got what he wanted, and at the same time didn't.

Sooner or later, he’d get used to the self-imposed consequences, humans were good at it. Another side effect bothered him far greater. “Fill me in on this, Nines,” he said. Eyes glued to the LED that flickered yellow every time he called the android by his name, it now shone a clear and steady blue. No reaction. No shiver. No fluster. A resting bitch face. “Hank said a gang of androids runs around killing people who can't stand your lot.”

Nines glanced over, almost unable to do so. The dumb collar reached higher than ever, neck sealed behind an invisible lock Gavin missed the keys for. No, Gavin wasn’t imagining things. 

He wanted to rip the damn thing apart. 

“Supposedly.” 

“Supposedly what?”

“Supposedly, not all victims demonstrated anti-android tendencies. The hateful and violent actions might lay too far in the past or be possibly unbeknownst to friends and relatives,” Nines explained.

“Doesn't matter as long as the perp claims to know.”

“We believe it’s not one but four to six perpetrators who conduct the murders. It’s likely they gain their information from an extensive network.”

Gavin stepped out of the car and stuffed the keys Nines tossed to him in his pocket. The sky had darkened, a layer of clouds above them, the harbinger of summer rain. He pondered over the ulterior meaning behind it but didn't dwell much on it. They followed the narrow path leading to the house ahead. An officer roped it off and two forensics stood outside, one of them heading in when they caught sight of them. Yeah, they were late. Gavin justified arriving late to the party by being invited late to it.

The X-Slayer’s case — Gavin still found the name ridiculous — got out of hand. Several new victims daily were several too much to ignore, Fowler decided. And so, Gavin and Nines joined Hank and Connor as a fully operational independent team. _No more snatching Nines away, big bro._ The feeling of satisfaction was greatly uncalled for but he couldn’t disregard it.

“‘kay, so what about the victim?” Shoving his hands into his pockets, Gavin entered the modern-looking house, no more than five to seven years old, painted in beige, with an anthracite-colored flat roof. Large windows allowed a peek inside from as far as across the street. The stench inside was less sickening than what Gavin remembered from their last crime scene; a hint of blood along with the scent of ‘new wood’ from recently bought furniture, he guessed. The entranceway looked spacious and inviting. Tidy and clean. Hard to believe a dead body waited ahead.

“He was found dead this morning around 11:57 a.m. A police officer from the fifth district,” Nines said, one step behind him.

“What, really? I used to work there, years ago,” Gavin explained although Nines knew more about his career than he remembered. 

Inside the living room forensics marked the evidence. Blinding flashes filled the room in a constant glimmer. In the middle of the room and oddly out of place in a pool of dried blood lay the corpse of-

Gavin stopped. Walking, breathing, thinking.

“The name is Na-”

“Nathan Lane, yeah, I know him. Fuck. I-...”

Many thoughts crossed his mind, none of which he could grasp and wholly focus on, a wild array of somethings instantly turning into nothings. Green eyes fixated on the corpse. A stab wound in the leg, stomach slashed open by two diagonal cuts in exactly the same way the killer marred its previous victim. Nathan’s face appeared unscathed and yet beyond recognition: head slanted back, mouth gaping, eyes torn open. They had been co-workers and sort-of friends, but not ‘friends enough’ for him to recognize Nathan fucking lived here. He was one of those you see once every few months, without either of them ever getting mad about not messaging the other sooner. 

“Gavin, are you… alright?” 

“Yeah- I... sure. He's... I didn't know he was against…” Gavin shook his head. “I know he's been involved in android cases before you and Connor snooped around but... I never took him as someone who... y'know, couldn’t stand your guts.”

“It’s possible he didn’t. Him investigating android cases might be enough reason to get targeted.”

“Great...” Gavin said and turned away from the corpse. He contemplated speaking the following words. They left him, in great effort to keep his voice stable. “...No doubt I’m ranking high on their list as well.” It came out less confident and indifferent than planned and he hardly believed it convinced Nines.

The android hesitated for a moment, leading Gavin to believe the thought had occurred him much earlier. “They choose their victims randomly and not based on the severity of the victim’s deeds,” Nines said. He kneeled down beneath the body, examining him. “The stab wounds match with those from previous cases.” 

Falling silent, Gavin nodded. 

Was Nines trying to…?

Nines motioned to the dead body, probably gave him additional information about the stab wounds, but he wasn’t listening. About the murder weapon, the depth and angle it had been thrust in. The level of detail Nines could describe crime scenes without showing any kind of emotion scared him. His eyes trailed to Nathan once more. A gruesome view, raising his hackles. The android was talking, talking, talking, bla, bla, bla... Gavin couldn't focus on the voice; he continuously bobbed his head in agreement whenever Nines opened his mouth and followed him like an obedient puppy. 

Walking around cataloging evidence, Nines entered the kitchen, going on with his endless monologue of which Gavin didn’t hear a single word of. He looked at the android, then through him, dissociating from reality. A _mhm_ and _ah_ escaped his throat at random, hoping he voiced them at the right times. Nines continued his work, so it must’ve sounded okay. 

The sturdy frame he tailed halted its movements. Gavin reacted sluggishly, let out a quiet _oomph_ when his face crashed into Nines' back and stumbled. Instead of throwing insults, he mumbled the implication of a reflexive _sorry_.

“Gavin.”

The pitiless tone tore him back. He stared into cold, unrelenting eyes, sharp and numbing. The pulled him apart for being so out of it and useless, time and again. Gavin counted the constant _tick, tick, tick, tick, tick_ sound, coming from what might be one of the last analog clocks in history. Five ticks in number, five seconds of gaping and not knowing what to say or do before something dovish appeared in lieu of icy blue. 

Nines narrowed his eyes in concern, said, “Gavin, I won’t let them-" but stopped midway “-please get back in the car if you are feeling unwell.”

"Lay the fuck off, I can do my damn job!" 

The android didn’t avert his eyes for another five endless _ticks_. He nodded, proceeding with his own _and_ Gavin's work with no complaint. Why did Nines not get angry? He never got angry anymore. As if Gavin wasn’t worth getting yelled at anymore.

He needed a good smack across his face, by words or hand, he wouldn’t mind either way. Nines rejected Gavin’s dumb desire for the deserved punishment and so he descended back into his empty mind, looking for answers to unasked questions and unresolved issues that plagued him. He followed suit, occasionally bending his head from side to side, acting as if he searched for evidence and crudites. A dismally concealed charade Nines saw through without batting an eye. 

His eyes settled on the perfect fit of the CyberLife jacket, absorbed by the way the fabric crinkled with every calculated step. The android’s movements were coordinated and to the point, smooth and without any redundancy. It remained mankind's greatest yet-to-be-solved mystery why Nines wore the jacket even after androids had gained freedom. Not his business, but it bothered Gavin as much as the collar.

Nines came to a stop. Gavin reacted with a jerk, preventing them from colliding again. How much time had passed? They stood outside, in front of his car. It had started to rain.

“Get inside; I’m driving,” Nines said, jingling the keys in the air.

“What the- When did you-” 

" _I said,_ get inside, Gavin," Nines ordered. He placed a hand on his back and guided him to the door - the first physical contact since the android left his apartment last Saturday. Obtrusive and impatient, Nines pushed him around and into the car. All these small touches, playful pokes, and fist bumps; Gavin missed them. It had been mere days, and he accredited nothing special to it, but Gavin had missed them. _Was_ missing them. Sucked, to notice only now. How marvelous to see a former sort-of-friend sprawled out dead on the floor _and_ realize to have lost a different, closer sort-of-friend — could he call Nines a sort-of-friend? — days ago. 

Head hanging low, Gavin stared at his lap. He leaned on the window to get a little further away from his fears. His eyes darted to the driver's seat the android sagged into. Nines glanced back. 

Unlike his dead buddy in the house to his right, Nines sat across him, _alive_ and a chance to make up for lost opportunities existed within reach. He owed him, not only an apology for Saturday's fuck up but also an answer for-

_Gavin, if I were to die-_

"Gavin, if you need to talk-"

"I don't want you to-" Gavin uttered, wrestling for words. As soon as one entered his mind, it vaporized before he got a hold of it. "I'm… fine... Let's head back to the precinct."

Nines sighed. Sweet resignation. Finally. "I didn’t anticipate the crime scene would affect you in such ways.”

“It’s not... just that. It's… everything combined," Gavin mumbled. "Why am I telling you this... I'm good, okay?” Low, faltering voice. Avoiding the other’s gaze. _Gotta work on your damn lies._ What did it matter?

Nines started the engine.

His surroundings went by in a blur. The pitter-patter of the pelting rain accentuated his mood, dipped half in sorrow and half in regret. Raindrops clattered against the windshield, the little power they held sufficient to keep them going. They trailed down a maze of droplets, either mingling with each other, forming something bigger and stronger, or fighting the battle alone, stopping and capitulating halfway throughout their struggle. 

Gavin loathed days on which the heavy feeling in his chest weighed him down. He abhorred this weakness and it being on full display, unable to override it with anger or disregard it. It annoyed him, and he hated being annoyed by it. Despised himself for letting out this uncontainable sigh. He needed a good night’s sleep to fix the issues and reset his mind.

The dull silence between them was both welcome and uncomfortable. Neither had Gavin anything to say nor did he want Nines' pity. The car stopped abruptly, throwing Gavin out of his mind. He studied the area. "That's... not the precinct.” He furrowed his brows.

Nines pointed at a shop outside. “I figured food might be unwanted, but I was hoping to coax you to a cup of coffee.” 

Gavin’s gaze wandered around and settled on the small coffee shop. Hell yeah, he could use some coffee. To raise his spirits. It had worked in the past. But since Nines suggested it, it felt like admitting to something he didn’t want to. 

“Don’t want coffee.”

His mind operated in puzzling manners. Worse than a spoiled brat. Stepping out of the car and into the rain, Gavin marched away. From the car, the coffee, Nines, most of all from himself.

Nines caught up with him, grabbed his arm and threw the CyberLife jacket over Gavin’s head to shield him from the heavy rain. Within seconds, and accompanied by a forceful push, they stood beneath another shop’s sunblind.

Hiking up the jacket, Gavin peeked from below and at Nines. Lips pressed together, corners falling down, eyes expressing anger. Cool, the android looked pissed. Another issue he didn’t want to deal with. “Stop pretending like you care,” Gavin said. A sharp tug freed him from the grip. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You know I've crossed the stage of pretending a long time ago, Gavin. If you decide to act like a cretin, it may put me off for a short period, but won’t deter me. Less so in times you’re feeling unwell. I’m your friend and I-”

 _Fuckin’ idiot,_ he thought, cursing Nines.

“You don't get it, huh? I don’t need advice from an all-knowing piece of plastic. We're not fuckin’ friends!”

 _Fuckin’ idiot_ , he thought, cursing himself.

Nines’ face fell into pure disbelief. The menacing presence inched one step closer and looked down at the meager, puny existence before him. “Why must you repeatedly say these hurtful words? What do you seek to accomplish with this destructive behavior?”

“Accomplish? I told ya to stop reading between the lines. Don’t look for a deeper meaning behind my words, ‘cause there ain't none!" 

“So you _do_ say these words intently to hurt me?” Nines asked. 

No. No, he didn’t. He was a fucking idiot. Nines beat him to say it aloud and talked calmly, for Gavin to decipher every single word spoken to him, without misconceptions.

“Because they do. They might have left me cold in the past, but now they hurt,” Nines admitted. Gavin lowered his head, glad it was covered by the CyberLife jacket anyway and easy to hide under. “And I _detest_ granting you this amount of power over me. I can’t and won’t force you to utilize it in the ways I want you to. You're free to use it however you wish, but heed my warning, Gavin; if you dare to wield it negligently, I _will_ revoke it.”

Nines placed two fingers below Gavin’s chin, gently lifting it up. Gavin gaped back into longing half-lidded eyes.

“We’re not friends? Fine. What do you want me to be?” Nines asked. “Will a liaison fulfill your needs? Enlighten me. As you know already, I’m curious.” The words sounded dangerously venturesome, threatening almost. And then the voice changed, internalizing doubt. A dash of fear and sadness. “Am I expecting too much? I wish to understand. What… what do I have to become for you to listen to me?”

No, that wasn’t quite the punch in the guts Gavin wanted. He stepped back and turned away from Nines. The android gently removed the CyberLife jacket from his head and draped it over one of his shoulders. 

Two arms looped around his frame from behind, crossing over his chest. Nines was embracing him. Whatever Gavin did, Nines couldn’t hate him. It was equal parts heartbreaking and heartwarming. 

Nines hugged him close and let out a contented sigh. Voice but a remainder of his quick outburst and back to a sweet murmur, he whispered, “I’m sorry. All I wish for is to help you. You don't have to deal with your sorrows alone, Gavin. Whatever it is that pains you, I will… I want to...”

The weight of a head leaned against the side of his and Nines squished their cheeks together. It felt a little wet from a few stray raindrops that must have fallen onto it. Gavin turned his head, nose ghosting over synth-skin, and bit his lower lip to suppress the urge coursing through his body. 

"Why're you doing this… after I-" He closed his eyes, and the answer reappeared crystal clear in his mind. All these loving words, all these loving gestures- 

-not the right time to get all mushy and emotional. “You know what, on second thought... coffee… I mean… coffee would be nice.” Now was not the right time and the right time would never come if he never allowed it.

Nines made an agreeing noise. “Do me a favor and wait in the car. I’ll be right with you.”

 _Do me a favor._ As if it wasn't Nines doing him a bunch of favors, none of which he deserved. When did this android turn so soft? Gavin nodded. His nose inched closer, pressed lightly into synth-flesh. He clutched the arms on his chest. “Decaf,” he said and whispered a meek _please_ in addition. “Wanna pass out once I get home.” 

A mimicking nod. Nines lingered. Gavin rotated his head further until his lips touched the warm cheek. Digging into softness, they remained still and unmoving. It was nothing more than flesh pressing against flesh, nothing less than a pleasant burn simmering in his chest.

Despite not deserving any of it, staying like this was… good and enough. 

He listened to the unwinding sound of rain, a static white noise in his mind. To the few people passing by, which he gloriously ignored. To his own heartbeat, definitely thumping a tad faster than it was supposed to be. 'A tad' being a synonym for 'a lot'. Never mind the details. Never mind them.

And then, the arm slipped away from his body and mindfully readjusted the CyberLife jacket back over Gavin’s shoulders. As a substitute for comfort and shelter. “I’ll be right with you, Gavin,” Nines repeated. A spellbinding whisper. Reluctantly, he left his side and wandered off into the coffee shop. 

The jacket on his shoulders was… good, but not nearly enough.

 

**\-- 6:44 p.m.**

Misusing the jacket as his personal burrito-blanket, Gavin wrapped it around himself. The material felt stiff; no wonder the android walked around so rigid. He tied the sleeves over his chest, for an extra number of crinkles.

A clicking sound announced the opening of the driver’s door and Nines hopped in. He looked far from drenched but it turned out even the most advanced android lacked the ability to dodge raindrops. A day full of surprises. One corner of his lips raised, Nines didn’t seem to mind much. He handed Gavin a large disposable cup and a small, peculiar paper bag. Despite glaring at the disfigured jacket, the android refrained from commenting.

“You’re… wet,” Gavin said. He reached out to catch the single drop dangerously close to falling off the curl hanging in Nines’ face.

The android looked around. “I didn’t mean for the seats to get soaked.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, he literally couldn't care less about the fucking seats. But hey, if Nines wanted to be selfless and keep going the extra mile for Gavin, so fucking be it. “You hate cash, right? I'll send you the money later,” he said.

“Repay me with a 'thank you'.”

Unfamiliar with the approach, Gavin returned a frown instead.

“I’m taking you home,” Nines said.

“I don’t wanna go home.”

Nines didn’t listen.

As they drove down the streets of Detroit, his thoughts threatened to drift to places he didn’t want them to go. To distract himself, he savored his coffee. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he raised the cup. A small heart, drawn with a black marker, adorned the cup’s surface.

_Oh, God._

“Looks like the barista is into you, Mr. Popular.” Irked, Gavin let out a huff and presented the cup.

Hitting the brakes with too much force, Nines stopped at a red light. He groaned, fucking groaned, and flippantly knocked his head against the steering wheel. “No,” he retorted, unmissable annoyance in the voice. Forehead puckered with creases, he looked at Gavin. “They did exactly what I requested, Mr. S.O., a.k.a. Suddenly Oblivious.”

“You-... oh God, f-fuckin’ suave, ain’tcha?!” Gavin took a huge sip from his coffee. The brew warmed his cheeks in ways it never did before. Nines was a pain; who on earth taught him to yield the most dangerous weapon? _Flirting. Change the topic, change the topic._ Putting the cup aside, he dedicated his attention to the paper bag, thoroughly unfolded it and stuck his nose inside. 

“Babe, you got the wrong cookie,” Gavin stated.

“I didn't.”

Gavin shoved his hand in and pulled out what looked like a vanilla-flavored cookie, coated in a thin layer of pinkish glaze and garnished with rainbow-colored sprinkles. “This one's for kids," he said flatly.

Keeping his eyes on the street, Nines replied without much music in his voice. “Exactly. They make their gloomy days a little brighter.” 

A leap in his chest. Gavin hunched over and pressed the empty paper bag to his face. Too much. Overkill. Fuck, he didn’t deserve this. Any of this. All of this. Least of all, Nines. His face felt hot. Why did the words affect him so much? _Don’t get fuckin’ emotional over a cookie and some nice words._

Nines remained silent for a while, but Gavin had a feeling-

“I can hear you smirking,” he said.

“I'm not smirking.”

“You are.”

“I'm not,“ Nines reassured.

Gavin peeked. The android wasn't smiling initially. It emerged and grew wider the longer he looked at it. Nines had a distinct smile; often lopsided, teasing and self-satisfied with a touch of… _pretty_. It wasn't the first time the thought came to his mind. Nines rarely smiled, and it took Gavin off-guard, even at times like this when he expected it. 

When his face cooled down to a reasonable temperature, he raised and tipped his head back against the seat. He eyed the rainbow-cookie and examined it from different angles. Although it wasn’t what he expected to discover in the bag, he found it quite appealing in various aspects. Gavin could see right through it - the shape and the sprinkles’ arrangement revealed it wasn’t handcrafted but manufactured. It gave the cookie the illusion of perfection on first glance. On second glance, he saw a little crack here and there, which didn’t make it any less unique or precious. Gavin bit into the cookie. The sprinkles had a nice crunch to it, the biscuit — to his surprise — a soft core. Both of which made a devastatingly delicious combination. Indeed vanilla-flavored and the goddamn sweetest thing he ever had. Verdict: nine point nine, nine points out of ten. So good he wouldn’t share it with anyone, even if his life depended on it.

He stared at Nines, gaze lingering on his profile. The contours of his face were round and soft. What made the appearance slightly more intimidating than Connor was the default frown. Take that away and-

Nines raised his brows and shot him a questioning look. Compassion, curiosity, humbleness - so many good values perceptible within a single second. Gavin took another bite from his cookie. Yeah, he had to admit, he... liked the cookie.

“You’re the worst, Nines,” he muttered, trying to voice it like he meant it. His tone was void of harshness and the corners of his mouth turned into a grin. A plain reaction to the, this time, not teasing but simply genuine and, yes, _pretty_ smile settling on the android’s lips. He gazed at it, longer than he should have - the sight too infrequent to ignore it.  

The LED still wouldn’t do its flustered yellow flicker when he spoke the name. Saturday’s actions had left a scar, and he had yet to plunge into the freezing cold water to find out how deep it reached. Maybe it was too late. He had a fuckton to make up to, but Nines offered him a chance and the day was far from over. 

Today was odd. Different. Gavin pulled at the sleeves of the CyberLife jacket around his chest, tightening the knot. Not to create more creases. He wanted it a little closer and to appreciate the warmth it provided.

“Thank you,” said Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos!!  
> on a scale of one to ten how deep in love are they? :( i wanna smash their faces together already.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to [Kenoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa) for breathing life into my words <3\. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, the summer exchange fic kept me busy.

**\-- Wednesday, September 7, 2039  
** **\-- 7:12 p.m.**

The moment Gavin flipped the last piece of the rainbow-sprinkled cookie into his mouth, the car slowed down and stopped. Gaze wandering in all directions, the area appeared unfamiliar, the buildings surrounded by more nature than most places he knew in Detroit. Not much of a difficulty if he was honest. The rain had ceased, and grey clouds cleared the way for the last passing rays of the setting sun. It stirred a feeling that the day might not end as badly as it started, with the corpse of a former coworker and a semi-pissed android. The latter one showing too much patience and goodwill towards somebody as antagonistic and bitter as Gavin Reed. 

“I don’t live here,” he stated, impressing Nines with his spot-on detective skills.

“I do,” Nines said, “there is something I want you to see.”

His android lured him into his apartment, after buying him a cookie. Cool.

“That sounds hella alarming, Nines.” The android gave him a half-annoyed glare. Gavin returned a half-amused smile. He complained, it defined his trademark behavior, but they were here and Gavin was curious by nature. Coming along was the next logical step. 

Automatic lights flickered on when they walked into the apartment. Being an old school, manual guy, it creeped Gavin out. Nines probably mind-controlled all electronics in here. Better not dwell on it too much and turn the phone off. Gavin untied the sleeves of the CyberLife jacket around his body and shucked it off, returning it to Nines.

Gavin didn’t know what to expect of the interior design but it weirdly fit the android. The bare necessities of furniture attempted a lived-in look and failed miserably. Reality TV shows would describe it as ‘minimalistic’. A couch that could hold three people furnished the space in front of the bleak wall to their right. It was accompanied by a delicate glass-table; factory-fresh and speckless. A large, dust-free TV on the adjacent wall. Had it ever been used? Neutral colors — beige, anthracite, white — promoted a modest appearance. The solitary free-standing lamp next to the couch flooded the room in cold light.

Immaculate. Sterile. No decorations. Nothing. Worse than a show house.

“How… long have you been living here?”

“Five months," the android said, studying Gavin’s expression. “Is something wrong? I noticed it differs significantly from your or Hank’s apartment.”

“ _You did?_ ” Gavin repeated. Nines noticed, as if there was a chance to miss it. He waved a dismissive hand. “As long as you like it this way?”

“I appreciate the contemporary style but it’s lacking, isn’t it?” Nines’ brows fell into a weird frown. 

Personality. Gavin didn’t dare to say it and shrugged. They could work on the apartment another time. Perhaps. When he had a moment of boredom. Gavin questioned the ‘most advanced’ keywords everybody talked about when mentioning Nines. A diversity of more suitable terms to describe the android came to mind. Oblivious but likeable. Formal but likeable. Methodical but likeable. Basically all the things Gavin disliked but... _likeable_.

Uh, wait a second-

“I forgot to disclose we have a guest,” Nines said, walking to the patio door. Outside a sinister creature patrolled back and forth, its boisterous cries keeping the neighborhood awake. He opened the door and four tiny paws happily padded in and over the wooden floor, creating soft clinking noises. 

“No freakin’ way! You got a cat?!” 

The grey fluff ball jerked at the sound of Gavin’s voice and pressed its small body close to the ground. Staring at him with blown pupils, it voiced a perplexed _mrow_. The white patches above each of its eyes gave it a little frown which made the whole appearance more adorable.

“Not quite,” Nines said, closing the door. “I'd rather say she owns me.”

Gavin crouched down a few feet away. The cat ignored him, looked up at Nines and danced around his legs, leaving her fur on the neat black slacks. 

“She’s a stray. She can hunt by herself, but stops by every night for food and primarily attention.”

"Sounds relatable," and could be ended by not giving her food or letting her in if it troubled Nines.

_Is Nines lonely?_

“Her demanding attitude makes it difficult to... spend the night elsewhere.”

Gavin looked up at the android and forced his mouth shut to avoid gaping too hard. That… solved a different mystery. The six-point-something feet tall idiot RK900, who could snap a t-rex’s neck with a cocky grin left that night — _the night they almost kissed and Gavin fell asleep on top of him_  — because he had to feed his little fluff ball. His gaze teetered between cat and android, undecided which one charmed him to a greater extent. Could Nines become even less threatening? 

“So you like taking care of rascals, mh? What’s her name?”

Nines kneeled and ruffled the cat’s fur. “I don’t intend to keep her. I didn’t assign her a name."

“I kinda get that. Hard not to get attached once you give ‘em a name,” Gavin said, missing the irony. He offered his hand to the cat. “Hey, c’mere baby, let me shower you with affection,” he chided.

The trace of a touch skimmed over the length of his fingers and along the inside of his palm. Warm and less furry than he expected. Dependent on the feeling, his fingers thoughtlessly curled up until they hooked onto another set of fingers - smooth to the touch and white in color. Entirely not what he asked for. Nines... held his hand. Or he held his. Or they held each other’s. The skin deactivated up to the wrist, revealing the white chassis with its glowing blue seams pulsating beneath. It struck him as a pleasant sensation rather than disgusting or horrific. 

Nines absentmindedly stared at their joined hands, looking enraptured by the act of mild intimacy. A scenery too pure to tear apart with hurtful words that would leave his mouth out of fear if he opened it, even for Gavin's standards. The android grasped tighter than him but neither of them let go. Gavin brushed his thumb over one knuckle. It functioned as an unwanted spell breaker. Nines came to his senses. Skin reappearing, he yanked his hand away and lowered his head, embarrassed as if he had performed forbidden wizardry. The android averted Gavin’s gaze and scooped up the cat that had laid down out of boredom. Without a word, he held her out to Gavin and swiftly rose to his feet. 

_Nines craves touch._

Yeah, that one was glaringly obvious, wasn't it? Gavin had never paid much attention to it. He pressed the feline flush against his chest, cradling her with both hands. Her front paws settled on his shoulder. 

Carrying the cat to the couch, he kneeled in front of it and placed her on one of the cushions. She voiced a series of cheerful _meows_ and continuously tapped her adorable face against Gavin's head. He pinched her squishy cheeks and gave her the thorough body rubs she yelled for. Nines didn't have any cat toys, had never considered purchasing them, so Gavin had to make do with what he had. He scuffled with her using his arms and hands. Despite the playful bites and scratches hurting and leaving temporary marks, he endured them.

Gavin took a picture of Nines. Or five. More than ten. Not of Nines. Of the unnamed cat that he asked Nines to lift up - the android happened to be in the same image section. The cat looked cute from every angle and with every expression. Which couldn’t be said of the non-furry counterpart. After giving Nines a lesson in smiling for pictures, the subsequent ones magically turned out better by a thousandfold.

_Nines has a pretty smile._

…Gavin had figured that out earlier.

At some point, Nines informed him that, apart from thirium, his empty fridge had nothing to offer a human could feed on. Time flew by and when Gavin got hungry, he ordered a pizza. Hawaiian. He told Nines _'for the hell of it'_. A meager pretense; disliking Hawaiian pizza was another one of the numerous lies he preached to himself on a daily basis. 

The cat became quieter and less active after dinner. A drawn-out yawn left her, and Gavin felt it as well, the tiredness taking over. Food coma and general drowsiness acted as a lethal combination. Nines had dimmed the lights in the room, and perhaps the android would have put on romantic music next, had this been a date. He sprawled out on the couch and snuggled with the cat, who still lacked a name after the three had spent several hours together. The atmosphere of cat, pizza, soft cushions, and faint lights made him feel comfortable. Undeniably so. He wouldn’t have minded music...

Standing in the kitchen, Nines cleaned the mess the cat created while devouring her meal like the vicious, untamable beast she pretended to be. 

_Nines has a type._

Gavin closed his eyes, a broad grin spreading across his face. The android had done the same - fell asleep on his couch without asking. And so, he justified emulating it as the cruelest payback - invading Nines' home and making it his own for the night. Except neither of them perceived it as a punishment, right? Gavin glanced at the clock on his phone — 11:48 p.m. — and tossed it on the pristine coffee-table. Before he knew it, sleep conquered his drained soul and gently carried him into another world.

When Gavin awoke, the cat dozed next to him on the couch and his gaze fell on Nines, the faint light of a lamp engulfing the calming presence. A glance out the window revealed nighttime hadn't passed.

The android perched on the floor, arms placed on the surface of the couch. His chin rested on his intertwined hands. Eyes closed, his expression was as peaceful as could be. Gavin watched the figure for a few seconds, the same way it might have watched him when he slept. Weird, yes, but man, beautiful faces needed to be looked at, unwritten rules. Reaching out, the tips of his fingers danced along the edges of the ring on the temple. What fascinated Gavin about it, he would never understand. A shift to yellow told him of the android’s awareness, but he remained motionless.

“Hey,” Gavin whispered. He cupped Nines' cheek and brushed his thumb across it. "You're too forgiving."

"I do not bestow this level of tolerance on anybody," Nines warned and leaned into the touch. Opening his eyes halfway, cerulean blue met emerald green. “Please, do not take it for granted.” This afternoon, a warning. Now, a plea. 

Gavin shifted, careful not to disturb the cat. Using the android’s elbow as a pillow, he tipped his head against it. When Nines turned his head to the side to face him, Gavin nudged closer and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Last week you posed the question of what it is I want. You avoided specifying the matter, but I believe I found an answer," Nines said, his voice an ever so soft chime. "I want… your trust."

Gavin’s shoulders tensed up, and he felt glad the way their heads pressed together, made it impossible to see the other’s expression. He curled up on himself. _Trust_ was Achilles' heel, the word that struck a nerve. Trust required showing weakness and vulnerability, something he only revealed when drunk or exhausted, involuntarily due to the annoying side effects.

"I never handed out trust in spades."

"I'm aware."

"And you already got more than most people. How much more do you want?"

"...enough for you to allow me to join you on the couch, without receiving complaints about it or it being labeled as… a dream.”

Gavin clasped the cat in his arms and rolled over, away from the sitting figure requesting trust. The reply included more than requesting the basic trust coworkers put into one another. In a deeper understanding, Nines was asking for hugs, cuddles and all the emotional baggage. 

“Y'know, Nines, this afternoon, when we… when I saw Nathan's corpse… uhm, I dunno if this is something you can relate to, but it's one of these days you realize that life's too fuckin' short. Shit can hit the fan anytime without warning and one day, _snap_ , you're gone." The cat in his arms made a sound between a _meow_ and _mrrm_ , nuzzling her nose into his neck. "I'm not afraid of dying, it’s... something we all gotta deal with sooner or later. I spaced out because… it's... the regret that haunts you. Things you said or didn't say. Did or didn't do."

_Gettin’ really deep here, what a stupid conversation._

"No hot news here, I do lotsa dumb things with confidence and don't give a flying fuck about the consequences. But even my dumb ass brain realizes it has made choices in my life that are regrettable, like..." he hesitated. "Like, uh, forgetting to call my grandma every once in a while," Gavin included making it sound less severe. Although it was an actual issue.

Sympathy swayed along to the mellow voice answering him. "You're alive and capable of turning difficulties around to fend off your enemies, whether it is regret or fear of trust. If you ever feel undecided about which path to take, I am here for you, Gavin. No matter how grave or trivial the choices you face might be." 

Nines moved, denting the cushions under his weight. The android sat on the couch behind where Gavin was lying. The reassuring hand on Gavin's shoulder felt warm. A leftover dash of pain from the injuries of the collapsing building incident was still present, but easy to neglect. Gavin liked the touch. Simple, yet efficient. 

"Even if that means I have to remind you to make a phone call every once in a while. I believe in your competence and further potential as a detective. And I believe in your ability to grow as a human being."

 _Nines trusts Detective Reed_ and _Gavin Reed._

Positive or negative, other people's opinions never meant much to Gavin and so it came as a surprise to him. The mere thought of having Nines’ trust filled him with… these happy feelings he remembered from his early childhood when he received the Christmas present he nagged his parents about all year. On the other hand, the very idea of breaking Nines' trust made him feel repugnance. A sphere he wished to never have the courage to step into. Shit, he stood dangerously near the edge yesterday. 

It hurt…

It hurt.

And if it hurt him, how much had it hurt Nines?

_Nines is forgiving._

_Nines is_ too _forgiving..._

A cold breeze blew down his back, causing a full-body shiver, and Gavin realized he'd drifted off to sleep again. The cat and the figure sitting behind him had disappeared. Somewhere in the room, the dull _thump_ of the patio door and near-silent footsteps wandering around the house caught his attention. Nines had turned the lights off, diminishing his ability to see. He glanced back and saw a blue ring approaching. It draped a cozy blanket over him and whispered tender words of reassurance.

“It’s alright, Gavin. You’re alright. Please, rest.”

Half asleep, Gavin lowered his head into the cushion and nudged closer to the back of the couch, hauling the blanket over his shoulder. It carried the same distinct scent as the CyberLife jacket and the shirt Nines wore. 

"Nines… uhm," Gavin paused and pulled the blanket closer. He buried his head inside it, to muffle his voice. Sporting an unhealthy amount of confidence yet afraid to sound desperate or needy. Sometimes there’s no way around it. "Just.. saying. If you decided to, like... sneak up on the couch while I'm asleep, I wouldn’t be able to complain."

"Would that be within the rules?"

_‘Within the rules,’ Jesus, somebody smite the android._

"We didn't set any, so I guess it is?"

"You requested I stopped reading between the lines and now you leave me with an _I guess_. I'm not fond of guesswork; it led to unwanted outcomes in the past."

"Nines, I suggested it, so yeah, it’s within the fuckin’ rules!" he snapped. A deep breath, followed by a long sigh. Leaving no breaks between each word, he mumbled as quickly as possible, “Sorry. Snuggle up when I’m asleep.”

“Then sleep,” Nines said. Very demanding, slightly desperate. 

Gavin suppressed a laugh. “Already am.”

There was a moment's hesitation. He left Nines in another dilemma of reading between the lines but they had ascertained, giving out trust equaled to torture for Gavin. After consideration, the android lay down beside him. Too much of a coward to slip beneath the blanket with him. 

Nines tugged the cover down to his shoulders. A hand rested on his waist, and a head pressed into the space between his shoulder blades. The touches were cautious and subtle, and Gavin had himself to blame for it. Nines didn’t know what to do. What was right. What was _within the rules_ of their once we-can’t-stand-each-other relationship. It got more difficult for Gavin to judge as well, as boundaries became blurrier with each passing day.

"I wanted to stay that night," Nines said, voice but a whisper, muffled against Gavin’s back.

It would have been far easier had Gavin not heard this confession. He mulled over the discovery that he too would not have minded waking up next to a heap of plastic. It kept him from much-needed sleep.

 

 **\-- Thursday, September 8, 2039  
** **\-- ??:?? a.m.**

A featherlight stroke across the stubble on his cheek woke him up. It tickled and when he twitched a little, it disappeared quickly. Seconds later the touch returned, bringing hesitation with it. The subsequent stroke moved slower, starting at his cheekbone and drifting down along the length of his jaw. Reaching the chin, the touch trailed back the same path it came from, up to the cheekbone. Despite having no recollection of this feeling, it was familiar and conveyed a sense of safety, battling away his notion of offering resistance. It traveled higher up his temple and forehead and disposed of the strands of hair falling onto his face by brushing them back.

The feeling vanished when he opened his eyes. Gavin rolled onto his back and looked up at Nines.

“Good morning, Gavin.” Nines greeted him with a sincere smile and a cup of coffee. “Since my fridge is empty, I went to a nearby bakery and brought you breakfast and coffee. You can clean yourself at my place, but I’m afraid I lack spare clothes to lend you. We can stop by your home before we head to the precinct.”

Too much information at once. Confused, Gavin accepted the coffee and sat up, recalling he crashed the night at Nines’ place. On the table lay a bag from the bakery. Through the translucent sections, he spotted two croissants with chocolate nibs. Sweets. Nines knew he liked them.

“Nines, when did you…” He snatched his phone from the table. 7:15 a.m. Too early to become sentimental. “I- I mean, I’m…” Gavin rubbed his eyes, to get the remaining sleep out. To make sure he wasn’t dreaming. When he opened them again, Nines idled where he remembered him. Standing next to the couch, wearing his CyberLife attire and crossing his arms behind his back. 

He sipped his coffee. The hot brew would wash his emotions away. Latte, almond milk, vanilla syrup, no added sugar. Simple and exactly how he liked it. Nines _knew_ him. Which certainly didn’t help to fight off these dumb emotions overwhelming him. What if Nines never deviated but regressed into a caretaker model instead?

"I… Thanks… for all of this. Yesterday, too," Gavin said, "fuck, Nines, you're…"

Nobody ever bought Gavin Reed a rainbow-sprinkled cookie to cheer him up. Nobody ever brought Gavin Reed over to play with a cat. Nobody ever got Gavin Reed coffee and breakfast out of free will. The absence of someone taking care of him had never bothered him. It truly never did. People couldn't care less about someone who couldn't care less about them, and that was fine. He knew the reasons and could live with the consequences. But the opposite, the presence of it? That shit got to him.

_Nines is perfect._

And Gavin... was not. All he could do was take, take, take. Perhaps… perhaps it was time to give. To give and reciprocate.

He got off the couch and grabbed the bag on the table. “Let’s go to my place. I… need a shower and fresh clothes.”

While Nines drove, Gavin stuffed in his breakfast. He took the time to, for fucking once, use the single leftover cell in his brain to reflect on the android’s kindness, juxtaposing it with his dumbass behavior. It took less than two seconds for the conclusion to manifest that Nines must be crazy. Was he malfunctioning after all? Hopefully not.

The desire to care for somebody as selflessly as Nines did had never sprouted within him. To actively search, wait, or find this so-called special someone _,_ be it a friend or a lover, occurred to him as a fairytale. It required work and dedication, and the results struck him as not worth it. He met most of his friends at random times or random events. And a random hookup seemed to do the trick for what he believed he needed beyond friendship. 

"This stuff is amazing," he said, gobbling up the rest of the croissant. 

"I'm glad."

Gavin didn’t need to glance over to see the smile resonating in the calm tone. Compared to yesterday he felt good, thanks to Nines. The android had become sincere, and Gavin was at a loss for how to deal with it. The thought wouldn’t leave him for the whole car ride or the duration of the shower he took at home. 

Returning to his living room, he found the android standing in front of his couch. 

“Sorry we might be late,” Gavin said and approached him.

“If we leave now, we’ll arrive on time.”

“No. Got a few things to say.” He nudged Nines back, forcing him to sit on the couch, while he atypically towered in front. The android looked perplexed and had all the reason to because what Gavin did, leaned towards ‘barely ever happening’ and 'can't believe I'm doing this'. “I’m sorry for what I said on Saturday. It was one of the more… most…? Insensitive things that ever left my mouth, and I regret it. I fucked up big time. Won't happen again.” 

Despite the brief words, he hoped they conveyed meaning. Nines tried speaking up. Propping one knee on the couch to the android’s right, Gavin leaned forward and clasped a hand on his mouth. 

_'Gavin if I were to die-'_

“When you almost bled out in my apartment and Connor came to pick you up, you wanted to ask a question. Here’s the answer: I’d miss your dumb face, Nines. A lot. ‘Cause being with you is kinda fun.” His other leg found purchase on the couch, left of Nines, and he sat down in his lap. 

The eyes he looked into told two stories: one of uncertainties, and one of yearning. Removing the hand from the mouth, Gavin brushed his fingers through the soft hair, and let them linger at the back of the android’s neck. 

“That’s why you consider us friends, right? ‘Cause it’s kinda fun hanging out. You wanna be friends or something, fine. We’re friends,” he said, “...or whatever.”

“Friends... or whatever.” Nines tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. He had used the word a couple of times. It seemed like a cause of concern. _Friends... or whatever_. Could be anything. Could be nothing. 

Disentangling his fingers from the android's nape, he pulled at the collar of the CyberLife jacket. "You know you don't have to wear this jacket to work? You ran around without it before, so what gives?"

"I never feel particularly comfortable without it, but you seem upset when I wear it outside of work." 

_Nines doesn't wear his jacket because I hate it._

"Hell, no, you can't do things just to please me. Especially not if it makes you uncomfortable."

“Antagonizing you or performing actions that cause you to dislike me, go against my volition,” Nines said. His hands settled on Gavin's hips.

“I said we're friends... _or whatever_. That requires some sort of affinity, okay? I thought not wearing it will make you feel better, y’know, because of the freedom shit and all? I can’t stand the fuckin’ company’s logo you’re carrying around like you belong to them." His tone contained surprisingly little poison. Gavin patted the front of the jacket, covering the blue triangle with his palm.  

“Don't misunderstand, I'm perfectly fine on my own, but I-" Nines stopped. The grip on Gavin's hips tightened, and he could swear they pulled him closer if only a little. "I feel... better around you. The discomfort from the missing jacket is trivial in comparison. It’s different at work, as we don’t spend every second together.”

Closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Gavin said, “You talked about this power thing yesterday. Don't give me the power to mistreat you. Like ever. I'm dumb outside of work and might not notice, so call me out for it. You've done it before, and have every right to. Now more than ever. Adapting is the least I can do for a… friend.” ... _or whatever._

“I see. What can I do for you in return? Your methods are questionable at times, but you tend to make efforts to assist me. You told me about 'give and receive' and I wish to give, too.”

“You looked after me for the past twelve hours like a mother hen! For the past six months, you’ve met me with more patience than anybody ever dared to in my whole fuckin' life. You're the last person on _Earth_ who needs to do anything for me. You’ve done your part - more than that.” 

“Then I believe I don’t comprehend how it is measured. Or perhaps I do not care, because there is much more I wish to give."

If Nines believed Gavin had powers over him, he was oblivious to the powers he had over Gavin. Unknowingly, the android used them efficiently today. 

“God, could you stop being so genuine; you’re killing me! Seriously, I can’t take this, I… get back to sassing me, please.” His hands slid up the android’s shoulders between jacket and shirt and pushed the CyberLife garbage off them. Nines played along without resistance. “I’ll get you a new one.”

“I doubt our senses of fashion remotely align for me to allow this disaster to unfold. You may accompany me to buy a different jacket, though.”

“Talking shit about my non-existent fashion sense. That’s it, babe.” He slipped his arms around the neck and pulled their chests flush into an embrace. Not by accident. Not because he was supposedly dreaming. Gavin _wanted_ to hold Nines. To reciprocate the affection he received. Give a fraction of extra trust to the person who deserved it the most. "If you’re so keen on doing something for me, then, I dunno... stay...”

Heads sinking into each other’s necks, Gavin mourned over the missed opportunity to loosen the shirt’s collar; the fabric separated his lips from the android’s skin. His own neck lacked the barrier, and was instead graced by the heat of a nose, cheek, and lips. It was an awfully dangerous level of intimacy.

The hands withdrew from his hips and came to rest on his back. Fingers dug through the fabric into flesh, screaming for every bit of contact as they drew Gavin nearer. Nines positioned a hand on his neck to keep him close and in place. As if Gavin had any intention to leave. As if he had the guts to look him in the eyes.

After literally fucking around for most of his life and one-night-stand after one-night-stand, this unfamiliar approach awakened a different feeling. They sat there for a good ten minutes, like really good friends. Like _really_ good friends that wanted to hug for like, a good ten minutes, and never wanted to let go. Like friends _or whatever,_ with some yearning and craving in their hearts.

The android unlocked something. A privilege Gavin had never granted anybody else in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello beautiful readers, as always, thank you for your support, kind comments (no matter how long, short, or often you comment, i love y'all) and kudos. i wish i knew how to express my gratitude properly but i'm kinda bad at it and sometimes it's difficult for me to understand people seems to enjoy what i write. i appreciate each and every one of you, y'all really mean a lot to me ♡
> 
> (and sorry that these idiots have yet to kiss... i promise, they will get their shit together, sooner or later)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to [Kenoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa) for breathing life into my words <3.

**\-- Tuesday, September 13, 2039  
** **\-- 10:21 a.m.**

After the ten-minute friendship-hug, perspectives started shifting. Deciding if it was a pleasant or a troublesome change depended on the person looking at it. On some days, the CyberLife jacket tainted the android’s appearance. On others, Nines showed up without it, solely based on his comfort level. Gavin insisted again he shouldn’t come to work without it for his sake alone, but Nines assured him he wanted to try letting go. 

The first time it happened, Gavin felt Connor’s bewildered stare pierce into the side of his head, for being the culprit and an awful influence. Questioning his allegedly shady objective. Unworthy of having Nines, as a partner or anything else. Countless times, the overprotective brother roused annoyance in him. Reevaluating past events, Gavin understood Connor’s concerns, to a certain extent. Both had been partly wrong, and partly right. The minor difference between them: Connor was an inconvenience, and Gavin had emotionally hurt Nines multiple times.

And so, while Nines worked on letting go, Gavin tackled the opposite. Not fucking up. Treating at least one person in his life decently. Perhaps go as far as allowing himself to hold onto something. 

“Man, you androids and your awkward smiles,” Hank lamented.

Nines and Hank stood in the center of the bullpen, discussing the X-Slasher case. Gavin lingered in his chair, busying himself with what he excelled at - not paying attention for the most part. This particular statement reached his ears, ringing loud and clear. It irked him.

"Hey, nobody is allowed to diss my partner besides me, and even less for the wrong reasons. His smile ain’t awkward," he yelled in their direction.

"No offense there, he’s a good guy and Connor is still learning as well, but it's worse than Connor’s. He’s supposed to be advanced," stated Hank.

Gavin shot out of his chair and leaned forward, bracing his hands on the desk. It took effort to not smash them on it in anger. "How about you stop comparing my android to that piece of garbage?” he shouted. Pointing at Nines, he continued calmly, “Don't listen to him babe, your smile is wonderful and perfect."

Wow.

That might have been a bit too much. 

Did it slip his tongue in front of Hank? 

A frown. Mild confusion. Hank arched his brows and his expression turned into astonishment. Nines had turned around and looked flabbergasted as well. Regardless, if the smile had been awkward or not, the ongoing silence was highly uncomfortable. Connor would have thrown a pen at him pretending it had the shape of something lethal, like a bullet. Thank God he was nowhere to be seen.

Nines regained his composure first and faced Hank. “Detective Reed has an affinity for sarcasm.” He bowed apologetically. Screw his manners.

Sarcasm. Yeah, sarcasm. No, it wasn’t, thanks for delivering a shitty punchline anyway, Nines.

Convinced, Hank nodded. “I said it a million times, gonna say it once more: I’m sorry you gotta work with him. Seems like a fuckin’ waste of your abilities.”

“It is not," Nines said without delay. His voice carried unmissable irritation. He appeared offended. "Our personalities may not match, but they complement each other ideally. There's no other detective I'd rather work with.”

Emergency; Nines brought his newfound friend sincerity to work. In a fit of insecurity, Gavin faked a laugh and crossed his arms. "Aw, look, he likes sarcasm too. No idea where he got it from."

"Aaalright..." Hank raised his hands and returned towards his work station. "Don't worry, I'll stay outta your business."

Nines sauntered back to his desk. Before taking his seat, one corner of his mouth quirked upwards into a smile. One hundred percent on purpose, very calculated, and intended for Gavin. How fucking dare Hank saying it looked awkward? Gavin didn't store a huge stockpile of compliments for Nines, but his smile? Beautiful.

 

**\-- 7:02 p.m.**

Nines coming over after work during the week happened by accident. By accident, as in: in mutual agreement as a reaction to a certain discussion during lunch. It consisted of 'I find it difficult to believe you _can_ cook' from Nines, and 'I don't believe you _can't_ cook' from Gavin. Even as friends… or whatever, banter stayed on top of their agenda. Both parties declared their statement. How were they ever going to find the truth unless Gavin invited Nines and they spent the evening cooking together? Deep down they knew; neither could convince the other. Nines could assure him he lacked a cooking module but not prove it. Gavin could cook a meal, but Nines couldn't assert if it tasted good. 

 _Who the hell cares?_ To be honest, the main goal on Gavin’s list diverged from cooking: spending time with Nines had started to sound compelling, and he ascertained one thing he could indeed prove. Being an ass towards Nines had lost a fraction of its former appeal, the number of fuck-ups he wanted to make up for broke the scale to justify their new friendship status.

“There is a more efficient way to cut it,” Nines chipped in. He stood on the opposing side of the free-standing kitchen counter. He comfortably braced his arms on it, leaning over it at a ninety-degree angle.

Missing jacket, loose collar, hiked-up sleeves and useless comments from the sidelines - Gavin could tell the android felt at ease. “How would you know if you can’t cook?” he asked, cutting tomatoes and wondering if there was some kind of magic behind he didn’t know of.

“As I’ve told you, I lack a pre-installed cooking program. You could say I have mastered the arts of Google,” Nines said. “Cutting vegetables is an activity I have never performed, but I am interested in learning it by myself.”

“Using Google doesn’t mean shit, you don’t know anything.”

“In fact, I know everything.”

“You have no clue about how emotions work.” 

Nines huffed out a confident laugh. “ _Technically speaking-_ ”

“See! That’s what you do - _technically speaking_ instead of feeling.”

The remark triggered an unintended effect. God, he sucked at this. Nines lowered his head, displeasure spreading on his face. “I do feel.”

“Sorry- I’m sorry... Bad choice of words. I know you do. You’re oblivious at times but I guess we all are,” he acknowledged. "And, to be fair, I like you a little oblivious."

Using the words 'I', 'like' and 'you' in a sentence meant for Nines was a rare phenomenon, despite the truth in it. Rummaging through the contents of a drawer, Gavin pulled out a second kitchen knife along with another cutting board and placed them on the counter. Slanting his head, he motioned for Nines to join him. As a friendship bonus, he tapped the surface twice and offered a crooked smile. 

The android scooted over. 

“Ever had a knife in your hand that didn’t belong to a perp, Mr. Know-It-All?” Gavin placed the bowl of unsliced tomatoes between them. 

Nines shook his head. Unafraid of the sharp object, he grabbed the handle and lightly flung the knife in the air. It did a 360º spin, and safely landed back into the android’s firm grip. 

“Could you not,” Gavin commented flatly. 

“I need to acquire a feeling for it.”

“Be careful and don't blame me if you chop your fingers off."

A self-assured humming sound escaped Nines. Choosing his victim, he placed a tomato on his cutting board. The creases between his brows became visible as the knife came to a stop on top of the tomato. A flash of yellow. Instead of delicately slicing through the red skin and flesh, Nines brutally pushed down, putting too much strength into the motion. The tomato squashed against the wooden surface, its insides splattering the cutting board with juice.

Silence filled the room. 

Nines had utterly failed.

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh._

Looking at him in surprise, Gavin’s gaze zeroed in on the crimson LED. He promptly put another tomato on the android’s cutting board. “You know,” he said, dragging the vowels and slapping Nines’ back, “I _think_ , there is a more efficient way to cut it. I'm not a Google Master, though.” 

“Don’t use my words against me,” Nines chided, a light-hearted tone swaying with it. 

Gavin grinned. “Give it another try.”

The android positioned his knife on the second tomato. The LED’s bright blue color emphasized his strong-willed, unshaken demeanor. Gavin found the needed concentration endearing to watch; Nines acted gentle whenever he touched him, it shouldn’t take him any effort to slice vegetables. 

The knife slid through the smooth tomato skin and less than half an inch into its flesh-

“Nines~” Gavin chirped.

A squelching sound. Tomato number two: smashed into a sludge of red goo. Android: less than thrilled but very far from angry.

Gavin snorted. “Hey, it’s not changing color anymore when I call your name,” he said, tapping the mood ring. 

Not turning his head, Nines set the knife on the counter and made a face at his second failed attempt. “I managed to fix the visible effects. As you have gloriously proven, it only applies to the LED and my facial expression. It continues to mess with my internal processes and, in the worst case, leads to fatal results,” he said, presenting the mashed tomatoes. 

“Sorry,” Gavin mumbled, placing tomato number three on the wooden board. “Like I said, not in a million years am I gonna call you RK900. How about I, uh… I never asked before. Is it okay if I say your name in non-lethal situations?”

With unwavering determination, Nines grasped the knife. The frown had vanished, replaced by an emerging smile. “That would be a compromise I can agree on,” he said. And just like that, the knife’s edge parted tomato number three in half as if the android had never done anything else in his life.

 _A compromise_ , Gavin repeated mentally, stunned by the epiphany. His off-work brain began functioning as one of a decent human being. Compromises appeared superior to rules. His hand found the dark fabric of Nines' shirt, drifting down along the imitation of a spine, as a sort of _good work_.

Returning to his cutting board, he continued slicing the ingredients. They had met for a cooking session, but Nines quashed his suggestions of, granted, unhealthy meals. In the end, they settled for an Avocado Bell Pepper Salad with Chicken. They mutually settled on something although Nines couldn’t eat. _A fuckin’ compromise._ _How long had Nines been aiming for these?_

"By the way, took me long enough to get it. It hit me when I saw Nathan's corpse... I'm the dumbass who used to pull his gun on androids, a potential target in the X-Slasher case," Gavin said and scooped his diced tomatoes into the salad bowl. "That's your ‘personal reason’ to investigate this case."

"You make it sound like an accusation; is my desire to protect you wrong?"

"Wrong? No. Questionable, yes. You hear that all the time, right? From Connor and Hank. That means there must be some truth attached to it." He watched as Nines made two horizontal cuts into the tomato half, methodically turned it by a quarter circle to add vertical slices, then turned it back and cut through, creating dices. "Thanks for looking after me. It’s a tough job," Gavin said.

"Tough," Nines repeated. "It took three attempts to slice a _tomato_ in half. It was difficult in the beginning, but I've grown accustomed to the knife’s sharpness and the tomatoes' fragility. I’m able to perform it without much issue now."

"I get it, but I'll say it anyway: don't cut me in half, please,” he said, adding Nines' diced tomatoes into the bowl. "You're a decent salad chopper.” Gavin went to the fridge and got two red bell peppers, placing each on either of their cutting boards. 

“I enjoy your company as well.”

Gavin laughed and started cutting. He felt Nines observant eyes watching his movements. “That’s not what I said.” 

“You did," Nines retorted, copying Gavin's motions. "Somewhere between the lines.”

"Oh, and all of a sudden you know how to read 'em?" he countered, mirth filling his eyes.

Gaze wandering to his left, Gavin inspected the bell pepper pieces Nines had created. Each impressed with a flawless, rectangular shape, all in the exact same size. Had he seen the cut bell pepper on TV, he would have doubted its authenticity. His own results had a shameful appearance in comparison - some bigger than others, some the shape of a diamond or a triangle rather than a square.

“Aren't you fuckin' perfect,” he said, a hint of respect and praise clinging to it.

“Admittedly, I don’t hold the word perfect in high regard… I’d prefer it if you refrain from employing it. I see myself as rather... insufficient.”

A dull _thump_ reached his ears, as the tip of the knife dug into the wooden surface with the strength of Gavin’s clenched fist.

Nines stilled, LED glowing red. He finished cutting the final bell pepper stripe into additional perfect pieces and set his knife aside. Reaching over, he pulled Gavin's knife out of the board like fucking King Arthur and placed it on the counter next to the other.

“Why the _fuck_ would you believe that?!”

“I proved it. Unintentionally, I diced each piece into an optimal cut without variation. Only a perfect machine can achieve this. It is something I am, and yet, am not,” Nines said, taking a piece in hand and surveying it with a sorrowful look on his face. He fidgeted with it, and it distantly reminded Gavin of Connor playing with his coin - although Nines gave off a dissimilar vibe; tense and uneasy, turmoil brooding in his soul.

“Machines don't feel. They are unable to... love. I’m supposed to be perfect, but nothing I attempt succeeds,” he declared, flicking the single slice of bell pepper between his fingers into the salad bowl in ironic magnificence. “Additionally, I failed to account my statement would agitate you. Which, to my dismay, happens daily. The term _perfect_ does hardly apply.”

Gavin clutched the android’s arm and turned him around. “My unpredictability is not your fault; you’re neither a machine, nor _insufficient!_ Look, you wanna be less perfect, I got you covered." He snatched a knife, placed it across the accurate bell pepper dices and pushed down with the weight of a second hand. It destroyed Nines’ paradox of perfection and insufficiency combined in one. Collecting the bell pepper mess, he tossed both of their slices into the bowl and mixed them together. "In the end, everything lands in the same bowl. Nobody can tell who cut which piece.”

“You might not, but I am able to differentiate them.”

“Here's one thing you can’t do,” Gavin said, fishing two pieces out of the bowl and slipping them in his mouth. “It’s food, tastes amazing, and that’s all that matters. The shape’s got nothing to do with it; you got your perspective wrong.” 

“Those are wise words coming from a man who referred to himself as dumb last week,” Nines said half in jest. Still, the stern expression on his face did not falter, despite Gavin’s endeavor to enliven him. 

“Listen, humans throw the term 'perfect' around all the time, knowing something is not flawless by definition. It's also fuckin' subjective. That's why Hank calls your smile awkward. And why I disagree," Gavin admitted. Propping a hand on his hip, he lowered his gaze to the floor. His stack of kind words had depleted, and his self-consciousness for using them rose. “No sarcasm, by the way. Hope you already got that this morning and were tryna save my ass in front of Hank.”

Nines stepped closer. Gavin didn’t have it in him to glance up. He prayed the frown got replaced by something cheerful. He heaved out a sigh.

“I might make fun of the stick up your ass or give you shit for the CyberLife jacket you so desperately cling to. But what I’ll never give you shit for,” he said, tilting his head up and gazing into blue eyes, half-lidded. He reached up and applied pressure to the LED with two fingers. “Is this. You feel. You got lots of different facets to you. You’re an android. You’re part-time detective and part-time mother hen. You’re my partner and friend… _or whatever_ ," he mumbled and shrugged a shoulder. "And most of all, you’re just… _Nines_.” 

It was impulse – and those alluring eyes he got lost in – that urged his fingers to trail along the cheek and snake around the neck. They pulled Nines down, and the android followed his guidance without the briefest moment of hesitation, proving the resolute trust he held for Gavin. Gavin closed his eyes, lips planting a tender kiss on the temple, the burning LED a crisp contrast to its cool hue and the surrounding synth-skin. The skin bled away beneath his lips and, based on Nines' tensing shoulders and surprised hum, Gavin assumed it happened unintentionally.

Not that he minded. His hands acted in natural manners, one clasping around the neck, fingertips grazing across its hairline. He didn't know what caused the longing to delve his fingers into the longer strands, but its embarrassingly strong presence annihilated any deviating thought. His other hand cupped the opposite cheek to ensure Nines’ staying while his lips adored the warm light for a few more seconds.

Gavin was unsure what to think of it, muddled between it being the dumbest or best compulsion he ever pursued. Drawing away from the LED, he found the answer - his hands loathed to retreat, ghosting over fine skin until he forcefully yanked them away. He swallowed, finding it incredibly difficult, and observed Nines.

The rosy skin around the ring reappeared, masking the shiny white chassis bit by bit. Eyes unfocused and looking through Gavin, the android had drifted off into an alternate dimension.

“Uh...” Gavin uttered. That’s why he didn’t do this kind of stuff, it was fucking awkward. A little endearing, too. “You good?” 

His eyes darted up, brimming with resolution and _life_. “Nines,” the android said, “Nines is… who I want to be the most.” A smile emerged on his lips. One of those so fond it hurt to stand and merely watch. 

Gavin fought against the yearning with all his might. He smiled back and nodded, surmising he saw the same yearning.

Before falling into the habit of another intimate friendship-hug, they returned to what Nines officially visited for: cooking. The work was considerably easy; dicing an avocado, slicing some green onions, frying chicken and mixing everything together. The conversation eased into a comfortable silence, and that spoke for itself for someone like Gavin; always a dumb remark up his sleeve and a great need to express it.

It was a shame he had to enjoy the finished meal alone while Nines stood by idly. The android seemed less bothered by it.

Bowl half-finished, Gavin set it aside. “By the way, I got you something.” He hopped off the counter and disappeared into the bedroom. The small red package he returned with fit perfectly in his hands. He even took the time to wrap this shit up. “Since we’re friends or whatever now,” he said, handing the present over. A real gift. Not a joke, not a prank. They had leveled up their game and reached the stage of _gifts_. 

Confusion plastered Nines' face. He turned the package around, considering its weight and contemplating to unveil its concealed mystery. The curious head tilting completed an incongruous entirety of _who allowed the six-point something feet supposedly killing machine to look so innocent_. Nines delicately unfolded the wrapping paper and set it aside to admire what hid inside. Eyes widening, he held his hand above the translucent surface, skin peeling away from his hand. 

To the unknowing eye, the rectangular-shaped glass with rounded edges and an easel back appeared worthless. A thin blue glowing outline lit the frame upon contact with Nines’ exposed fingers. A second later, the picture of a cat flashed up: the stray, silver-grey fluff ball Gavin had the pleasure of meeting last week.

"Give her a name, Nines, or I'll do it," Gavin said in a peaceful tone, pointing at the screen.

The android looked at him and then back at the digital frame, swiping left and finding more pictures of the cat he didn't plan to keep. Pictures of him and his cat, taken by Gavin, some silly, some sweet. Nines' surprise was impossible to miss, as well as the glint of amusement in his eyes. He browsed through a couple more cat pictures until a very peculiar different one caught his attention.

"This is…"

"Didn't have a better picture of us," Gavin said and tapped it to zoom in on the faces. It was them, looking stupid on a very fateful day during a very fateful moment. A memory of the day the great Detective Gavin Reed made the huge discovery of Nines’ striking crush and captured it in a picture.

"You've been challenging my views ever since that day. For better or worse," Nines said, huffing out a laugh. 

"You were wondering what your apartment is missing; it's dumb decorations you like to look at. You have all that shit saved in your brain, maybe it ain't much of a difference to you, but it’ll make your home look a lil’ more lived in. Don't display it if you don't like it; it's fine."

"No, I... I do like it," Nines said, "Thank you. I'll treasure it."

Quick footsteps made their way to the coffee table. Gavin picked up his phone. “Look, it can do fancy stuff,” he said, turning around. Tiptoeing, until their faces aligned to the same height level, he leaned his back against the android and took a hasty picture. Within a few taps on his phone, a _pling_ announced the arriving data on the digital frame.

Nines regarded the picture. “I like it, however, it can be enhanced. Take another one,” he said. 

Gavin nodded. Lining his back up against Nines’ frame, the android wrapped his arms around his shoulders and squashed their faces close together. Nines felt warm. _Duh_. In the camera mirror, Gavin saw the pretty smile alongside his own dumbstruck face. _Keep your fuckin’ cool._ He smiled as best as he could manage and pressed the button for another picture. He held the device up a little longer, surveying the result. Shit, they looked so good together. Faces way too close, like a-

Nines kept embracing him and whispered in his ear. "You… were right. What you assumed about me that day is true," he said, "I don't experience a malfunction any CyberLife technician could ever mend. Quite the contrary. If anybody pried these intense feelings away I harbor for you, I'd-"

Alleviating the grip around Gavin's shoulders, Nines cut himself off but the words were enough. More than enough for Gavin to understand. What he lacked in height compared to the android, he made up in volume. He was a confident guy, unshaken by all the eloquent words Nines threw around. But these, so simple and to the point, so genuine and sweet made him feel incredibly small. 

Pointless denial after denial, he received admission at long last. He’d set the words in his mind for this particular moment, had prepared to bark back. A knowing _told you so_ , or a teasing _I'm great, right? Thanks, babe,_ or a self depreciative _a terrible choice_ , _really,_ or an aggressive _get the hell away from me_. The possibilities were endless.

Yet, it hit him in ways he never anticipated. 

“You’re persistent,” Gavin got out, unable to turn around and face the android. After more consideration, he added, speaking in low volume, “And damn respectful about it. Anyone who got you as part of their life should consider themselves fuckin’ lucky.”

“Is that so? How convenient I decided that fortunate person is you,” Nines said, bumping his head against the back of Gavin’s. “I highly encourage you to show your appreciation more frequently.”

Nines settled a hand on the side of his head, using it as an impeccable distraction, then placed a kiss on the other side. Brain too slow to follow, the lips and the nuzzling of a nose disappeared before Gavin could recover from his unexpected, sudden daze. He guessed it felt amazing — innocent and sweet with a dash of teasing — but couldn’t tell for sure. 

It elicited a chuckle out of the android. “I need to leave now or else my other kitten will throw a tantrum,” he whispered in amusement, bathing in his sweet revenge. Gavin felt his face flush, but throwing a tantrum in return would have been too ironic. “Please, do not forget to finish your dinner. It would be a shame to let the labor and ingredients go to waste.” 

A hand ran through his hair. Gavin closed his eyes, melting and feeling himself lose control. The gingerly touch, the caring words, too much to handle for the ice-cold heart, overwhelming and always on the verge of breaking. It felt odd in ways he could not explain and only Nines managed to achieve. He briefly wondered if deviancy was anything close to this for androids. 

“I enjoyed our shared time today. More than you can imagine. See you tomorrow, Gavin.”

The low uttering of his name sent a shiver down his spine. Nines withdrew, taking with him everything that felt pleasant. Gavin could stop the android’s departure with a single word. He accompanied him to the door, waved goodbye when nothing would come out. The last thing reaching his eyes was a kind smile, conflicting with the cold of his living room. If 'tomorrow' meant being surrounded by warmth again, he wanted it to come sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, thank you for your wonderful support and amazing comments, as well as the many kudos ♡. I tend to get super nervous posting new chapters but always get super happy to read you enjoy this story - I say this like every chapter but it means a lot to me. Hope you're still with me and not feeling too frustrated yet :/. Remember: with every chapter these two idiots _don't_ kiss, we're getting closer to the chapter they _do_ kiss (or do other stuff). Makes sense, right?? (It's not far away!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without giving away too much... I'm going to say that the tone is a little different in this chapter. I've specified the tags but fair warning it spoils what's gonna happen (but also: what's gonna happen is not really surprising...).
> 
> As always, thank you [Kenoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/works) for breathing life into my words <3 (and thank you for working through this chapter sooo fast 😭💙)

**\-- Saturday, September 17, 2039  
** **\-- 9:45 a.m.**

Regret comes in all shapes and sizes. 

The brutal throbbing in his skull shattered his illusion of a peaceful Saturday, the pain in his head amplified by the destructive force of a vibrating phone against the glass surface of his coffee table. It shouldn’t ring, he had set it on silent. He knew who was calling him, the annoying telltale chime the device produced revealed the culprit. It had to be Nines, and Gavin promised to answer anytime, but he found it physically unmanageable to move or speak. Let alone doing both in succession.

By the fourth time the phone rang – after he'd dozed off for the third time – the growing feeling the call might either be urgent or otherwise his cause of death due to an exploding head nagged at him. He would’ve literally shaken it off, but the state his stomach was in allowed no room for quick movements. Reaching for the phone, he placed it on the sofa and positioned his head on top. 

“Can’t talk,” Gavin croaked.

“Detective Reed,” said the firm voice.

 _Detective Reed?_ Squinting his eyes, Gavin double-checked the name on the display. Nines calling him Detective Reed happened exclusively during work, for the sake of professionalism when other people roamed around.

“Uh, you workin'? It’s Saturday. I can’t, Nines. M’head’s killin’ me.”

“I’ll be with you in ten minutes.”

"Nines, I-"

Gavin listened to the constant beeping. Nines had ended the call and after being on the verge of going crazy, Gavin's phone issue was solved in no time. If only the subsequent problems were as easy-breezy to solve, too. He heaved out a groan and played with the idea of ignoring the android, but getting into his apartment would take him literally three seconds, thanks to the electronic lock. It had guaranteed him improved safety and now it stabbed him in the back. Fuck technology. Fuck androids. 

Rolling on his side resulted in possibly the worst choice he made. He vowed to never touch alcohol again, a resolution probably merely lasting until next time Tina asked him to join her for _one beer_. In measured tempo, Gavin pushed his crushing weight off the couch and sat up. _Deep inhale, deep exhale, pay the pounding headache no attention._  

Standing became an arduous struggle, but with patience, the drilling in his head and the pit in his stomach scaled back their protests. His mouth had less restraint, several cusses spilling from his lips as he wandered the neverending path from couch to bathroom. Shit. How much did he drink last night? How did he get home?

The doorbell rang. Nines took the words ‘ten minutes’ seriously. Gavin couldn't move, or he’d throw up the last remains in his stomach. It rang again, more urgent, the shrill sound numbing his entire body. 

"Jus' invite yourself in," he mumbled to himself. The words reached the android and, electric lock hacked, his door opened in the previously estimated three seconds. 

The android rumbled around in the entranceway. The soft thumping of footsteps on the wooden floor announced the approaching figure. For all the times he had worried about him in the past, Nines moved uncharacteristically unperturbed. _Relaxed_. 

"What are you doing on the floor, Detective?" he said, not a notion of concern in his voice.

"Takin' a shower. Gimme, like, a minute." Gavin pushed against an unmoving leg. "Or thirty."

Nines crouched down. Hand moving to his shoulder, it shifted over to Gavin's neck and across his skin. Ah, damn, not while he was hungover - vulnerable. Never pour cold water on a hot pan, or it might break. Gavin swallowed the whimper nearly escaping him and clutched the doorframe of his bathroom. The hand retreated in an instant. Getting turned on by a single touch was one thing, but being caught was embarrassing. Desperate. 

“Let’s take it slowly,” Nines said. 

No doubt Nines one hundred percent excelled at taking it slowly. An arm slipped below his and curled around his frame. While he held onto Nines’ shirt, the android helped him up and secured him with another hand on his waist. Too close. Stomach freaking out. Heart thumping loud. Gavin dropped his head against Nines. 

“Are you alright?” Nines asked, closing his arms protectively around Gavin.

 _Let the horny thoughts fade_. Gavin felt unwell in multiple ways. He nodded. "Sorry, I'm a mess."

No response followed. The android guided him into the bathroom, seating him on the edge of the bathtub. Nines leaned forward and turned the water on. 

"Undress."

"What?"

Nines gestured to the tub.

"Nines, a bath doesn't cure a hangover, I can't work today." He barely managed to raise his head and a yellow LED came to view, accompanying the apathetic face.

"I didn't visit to drag you to work on your precious day off," Nines said, in a not precious tone. 

"What the hell are you here for?" Gavin asked, scratching his head and listening to the burbling water. “Me? Me.”

"Shocking, isn't it?" he said, flatly. Nines clasped the hem of Gavin’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. An automatic task performed in the most impassive behavior. 

"Man, that's not how I imagined this," Gavin commented, going along with it. The android continued gracing him with silence, reaching down for his pants. Gavin stopped the hands and pried them away. "Can do it myself."

Nines rose to his full height and firmly grabbed Gavin's chin. "Your voice," he started, "is different. It's deeper."

"It's the alcohol; you should know the scientific reasons better than me. You like it?" he asked, rising to his feet relinquishing the android's support; another choice transforming into regret as his stomach started turning. His stubbornness was stronger than his body, though. He put on a shit-eating grin, undoing the button of his pants and let them slide down – Nines made no arrangements of leaving the bathroom and Gavin gave zero fucks about it. Keeping eye contact, he teased in his deepest, pseudo _not meant to be serious - unless?_ voice, a simple, "Nines."

The LED processed the name, a few yellow spins giving away the influence of Gavin's voice. It hadn't done that in a while, so much for fixing that shit, Nines. The android stuck tenaciously to the resting-bitch-face, gaze never straying. 

"Are you trying to assert dominance when the fifth digit of my hand is all I need to crush you in the condition you're currently in?" The voice lacked its usual tease and flirtatious connotation. 

Gavin rolled his eyes, unable to figure out Nines’ mood. He turned around and got rid of his boxers, shucking them to the side with his foot. He stared at the tub. Foam adorned the surface of the water. "Aw, a bubble bath, aren't you the sweetest, babe," he mocked in unmissable sarcasm, and he hated it slipping his tongue, because it _was_ a sweet gesture, and he _liked_ the fruity scent lingering in the air. Curse sarcasm for being so goddamn difficult to cut down, especially when feeling miserable. "Light some candles for me, will y-"

The android clawed a hand into Gavin's arm, basically the only valid place to put them at while he stood around naked like an idiot. Leaning forward, Nines whispered alarmingly threatening, "I don't fancy getting angry, and ask you to refrain from sarcastic remarks when, yes, I am the fool taking care of your sorry ass all the time and indeed, even when you’re demonstrating an exceptional _absence_ of appreciation for it on every occasion possible."

Wow, Nines wasn’t fucking around today. 

"And if you dare to say or think you never asked for my company, I will gladly end, as you call it, this _friends or whatever_ and never set foot anywhere near your apartment again. If this is your wish, I will accept it. If it isn’t, consider using your brain before speaking. Sarcasm is your preferred method of communication - please learn to use it at appropriate times."

Gavin’s time to remain silent had come. Always the ass who couldn't keep his mouth shut, who would ruin everything given to him. So much for _adapting_. For asking Nines to _stay_. Where did his resolution of not messing things up go? Fare thee well, and gone with the wind it was, a few days after he made it. Why let the android close and keep pushing him away in the last second? Gavin Reed, a synonym for imposter, phony or fraud. Why allow the lack of trust to prevail? 

This was getting too repetitive and tiring. 

“I thought I gotta teach _you_ how to human, but it’s the other way ‘round,” he admitted.

Gavin watched the foam, the tiny bubbles popping little by little. The situation felt surreal. He, standing naked, the way he was made, yielding to the words an android threw at the back of his head. Acknowledging he had been wrong to the very core. Strangely enough, it didn’t feel eye-opening or astounding, neither was the knowledge of him not being the most commendable human uncharted territory. 

"No. It appears your perspective is wrong as well. What you fail at is love."

Oh, yeah, that seemed right. 

"Some time ago you were oblivious to your crush, and now you're calling yourself an expert of love?"

"Compared to you? I am."

He covered his face with his hand, eyes trained on the foam, the faintest swaying of water wobbling it around. "Sorry for the sarcasm. Didn’t mean to make you angry. Feelin' like shit. Lack of sleep. Headache. Upset stomach. Dizziness." _Moderately horny._ "Not an excuse, but it’s the only explanation I can give you. You're the best pleasant surprise I’ve ever encountered in my life. Please don't… don't leave me, Nines."

The gentle pressure of fingers nudged him forward. "Get in," Nines said softly.

Gavin obliged and entered the tub consisting of a fifty percent water, fifty percent foam combination. The water offered the optimal temperature, neither too hot nor too tepid. He leaned back and sank deeper into the water. Instead of leaving, the android kneeled and crossed his arms on the tub. Gavin wondered if it was due to him asking Nines not to leave, or if Nines stopped giving a damn about being subtle. 

"How did you know I got wasted last night?" he asked, closing his eyes. 

"I felt this… _aching_ in my chest and knew you were unwell.” 

Jesus fucking Christ. The phrase sounded theatrical. Gavin tore his eyes open and raised his head, shooting Nines the most annoyed look he could muster. Chin resting on his hands, the neutral expression didn’t falter.

"I’m joking. I take it you have no recollection of yesterday’s conversation?"

“Uh, between us? Did I call you? Please tell me I didn’t. Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it; Drunk Gavin is not to be taken seriously.”

“That’s a shame. Drunk Gavin is the primary reason I am here today.”

“What did I say?” he asked, slamming a vehement hand on the edge of the tub. 

"There’s no need to let you in on it if you didn’t mean it.” Nines dipped the first knuckle of his fingers into the water, playfully tapping the surface. 

“Bet you wanted to be my drinking buddy, too.”

Reaching out, Nines pressed a finger into his skin above the clavicle. Gavin scrunched his face, pain spreading, bearable but unexpected.

“Some of your bruises are leftovers from the day the construction site building collapsed. These, however, look _different._ ”

Gavin angled his head to examine the source the pain emerged from, simultaneously running his hand over the skin. Bruises scattered on his neck and shoulders. 

“Who the fuck- Alright, don’t counter with a TMI comment,  but you’re basically asking for it. I can guarantee you nothing serious happened, ‘cause I’m still horny as fuck.”

“Oh, I’m positive nothing _serious_ happened. Serious is not the stipulation you play by.”

“Yeah, say I’m fuckin’ around all you want but this time I didn't.”

Previously pressing into the bruise, the finger had become an entire hand, splaying on his clavicle. The black, everted sleeve dipped into the water. Nines paid little mind to it, eyes focused on the blue-purplish marks on his body, face denoting a clear dislike for them. 

“I’m aware you are under no obligation to listen to this request of mine. You asked me to avoid establishments like the Eden Club — for good reasons — but I’ll have you know that the idea of a stranger at a bar putting their filthy hands on you… irks me, to say the least.”

“Listen, I’m usually the one with the filthy hands and had lots of random hookups, but I’m not humping everything that piques my interest. Nothing happened. I didn’t go out to get laid. Hell, I don’t _want_ to get fucked by some stranger right now, and I'd honestly punch the guy who did the bruises. I went out to have some drinks with Tina, nothing more, nothing less.”

The hand on his clavicle moved up, traveling from one bruise to the next. Gavin sucked in air through his nose and held his breath as the hand went higher and cupped the side of his neck. Droplets of water dribbled down, tickling his sensitive skin. Blue eyes chased the beads, curiosity growing when they reunited with the water. 

It took willpower to outright ignore the blatant glances and touches. Scooping up a handful of foam, Gavin tapped a finger to the tip of Nines’ nose and smudged the foam over his cheek, breaking the tension to clarify unanswered questions. “Have I been a dick on the phone? I insulted you, didn’t I?”

“No. You were enjoyable to talk to, for the most part. As always, you acted uncooperative and stubborn, but you did accept the cab I called for you.” Nines wiped the wetness off his face with his shoulder. “And it was you who refused to terminate our conversation.”

“You could just say that.”

“You seem to forget: I'm an android with a recording functionality.”

“Okay, we’re done talking, you’re disturbing my peace. I’m tryin’ to relax here,” Gavin brushed off, evading possible humiliation by having said conversation replayed. He descended deeper into the water, head and knees peeking out. Despite being disgruntled by the bruises, the hand on his neck plunged down with him and provided him comfort. Gavin closed his eyes. He covered the hand with his own and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on the palm. It was the second time it happened; first, his lips on the LED, now on the hand and doing it surprised him as much as it didn’t. 

Gavin could blame everything on the hangover and destroy the assumption that this wasn't mutual attraction, but why hide behind lies any longer? He didn't hate Nines. He didn't hate him at all. The question plaguing him in his dreams was: how _much_ did he like the android? How much did he enjoy the affection, not for the sake of affection itself, but for it coming from Nines? How far was he willing to take the _or whatever_ part of their _friends or whatever_ relationship?

All but questions adding to the buzzing in his skull, none of which he could delineate a definite answer for. 

A thumb skimmed his lips and when it reached the middle, Gavin kissed it before letting it move on further to caress his cheek. By now, he had memorized the android’s touch. Often feather-light, hesitation marking its movements. Always the urge for more, palpable in the given fondness. Familiar enough to doze off to, knowing it could be trusted. 

* * *

 

“Gavin.” 

The vague whisper of his name shook him out of his half-asleep trance. It felt like time had passed, but he couldn’t tell how much. 

“The water is gradually cooling down. You should get out.”

A set of clothes resided on the shelf beside the sink. Nines awaited him, standing in front of the bathtub and holding out a large anthracite-colored towel. Gavin grabbed it, and the android took a few polite steps back. He didn’t think much about it; Nines never would’ve left the room had Gavin asked him to. _‘For safety measures’_. 

 _Ugh_ , he was thinking like him.

Reckless and headache forgotten, Gavin wasted no time rising. The feeling of regret made its presence noticeable again. He told the pounding in his head to go fuck itself and stepped out of the tub, inattentively drying himself and cloaking his lower frame with the towel. In the corner of his eye, amber appeared. He would have missed or ignored it, but Nines shifted his head ever so slightly to the side, LED vanishing out of his line of sight that he deemed it too suspicious. Steadying himself against the sink, he closed the little safety distance the android had set between them. 

“What’s wrong?”

“What makes you assume something is wrong?” Nines said, formally tugging his hands behind his back. Convincingly, almost. But it was odd, with all his attempts in following Gavin’s advice to appear more _relaxed_ these days.

“You’re nervous,” Gavin said. ”Why?”

"Why?” 

Blue eyes fixed on him. It had less of a threatening effect, rousing anticipation instead, but maybe his horny mind sent him the wrong signals. 

“Gavin," he said with this certain kind of timbre in his voice.

Yeah, maybe. Maybe his horny mind sent him the wrong signals.

“Allow me to... assist you.”

Or maybe it didn’t.

"How?" Gavin asked, feigning innocence he didn’t truly embody. He clasped his hand harder into the cold ceramic. 

The gaze darted down, lingering on his exposed chest for a moment too long. Supple fingers ghosted over his hip. Not daring to touch the skin, they settled where Gavin had tied the towel around his lower body. 

"I want to touch you."

_Shit, shit, shit._

It took Gavin a moment to calm down the violent screaming beneath the towel. And among all the ‘yes’ in the horny back of his mind, a tiny amount of reason remained. "Are you... sure? ‘Cause I ain’t stopping you, once you start," he said, possibly taking advantage of his deepened voice stricken from yesterday’s drinking. 

Nines hooked his fingers between towel and skin. “It is _you_ who I’d rather be concerned about, given your discomfort from overindulgence in alcohol.”

“Yeah, as if your touch would be too much for me to handle on top of it.”

“Is that a dreadfully disguised challenge which we both know you're going to lose?”

Nines loosened the towel and dropped the fabric to the floor. Using circumlocution served no purpose, the mere thought of what was about to come had made him hard. Too much tension had bottled up over time. A hand settled on his shoulder and the android stepped around him, rounding him like prey. For the first time, the touch felt cold, pleasantly so, against his skin heated from the bath and his growing arousal. 

A predatory hum sounded through the hollow bathroom, knowing and apparently so very pleased by the sight of Gavin. Nines looped his arms around his waist from behind. Gavin’s second hand joined the first, clawing around the edge of the sink. He lowered his head, observing the teasing Nines punished him with, flimsy touch dancing across his lower abdomen. It inched very patiently towards his throbbing dick. 

This was really happening. 

“Say it,” Nines whispered softly into his ear, “my name.”

Mustering up brusque valor, he mocked, “Finally admitting you like it?”

“I still find it bland and uninspired,” Nines huffed out in annoyance. His hand grazed next to Gavin’s dick, refusing to give it the relief it yearned for. 

“I better respect it, and keep quiet,” and a second after he had spoken the words, fingers forcefully dug into his abs while the other hand drifted lower. His head shot up, heart skipping a beat seeing their reflection in the bathroom mirror. He felt like a spectator watching himself fall apart, Nines’ gaze drilling through him, a cocky grin gracing his lips. 

“Then be quiet, Gavin.” Nines cupped his balls, lightly squeezing and massaging them. He moved up, brushing over the length of Gavin’s dick from base to the tip. “If you can.”

And fuck, it felt amazing, the tiny bit of attention. An unbidden whimper left him, and he squeezed his eyes shut. The android’s voice alone had the power to turn him into a moaning mess, but he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction yet. He muted out other embarrassing noises threatening to leave him by biting his lower lip. He’d count himself lucky if he lasted for more than five minutes. 

Nines’ fingers closed around his dick, sliding up and down in unrushed motions. He briefly wondered if Nines learned that from his fleeting trip to Eden too, but he knew better than to provoke him. Having his dick ripped off by a pissed android seemed like the least appealing option. This hand felt too good to take the risk, to not rock his hips against in a counter-motion, increasing the tempo and stopping again to hide his desperation for everything Nines willed to give.

“Regardless of what happened or didn’t happen,” Nines said, “these markings rouse a cordial dislike in me.”

“What’re you gonna do about it?” 

Gavin cried out a surprised moan, gritting his teeth when Nines’ connected with the fleshy part between his neck and shoulder. A mix of slight plain and great pleasure filled him, as Nines bit into it and dragged his teeth over one of the bruises some stranger had left yesterday. Gavin despised the random stranger for doing what he did — thank God he somehow managed to shake him off and prevent worse — and gladly welcomed Nines’ disapproval for the markings and eagerness to paint over them.

It unsealed his tightened lips, giving his lungs more freedom. He allowed them to release outbursts of heavy panting. 

Nines pushed Gavin’s upper body upright, and Gavin unclenched his hands from the sink. He threw his head back, slotting it perfectly against the android's shoulder. Nines tugged him close with his free arm, hand groping his pec, the other pumping and twisting Gavin's dick. Appreciating the invitation, he sank his teeth into the side of his neck, grazing next to his Adam's apple. _Mh_ , _yeah_ , and _fuck_ , spilled from Gavin’s mouth in turns, becoming more frequent with the quickened pace Nines set.

The android’s hand discovered his body, trailing across his stomach and ribs, the touch gentle in one moment and a second later scraping nails against skin, leaving reddish scratch marks behind. Nines teased one nipple, running his thumb over it until it perked up. He pinched and twisted it between two fingers, eliciting sweet noises out of Gavin. 

Squeezing their bodies flush, Gavin felt Nines' growing arousal press against his ass. Perhaps the best part of the whole act was Nines being crazy over him, the mere thought more satisfying than Gavin’s own approaching release. And fuck, if he wasn’t so damn hungover, this situation would have ended even better for both of them.

"God, _Nines_ ," Gavin moaned, prompting the android to nibble and suck at his neck, not only repainting last night’s bruises but creating new ones. The android knew how much he enjoyed it, whether he kept quiet or screamed to his heart’s content. He could lie, but the rest of his body objected. His heart hammered, ribcage rising and falling from deep breathing, the tremble every time Nines found an unexplored spot on his body or changed the pace the wrist had set. “You’re so good. Don’t stop, babe. Please don’t,” he begged, shaking his head. Raising his hand to his chest, it joined Nines’, craving this unknown _intimacy_ concept. They intertwined their fingers. Shit, he didn’t remember the last time he felt truly connected to someone. By holding fucking hands. A feeling as impactful as the grip on his dick. Stronger even... 

“Open your eyes,” Nines murmured.

Gavin did as he was told. He admired the alluring RK900 in the mirror as he stroked his dick, state of the art android and the best enrichment to his life. Not for jerking him off, but for everything he did. He, on the other hand, looked like a goddamn mess, fucked out without literally being fucked, wet hair sticking to his forehead and pleasure written all over his face. Kudos to Nines for achieving this with a simple handjob. 

“Good,” the android whispered, lips pulling into a smug grin. “There’s no reason to hold back, Gavin.” 

Yeah, okay, adding in the tempting voice, cunning smile and piercing blue eyes explained his current state. Forget how much he used to hate Nines back in the day, the android had always been eye-candy. He had whistled at him for a reason the first time he saw him at- 

Nah, don’t think about _that_ jerk.  

He reached up and behind, burying his hand in Nines' hair as the other grasped the one on his chest so hard it hurt, but he didn't want to loosen the grip under any circumstances. He pressed his ass harder against Nines, squirmed under the relentless motions on his dick.

Feelings overflowing, he was losing his mind. Losing his mind, losing himself, he never wanted anything more than that, his thoughts lingered solely in this very moment. He and his number one plastic heap.

"N-Nines-" he cried out a desperate moan. Gavin’s body quivered, orgasm sputtering over his stomach. 

His body fell limp. 

Strong arms wrapped around him, supporting him to stay up. Trembling legs, trembling arms, trembling _everything_ and his body gave in as he waited for his high to soothe. Nines placed his lips on the side of Gavin's neck, planted a single prolonged kiss on it. It felt soft, calming and sweet. Like everything Gavin longed for. The orgasm appeared meaningless in comparison.

“Do that again,” he whispered.

“Humans undergo a refractory period. At your age-”

Way to ruin the moment. Gavin slapped his head, a smile appearing on his lips. “I meant the kiss- just forget it,” he said and tapped Nines’ arms. “Give me a second.”

“Are you able to stand?”

“No. Sort of.”

Gavin curled his fingers around the ceramic, although he would prefer them on Nines. The android washed his hands and retrieved a washcloth from a cupboard, rinsing it under warm water. He would have cleaned him up, but Gavin tore it out of his grasp and sloppily did it himself one-handed. Stained after taking a bath. Great.

With the passing of every second ticking away from his momentary adrenaline high, all the unpleasantries crashed back, headache and messed up stomach resurfacing. He quickly slipped into his clothes — boxers, sweat pants, shirt — and slumped on the edge of the bathtub, exhaustion washing over him.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Mouth wide open, he gaped at Nines. Gavin’s face contorted, realization kicking in that the android believed he was expected to vanish after finishing his job. “No! Are you joking?!”

Bless Nines for crouching and giving him the opportunity to fall forward and knock his head against the android. _Suppress the painful cry_. Foreheads touching, he closed his heavy eyelids. While he was there, kissing the bridge of Nines' nose felt like a good idea, and good ideas needed to be acted upon. Nines smiled. He didn’t see it, but he knew, and the thought made him smile as well. He heaved his body off the edge and against the android, wrapping his arms around the neck. Losing balance, Nines toppled down, elbows hitting the tile floor harshly while Gavin lay on top of him. 

“Nines, no. I don’t want you to leave,” he whispered. An unspoken _ever_  lingered in the air.


	13. Chapter 13

**\-- Monday, September 19, 2039** **  
****\-- 2:33 p.m.**

“I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me.” 

The radio blurted the words out, dragging the ‘me’ unbearably long. A love declaration, the cheesiest of them all.

Gavin rolled his eyes. Two of the worst lines a songwriter could add to his lyrics, ironically creating one of the most well-known love songs of the past five decades. Of course, it played on the radio while he sat in the car with Nines. Much to his regret, Gavin had taken the passenger’s seat, leaving him alone with his thoughts, with nothing to focus on. Illogical embarrassment spread through him as the android idled silently in the seat, driving. Gavin fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, looking for a distraction. He drifted off into the memories of the previous weekend and, while the song made him want to jump out of the car, it served as the most suitable background music of his life. 

 

_“Let’s make this as un-awkward as humanly possible.”_

_“Humanly,” Nines repeated._

_“Love it when you're trying to be funny,” Gavin said, slouching on the couch. “I’m not kicking you out, but fair warning, all I’m gonna do today is lay down and binge-watch movies, so… are you gonna stand there all day? Movies are usually an hour long or two," he said, lolling his head back. Nines leaned against the back of the couch, arms crossed over it. Gavin patted the free spot on his right, prompting the other to get a move on._

_Nines looked happy. Not the regular amount of happy, but quite a big amount for his standards. Eyes narrowing, a smile grew wider and he huffed out a laugh._

_And so, without asking further questions, they ended up together on the same sofa. Again. Innocently sitting next to each other, gawkily trying to make the best of the post-jerk-off situation while Gavin combated his hangover. It took about three minutes into the movie for his exhaustion to get the better of him. He slumped to the left and threw his legs over Nines’ lap. Should’ve fallen into it. Two more minutes in and his eyelids snapped shut, the heavy weight of fatigue overwhelming him. He knew the movie anyway, had seen it at least once per year during the last ten years._

_Gavin felt… happy._

_Waking up curled with Nines behind him wasn’t a surprise. Not so bad either, after the third time. A little unusual, that the android didn’t move an inch. Their contact was chaste, a single hand carefully draped on his hip, as to not overstep boundaries – as if they hadn't done 'worse'. As if the android hadn't bitten and marked his neck, and touched his dick earlier..._

_‘Let’s take it slowly’ Nines had said – in another context. He might’ve taken it seriously, though._

_Gavin glanced at the TV, noticing he'd been asleep for a while. The movie had entered its third and final act, introducing the protagonist's newfound resolution to fight the antagonist. Gavin had voiced his annoyance about this particular scene several times: the reveal was so blatantly obvious to anybody and it took the main character painstakingly long to come to the realization. Maybe Nines would listen to his ramble about unrealistic protags. Then again, Gavin could talk about the dust covering his table, and the android would play the ever-attentive listener._

_Speaking of which, said android wasn't moving._

_"Nines?"_

_A twitching. A low, growling noise of sorts filled the room and Nines snuggled closer, nuzzling his nose into the back of Gavin's neck and hair._

_"Uh, sorry, did I… wake you up? Not a morning person, huh?" Gavin asked, eyes trained on the TV. The clock in the corner read 4:23 pm._

_Nines slipped an arm around him, hand stopping on Gavin’s stomach and pulling their bodies flush by pressing chest to back. A leg slid between his and lips ghosted across his skin. It crossed a border of closeness Gavin still felt unfamiliar with. Like foreplay with feelings, but after they had fun. Like aftercare without the necessity for it, but enjoying it anyway. These essentials the people who pursued more than sexual pleasure did._

_"Stasis. You bear no harm. I feel comfortable,” Nines whispered against the neck. The voice had the same undertone from heated morning hours. “Gavin, I feel the insistent longing to… I... I want to kiss you."_

_The first words popping into his mind left him out of impulsive curiosity. "What's stopping you?"_

_"My lack of knowledge about your desire in all of this. The fear of being pushed away."_

_Gavin should've grown accustomed to the sincerity at this point, but he hadn’t. The words stung in his chest, uncertain about the correct reply. Perhaps his way of avoiding things could be useful, because he knew what he_ didn’t _want._

_"I told you, I don't want you to go and don't want any stranger on my couch. This is… I mean, you’re not a fling or something.” Whatever that implied. "Tell me what I said last night."_

_Nines hummed. It amplified Gavin's premonition of it being mortifying, so he dropped the topic. The hand on his stomach lingered, white and without synth-skin attached to it, in perfect grasping range. Gavin ran his fingertips over the perfectly smooth plastic. The surface felt cool to the touch, dim blue radiating from the seams, emanating warmth. So bizarrely inhuman. So remarkably compelling. Such a waste to neglect it. Gavin interlaced their fingers. Squeezing fondly, he found the perfect amount of strength to encourage Nines to clutch tighter._

_Nines let out an audible breath through the nose. Relief? Happiness? No matter what it was, Gavin felt it, too._

_They were stuck in the infamous swan gondola on a Tunnel of Love ride. Stalling and both slightly confused for dissimilar reasons and not the foggiest idea about how to proceed onwards. What were they_ really _doing here? The easiest way to escape a maze was to touch one wall and keep walking until reaching the end, but their relationship wasn’t as one-dimensional. He didn’t know what awaited them at the end. He didn’t know if one or multiple endings existed, or which one was the best. What if his definition of ‘best’ did not align with Nines’? Would the android follow him? Would he stray from his own path for Nines?_

_Gavin liked taking risks, but the stakes were high. Regardless of how everything would play out, at the end of the day they both got into the gondola and stepping out sounded disagreeable. The cool water would only add to his already cold feet. Taking things slow sounded like a good idea._

_Damn, all this shit made his headache worse._

_Lips pressed to his neck, a trace of softness sparked fierce yearning. Gavin stopped breathing, frozen in place and melting into a muddle of emotions. For being held while feeling horrible. For receiving the required strength while feeling vulnerable. For selflessly being loved._

_All the questions in his mind vanished._

_In the past, Nines unwillingly embedded hesitation and reluctance into every touch. A remnant of prior days. He tugged him nearer and placed another kiss on his skin, leaving invisible scars of affection. It felt overwhelmingly good and all the same like too much to handle. Turning over, Gavin looped his arm around the warm frame, shifting and thoroughly closing all space between their bodies. He leaned his head against Nines' chest. The heartbeat was artificial in theory, but the most genuine he’d listened to._

_Gavin didn’t want to push anymore. He wanted to be drawn in deeper._

 

"Are you dwelling on good memories?" Nines asked, a smirk teasing his lips. The question implied a preceding scan, detecting something impossible to deny. 

The stupid love ballad on the radio had ended, replaced by a meaningless pop song. 

“Yes,” Gavin replied. The appearance of amber on the temple disclosed the lack of a retort. Shit, being genuine was powerful. Hardly surprising that Nines did it all the time. “Been thinking about you,” he added, “about us.”

Paying no attention to the traffic for a second, the android shot him a glare, doubt engraved on the frowning face. Gavin used a highly efficient wacky smirk to deflect, increasing Nines’ state of being caught off-guard. The android remained silent for the rest of the drive. 

 

**\--2:56 p.m.**

On the outside, nothing about the building had changed; it was one of the many skyscrapers in downtown Detroit. The inviting entrance-area of the lobby conveyed the feeling of professionalism, its modern architecture befitting for housing of one of the most influential local news channels. A year ago, the deviant leader hijacked the Stratford Tower to broadcast their peaceful message to the world. Unfortunately, not all good intentions were perceived as such. 

Gavin hated setting foot into this building. 

He placed his badge on the desk occupied by a receptionist, a human no less, like every other employee he came across during the short walk from the car. “Detective Gavin Reed, DPD, we came to investigate, uhm…” His gaze drifted to the side, catching the receptionist gaping at Nines as if they never saw an android before. “Excuse me? There was a homicide?”

“I… I’m convinced Mr. Ellis requested–” the receptionist stuttered.

Off to a great start. Luckily, Monday was the equivalent of No Bullshit day. “I’ll talk to him. Where can I find him?”

“The elevators are after the security gate. The broadcast room on the 79th floor. It’s... where they found the body. Mr. Ellis will be there. You shouldn’t...” 

Gavin walked off, dragging Nines with him. 

The elevator doors opened, a single _pling_ announcing the arrival at their destination. Stepping into the hallway painted bright yellow — the color of fucking sunshine and happiness — two people loitering around gaped at them in revulsion.

“No. No, no, no! What is this?! Is this a joke?” A middle-aged man approached them. He wore a suit that fitted his body rather poorly, divots forming at his shoulders and white shirt stretching across his paunch. Hands brandishing furiously in the air, he shouted, “Get this thing out of my sight!”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Ellis,” the thing said, “you may refer to me as RK900. Detective Reed and I are–”

“–tell your toy to _shut the hell up!_ ” Ellis yelled at Gavin. Mr. Ellis, as it turned out, was not a person one could rationally talk to. No wonder the X-Slasher was brave enough to come after one of these shitheads. Surprising how they didn't slaughter the entire staff.

It took all in Gavin to keep his composure. “My partner’s been working on this case since the beginning, so technically he’s the boss and I’m his minion. If you want this shit solved it’s in your interest to let an investigation unit, y’know, _investigate_."

“Who let you in?! Was it Avery? Or Finley? You either go alone or call a different team! Its disgusting kind killed one of my workers! Send it off! I think I’m getting sick!”

And so was Gavin.

“I’m deviant and–”

“–it’s _talking_ again!” Ellis' head melded into a bright shade of red from shouting. He attempted to shove Nines away, but the android didn’t budge. Neither did the android do anything to peel off the hand sticking to his chest.

Nothing had enraged Gavin more than Ellis' ugly dirty fingers on his pristine six point something feet of hypothetical boyfriend material. He grabbed the arm and yanked it away, stepping between the two like the loyal minion he was. "Don't you fuckin' touch him!" Gavin warned, feeling his anger filter through. "He’s a cop and has got rights which you better fuckin’ respect! Delaying our work will result in the possible destruction of evidence. It's called obstruction of justice, you are literally committing a crime."

“And? What are you going to do? Arrest me? Sue me?” Ellis said. Blood boiling, Gavin clawed his hand into the man's shirt. Despite looking like a clown, Ellis had balls. Unfazed by Gavin’s warning or his obvious readiness to step further, the man let out a chuckle, continuing in a remarkably brave tone, “Do you believe my company doesn’t have the money or power to handle a lawsuit coming from this... Piece. Of. Trash?” 

Gavin spun him around and shoved him towards the nearest wall. "The only piece of trash I see is right in front of me." 

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you value plastic for something it's not. It's a machine emulating emotions and following orders!"

Gavin raised his fist, intent on beating the living hell out of the man embodying what he’d nearly become. The man who put his past thoughts into words. It was disgusting to see a potential self through his own eyes, and all the same, liberating to know this version did not exist today. And yet the ghost was real, and he felt a dire need to punch its ridiculous looking face.

In an ironic twist and placing work above all, Nines caught his wrist mid-air. Expression as stoic as could be, he said, “Detective, I will leave. Please investigate the crime scene.”

“You see, _that’s_ an obedient accessory,” Elliot mocked.

The grip around his wrist tightened. Nines hated the man as much as he did, but his will to end this peacefully did not falter. Gavin loathed these moments the most, when justice did not equal fairness. When neither party got what they deserved. On days like these, he had risked losing his job, incapable of dealing with the anger and pent-up frustration by other means than using his fists. Had received countless scoldings and disciplinary procedures for it. 

Gavin scoffed. “Let’s go, Nines.” The hand left his wrist, and he stormed off. Although he despised giving the lowlife the satisfaction of a successful rejection, among all his hate, a glimmer of hope remained. He didn't have to deal with this alone. Not anymore.

Nines followed suit. 

* * *

The cushions of the visitor’s sofa in the lobby created a creaking noise as Gavin sat down. He’d prefer setting it and the whole building on fire, but something inside him told him he should look for a different pastime. He leaned back, gazing up at the glass ceiling, watching cotton-candy-like clouds plastered on the sky. He wished the sight could placate the hatred inside his heart. 

“I called forensics and a police team. They will arrive in 14 minutes,” Nines informed him.

“How long have we been working on this case? We’re at square one and scum like him make me want to ditch it."

The sofa dented under Nines’ weight. Mimicking Gavin, he tilted his head back, looking through the ceiling. "While I agree, it's important to keep in mind that this case is not about Mr. Ellis or his murdered worker, possibly as terrible as him. It’s about the ones who got erroneously framed and killed, such as Nathan."

"You should’ve let me punch that fucker.” 

Gavin rolled his head to the left, openly admiring the view, the azure hue on the temple so much richer and more calming than the sky. He imagined reaching out and placing another kiss on it to repay the peace it provided. 

“What would such a display of superiority accomplish? Your acts of violence prove nothing.”

“Superiority? Are you for real Nines? Like, were you in there with me?! You think I’ve been doing this to show off my huge cock? It was a display of I fuckin’ give a shit about you, an android!” He yelled at Nines, regretting the act as soon as he performed it. “I can live with the consequences of my actions. Would've been a nice opportunity to metaphorically punch my past self as well ‘cause I used to be some version of this guy."

"Violence would have resulted in your suspension, at best. I am unwilling to risk the loss of your badge to your temper," Nines said in his most unagitated voice. “You should have proceeded with the investigation alone.”

“Stop the rationality. They don't want you; they can't have me. We come as an all-in-one solution, not sold separately. This prick can rot in hell, and you should’ve called him out.”

“I don’t deem him worthy of my effort or time. Although he has taken–” Nines cut himself off and shook his head, changing the topic. ”Standing up for me through words in itself is a gut punch to your past self and it’s more virtuous than inflicting violence. Granting, I do value your actions and willingness to fight. Your days of despising androids have long since passed. You behaved hostile when I joined the DPD but I never ascribed this hatred towards what I am.”

“I wish you’d act less decent, you made me look like a fool.” Gavin hunched over, arms braced on either side of him on the firm leather of the visitor's couch. “I never hated you for being an android, Nines. I couldn't stand you because... whatever, doesn’t matter. I don't hate you and the more you diverge from what you were intended to be to become yourself, the more I…”

Gavin interrupted his train of thought, becoming aware of his elevated heartbeat. Was this the answer? 

Silence fell between them as the daily commotion around them continued. In the distance, the roaring of engines flooded the streets of Detroit. People passed by, the weight of their hurried lives visible on their faces. 

Nines shifted closer. He angled one leg up on the couch and turned a quarter circle, propping his head against Gavin’s shoulder.

“You’re really into cuddling, huh?” Gavin mumbled. His gaze fell on his hands. “Nobody can sever this… right?” Right. Nobody could sever the strong bond of _friends or whatever_. He let out a heavy sigh.

One arm wrapping around his back, Nines dug his fingers into the green shirt. The other hand found purchase on his leg. Gavin considered grabbing it and inched closer only to stop before reaching it. As if the android had access to his mind, he flipped his hand around, offering an open palm. The last time this happened, Gavin had gloriously brushed it off and later fucked it up by categorizing Nines as a potential hookup. 

“Holding hands ain’t my thing,” Gavin scoffed. 

Neither were relationships. 

Nines, however, kind of was.

Which raised a conflict.

He pressed his cold fingers into the thin layer of skin and let them dance along the creases. Nines remained silent, seemingly waiting and giving him the chance to reflect. Gavin had seen the outstretched palm on countless occasions during their journey: on the day he met the android, on his first day at the DPD, numerous times at work, after Blaine got away on the rooftop, in his apartment. Every single time he batted it away. Every single time he declined. He’d selfishly claimed the hand without it being offered, but never took up Nines' proposal to hold onto something, onto _him_.

Nines offered trust. All of this time, Nines had been trying to.

The fear the android wouldn’t allow another mess up crawled up his spine. His fingers grazed up to the fingertips and stayed motionless, contemplating their decision. Gavin lowered his hand. Pushing palm against palm his fingers slipped between Nines’ and intertwined them into a tight grip. “Guess I can afford one exception,” he murmured in resignation.

Weight disappearing from Gavin's shoulder, Nines raised his head. He suspiciously eyed their linked hands, clenching and unclenching them to feel its authenticity. The synth-skin flaked off, as it always tended to do, revealing the shiny white chassis.

"Gavin."

The hand on his back moved up. 

Gavin saw it coming a mile away. It was performed the way he had explained to Nines, back then at the diner. _Nudge closer, throw an arm behind me, cup my neck._ Reminiscing about the given instructions, they sounded pragmatic and dry; Gavin had viewed his explanation like a recipe. Do step one, then step two, follow up with step three. And here he was, realizing that reading a recipe lay worlds apart from preparing and tasting the dish. He shouldn't have taught Nines how to cook. Along the way the android had also picked up how to season the meal to his liking.

The fingers on his neck put his body on high alert, a wave of adrenaline rushing through his veins and setting his skin aflame. His heart skipped a beat, as surprised by the sudden sensation as his mind, causing him to jerk his head to the side for their gazes to meet. The vivid blue eyes captivated him. Icy, sending a shiver down his spine. Soothing, adding the missing serenity to his life. Deluging, with the potential to make him fall apart.

The gentle touch, a thumb kneading the tense muscles, turned to a resolute grip and a tug that pulled Gavin close. It didn't need much strength, his body leaned forward on its own account. His mind went blank, bar a certain name consisting of five letters forming a number. He gaped in shock into the cerulean eyes zeroing in on him. But there was something about it because the closer Nines drew him in the more his fright _dissipated_ instead of growing and he felt himself ease into the motion. As if he had never wanted anything more than this.

The lips stopped a breath away from his. Maybe Nines was considerate, or finally second-guessed his feelings. Or maybe he liked being over-dramatic. Gavin clutched Nines' hand, almost hurting himself in the process, but he had no desire to lessen the grip. Letting the android go was not part of the agenda, backing out something he wouldn't easily permit. 

“Whenever I’m with you,” Nines whispered, “I feel so very alive.”

A figurative one-hit K.O., the words weaved through his ribs and gained a firm hold of his heart. Gavin had deemed it impossible but the android found a path in. 

Tossing his patience far away, Nines crushed the painful remaining distance by pulling him close, placing soft lips upon lips. A spark kindled a blaze of long-forgotten fuzzy feelings in Gavin’s stomach, spreading unbridled. A tiny spark was all it needed. The android pressed more vehement against the lips as if it amounted to declaring a higher degree of affection. Hidden beneath a layer of gentleness rested a greedy ache for more. 

Gavin didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but it was long enough to make closing his eyes worthwhile. To forget the world around them. To laze in this feeling for one more second. If standing up for Nines was a gut punch to his past self then what did this equal to? 

Nines had the balls to kiss him here, now, and for everyone to see after they got kicked out of this shitty anti-android company. Nobody had ever kissed Gavin for the sake of affection unless fucking strangers counted as such. To think an android, the supposedly smartest of them all, would catch feelings for him. To think Gavin would so willingly reciprocate the kiss. To think he could see the appeal in this. When the lips dared consider leaving him, it was Gavin who chased that fraction of an inch to ensure they stayed longer. 

The moment passed and Nines' lips moved away with an unfulfilled wish he couldn't name.

_Don't ruin it, don't ruin it, don't ruin it._

"Hope that was better than kissing the android at Eden." Gavin let his head drop, wished he could slam it into a wall. "Sorry. I'm trying, I really fuckin' am, Nines…” He ran his hand over his face, squeezing his eyes shut to escape reality. “My mouth is made for dumb remarks. I get it; the situation doesn't need words."

Nines displayed no anger, his voice revealing warmth and a dash of teasing. If anything, he seemed amused. "This is an unfamiliar situation. I'll grant your mouth a second chance to grow accustomed to it." 

The android grabbed his chin and slanted his head up, bringing their lips together into another kiss, destroying the possibility of the first one being a notorious accident. It came unexpected, but held the same softness that ranked among the type of kisses Gavin had about zero experience with. Past one-night-stands were exclusively into frantic kissing, not attaching any emotions to it. This was a whole different game they were playing. Luckily there wasn't much one could do wrong. In fact, the only mistake here was starting this during work, outside, and in the middle of the day, allowing no room for the pursuit of this yearning. 

Once again, his eyes closed automatically, relishing in this feeling turning his mind and heart into an inept mess, as if he wasn’t messy enough as it stands. Lips drawing back, Nines watched him, eyes telling stories of days that were yet to come. Days filled with dreams about trust and love. The android was the biggest fucking sap at heart. Gavin gaped back, silently and without a struggle to keep his mouth shut. Yeah, this didn't need dumb comments leading to its destruction. At most, it needed words for a definition. 

Nines lifted their hands, Gavin’s unbreakable grip keen on keeping them together. "You're strong," he said, shaking them free. Beneath, the glitching skin reappeared around his knuckles. Distracted, he tore his head to the side. "The forensic team has arrived." Being a paradigm of competence, Nines stood and went to greet them before they could question why they were huddled together.

Gavin looked around; his anger had subdued. The people working in the company ahead still upset him, but his brain bore no capacity for pessimism. His gaze fell upon Nines, briefing the team. Gavin felt stronger. And all the same, a million times weaker. His legs wouldn’t let him move, unable to carry his weight. His mouth wouldn’t let him speak, unable to grasp a coherent thought. He felt intoxicated as if he’d downed a bottle of high-percentage prestige alcohol.

The snapping of fingers in front of his face brought him back. A smug lopsided grin adorned the face he looked into. Gavin wanted to punch it too, because it was too pretty, and he liked it. Very much. The sharp jawline, a mole here and there, and never forget to mention those eyes. Gavin had to swallow down the adoration that must be unfurling on his own countenance. “Babe… you…” he croaked, ability to speak ragged. “I…”

Hushed laughter escaped Nines and he settled for a smile. "You're spacing out again. It’s amusing to see you were less overwhelmed when I did _different_ things. Acquiring the asset to silence you is fairly powerful I must admit." He offered his hand.

Low-key sass. The android knew what he needed, when he needed it. 

“You’re giving yourself a lot of credit, babe,” Gavin said, returning an equally cheeky smile. “Playing with fire can be dangerous.” 

Grabbing the hand, some of his strength replenished and he raised to his feet. He noticed it fit perfectly into his like the missing piece of a puzzle he never bothered searching for. Gavin wanted to get used to the idea of never denying it again.


	14. Chapter 14

**\-- Monday, September 19, 2039** **  
****\-- 7:58 p.m.**

As a detective, his job entailed getting to the bottom of obscurities and making assumptions based on collected evidence. Finding solutions to problems. Conducting interviews, asking questions and ascertaining the truth. It sounded simple and, to be honest, he considered his job easy – most likely because he enjoyed what he did. Struggles fired him up instead of leaving him puzzled and further decreased when Nines joined his side, yet this time… 

This time, Nines was part of the problem. 

His feelings differed from what he expected. Despite his regained strength, the haze surrounding Gavin lasted like a sedative, taking complete control over him and engulfing him in a cloak of unusual comfort. Incapable of acting. Months ago, he would’ve come up with a shitty reason to blame Nines. He would distribute blame where blame was due but man, he had no idea what to accuse the android of. 

He pushed the keyboard aside, uncovering two notes Nines wrote him in the past, both of which had been stuck to a cup of coffee. The first one read: _To a successful partnership, Detective Reed_ , given to him on Nines’ first official day at the DPD. The android had said the words out loud, an ugly grin plastered to his face that didn't belong to him. Gavin clearly remembered the profound hatred he felt for it. Six months into their partnership, he received the second note: _I apologize, Detective Reed,_ on the day the android accidentally spilled coffee over him. 

Gavin wondered why he kept the notes. Neither of them was attached to an event he had good memories of. Perhaps that was the exact reason: to see if and how things would change. And by God, they had. 

 _Time flies when you’re having fun_ , they say, but Gavin completely lost track of it. Nines had fucking kissed him. Nines had kissed him a few hours ago… how the hell was he supposed to sit idle at his desk and focus on work, while the culprit of said action lingered mere feet away from him? 

Getting out of his chair, he navigated around his desk to stop at the adjacent one. "Let's go," he said convincingly, although he had no idea where to. Considering the hour, home would be a decent choice. 

Nines looked up from his terminal, confusion plastered on his face. Without anything to say, Gavin tilted his head to the side, telling the android to get a move on. He left the station. Walked to his car and got in with Nines in tow, no questions asked. 

It didn’t matter where they went to, it was about spending these few moments of extra time. After what happened today he struggled to leave the circumstances in vague darkness. Twenty minutes later, he pulled up near the android's apartment. They didn’t talk much for the entirety of the ride, and it bothered neither of them. Reaching their destination though, a feeling churned in Gavin’s stomach. A feeling of not wanting to let Nines go but lacking the guts to open his mouth and ask to accompany him. Why of all times did his brash courage, his impudence elude him in times he knew Nines wouldn’t reject him? The cold leather around his steering wheel grated beneath his clutching palms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, ‘course I am. Why wouldn't I? Stop worrying, dipshit."

Nines paused shortly before his voice resounded pleasantly in the confined space of the car. "You haven't used derogatory terms in a while."

"Really?"

"You stopped after Blaine escaped on the rooftop although I do not know of the reason for the change in behavior."

It happened an eternity ago but sometimes people recall the seemingly most random shit during most random times. Hallelujah. They didn’t get along and just kept working side by side but, on this particular day, Nines had shown anger. Confusion and anger. Gavin realized despite the android's preceding deviancy, for the first time Nines willingly began deriving from the shitty pre-programmed words and behavior implemented by the lowest of the low known in all of Detroit. An eternity ago. 

Gavin raised his head and looked out of the windshield. The words left him with unusual serenity attached to them. _That’s what reminiscence does to you, right? Makes you soft._ "Hadn't noticed. You missed ‘em?"

"Hardly. You're terrible at assigning names, so it's forgiven."

"That again? C'mon, choose a different name if you fuckin’ want to. You like Nines, admit it already."

"I might. A little,” Nines said, his face adorned by a cool-headed expression. “What about you? Do you like Nines?"

Gavin couldn't help chuckling at the predicament he brought himself into. The smug bastard outsmarted him. He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulder. "I might."

"A little?"

An unbidden lopsided smile grew on Gavin's face. One of those he couldn't conceal, regardless of how forcefully he tried. "That's what I like about you most babe; always there to put a fuckin’ smile on my face, without fail. You know how to brighten my days, you dumb ray of sunshine." He reached out and pinched Nines’ cheek. The android didn't feel pain but that wasn't the point. "You need to up your smiling-game to perfectly embody that image."

He'd memorize this day for _the cheesiest thing he said in a long fucking time._ It may be considered normal for the average person, but not for Gavin. Nines grinned, and it looked stupid while being pinched. He'd memorize it as _the second-best thing that happened today_.

"Ah, yeah, I got something for your cat!" Gavin yelped and exited the car, retrieving an item out of the trunk. Nines came to stand by him. "Didn't know which color you like so I chose something neutral," Gavin said. He handed over the soft cushion - a round, dark grey cat bed. 

Nines examined the item curiously and smiled. "It will suit my apartment. Thank you," he said. As if it wasn't sufficient to get the message across, he added, "I dig it." 

There were times in his life where Gavin would’ve preferred being a spectator rather than the leading actor, because he really, really wanted to see his own face in this exact moment: mouth gaping hard, one brow quirking up. Must've looked pretty dumb. 

 _"You_ dig _it?"_

In an instant, the smile faltered. “Is that not how you…?” 

Closing his eyes, Gavin threw his hand over his face. He suppressed his laughter, unwilling to give off the wrong impression of mockery for the words that sounded uncharacteristically cute. _I dig it,_ he said. Another wide grin manifested itself. “Shit, you’re killing me,” Gavin whispered flatly.

“I’m– I’m contemplating my speech patterns in private conversations. They seem stiff...”

“They are, and it’s fine. Don’t start changing it by adding slang into your language. You wanted to take things slowly, remember? Start small and do whatever you’re comfortable with,” Gavin said. Upon opening his eyes, the faint blue hue covering the android’s cheeks on the otherwise calm demeanor caught his attention. “God, why are you like this? Fuckin’ marry me, Nines.”

“I'm afraid I must decline the request. Taking things slowly and marrying you don’t go hand in hand," Nines said.

“Damn you for breaking my heart like that and making no room for exceptions," Gavin said. Nines took the cat bed. "Yeah, accepting gifts but not heartfelt proposals? Is it because I didn’t ask for Connor’s approval first? Sorry, it ain't gonna happen, ever," he rambled on.

Nines laughed and politely ignored the comment. His amused grin stayed for way longer than it should have. "Marie is colorblind and will only care for the bed's softness. I'm certain she will be delighted."

"Marie?" Gavin asked, receiving a nod in response. Marie. The name fit her, and Nines chose it on his own. He looked a little proud and, honestly, so was Gavin. He acknowledged the name with a smile. "Okay, cool, so, uh. See you tomorrow?" he asked, shifting his weight from one foot to another, deliberately failing his attempt to leave. 

Nines frowned, taking his sweet time to answer, the slightly awkward silence hanging in the air. "It would be rude if _I_ delivered your gift. It's feeding time; Marie will be home. You should present it." He returned the cat bed and headed self-evidently for his apartment door. Glancing over his shoulder, he said, "You're stationary, Gavin. Marie has high standards; she will not wait indefinitely for you. I advise you to not disappoint her."

Gavin welcomed the glaringly obvious invitation.

* * *

The apartment looked different. Subtle changes, little things here and there and his trained eyes picked up each detail. Nines bought cat toys. Lots of it scattered around the apartment. A plush shrimp on the couch. It had no tail - bitten off. Two medium-sized ball toys, one had a dark green color, the other a light blue. Smaller half-translucent ball toys with little bells inside on the floor. A cat teaser with feathers on the kitchen counter. The cat was growing up like a spoiled brat. Gavin should tell Nines he could crumple up a piece of paper and the cat would be equally entertained. 

On the window sill in the kitchen, Gavin detected a small plant. Some sort of mini cactus with long spines, and he was convinced Nines had named it after him. Out of the soil peeked a wooden label, written on it in black the letter ‘G’. Gavin recognized Nines’ distinct font. The android was developing a fine sense of humor.

Gavin placed the cat bed on the floor, between the coffee table and TV. “Your place looks much better,” he commented. Something was still missing, though.

Marie waited patiently outside the patio door, anticipation rising the closer Nines got. More and more, Gavin understood the excitement. He supposed it took Marie less time to figure out the reasons. Thinking back to the kiss made his heart giddy, like a teenage boy about to discover his first crush. Gavin had crossed the teen-stage eons ago. He wasn’t particularly fond of whatever he was feeling, at least that’s what his poker-face-part told him. All the same, he didn’t want it gone. Heart and mind agreed upon a _this is good for a change_ conclusion.

Like the last times Gavin had observed them, Nines met Marie with remarkable care. Watching them put him at ease. It brought a sense of domesticity. Waiting for the other to arrive home, preparing food, playing and spending time together. Gavin had never wanted any of this; to him, the very idea struck him as a table full of boringness, each and every day the same dull routine - yet seeing it all come together, he felt… 

It became difficult to grasp rational thoughts when his mind spun like crazy. Gavin braced his hands on the kitchen island. Despite owning the rank of a detective, he failed to decipher the easiest self-made mystery sealed behind the label very, very, very deep affection. 

“Is everything alright?” Nines asked. His gaze quickly drifted past Gavin and followed Marie. She had finished her bowl in record time and wandered off. 

Gavin turned around, watching her discover the unidentified cat bed cautiously. Her tiny frame sat down in the middle of the oversized cushion — she would eventually grow into it — and licked her lips, cleaning them from the food. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. Told you to stop worrying,” Gavin said. His throat felt dry. “Say, you got anything humans can drink by chance?” he asked, about to answer the question himself. He trudged towards the fridge, tossing the manners he lacked out of the window, and spied inside. 

And then… well, why it happened, he couldn’t explain, but his heart skipped a beat as his eyes zeroed in on a peculiar item. Amidst a dozen cans of cat food and bags of thirium rested a single, lonely bottle of–

“You’ve got _gin_ _?!”_ Gavin yelled. He held the bottle in the air and groaned. It had an elegant shape and the light bounced off it, embellishing the light-blue tinge of the glass. None of the cheap stuff. “And you had the balls to keep it to yourself? Goddamnit, I’ve got tonic water at home, we could’ve made a detour or stop at the nearest supermarket.”

“I was unaware of the importance you regard it with.”

“We’re talking about gin, the best liquor in existence; of course it’s important. A shame you can’t drink this stuff. I used to think it’s got a weird taste, but now that I’m older and wiser I’ve learned to appreciate it. It’s one of those things that make you wonder how you could ever hate it in the first place,” Gavin said. In the corner of his eye, he noticed the LED swirling, changing its color to yellow. “God, I fuckin’ want it.”

“You could have it,” Nines said in a particularly deep voice. 

Gavin failed to pin down its meaning. "Why do you even have this?” He turned his head. The LED switched back to blue as Nines rolled his eyes.

“I acquired the bottle the day after accompanying you to the mall as compensation since you forgot to buy it. I’ve been planning to give it to you ever since but the idea of gifting alcoholic beverages appeared… hollow to me. It lacks meaning,” Nines said. “I oppose pushing your ego but, compared to me, you excel at finding suitable presents for others.”

“Flattering. You’re never satisfied with anything you do, are you? Stop talking bullshit. Every second spent with you is _magical_ and full of meaning, babe,” Gavin said, attributing at least fifty percent truth to it, despite using a tone consisting of ninety-five percent sarcasm. 

Snatching the bottle out of his hand, Nines put it back into the fridge.

Gavin clicked his tongue. “You want a genuine response, fine, alright,” he said, sputtering the following words out as if he’d memorized them for a school assignment. ”Wise words from Gavin Reed volume one: doing things differently doesn’t mean they’re performed badly. I like the way you cut vegetables, I like your dumb way of talking – it’s changed plenty already, believe me. I like when your mood ring does that thing, I like how you manage to catch me off-guard with a surprise-heart drawn on my coffee cup, and I like the rainbow cookies you buy me when I’m feeling down, okay? Better? Don’t make me say any of this again.”

“The emotions you put into these words were too much for me to handle,” Nines said in his most unfazed tone and Gavin almost missed the sarcasm. "I demand greater effort."

“Good to see your humor is improving too. But I’m serious for once! Babe, I'm serious, you're... there when I need you. Always. I suck at this but I wanna be there for you too,” Gavin said, and damn this weak heart for thumping loudly again. “By the way, I’m not gonna pretend I didn’t see the cactus with the G-label.”

Nines’ gaze swayed to the window sill, a serene smile sitting on his lips. “I love the cactus. It has taken my heart by surprise, and I couldn’t resist making it mine.”

“It has the biggest spikes compared to its size I’ve ever seen!”

“It is making a tremendous fuss about accepting my affection, indeed.” Nines flicked Gavin’s nose. “Spines keep predators away, mh?" 

"Hey– are you– are you talking in analogies?!"

"Aren't you the smartest, Detective Reed?" Nines asked, taking the small pot and placing it on the kitchen counter. He continuously tapped one of the spines with his index finger. 

It piqued Gavin’s curiosity and so he mimicked the act in a moment of stupidity and pulled the pot over. Finger and spine connecting, he yanked his hand back, feeling dumb while coming to the realization that it hurt. 

"Incredible, within two seconds you manage to nullify my words," Nines commented. "Most living beings have natural enemies. Fortunately, I don’t consider myself much of an antagonist anymore. I don’t feel physical pain and am unperturbed by the spines. Perhaps this is why I see it differently.” 

 _So fuckin’ deep, babe,_ Gavin wanted to say but mocking-hours were over. Warm fingers wrapped around his. Gavin wrenched himself free with a sharp tug and a sneer on his face. It was less ill intention and more defense mechanism. The moment they touched he felt it in his chest and in his stomach, like an electric current, setting his heart into a frantic cadence. Again and again, today. He hit his elbow on the edge of the counter, suppressing an outcry. A curse spilled from his lips when pain replaced the previous good feelings. 

_God, what the hell is–_

“Gavin. What’s wrong with–” 

"–it’s nothing." Gavin turned away, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter as if nothing happened, ignoring the stinging pain pulsing through finger and elbow. "I'm fine."

Fighting against the avoidance bullshit, Nines stepped in front, caging him by putting one hand on each side of Gavin. The android spoke up, his voice calm and collected, bearing no threat. "How many times do I need to repeat the question until you answer truthfully? You're tense." He leaned in a little closer and for every inch his face advanced forward, Gavin retreated as far as possible, when a counter behind him stopped him. "It's about the kiss, isn’t it? I will not apologize for my fondness towards you but if you believe the kiss was inappropriate–"

"–no! No, it wasn’t, I guess. Haven't quite processed it yet. Look, I don’t blame people ‘cause I give them no reason to but – nobody kisses Gavin Reed like that, y’know. Like, _really_ kisses him." 

"I do, if he lets me. With pleasure." Nines disentangled Gavin’s arms and unclamped the tightly balled up fists, placing both hands on the worktop. “And if I knew what he feared, I’d ensure to eliminate the remaining piece of doubt, crushing it to shreds with my own hands.”

“Wow, you’re so edgy, babe. I fuckin’ _dig_ it,” Gavin said, hoping Nines would forgo the opportunity to notify him of his shaking hands.

“Excuse my bluntness for a second: you are exceptionally stupid. I had a feeling you would dodge the bullet and parry with one of your notorious statements," Nines said, withdrawing and returning the personal space he'd been claiming.

As a sort of apology, Gavin took Nines’ hand. He ran his thumb over the ring finger. “Tch, you declined my proposal earlier; dunno what else you’re expecting from me.”

“We both know you were joking but for clarity: does this mean I will receive what I wish for if I accept?”

“Maybe?”

 _“Maybe?"_  Nines broke out in laughter. No ridicule, pure amusement. Gavin loved the sound. God, he loved the sound so much. “The risk-reward ratio of competing for you is horrendous.”

“Don’t tell me you weren’t aware of what you’re getting into when you decided to– I know Connor warned you a million times about me!” Gavin retorted. His cheeks felt warm, his entire body did. Nervous. Flustered. He snaked his arms around Nines’ waist and pulled him close, leaning his face into the crook of the neck. An act of evasion as much as an act of acceptance. A tight embrace mitigated his trembling hands. In exchange, it intensified the weakness in his legs, but Nines reciprocated the hug, slinging his arms around his back. As always, he gave him the needed strength. A loss? A victory? Perhaps both terms applied. A tie, fair and square. “So, uh... where’s the frame I got you if it’s such a decent present?” 

“It’s in the other room.”

“What other roo–” Gavin jerked his head up, accidentally colliding with Nines’ chin. Ffff– “You mean in the bedroom?!”

Because it was the most logical thing to do, Nines nodded, brushing a hand over the aching spot. “I consulted Connor about where he would display it.”

“He wouldn't suggest the bedroom unless you avoided telling him it had pictures of us.”

“It also features Marie. I don’t consider it a lie.”

Gavin shoved him away, let him stumble a few feet back. Long strides carried him through the kitchen and living room, past the only closed door he'd never bothered looking behind. A thick streak of light coming from the living room fell onto the king-size bed standing in the middle of the room. Wrinkle-free sheets and perfectly folded blankets adorned its surface. It had a meticulous tidiness, and Gavin guessed Marie was prohibited from entering. Even in the darkness, he could tell if he spent the rest of his life searching for a speck of dust he'd die miserably for never finding one. 

On the nightstand waited the digital frame he’d given Nines. It lit up when Gavin entered the room, a calming blue illuminating the area around it. The photograph popped up, of them being idiots. The first image Nines would encounter each morning. 

“I hold it dear.” Joining Gavin’s side, Nines crossed his arms over his chest. Gaze dropping to the floor he whispered, “Anticipating something that provides happiness the following morning makes entering stasis at night much more appealing...”

Gavin stared at him, tight-lipped and blank mind. Screw this sappy android for what he did to him. 

Too much. Feelings overflowed his chest. Gavin could take one full-blown hit, maybe two, but all the love-punches Nines had thrown at him today? One too many. Nines overpowered him, unrelenting determination running through his blood, smacking weak point after weak point as if he had him all figured out. Like he knew Gavin stood less than one step away from falling and breaking. He could only take so much and his heart screamed _cut the crap_.

Nines was a romantic. And Gavin may or may not be into this shit. Not in general but with the single exception when it came from this idiot. Perhaps he had to consider it a loss. For what it’s worth, Gavin was convinced he lost his mind in one way or another. What if Nines wasn’t the problem but the solution?

“Babe… I got another request if you don’t wanna accept my shitty proposal. I’m… God, I’m gonna do this my way, okay?” The situation in the afternoon had been the apéritif. He needed the nightcap. “Kiss me like you fuckin’ mean it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one round of applause for gavin, please.
> 
> thanks to all of you for still sticking with this fic and sorry for the huge delay://


	15. Chapter 15

**\-- Monday, September 19, 2039  
** **\-- 9:54 p.m.**

 _How do you call this;_ _figuratively snapping your fingers and prompting a reaction from somebody else...?_ Gavin mused, gaze straying to the idle figure to his right. 

 _Ah,_ _being in control._ Not surprising he had no recollection of it. Gavin Reed didn’t have control, preferred handing it over. He feigned it when necessary. Compliant with _fake it until you make it._ Deny until you believe your shit. Hadn't he preached those exact words after confronting Nines about his crush?

_"Kiss me like you fuckin’ mean it."_

Nines' eyes locked with his and lightened up. Gavin saw a lot of different emotions in them but it all narrowed down to the term hunger. The android left him no time for reconsideration. No room for doubt, fear, or reluctance. Surging forward, he crushed their lips together as if they shared their final moment. 

Gavin released the beast from its chains, and it owned the term authority, if given. He struggled reciprocating, first and foremost, having to breathe after the air left his lungs from colliding with the wall. Lips on lips, deprived of tenderness, the kiss fulfilled all requirements of what he was used to. Rough, greedy, insatiable and more he failed to explain. _Kissing androids really is something else, huh?_ No, it felt amazing because _Nines_ kissed him, right? Yes, it was all about Nines these days.

The hand cupping his neck, pulled him closer while the rest of the body pinned him against the wall. A second hand gripped his waist, a burning sensation through the fabric, yearning to touch and longing to discover what lay beneath. 

Gavin arched his back. Desperate for closeness, he snaked his arms around Nines and clutched the black shirt. The hand on his neck moved up and cradled his hair. A loving intention, destroyed by a merciless tug. It ripped their lips away from each other and a cry teetering between pain and want escaped him. A tongue ran across his lower lip, dying to kiss him, to analyze the shit out of him, afraid this was a one-off and Gavin loved where this was headed to. 

Nines murmured something. Something sweet probably. Gavin missed it, responded with a breathy _babe_. He brushed up Nines’ back and... ah-

–placing both hands on the firm chest, he shoved hard and Nines stumbled back. 

“Hey, I thought we were friends!” Gavin shouted towards the floor. 

Razor-sharp claws impetuously dug into his leg, unwilling to let go. Teeth attempted plowing through his jeans but thankfully the thick material offered resistance. A brutal attack that would've impressed Gavin, if Marie were bigger than the size of a melon. 

Nines snorted and crouched down. He watched her struggle a few seconds and freed Gavin from the ruthless creature. As soon as Nines hoisted her to his shoulder, gently rocking her like a child, she turned back into the little adorable fluff ball. Meow, meow, cuddle, cuddle, purr, purr. Bootlicker. And this stupid android fell for it and planted a loving kiss on her cheek. 

“Dig your teeth in deeper if the old, angry man dares to yell at you, my dear Marie,” Nines said, exiting the bedroom and leaving Gavin behind. Yeah, Nines set his priorities and left him behind like nothing happened. “And never let go, he is vulnerable to persistence.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?! By the way, I'm the reason she’s here, you didn’t want to keep her, remember?” He shouted after them, then ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. To soothe the excitement in his chest and pants. Especially in his pants. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Damn this cat, despite being cute as hell and damn this android for letting her have her way. 

“Don't listen to this foolish man," Nines said and kissed her head. He continued talking just loud enough for Gavin to hear. "I’d never abandon you. I'll never leave you alone, sweetheart. You’re my one, my only. My–"

Gavin followed them to the living room. "I get it, okay, stop spoiling her!"

_Am I competing with a cat? Am I being cock-blocked by a cat?_

Nines honored him with a backward glance, a smug grin attached to the lips that conveyed the meaning of _is that delicious jealousy I taste on my receptors?_ Gavin could hear those words from the android in his mind. 

Nines put Marie back on the floor and she padded alongside him like a dog and let out a series of exciting mewls, telling them a story of her adventures. This tiny fluff ball sounded so adorable, Gavin had trouble feeling genuinely angry with her. 

They reached the patio door. Marie circled Nines’ legs and brushed her head against them, and a high-pitched _meow_ accompanied by an expectant glance indicated her demand to be petted. Nines gave her a head scratch and a slight push towards the door. “See you tomorrow, little girl,” he said. Marie raised her head, then looked at the door. _Mrow,_ she said and remained idle. Spotting her brand new cat bed near the TV, she attempted to pay it a visit. Nines grabbed her and placed her back in front of the door. Another _mrow_. Another nudge from the android. Marie’s protests had no impact and a final push made her wriggle through the ajar door, leaving the apartment. 

Leave? No. No, no, she didn't leave. Nines had politely thrown her out.

Gavin grinned and stood beside him. He leaned against Nines and crossed his arms. "Mhm, so you're kicking out your number one to make room for your number two? That what it is?"

"You consider yourself important enough to achieve position two?" 

"Your sass-levels shot through the ceiling, aren't you hilarious, I can't stop laughing."

“Where do I rank on your list?" Nines said. A hint of enticement seeped through his voice. Bait. 

Such an easy question. Gavin raised his arm and held his flat hand horizontally in the air in front of himself. "About here." 

A moment of consideration induced Nines into tilting his head as little creases appeared between his brows. Gavin would never grow tired of the sight. "I assume the floor is the starting point," Nines said and placed his hand directly on top of Gavin's, "and this is the highest achievable score?"

"Pffff, you consider yourself that important?" Gavin countered. "If your hand marks the highest achievable score, then you’re..." he said and let his own hand drop gradually. He owed Nines honesty after all, right? Honesty and so much more. Raising his hand, he let it linger a few inches above Nines’ and collected his thoughts. "You're breaking my limit. Which I like. But... I'm slow to adapt."

“Is it perhaps,” Nines began, weaving a pause into his words as he turned his palm around, synth-skin glitching away.

Gavin understood.

“No! No, not at all, shit, I swear, it’s not, babe!” Gavin said. He snatched the hand out of the air. “I’m dumb, you know. Human. Lots of concerns on my mind and all. It’s got nothing to do with you consisting of ninety percent recycled garbage.” 

“I’m not made of–”

Right into his sense of pride. “I know, babe! It doesn’t matter what you’re made of.”

Nines rolled his eyes and wrapped one arm around Gavin, pulling him near. “Impressive how you altered your rubbish remark into something I approve of. You could’ve expressed this without the preceding comment.”

“Yeah. Workin’ on it. Give me another chance to make up for it,” he said, clenching his hands into Nines’ arms, “I know I don’t deserve it, I know I don’t deserve you, but– please, you’ve kicked Marie out, for a reason. I’m dying to continue where we started ‘cause it felt…” _Good. Perfect. Right._ Nines could read minds, couldn’t he? Gavin assumed he could. Nudging the android closer to the couch, he said, “And I wanna make you short-circuit.”

“Okay, number two,” Nines said, little to no emotions attached to his voice. He received a poke to the side and a sneery face that hardly seemed to bother him.

“Oh, shut up, you’re such an ass,” Gavin said and laughed. 

“Seeing you get jealous over Marie inspired me,” Nines responded, complacency apparent on his face. 

Gavin had to admit – quietly, in his head – he liked this side of Nines, too. As much as any other facet. As weird as it sounded, he’d be satisfied if all they did was throwing playful, verbal jabs at each other for the rest of the night. Maybe toss in a few genuine words of appreciation here and there, hidden between kisses, the solitary occasions he could voice them freely: when caught up in the moment.

"Keep throwing shade, babe, it ain't gonna change anything, I know I'm your number one."

“Modesty is your greatest charming point.” Nines pulled their bodies flush, faces inches apart. “Do you intend to proceed or are your short-circuit-attempts restricted to unimpressive talking? The effect is underwhelming, Gavin.” 

Leaning forward, Nines brought their lips together into a chaste kiss. No warning, the android went for it as if it was the most rational measure to take. The situation lacked a reason for a plain-ass kiss. Gavin froze in place and neither the warm frame nor the loving lips helped him get a grip and function like a human being. Nines grinned, Gavin could feel it, and when they parted the amused smile stayed. Gavin on the other hand– what must his face look like, gaping back like an idiot, incapable of forming words?

“Kissing renders you useless. Is this all it takes to exceed your limit?" Nines asked.

“I’m–” Cheeks heating up, he scratched his nose. Nines turned his mind into a mess by simply kissing him and Gavin craved this feeling. 

He dragged Nines to the couch and impelled him to sit, a gentle push suffice to send him down. His strength disappointed compared to the android but he played along. Straddling Nines’ lap, he cupped his face, then pressed their heads together. 

Gavin closed his eyes. Attributing the flutter in his chest to the proximity of another body, he sucked in a breath as hands ran up and down his sides. The touch felt fond and teasing. The whispering of his name, so mellow, so sweet, tore at his heart, aching pleasantly. How could voice and touch hold such immense power? How could it break him so easily?

He looked at Nines through half-lidded eyes, and let his hands drift down, intertwining them at the android’s neck. The second utterance of his name, prompted Gavin to bite his lower lip, fighting the anticipation running in his veins. 

“I’m going to kiss you again,” Nines whispered.

Gavin nodded weakly and let out a shaky breath, mumbling a quiet _fuck_ to himself. 

Nines tilted his head back, allowing their lips to meet. It started slow and perfunctory, a peck on the lips. It had a pure and innocent taste. Gavin liked this. Nines hummed, always did when pleasant surprise struck him. He followed up with another peck, changing it into a more authentic kiss, softer and lasting longer. Gavin liked this, too. A lot. Each parting of the lips felt like a loss. Each kiss enfeebled him further, made him desperately cling to Nines and tug him closer, when closer was impossible. Ravenous, their tongues joined in, deepening the kisses languidly at first, until desire overpowered them.

Unbuttoning the black shirt, Gavin released Nines from the awful collar he couldn’t stand for the life of him. His fingers explored the neck he had been denied seeing for a huge chunk of the past months. The skin felt smooth, silky and almost unreal if it wasn't for the occasional barely palpable bump of a mole. Trailing down and crossing the clavicles to reach the upper part of his pecs, Nines paused all movement for the fraction of a second. Not noticeable under normal circumstances. Very obvious while kissing frantically, and Gavin stopped his hands. Perhaps a short-circuit wouldn’t take long. 

“You good?” Gavin asked between kisses.

“You’re miles away from reaching your goal if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell me if you hate anything I do, got it?”

“I dislike it when you stop.” 

“Jesus, and people call me desperate,” Gavin said and as soon as the words left him, Nines fisted a hand into his v-neck and dove down, to scrape teeth along the soft flesh between his neck and shoulder. Goosebumps emerged on his skin as Nines slid his other hand beneath the shirt. The fingertips danced across his back, feeling out the small scar below his shoulder blade, left of his spine. The fingers dug deeper into his skin, nails scratching and leaving marks. 

Talking about desperate – curving his back, an exhale distantly bordering a moan left his lungs. "Fuck, babe…" 

And apparently, it did a lot to Nines. He flipped Gavin off his lap and to the side, pressing him into the cushions of the couch and towered above. Before Gavin knew what happened, the android used one hand to tuck both of his above his head and surged down, catching his lips, then his tongue for deep kisses. The right hand returned to its prior destination, hiking Gavin's shirt up to reveal his toned abs. Careful but teasing, maddening desire coupled with loving intent, all of which made Nines’ touch different from anything he knew. 

The ends of the black, unbuttoned shirt tickled his skin, a telltale sign of the perfectly disclosed chest he failed glancing at while Nines kept his mouth busy with kisses and restrained his hands, stripping him of the ability to look or touch. Gavin wanted this, really did. But as much as he wanted this, it didn’t go according to plan. 

Gavin tried wrenching himself out of the android’s grip. “Hey, listen, you're the worst, you have no idea how much I can't stand you," he said, ragged breath clouding his speech. "I said I wanna make you short-circuit, lemme do something for you.“

“Control doesn't suit you.” 

“Honestly, fuck you, Nines. I like this, I like it rough, but you ain’t getting away receiving nothing. Aren’t you into the sappy shit? ‘Cause everything you do, tells me you are. And I’m telling you we can have both. Keep your dominance if you want it that bad but please let me fuckin’ touch you!”

“Pleasuring you is pleasure to me. Seeing you fall pliant under my touch is satisfying. Seeing you enjoy this is more than I could ever ask for.”

“No, it’s not. You can ask for anything! You’ve spoiled me plenty of times in more than one way and you’re not my service ‘droid. Unless you get nothing out of me touching you, I’m begging you to let me,” Gavin said. 

It was weird, how things have changed, Gavin thought. A while ago he wouldn’t have minded getting fucked by Nines, now he pleaded to touch him. Touch him. Not his dick. His dick as well – if Nines wanted to – although not in the first place. Just touch him to make him feel good. Nothing needed in return. Some people would consider this progress, others regress, nevertheless, it was definitely what people called change. The thing nobody considered him capable of but here he was. 

“Or are you afraid I’m actually gonna make you short-circuit?” 

Nines released Gavin’s hands. Sitting up, he undid the last button of his shirt and shucked it off his shoulders. A piece of art. Unveiled. 

Yeah, starting today, Gavin was into fine arts. His mouth felt dry. Gaping too intensely, too long. “I was wrong about your name, babe. You're a ten.”

“Of course. I’m artificial.”

 _Oof._ That went in the wrong direction. 

“Never repeat those words in this context, ever again or I swear I'll knock some god damn sense into your dumb _artificial_ plastic shell!” Gavin yelled, bracing himself up on his elbows. “I referred to your looks but for your information, counting everything in, you used to be a three at best! You're a ten because of who you are today, not because someone decided to carve you into a universal husk or pre-program some generic lines into you!” 

Nines made a face Gavin had never seen, along the lines of fondness and surprise, as if he had opened up a new world to him. He bent down and rested his head in the crook of Gavin’s neck. “Thank you,” he said and huffed, “you're using an ugly wrapping in the shape of aggression to conceal your words’ intention, but I can see the beauty of your gifts.”

Gavin ran his fingers through Nines’ hair. One arm looping around the android, he splayed his palm on the broad back. It rose and fell in rhythm with unneeded breathing. For once, he endowed what he had been given in abundance to the person deserving it the most. Comfort. “Don’t act like there’s a necessity to be perfect around me of all people. ‘Cause no matter what you do...” He nuzzled his nose into Nines’ cheek. The burn in his chest translated his feelings into thoughts he couldn’t voice as he clung to the only body he ever deemed worthy clinging to. 

Nines kissed Gavin’s wrist and guided it up to his neck. When a panel slid away, Gavin jerked his hand back. “If your wish still remains,” Nines said, “this is the most sensitive area.”

“Is it safe to touch?” Gavin asked. Impatient and way too curious, he ran one finger along the edge. And. Holy. Shit. Nines clasped his arm, any harder and it might break, suppressing a sound close to a moan. From a single touch. Damn, that alone turned Gavin on. “Please tell me it’s safe, don’t make me stop,” he blurted out.

Nines would deny him access if there was any serious risk, right? Taking chances, he carefully circled the edge of the open port to see where it would lead to. The android shivered and mumbled indecipherable nonsense, robbing Gavin of the opportunity to listen to his sweet words. “Babe, talk to me, please. I need your voice. Turn off that robo brain and relax, there’s no shame in letting loose here, nobody’s gonna judge you,” Gavin said. “It's just us.”

Raising his head, Nines’ eyes flickered with _something._  He looked like he planned to say something really important. Deep down, Gavin wanted to hear the words wanting to be spoken. But then Nines leaned down. A kiss extinguished the intention. Actions speak louder than words. The android caressed his cheek, brushed his thumb over the stubble. He licked along the corner of his mouth, asking the lips to part and Gavin was willing to accommodate, allowing their tongues to demonstrate how good this felt. 

Never fully breaking their kisses, Gavin slowly dipped two fingers into the unknown mess of the neck until they connected with a thick wire. And, _fuck_. A faint static electric shock caused him to yank back, rather due to surprise than pain and their lips left each other’s presence. Not a single second without setbacks. Gavin couldn't believe it elicited a stifled but distinct pleasured moan from Nines, less so that the sound would go right to his own dick. Such a sucker for this android. 

“That good?” he asked. 

He placed his hand on the chest, feeling out these goddamn gorgeous pecs and drifted down to the cylindrical shape marking the placement of the thirium pump regulator. The seams emitted the same shade of blue as the light sitting on Nines' temple. His other hand entered the open port again, less hesitant, less careful, lust pumping in his veins. Hitting the same wire, another moan deluged the room with the demand for a prolongation. The synth-skin on the chest glitched away, as he gently scraped the slick wire. 

“God, you’re so fuckin’ pretty, it hurts,” Gavin whispered. 

The voice uttering his name barely resembled Nines, laced with static. It sent shivers down his spine. Nines released a shaky breath and recollected his composure a second later. 

“Your mouth almost grants you the ability to hand out compliments like an adequate person when aroused,” Nines teased, “I’m surprised.” 

“I didn't come to get called out on my shit,” Gavin said, much calmer than one would've expected from him. “Don't give me a lecture, I know I do it all the time too but let's... not for a couple o' minutes.”

Gavin spotted relief on the android’s face. If that's what Nines secretly wanted, he wanted it all the more. 

A hand slipped under his shirt, circled his perked nipple. Grinding their crotches together, a contented _mhh_ left Nines, satisfied with what he was feeling. Even through two layers of jeans, neither could hide their throbbing erection, eager for any kind of friction. 

"I'm glad you're here, Gavin. Glad for everything you're saying and willing to give,” Nines emphasized with a kiss. 

The lips felt soft. Damn kissable. 

Playing with Nines’ wires was equal parts odd and hot. It took little to be rewarded satisfying feedback, a bit of scraping here, a bit of gentle tugging there, and on the flip side, the android’s reaction served as instant gratification on himself. The quiet moans and static noises amplified his own lust. And none of these sweet sounds got swamped away by their dumb banter that he usually appreciated so much. 

 _What's wrong with this day_.

Gavin reached for the bulk in Nines’ way too tight pants while rolling a wire between two fingers. He could feel the eagerness in every little movement, in every sound he elicited from the android. And by God, he could make Nines squirm under his touch, make him beg if he wanted to. Chances were he’d beg Nines to fuck him first, though. He wasted no time opening the fly, shoving pants and boxer briefs down and releasing the beautiful delight that waited underneath. 

If all androids had similar equipment, his questions about why the android sex business flourished like crazy had been answered. Could Gavin have one dick for the rest of his life, he’d plead for this one. He’d go as far as befriending Connor if it meant getting this one. 

Gavin brushed his fingers up the length and his thumb over the head. 

Nines dropped his head, warm breath against his neck, he licked a stripe before gently nuzzling the flesh. A full-body tremble ran through Nines as Gavin closed his hand around his dick and stroked him, while his other hand rummaged in the neck. The occasional faint electric shock and the thrumming of energy flowing through Nines’ veins set his body on fire.

The muttering of his name reverberated in the room, but it broke off, drowned by irregular breathing and quiet moans when Gavin hit a particularly sensitive spot in Nines' neck. 

“I love your voice,” Gavin whispered into his ear and dug a little deeper into the neck. Either his words or touch made Nines bite into his flesh, grazing along the edge of pain. “Mh, yeah, babe.”

“I love this form of address. ‘Nines’, too,” Nines declared, fucking finally. 

One hand trailed down to Gavin’s jeans and hooked into the waistband. “I'm aware you'd prefer this as a one-sided indulgence for me.” He paused his words, eyes meeting Gavin’s. A telling gaze. No additional words needed. 

Yeah. Gavin had had different plans. But. “As if I could say no to you.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

“You better," Gavin said, in need of the last word.

Nines opened his jeans, tugged impatiently until Gavin raised his ass to aid the attempt. Already rock-hard his dick begged for attention from imagining how perfectly that hand would feel around it as if they were meant for each other. Gavin was significantly less prude or shy – or whatever held Nines back from being noisy – and let him know how much he relished the touch to his fullest. Maybe Gavin being a particularly loud individual without dignity leaned closer to the truth and when he released a deep moan, Nines quenched it with a feverish kiss, greedy tongue dipping in. Gavin liked Nines’ kisses. They had a balance of raw desire and mutual trust.

Nines pumped his dick, setting a slow pace that Gavin tried matching, focusing on the neck port, since it required less tactfulness than Nines’ dick. He kept his hand there, had the feeling it belonged at this exact spot and gave it a few unrushed strokes whenever his brain had the capacity in between processing the things Nines did to him on a physical and emotional level. 

The movements of Nines’ hand were precise and _oh, so fucking good_ and if Gavin could reciprocate half of the given aptitude, he’d feel a sense of accomplishment. His thirium-coated fingers explored another wire, slipped off as the slickness gained the upper hand. Entangled in wires and disoriented he hit the inner wall of the chassis. A distinctively human cry echoed in the air, saturated with bottled-up pleasure and Gavin loved every second it lasted, wished he could hold onto this memory forever. 

"I _love_ your voice, Jesus fuckin' Christ."

" _Gavin_ ," Nines said, using this special timbre to his advantage and for the first time Gavin understood what Nines might've gone through, when it messed with his system every time Gavin said his name.

"Fuck," he moaned and threw his head back.

Neither of them would last long. A part of Gavin wished to prolong this night, another part craved the feeling of release, as he edged closer to it and the craving intensified when Nines groaned _don’t stop_ , longing for the fingers in his neck to keep moving. So Gavin obliged. 

Nines pressed his lips to the exposed neck Gavin presented him, altering between gentle sucking and grating his teeth across the skin. His fingers disappeared into the thick strands of Gavin’s hair. Batting the hand on his dick away, Nines took both in his own and rubbed them along one another, then kept stroking Gavin. 

He felt like his heart was bursting. The motions quickened, found the right amount of what Gavin wanted and what he needed. Perhaps this was what losing one’s mind felt like. 

“Nines, you're everything,” he cried out, mouth running loose and bucking his hips as pleasure overwhelmed him, too much, too good, yet not enough and yearning for a greater sensation. He gaped at the android looming above him, who looked like the best treat he couldn’t get enough of, hair a mess, swollen lips, and hazy gaze. All to himself, while he was all Nines’. 

“Nines–” Squirming desperately as his orgasm approached, he shoved his hand deeper into the neck. Plunging fingers in and out in succession, he could pinpoint the moment Nines fell apart. Gavin came first, although it was a close call. 

Usually, his mind went blank, completely lost in the afterglow mood but his brain clutched to the thought of Nines as if his life depended on it. Nines, Nines, Nines, was all it let him think of. "Nines, _Nines_ ," all he muttered as his chest rose and fell heavily, trying to steady his breath, “you’re everything,” he added so very quietly no human would’ve heard. _Nines_ , a name burned into his memory for all eternity, connected to a myriad of events he wanted to cherish forever. 

Nines sagged forward, threw his arms around him. Held onto him so tightly that Gavin had to pluck Nines’ arm to alleviate the grip a little, preventing suffocation. Gavin embraced him and let his fingers dance on the heated back. Something bloomed in his chest and he guessed people called it happiness. Felt pretty good. Kisses to the side of his neck amplified the tingling sensation in his stomach. Nines had secret superpowers. 

“Stay. The night,” Nines said. “With me, in bed.”

As if Gavin could deny him any wish.

* * *

 **\-- Tuesday, September 20, 2039  
** **\-- 6:49 p.m.**

A tickling awoke him. A kiss to the neck, his brain pieced together once it was capable of piecing things together. Yeah, he had spent the night at Nines' place. In his bed, specifically. With Nines in it, because Nines wanted him to and so did he. Strong arms wrapping around him, the android clung to him the entire night, torsos pressed against one another. Still clung to him in the morning. 

Having someone lay beside him, this close, barely ever happened. Gavin was a light sleeper – side effects of the job he guessed – and woke up several times during the night. Nines, in contrast, acted restless and needy. A kiss here, a kiss there. Intertwining hands. A change of position to close what little gap lay between them. Fingers brushing over his skin. Sweet and loving. Nines whispered _I’m sorry_ each time and hearing the gentle voice compensated the disruption of sleep by tenfold, made him want to fall asleep and wake up again just to hear it. 

So it came unexpectedly that, despite the arguably few hours of slumber, Gavin felt well-rested as if someone had infused him caffeine. His gaze strayed towards the window, as morning began rousing. A certain shade of dawn engulfed the room, too dark to justify the name morning, too bright to justify the name night. The air was chilly but Nines kept his body and heart warm. They kept their silence although they knew the other was awake, lingering in the peaceful atmosphere. 

They would have to stop by his apartment for a change of clothes before work. Pick up breakfast on the way and eat in the car, probably. How annoying. He should bring some clothes and ask Nines to fill his fridge with something other than thirium and gin for the next time. 

Nines drew closer and murmured _good morning_. Mornings were a pain in the ass but the voice obliterated his annoyance. 

 _Hold the fuck on._  

Gavin shot up, the grip around his waist automatically releasing. His glance fell on the neglected figure, confusion plastered to his face. “I spent the night,” Gavin said.

“You did,” Nines replied.

"In your bed."

"Indeed."

“You were spooning me.”

“Would you rather be the big spoon?”

“That's not the point!" Gavin said. "No, I don't. Listen, a second ago I was considering to bring fuckin’ clothes over!”

“That'd be wise if you spend the night again. Rushing to your apartment in the morning can be stressful. I took the time you need into consideration and woke you early. I can prepare breakfast while you get ready.”

_Don’t let him go, don’t let him go, don’t ever let him go._

“Babe– oh, fuck, I'm calling you babe,” he said, burying his face into his hands.

“You've been doing it for quite some time. More frequently, in recent times.”

Yeah, okay, he liked Nines in one way or another, this was an acceptable hypothesis, but this stretched the friendship term. It obviously already did the moment Nines acknowledged and accepted his crush, but the scale had an imbalance back then, right? And now it’s...

 _Fuck._ Panic rose in him, a nervous feeling taking control over his conflicting reasoning. Nines exceeded his limits and Gavin wouldn’t mind matching the level the android had set. He liked this. All of it. Spending serious, silly, and horny times with Nines? Fucking A+. 

Shit, was this worse than a crush already? Simple infatuation felt different, disappeared after a month or two perhaps. This time it lingered. He may or may not want it to last even if it collided with his stance on relationships. 

 _Relationship_. Yes, what they did had _relationship_ qualities and Gavin wasn’t running; he stayed in the bed that wasn’t his own with the person who was into him. By choice. Was Nines aware? 

“Where’s your mind again, Gavin?” Nines asked. His chuckle brightened Gavin’s morning further. “Did I exceed your limit? I didn’t even kiss you.“ Sitting up, the android righted the wrong and brought their lips together. He kissed him as if they were in a relationship. “Hey,” he said and smiled fondly at Gavin as if they were in a relationship. Throwing the blanket over his head, he pulled Gavin down with him, back to bed. Cuddling, as if they were in a relationship. 

The blue LED served as a dim light source. Gavin covered it with two fingers, enveloping them in darkness, then raised his fingers. He repeated the action several times until yellow emerged beneath his digits. “Hey,” he mumbled. The light returned to blue. “What if I’d rather… if we didn’t go to work?”

“What would you tell Captain Fowler?” Nines shuffled the blanket down so they could see each other and hit Gavin with a heartwarming smile.

Gavin hated and loved the effect it had on him. The liking for it predominated. His thumb moved along the android’s brow and stopped at the LED, circling it a couple of times. “Need to take care of my ‘droid. He’s a menace unless he gets his daily dose of affection.” 

“I see. So you’re volunteering at long last? Not only are you modest but also dedicated to the wellbeing of those around you,” Nines said, “a true hero.” 

Gavin couldn't help but laugh and in his cheerfulness, it came crashing down on him. Nines equaled a morning without feeling tired. Receiving a free coffee at his favorite coffee shop. Arriving five minutes early at work due to the lack of traffic. Nines equaled a dream coming true, finding a four-leaf clover and hitting the jackpot all in one day. 

"You’re the hero for bearing with my lousy personality and for joining in on the joke. Two months ago I thought getting dicked down by a random guy in a shady bar was the best thing I could achieve.” _And now it’s gotta be nobody else but you_. 

“You have such a beautiful way with words.”

“I don’t get the issues you’ve got with yourself but you’re perfect to me,” he said and combed his fingers through Nines’ hair. “I don't deserve you. But I’m fuckin’ grateful. For everything you do, say and are.”

The smile on Nines’ face never wavered. Nines opened his mouth but let the words he intended to say dissolve into nothing as he huffed out. He wanted to say something again. Wanted to say something and whatever it was, Gavin wanted to hear it, wanted to believe it was true. Not a dream. Not a joke.

Closing the distance between them, Nines kissed him. Gavin wasn’t surprised. He didn’t tense up. Had no doubts about it being the right occasion to kiss. It was simple and yet the most intimate kiss they had shared. Less than twenty-four hours ago their day had started in the car. The song _I wanna know what love is_ played awkwardly in the background. And perhaps...

And perhaps– 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-Hello?? Does anybody still remember this fic? I'm SO sorry for the delay on this chapter. Got hit by a huge writer's block in late October and November. I promise more regular updates in the future.
> 
> But the more important question... who's more into the other??


	16. Chapter 16

**\-- Thursday, September 22, 2039  
** **\-- 9:54 p.m.**

–perhaps Nines had secret superpowers.  
  


**(Nines)  
** I’ll be late.  
_7:36 PM_

  
The mild September air had unexpectedly become colder. Nope, not due to a breeze. Gavin could swear the temperature dropped just from seeing the message. 

His gaze remained glued to the screen for five solid seconds, reading the words over countless times. _Nines_ and _late_ , and, by extension, _android_ and _late_ , created a nasty contradiction. He regarded Nines as a politely on-time-by-the-second guy and a one-second-early guy for special occasions like this. But Nines said he’d be _late_.

“What’s wrong?” Tina asked.

An unsettling weight spread in his stomach. _Worry_ , the main reason he refrained from getting attached to people. Life was so much easier without this awful feeling. Gavin gave her an apologetic nod and called Nines. Thank God he picked up immediately.  

“ _Detective?_ ” Nines said. 

_At work?_

“Hey,” Gavin said, voice lower than his usual speaking volume. 

Subdued rock music grated his ears as someone behind him left the bar and stood a couple of feet beside them. The man asked Tina for a cigarette and turned to Gavin when she shook her head. Gavin shook his head as well.

“ _I apologize. A new victim was found. Connor and Hank have taken over, however I wanted to get a glance at the scene myself,_ ” Nines said.

“Are… are you–”

“ _Please don’t worry_.”

Gavin scrunched his nose upon hearing the word worry. Was he too obvious or Nines too skilled at picking up his cues? 

“ _I’m fine. I’m already on my way and won’t take long_ . _I promise."_

The calm voice put him at ease. “Okay,” he replied, equally calm, “okay.”

“ _Don’t get drunk before I arrive_ ,” Nines said. Gavin knew he was smiling. Thinking about it made him smile as well. “ _See you soon_.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said, "see ya." He ended the call and gazed at his phone before shoving it into his jeans pocket.

“ _Ooh la la_ ,” Tina said and squished her elbow into his side. “Who's the lucky guy getting to hear that kinda voice? You should've told me, Gav! Why didn't you invite him instead of robocop?”

He looked at her, brows knitted into a frown, as she failed to understand how this had obviously been a work call. Obviously. 

“Your voice, so gentle! Your smile, so sweet!” Tina exclaimed with exaggerated enthusiasm and linked arms with Gavin. She balled her fists in front of her chest and dramatically stretched out her right arm, an open palm pointing at nothing. “Could it be? This must be true lo–”

“–it's nothing like that!” Gavin cut in and shoved her. Or was it? Tina staggered away from him and doubled over, laughing her ass off. Reasons to adore Tina Chen: they hadn’t had their first drink yet and this woman was already having the time of her life. “C’mon, let's get inside,” Gavin said, a lopsided grin growing on his face. He walked ahead as she was calming down.

“Hey, what about 900?” 

“Call him Nines, he’s fine with it. Workaholic.”

“Wha– then what were we waiting in the damn cold for?”

Smoke-free bars had turned into a blessing. Made not picking up a cigarette much easier. With the end of the android revolution and the forced subsequent adaption into a new style of life, Gavin had gradually smoked less and less. Why? Perhaps due to stress. Reverse coping mechanism. The more stressed he felt the fewer cigarettes he smoked. If all aspects of life were this easy. And so he decided to stop contaminating his lungs for good one year ago. Like a New Year's resolution, in September. Although he had reconsidered when Nines walked into the bullpen.

Entering the bar, he took a deep breath. No fog blinding everybody's vision and burning his eyes after being exposed to it for too long. No furniture smelling like they had been cleaned with ashtray-scented detergent. All that remained was the smell of too many people squashed into too little space. And booze.

He went to the bar and tossed his jacket over a stool. Tina told him she’d look for a booth to sit in and disappeared. Ordering a mojito and a pina colada, he exchanged a few casual words with the barkeeper before walking off, balancing one drink in each hand.

Tina stirred her cocktail with the metal straw that barely peeked out of the nearly overspilling hurricane glass. “So he’s working a case? Without you?” 

“Hank and Connor are there too, they’ll handle the situation.”

The clinking of metal against glass stopped. She narrowed her eyes, contemplating a thought but then her face relaxed and she went with a teasing, “Aw, a couple of months ago you would’ve fumed with inferiority. _Duh, the android’s gonna take my job_.”

“Don’t bring up old stories. Not exactly proud of ‘em.”

“It’s fun watching you two doing dumb shit; are you guys finally getting along amidst all the fighting?”

'Getting along.' They kept fighting. They had merely added kissing to their list. And mutual masturbation. And Nines had become nice. And Nines had so much patience with him. And Nines was so important to him. And Nines, and Nines, and Nines, day and night making his heart thump so hard and loud he feared to faint. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Gavin replied.

He poked the ice cubes with his straw, each cube representing one of the many emotions he certainly didn't feel. He intended to crush the ice, to crush the crush down until nothing remained. Three days had passed since he realized he might or might not have a thing for Nines. Like, actually and seriously. Not fooling around like he always did. 

The concept sounded so simple. If Nines liked him and he liked Nines, nothing could stop them. But something weighed on his mind. Had been since the very beginning.

“Look who’s here!” Tina said.

“I apologize for being late."

Gavin looked Nines over. Big ugh. “Still feeling obligated to wear this ugly thing when your brother is around?” He violently poked the half-molten ice cubes in his mojito with the straw. 

"I’m happy to see you too, Gavin. It seems your mood has reached an all-time peak."

Tina snorted.

Taking the thing previously known as a jacket off, Nines squeezed into the booth with him and scooted closer. As in very close. Ignorant of personal space, even less so after recent events.  

“Don’t take it personally, Gav’s been kinda gloomy for the past hour," she said and grinned mischievously. "I think it's got something to do with a call from his secret lov–”

"Tina!" 

"A secret lover? I wonder who'd be able to domesticate him," Nines said.

"Right?" Tina said.

Marvelous. They got along.

"Cut it out!"

However, Tina didn't know. She didn't know anything and neither did Gavin, to be honest. He looked for the definition of jumping on each other one night and pretending like nothing ever happened the next day at work but found nothing. Came to the conclusion that, besides work-etiquette, Nines had most likely no idea how dating worked and hadn't suggested anything in three days as to not push things over. Too considerate after Gavin panicked that one morning. 

They had shared glances and smiles at work. Nines tried to be close to him by putting a hand on his back or shoulder every now and then. Nothing new, Nines had done it before and Gavin was prisoned between wanting more and wanting nothing. Mostly more.

Drumming his fingers against the glass, Gavin leaned over a smidge. Nines would notice. His gaze darted towards Tina. She appeared unaware despite their closeness.

"Anyway, I agree with Gav; throw the shitty CyberLife attire out and embrace your freedom."

“I'm... working on it," Nines said.

“Yeah. You're doing good,” Gavin said absentmindedly. Tina choked on her cocktail and coughed. He assumed it had nothing to do with his words. “Stop calling me Detective in front of Connor, though.”

Nines crossed his arms on the table. “I’m calling you Detective Reed at work. The term for that is professionalism.”

“No, you’re calling me Gavin at work. You’re _only_ calling me Detective when your replica snoops around.”

“If this is bothering you, I'll gladly return to always calling you Detective Reed.”

“You know that's not what I meant!”

“Yes. I chose to ignore it. I’m embracing my freedom.”

Their arguments constantly ended the same. With Gavin smiling, or chuckling, or laughing, and looking for physical contact. He bumped their shoulders together, but Nines was a sly bastard and drew his body back before they connected. Hitting thin air, he nearly fell into Nines’ lap but braced himself with one hand on the bench in time. 

Fingers threaded through his hair, their imprints burning into his skull. Nines patted his head. “Such a good detective,” he said. 

Gavin would be lying if some part of him didn’t find it hot. Bested by the best. Maintain your pride. Sitting up, he tossed the poutiest glare he could muster at Nines and growled, pretending displeasure prevailed. It bounced off the smug walls the android had built around him. Gavin saw beneath them. Knew the playful banter by heart and let his fondness win over anger. He played down the abnormally high temperature and color his face had taken by gulping a huge sip from his mojito. It did wonders. 

He slammed the glass on the table. Ignoring Nines to his left, his line of sight went ahead. Tina propped her elbows on the table, hands intertwined, chin resting on top. Grinning.

“What?” Gavin snapped.

“Oh, nothing,” Tina said. “What have you been up to? Any exciting news?”

Suspicious. 

Coming up with a topic that excluded talking about Nines was difficult. The android had, step by step, barged into Gavin's life, bitten into his ass and wouldn't leave him alone. To be fair, he had let Nines in. He opted for general topics like work or mundane events currently happening in the world. 

Nines did a lot of talking. Listening to him soothed Gavin's soul as he soaked up every tiny bit of information the android spilled. How he developed preferences for things he previously considered insignificant, like colors. Nines liked green because it reminded him of nature and purple because it rarely appeared in it. He worked on expanding his ideas, hopes, and dreams for the future. Learned about the gift of life. 

He dropped Gavin's name once or twice.

They should talk more. About anything and nothing. On a Sunday morning in bed, maybe. 

Tina was an attentive listener. She nodded and smiled, respectfully added her opinions when necessary. It might have been the first real conversation the two had. Gavin kept staring at Nines, treating him like an exotic animal in the zoo. Or perhaps Nines was rude for looking so fucking pretty. 

Gavin leaned on his elbow, gaze never straying. Clasping the fabric of his jeans helped him halt the wish to reach out and touch Nines. Nobody ever told him life would be so difficult at 36. 

He winced when something warm met his hand. Nines took his fist and unclenched it while casually maintaining the conversation with Tina. Would she notice? The position of their arms looked unambiguously. He opened his hand, fingers slowly linking with one another. Their grip was firm, a thumb gently caressing his skin. The tension in his body eased. He let his shoulders slack. 

Nines' eyes darted towards Gavin, returned to Tina a fraction later. She’d be stupid not to notice. 

A quiet sigh broke free as Gavin leaned back. The synth-skin on Nines’ hand flaked off. It wasn't fair he couldn't kiss it here and now, had to gape at it like a fool instead. He squeezed it. Nines squeezed back twice. Always one-upping him. 

“So, you guys wanna tell me something?" Tina said. 

Yeah.

Tina slurped her cocktail for a good three seconds before continuing. "No insults. Flirting. Holding hands."

Oh, boy.

"What do you mean?" Gavin said, thin voice giving away his nervousness. He kept their hands intertwined. It would be too suspicious to let go now. Time to handle the situation like an adult. He downed the last sips of his drink. “We’re… friends.” 

“ _Or whatever_ ,” Nines butted in, a gauche distaste for the given statement audible in his tone.

“Friends or whatever? Oh shit, you’re fuckbuddies?!” she exclaimed and threw her hand over her mouth to hide a wide grin.

“No!” they both said in unison. Gavin’s fist, harshly connecting with the wooden surface, underlined the outcry. 

The music with its deep, thrumming bass, accompanied by chaotic chatter and laughter by other customers devoured the subsequent silence that otherwise would have been awkward. Gavin played with his empty glass, swaying the water from the molten ice cubes around. Yeah, in the end, crushed ice will return to its original form. Water. Colorless, odorless, tasteless. Bland.

Nines grabbed the glass and headed for the bar.

Tina leaned over as far as she could. Face positioned right beside her cocktail glass, she used it as a shield and whispered, “What’s going on between you two? Honesty hour, fuckbuddies yay or nay?”

Craning his neck, Gavin checked up on Nines. The android would most likely hear regardless of how far away he stood. “Fuckin' no! It's... complicated, okay? We've been takin’ it slow,” Gavin said. Tina frowned at him as if he spoke a foreign language. “I almost blew it after I said something really stupid, it's not my place to be pushy or make demands. I'd rather do things his pace."

"Slow? You've been looking at him as if you want to marry him."

"Y-yeah? Funny story; I asked him once but he rejected me," Gavin said and, because he couldn't stand another disbelieving stare from Tina, he added, "It was a joke. A joke, Tina, I said _funny story_. He's new to the emotional crap, he feels a lot but is oblivious. Love is a difficult concept to grasp.”

“He told you he's into you? No shit, he's your secret lover?!”

“Don't call him that. Listen, it's been a long process – two months ago he thought he was malfunctioning!”

“Aw, my gosh, he’s adorable!” Tina said and Gavin accidentally nodded in agreement. “What about you? Are you two a thing?”

“What?" The question made sense, yet it took him by surprise. "Me? I– uh… we get... along?" He shrugged, "it's not like...”

"Mhmhm,” Tina cut him off using her all-knowing I SEE tone. “Love is difficult for _him_ to grasp, _he’s_ new to the emotional crap and _he's_ oblivious, you say? Gav, I don’t know Nines well, but have you ever considered you might partially be at fault that neither of you knows what you two have?“

Gavin turned around, on the lookout for the boon of his existence. Still at the bar. “It’s complicated,” he mumbled.

“Stop making it complicated and talk to him; that’s how you solve these awkward problems!” she aggressively whispered across the table. “If I were to judge the countless hearts you’ve been throwing at him instead of daggers like you did two months ago, I’d say you’re very much–” Tina paused and reached for her buzzing phone, stared at it, mumbling _ah shit, be right back_. A moment later, she disappeared through the front door.

Good timing. Any longer and he might’ve caved in. Screw this shit. Folding his arms on the table, he buried his head in the depth of them. Wasn’t the night supposed to be fun and about not confronting the topics he avoided? 

The sound of glass against wood got Gavin’s attention first. Creaking leather followed, and the material of the bench dented under the weight of another person. 

“Complicated," Nines said.

Bad timing.

“Why did you leave the table when you eavesdrop anyway?”

“To buy you a new drink.”

The clacking of ice rang in his ears as Nines stirred the drink. Trying to lure him like a cat. Marie must fall for it continuously. 

A cold hand on his neck startled him and elicited an embarrassing sound. He reached for the hand but Nines refused to let go and so he bathed in vexation, glaring at the android, up for another playful argument but the face he looked into seemed troubled. Brows furrowed together, eyes avoided his. 

"I don't want things to be complicated between us," Nines said.

A stab to his heart. Damn. 

Gavin lowered his gaze. On the table stood the drink. The same, but new. Another mojito. No more insipid water. Refilled with a batch of crushed ice. It didn't matter how hard Gavin tried to run from his feelings. Nines would find a way. Nines would never give up. And Nines would prove it again and again. Sometimes Nines leaned in, sometimes he pulled Gavin close. Gavin didn't understand the reasoning behind one or the other. The initiation always came from the android. 

This time too, Nines inched closer, tilted his head and kissed him. It made things seem so easy, and Gavin melted into it like those ice cubes in his drink. Perhaps in a very peculiar, fucked up, figurative sense he had become water, Nines’ essence of life. 

It was beyond him how much want and love one could put into a kiss but Nines did it effortlessly. The feather-light touch of lips grazing over his provided anything he asked for, inducing him to open his mouth slightly and slide his tongue in. Quickly forgetting his surroundings, Gavin struggled to keep his hands to himself and caressed the inside of Nines’ thigh. 

Gavin pulled back to inhale the air he neglected to take in his frenzy. Nines’ lips were luscious and shiny. A rosy hue. Gavin wanted to kiss them. Wanted to initiate. Wanted them all for himself. Wanted them to have the same craving, wanted them to chase his lips. Chaste and innocent as much as wild and raw. On his lips, on his skin, on his entire body.

Friends. Or whatever. Definitely not fuckbuddies. Kind of dating? Yeah. Relationship… The definition was getting longer, equivalent to his growing feelings. Gavin added five mental question marks behind the word relationship, unsure if he felt comfortable using it yet. 

"Answer me one question," Gavin said, "why me?"

The LED spun yellow, once, twice. Slanting his head, he scanned the walkway. “Officer Chen is returning,” Nines said.

“Tina,” Gavin corrected him.

It was hard to miss the discontent on Tina’s face when she slumped back into the booth. “Guys,” she grumbled, “I gotta leave you two lovebirds alone. Just got a double shift for tomorrow.”

Needless to say, Gavin tried to argue but there was little to argue against a sick coworker whose workload had to be covered. Bad coincidence it hit Tina, who was too good of a person to consider declining. 

Her goodbye was overly dramatic. She threw her arms around Nines, dragged him down and embraced him, laughing and whispering something into his ear. Nines smiled and nodded. _Yeah, keep your little secrets_. 

And so they were alone again. The two of them, in a bar in Detroit with a bunch of strangers. Gavin with a mojito. Nines with, uh, Gavin.

“I remember you said people would stand in line for me in bars,” Nines said.

“Sorry, they won’t if you hang out with a loser like me.” Gavin turned around and cautiously pointed towards the bar. “But I’ve seen that guy with the blond hair checking you out when you got me a drink.”

Nines looked over his shoulder. “Interesting,” he said.

“No.” Gavin narrowed his eyes, his lips forming a thin line. “He saw you kissing me; he's written you off.”

“You wouldn’t know, you close your eyes when I kiss you,” Nines countered, returning his attention to Gavin. He grabbed his chin and ran a thumb over his bottom lip. “I heard it’s a sign of surrender and trust.”

Gavin batted the hand away. “No, it’s fuckin’ weird to stare at someone at close distance.”

A grin manifested on Nines’ face. Whatever that meant. “They serve gin and tonic. You didn’t order it despite claiming it’s your favorite.”

“The gin they got here tastes like shit.”

“What’s the appeal of it anyway?”

“Alright, listen, babe. Separately, the shit is mediocre, but combine it and it’s everything you’ve been dreaming of. Nobody likes tonic water plain. Too bitter. So, kinda like me,” Gavin said and snorted at the silly thought. “Gin has a unique taste, it adds complexity to the cocktail. It also has at least forty percent alcohol, which means it’ll knock you off your feet quickly. Intoxicating. Kinda like, uh–” 

His voice broke off into nothing as his brain imploded. 

– _you._

He stared at the table, mouth agape. His eyes flickered to Nines and got lost for a moment before they fled to the varnished red oak surface again. 

“Gin and tonic,” Nines mused, “combined it’s everything I’ve been dreaming of.” Leaning back, his hand found Gavin’s back.

Gavin sipped silently on his mojito. After that, he had another drink. Or two. In any case, one too many.

 

 **\-- Friday, September 23, 2039  
** **\-- 10:05 a.m.**

Nines stood in his kitchen. 

Gavin feared he might’ve left, but the android definitely stood in his kitchen, in front of the stove, and he wasn’t dreaming. Dreams lacked smell but in the air lingered the scent of oil, bacon, and coffee, an odd combination that drew him closer. 

Although he had taken quite a few drinks, Gavin remembered most of the previous night. Tina and him at the bar. Awkward chats when Nines joined. No gin and tonics but conversations about it. The android walked him home after Gavin refused to take a cab. Had tucked him into bed and, apparently, Gavin had snatched the ugly CyberLife jacket and wore it as a pajama top substitute. And Nines stayed.

“I presumed you’d sleep longer,” Nines said while keeping his ministrations. 

On the kitchen counter awaited him a mug, hot steam mingling with the cold of his apartment. Coffee, a dash of sugar, a dash of milk, a dash of– vanilla? Something his pantry was devoid of but made coffee a bazillion times better. When had Nines bought it?

“My cooking skills are basic; please don’t set your expectations too high,” Nines said.

“I’d eat dirt if you prepared and presented it nicely.”

Setting the mug aside, he stepped closer to the person who made his life better each day without fail. He wrapped his arms around the frame from behind and held Nines tightly. A human would've begged him to alleviate the grip in need of air or afraid to snap in half but he could squeeze an android to his heart's content. 

Together they created two inseparable parts. A couple. 

No more maybe. No perhaps, sort of or kind of. None of the indecisive bullshit.

Relationship. Yes, Gavin wanted that.

He planted a kiss on Nines' neck, slipped his fingers beneath the shirt and let it dance across the skin, along the waistband of the jeans. The artificial breathing stopped. His hand rested flat on Nines' stomach while his lips scattered a myriad of kisses on the nape. 

"Gavin," Nines snorted and withdrew the hand off him. He turned around, fingertips ghosting over Gavin’s sides and draped his arms around him. "While I adore your display of affection, I can't help but wonder–"

The words died down when Gavin pulled Nines closer and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. On the android’s temple flashed yellow. Nines looked at him at a complete loss for words, brows bumping together only to relax a second later, mouth trying to utter words but failing.

"There's a… story I gotta tell you," Gavin said. “Remember the first time we met?”

Yellow.

“Despite the coffee I brought you, you seemed displeased with my arrival. February 7, 9 a.m. at the precinct.”

“Yeah, uhm,” Gavin said and inhaled sharply, “so, what if I told you–”

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted him. Gavin glanced at his watch. 10:15 a.m. Seriously? He appreciated the mailman’s punctuality but the situation was most uncalled for. His gaze went to the ceiling, an annoyed groan escaping his lungs. Way to ruin his bravery.

“One second. I’m not trying to run away, we’re not done here, babe,” he said and doffed the CyberLife jacket he wore. Leaving Nines behind in the kitchen, he headed for the door. He used the short pause to collect his thoughts. Concocted the story in his head. It’d been many months but he remembered it as if it were yesterday. 

Gavin opened the door. He found it astounding, how many thoughts could cross one’s mind within less than two seconds.

Firstly, he thought, _hey, I remember this face_. Which didn’t exactly equal euphoria.

Secondly, he thought, _oh shit, I’ve almost forgotten about that_. 

The mailman wore an ugly smirk. As if he could read his mind. 

Gavin’s heart skipped a beat. Panic.

Special delivery.

A knife and murder.

So, thirdly and because there was no other logical reason a suspect would have the balls to show up at his door with bloodlust in his eyes and a knife in his hand, a name popped up in his mind. And Gavin actually connected the fucking dots. _X-Slasher_. If you don’t make progress in the case, the case progresses on you. Or something like that. Made sense why Nines was into catching this shithead. He could’ve dropped a word, though.

“ _Blaine._ ”

As soon as Gavin had uttered the name, the shattering of glass in the kitchen signaled that Nines was running. Bad android in front of him, and good android one room away from him. No need for high-tech pre-constructions. An outcome any human could calculate. Alas, fourthly, Gavin realized that Nines did not have any secret superpowers. He should ask Elijah to invent teleportation already. But that would require Gavin to talk to this asshole. And that he survived, obviously. 

He had to survive for a few seconds.

Stepping back, he slammed the door shut, but Blaine elegantly kicked it open. A sickening grin adorned the shithead’s face and Gavin would punch it, had it any effect. There was this thing about being a detective. He knew how to react in these situations. Most importantly, don’t hesitate. Draw your gun and shoot – yeah, the gun that wasn’t close within reach. Throw items at your attacker. He glanced to the side, doubted anything he’d throw at an android could stop them, wait, wait, wait, not hesitating was the most important thing to remember–

_Fuck!_

His gaze returned to Blaine and, in the blink of an eye, he caught sight of the ceiling after another well-placed kick swept him off his feet. Gavin heard Nines’ hastily approaching footsteps when his back connected with the ground. He groaned loudly, held his breath as the pain slowly subdued, had to ignore it before it got replaced by far worse pain, had to escape no matter what. 

Slanting his head back, he spotted Nines. Gavin smiled at his future. Six, maybe seven steps away. 

The future looked bright but reality slapped him harshly. He looked up, and stared his past in the eyes in the shape of Blaine, saw the threatening knife plunge toward his body. He _had_ to stop it, two or three more seconds was all he needed. 

Three. 

He locked eyes with the blade. 

Two.

His hands shot up.

One–

Time stood still.

Allowing him to comprehend the situation.

He heard no sound.

Numb.

He gaped at Blaine’s arm.

God, Gavin had grabbed his fucking arm, clenched his hands around it. 

He made it.

How naive. 

He coughed. 

Gavin grabbed the arm but he didn’t remotely possess the strength to slow it down, let alone stop it. 

It hurt. It really did. Would’ve hurt a whole lot more if not for the adrenaline coursing through his body.

And then, time started running again. The weight on him disappeared, together with the blade in his stomach. Nines tackled Blaine down. Late by one second. As the world spun again, Gavin became aware of the intensity of the pain and cursed in hope it might diminish. He rolled to the side, pressing his hand against the wound, warm blood covering it red. A couple more _fuck’s_ filled the room, little whispers falling from his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, believed it lessened the pain, and listened to the noises of the ongoing fight. God, he wished the androids would have a hero-villain-talk so he could get an idea about who had the upper hand. Shit, shit, shit, Nines, he had to help Nines.

Gavin inhaled sharply, collecting all his remaining strength to heave up into a sitting position. He looked down on himself, examining the huge red and wet blotch tainting his shirt. The knife had hit his lower abdomen. Hurt like hell. Bled like hell. Fatal if not treated immediately. He checked his surroundings. The androids had taken the fight further into the apartment and all he could do was listen. 

The sounds of things being knocked over and shattering glass made Gavin believe the two androids were destroying his apartment rather than fighting. If Nines hadn't called backup already, he was convinced his neighbors would have because one might assume somebody was getting murdered. 

A dull thump.

A thud. A second thud, a third one, and a few more. Nasty crunching sounds in between, _please, please, please, Nines be fine_ –

Silence.

Unbearable silence lingered in the air, the panicked thrumming in his chest the only sound he perceived. Nines would be fine. Gavin felt a tightness in his throat. Nines would be fine, right? He tried taking a deep breath, but his lungs refused. Panic and a stab wound generated a terrible combination. Silence persisted, adding to the everlasting fear that the fight had ended fatally. 

No.

No, it couldn’t be…

Gavin hauled his body to the side, tried dragging himself forward. He had to see what happened. Had to see Nines, had to call for help. Quickly. This was his burden. Nines couldn’t die for him. Nines shouldn’t die at all. Tears welled up in his eyes, uncontrollably streaming down his cheeks, tiny droplets falling on the floor. 

“N-Nines…?” he whimpered. 

Something began moving in the distance, footsteps retreating, away, further away. It amplified his fears. Gavin clutched his abdomen, the pain too severe to advance. He slammed his fist against the wooden planks, rage, anxiety, and despair overtaking his being. He swabbed the tears with the back of his hand away, but they kept falling. It couldn’t end like this. After everything they’ve been through. After all the memories they created. After he made peace with the term relationship. 

The noise reappeared, an unsteady _thud, thud, thud_ , coming closer, turning around the corner.

Nines fell to his knees in front of him.“Gavin! Gavin, I’ve called an ambulance!” He grabbed his shoulder, pressing a towel against the wound. “Look at me, say something, anything… please!”

The android kept talking, words Gavin didn’t care about or mattered to him. “Babe, I’m so glad. So glad you’re okay, babe,” he whispered and never in his life had his wish to kiss Nines been stronger. He wanted to surge forward and kiss Nines, kiss him until everything would be over but his body refused to cooperate and he barely managed to raise his hand to the android’s neck. 

“I’m so sorry, Gavin... if I had been faster–I… everything will be alright, Gavin, please–”

“The irony,” Gavin said, steadying his breath and fighting for control over his trembling voice. He tipped his head against the wall. Using his shoulder, he wiped the remaining tears away. “I remember the day when you came to my apartment, bleedin’ on my floor. From a stab wound, no less... I lent you my towel. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

Nines shook his head and spoke softly, “I– I won’t return it. You said all your previous partners have thrown in the towel. If that towel is important to you, you’ll have to get it yourself.”

“It’s a matter of speech anyway, but thanks. Keep it.” Gavin huffed out a laugh, hissed when the stinging pain shot through his body. “Fuck.”

Nines leaned forward, resting his head on his shoulder. “I… on that day, I… I was chasing Blaine, alone.”

“God, you know I’d get so angry if I wasn’t bleeding to fuckin’ death. So we’re stab-wound-buddies, huh? Add that to the definition of _us_ , as if it wasn’t long enough already,” Gavin mumbled. He lolled his head to the side, blinked his blurred vision away. He spotted traces of his blood, spilling on the floor. “Look at this mess, who's gonna clean it up, bloodstains ain’t no joke,” he said weakly and dipped his fingers into it. He brought them to his mouth.

Nines shot up and snatched his wrist. “What are you doing?!” 

Hearing the tense voice, churned a feeling in his stomach that Gavin hated, irrespectively of the pain. “Analyzing my blood,” he deadpanned.

“You can’t, Gavin.”

Gavin raised his fingers to Nines’ face. Nines fucking licked them. “Shit, I love your weirdness. Bet it says blood of a damn attractive guy.”

“It says blood of an imbecile.” A lopsided smirk emerged on his face among all desperation.

“ ‘kay, but is he attractive?” Gavin asked but got distracted a moment later. “Sorry, I got blood on your face.” He reached up and swiped his thumb over Nines’ temple. He brushed over it again and again but the red wouldn’t disappear. 

Nines peeled the hand off, placed his warm lips on the cold palm. “Hold on, the ambulance will arrive in a few minutes. Hank and Connor will be here soon, as well.”

“Nah, don't let your brother in, tell him he’s not welcome.” Sucking in a lungful of air entailed high effort. His eyelids became heavier too. He felt tired. “Say, babe, you still want me to befriend him?”

Nines nodded, corners of his mouth quirking up. 

“Maybe I'll try,” Gavin said.

The android cupped his cheeks and kissed him gingerly. Gavin was glad he could still feel it. Not so glad it gave way for more tears to trickle down his cheeks.

“Gotta give you that,” he sniffed. He bumped his fist against Nines’ shoulder. Or rather simply touched it. His body held no strength and the android remained stationary. “I've kissed a ton of guys and none of 'em ever made my heart go apeshit like you do. Guess I'm malfunctioning too.”

Another kiss. It lasted longer. Felt good. So good. They should’ve done this a lot sooner. They had wasted too much time. Fuck regret. A thumb brushed across his face, wiping the wetness away.

“Stay. ‘Til the end,” Gavin whispered.

Nines pressed their foreheads together, brushing nose against nose. “I will. When the time comes, many, many years from today, Gavin, and for that to happen I need you to hold on until the ambulance arrives, please, I’m begging you..." 

“You know you mean the fuckin' world to me, babe. Sorry, I couldn’t escape my past.”

"Gavin…" Nines said, sorrow seeping through his voice. “It's not your fault. You've changed, I know you did. Instead of escaping, you'll continue to face and fight the past. It's alright, everything will be alright.”

Nines believed in him. Had always. Would always. 

Gavin closed his eyes. It had gotten a little colder. He was tired. Needed rest. Wake up later. Maybe. Or maybe not.

“Gavin. Gavin!” 

Nines sounded worried. His voice was shaking. So worried. Gavin smiled. Would it soothe him?

“Gavin, I'm with you. I’ll always be with–”


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

Gavin remembered the day he met RK900. How could he not? It had less to do with the android, more with the date, the location and the task at hand. In fact, RK900 had been an irrelevant side issue he dealt with by accident as a means to prove a point. He categorized it as a coincidence but, in hindsight, the term fate held such a beautiful and romantic connotation.

_“There’s a… story I gotta tell you,” Gavin said. “Remember the first time we met?”_

_“Despite the coffee I brought you, you seemed displeased with my arrival. February 7, 9 a.m. at the precinct,” Nines said._

It was true in the same sense it was false. From Nines’ perspective, the statement held truth. But he lacked the full story.

 

* * *

 

_\-- 9 months earlier_

**\-- Saturday, January 1, 2039**   
**\-- 11:14 a.m.**

In all honesty, he had considered canceling the meetup, aware it sounded too shady. But… new year, new beginnings. Practice forgiveness towards others and yourself, he repeated like a mantra. A reset, as if the wounds of prior fuck-ups he executed suddenly ceased to exist. God knows, he had done some nasty shit in 2038 when the android revolution mess had piled up.

Gavin gritted his teeth, entering the building. It would take days to list why he detested it, but today he would condone for thirty minutes. For the sake of being a detective. For doing his job, not because it meant something to him or was tied to his past. Long corridors guided him — all of which he knew by heart, begrudgingly — until he reached the door to the room he had been told to go.

In the distance, Gavin spotted him. Arms tucked behind the back, head tilted to the side. A lopsided smile sat on his face. Gavin couldn’t think of a single element he liked about the stance. The manifestation of arrogance awaited the peasant Gavin Reed. Oh, how grateful he should feel, how honored. A well-placed punch would improve his mood, but his New Year’s resolution to change held him back. Baby steps.

“I hope this is worth my fuckin’ time,” Gavin spat.

“Happy New Year, Gavin. It’s such a pleasure to see you.”

The voice grated his ears. They could dress or behave differently; the voice would forever serve as a reminder. He could tell the difference but he hated how similar they sounded. “Can’t say the same,” Gavin grunted.

“Say – how long has it been?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I didn’t come to chit-chat. What do you want?”

“Allow me to enjoy this rare occurrence.” A chuckle broke free. His Highness stepped forward, forcing Gavin into a disgusting hug that he reciprocated out of surprise. “I became aware of... an issue and need someone to take care of it,” he whispered.

Gavin slapped the other’s back and detached himself from the man. “Report it officially to the police. I’m not your personal henchman, Elijah.”

“I can’t bother the police with such a menial task.”

“Send one of your androids.”

“I wouldn’t want them to get hurt,” Elijah said. A simple tease and yet it affected Gavin, knowing it contained a small percentage of truth. “I’m merely joking.”

 _Like hell._ “What’s it about?”

Rumbling in the pocket of his jacket, Elijah retrieved a device and held it in the air. An ancient USB flash drive; Gavin hadn’t seen one like it in years. “I need you to deliver this to someone,” he said.

It sounded like trouble. Did he want trouble?

Turning away, Gavin reconsidered his New Year's resolutions for the 24th time. Deals with Elijah tended to end in chaos. Crossing his arms over his chest, he ambled through the room.

Coincidence or fate, something struck his eye. What the hell? Near the wall at the other end of the room idled an android with Connor's face. He stood like a marionette with a stick up his ass. Straight back. Arms hanging loosely to his sides. Eyes closed. Different clothes. Who the hell gave him the awful collar?

If the flash drive wasn't shady, then this android...

Stepping closer, Gavin whistled and examined the face dotted with the occasional mole. He never dared to get this close to Connor after their incident in the evidence room. They got along nowadays but no reason to push his luck.

"Got yourself a new bodyguard?"

"Oh, no, I've got Chloe for that," Elijah laughed. Gavin glanced at Chloe and back to– the jacket read RK900. "CyberLife sent it over, saying they’re too afraid to capitalize on this model after the revolution and the uproar with Connor. Told me it’s my business now."

"So, what're you gonna do with it?" Gavin asked, tapping his fingers on his crossed arms, eyes trained on the android.

"Throw it away,” Elijah stated matter of factly, “I have no use for it."

"Throw it away?!" Gavin’s face fell into a scowl, as the belief that Elijah might have changed vanished. Elijah loved his prior job, loved his former company, felt proud of his accomplishments. But Elijah didn’t care about individuals, held utility and benefit in higher regards. This android offered his brother as much as Gavin on any other given day – nothing. "Let him deviate. Let him fuckin’ go," Gavin snarled.

"I don't know what it's capable of. It might be dangerous. CyberLife said it’s unfinished, and I lack the time to examine it."

"So you’re just gonna throw it away. Tsk, rich people. It figures,” Gavin mumbled, “thanks for reminding me you’re an arrogant prick, Eli.” He rounded the RK900 unit. Was it functional?

"So?" Elijah asked and wagged the flash drive in the air.

“Yeah. Not interested. Sounds dodgy," Gavin said. New year, new beginnings. He pointed at the android. "But you know what? I'll take him with me.”

“I was under the impression you hate androids.”

“Sorry for the misunderstanding; what I can't fuckin’ stand is you, Elijah,” Gavin snapped and grabbed RK900’s hand. The body remained stiff, arm unmoving like a statue made of stone. “Hey, plastic, _move_ , I’m gonna save your ass.” He slapped RK900’s arm and tugged to no avail. _That’s what you get trying to be nice to an android._

“RK900,” Elijah said.

RK900 opened his eyes, his icy, lifeless stare freezing Gavin over. Instant regret kicked in but taking a few more seconds he noticed, despite the cold eyes, the rest of the featured were… soft. RK900 obediently turned his head towards Elijah.

“Take care of my brother for a while, would you?”

RK900 nodded.

Gavin wished Elijah had never said those words. They haunted him, months later, doubting every moment they ever shared.

* * *

**\-- Tuesday, January 4, 2039**   
**\-- 8:29 p.m.**

Gavin had an android.

That sounded wrong.

It took him three whole days to finally realize on his way home that he hadn’t thought this plan through. What the hell should he do with RK900? The android had idled in the middle of his living room, not moving an inch and only talking back when prompted for over 96 hours. An oversized human-looking voice assistant. It felt wrong. Snatching him from one home to another and regarding him like Christmas decorations.

Granted, it wasn't the best day to come to this realization after a shitty day at work, on which he'd rather binge movies than contemplate how to treat his android pet. God, he was a terrible owner. He had to talk to him. Or ask Connor to take him in, probably more beneficial for the RK900.

Entering his apartment, he ambled into the living room, mentally preparing himself to talk with a machine about the future of said machine which, in itself, sounded ridiculous. He could send him away. For no reason at all. RK900 wouldn’t give a fuck.

Gavin ran a hand through his hair and - his mouth fell slack. The figure was present but had left his usual spot. RK900 stood by the balcony door near the kitchen island, gaping back at Gavin like a deer in headlights. The LED changed color. Yellow. A premiere. Did he not hear Gavin enter the room? Wasn’t he similar to Connor? What a lousy unit.

Gavin recognized the frame RK900 held. A picture of him on his last day in the academy. He had hidden it in a drawer. In his bedroom. And now it lay in RK900's hands who stood in the living room.

RK900 maintained the gaze and slowly, so fucking slowly – believing Gavin might not see it?! – moved his hand with the frame in the direction of the kitchen counter. Pretending none of this had ever happened, he put it down.

An android sniffing around his things on top of a foul mood. Was RK900 a threat? Shit, he’d taken home an unfinished detective android unit, what was he thinking?

“Don't touch my belongings. That's an order,” Gavin sneered, pointing his finger at RK900 at a safe distance. He contained his anger, for the most part, unsure how obedient the android would act.

A moment of awkward silence hung in the air. RK900 blinked. “I’m sorry, but I only take orders from Elijah Kam–”

“–oh, shut up!” Gavin bellowed and threw his hands up. “You really are related to Connor.”

“Who is Connor?” RK900 asked, furrowing his brows ever so slightly.

Gavin grinned. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” RK900 asked questions, the one thing differentiating humans from other living creatures. A conscious mind. It made Gavin want to keep him. The android had a keen interest in learning about and understanding the world. The reason why he did what he did. “Fine, I'm not ordering you around. I'm setting rules. Number one, you don’t touch my things.”

“What if I broke the rules?” RK900 asked, voice taking on a daring lilt.

“You don’t, you’re a machine.”

“While this is true, per definition, I am unbound by rules. They are regulations that may be broken under certain circumstances.”

“Okay," Gavin said, "what would make you break them? What makes you decide what’s right or wrong?”

“My primary objective," RK900 stated.

Gavin nodded, acting like he understood, although he didn't. He stepped closer and placed his hand on the frame. "So, uh, are you... bored? I don't mean to lock you up in here. Go outside, do something if you need to but don't set foot anywhere near Eli's mansion."

"It is impossible for me to feel bored. I was looking for ways to advance the mission, Elijah Kamski's order to take care of you. I have not progressed."

"Rule number two, in this house we don't follow orders from Elijah. No, from now on, we don’t speak his name in this house. And to answer your previous question, I'll get angry if you break my rules."

RK900 locked eyes with his, stared hard at him – uncomfortably hard and Gavin wondered if he had made a mistake. Perhaps he shouldn’t insult Elijah – the person RK900 regarded as his owner – in the android’s presence, perhaps that might set off the wrong signals in him. The android raised his hand, and Gavin responded by retreating two steps, hand hovering above his holster. Could he overpower RK900 in case of an emergency?

The hand approached the frame little by little until the index and middle finger touched the outer edge. And that was it. Touching his belongings. A challenge. Testing the boundaries.

To top it off, the android killed it, saying, “I am sorry, was it my job to fill your life with joy today?” And shit, the stoic face combined with the dry tone made the question so much better. It was unintentional, Gavin guessed. RK900 never presented any emotion. Standard configuration.

Silence emerged as Gavin's gaze flickered between the android and the frame. For a second he had feared RK900 might be dangerous when in reality he was an idiot. He snorted, before breaking into laughter. “Are you provoking me on purpose?”

"I am," RK900 said, a certain amount of pride lingering in his tone. He tried to smile, corners of his mouth quirking up unnaturally high. Gavin wondered what the android was good at.

Gavin came closer and pointed at the picture. “You like it?”

RK900 picked up the frame. “I do not feel the same sentiment towards memories as humans do, but I believe you should display it. The picture shows a life-changing moment, shaping your future.” His fingers skimmed across the glass surface, tracing Gavin's silhouette with tender precision. "You look… different," he said.

"Yeah, twist the knife, plastic. Humans get older, y'know. Not much I can do about it."

Turning his head, RK900 regarded him with a look that Gavin couldn’t place.

"I am not referring to age," RK900 said.

* * *

**\-- Saturday, January 8, 2039**   
**\-- 9:16 a.m.**

“Weekends aren’t meant to be annoying,” RK900 said.

On a lazy Saturday morning, Gavin found a letter in his mailbox. It lacked the stamp and the address of the sender. A white envelope. He had a hunch who it came from, knew what awaited him by feeling out the paper. A small, solid object. Yes, it made him angry. Yes, it annoyed him. Instead of sending the flash drive to the person who needed it, he sent it to Gavin. To deliver it to the person who needed it. Fuck that asshole.

“Yeah, smartass, tell that Eli _mph_ –”

A hand clasped over his mouth, stopping his words.

“Shh,” RK900 whispered, placing his index finger over his own pursed lips. “We do not speak his name in this house," he said and glanced to the side, acting as if they'd summon a demon, dared they speak the name. The android's frown had become more distinctive. He’d learned to follow the rules and took them pretty damn seriously.

RK900 looked back at him but not into his eyes. His gaze drifted down, fixated on… his nose? The scar? No, not quite. The hand retreated from the mouth. Fingers caressed his skin, nails carefully scraping his… stubble.

"Uh, that's," Gavin said, "a little awkward?"

The android's other hand reached for his own face, experimentally running over his smooth cheeks. Couldn’t grow a beard probably.

"Baby face," Gavin muttered.

"Baby?"

"Yeah. You're baby." Gavin smiled.

* * *

**\-- Sunday, January 9, 2039**   
**\-- 3:42 p.m.**

It had been nine days and Gavin was getting sick of RK900 standing around half of the day, doing nothing meaningful. He asked him about his capabilities but his brain shut off when the android hit him with numbers about the speed of his processors or the capacity of his memory storage. It spurred an idea that wouldn't leave his mind all day, and ideas lasting longer than an hour had to be acted upon. Not his brightest idea but one that got RK900 out of his apartment.

“Show me what you've got," Gavin said. "Your predecessor disarmed and took me out in fifteen seconds." He knew the number; Connor had told him countless times after the event, a dopey smile gracing his face. It became Connor’s running joke and Gavin almost laughed, like, not even once.

He checked the area, nodded contentedly. He chose an uninhabited shithole for this little project. Broken cars not even thieves or hobby mechanics cared about surrounded them, scattered in an old parking lot. Nobody would hear or see them. Yup, not his brightest idea. Not that he worried about RK900, but what if the android decided to go batshit crazy and killed him?

“Why would I attack you?” RK900 asked.

Reassuring. Luckily, RK900 was baby and CyberLife scared of him.

Gavin readied his gun. Connor had dodged two bullets effortlessly. Blocked all of his melee attacks. Knocked him into unconsciousness. If RK900’s functions bared minimal similarities, Gavin's chances equaled zero.

This was a stupid idea.

“For fun,” Gavin said.

“I cannot hurt you.”

“Disarm me gently?”

The android narrowed his eyes. “Will you provide me more information on Connor if I succeed?” RK900 asked.

“If you’re faster, yeah. We can meet up with him if you want to.”

RK900’s expression changed – no, _actually_ took the shape of something one could call an expression and Gavin named it determination. He looked fired up to get some action and excited about the potential chance of receiving the information he desired.

“Ready?” Gavin asked and raised his gun. Twenty feet and a car in between separated them. To the android’s left stood two additional cars stacked over one another. Kudos to the person who managed to do that. RK900 would likely use it as a cover spot. Several cars lingered behind either of them, offering a myriad of possibilities to hide.

Gavin interpreted RK900’s nod as a yes. “Go,” he said, waiting for RK900 to move.

And RK900 did move. Not in ways Gavin expected him but he moved. His long strides looked graceful, contrasting the otherwise frightening aura he emitted all of a sudden, shoulders a countermovement to his steps. Leisurely advancing, like a serial killer from a horror movie he took the shortest route. Straight forward. Bold. Gavin fired a warning shot, missing his target by a few inches. RK900 didn’t flinch, had calculated the bullet’s trajectory perfectly and reached the car. Obviously, intimidation wouldn't work against an android.

Taking aim, Gavin fired a second bullet.

“Holy–” He hit RK900’s shoulder, but the android seemed unfazed and jumped on the car. Genuine fight or flight instincts kicking in, Gavin stumbled back as fear rushed through his veins. His heart was pumping fast, a shock-like state numbing his body. Dumb idea, dumb idea, really fucking stupid idea.

RK900’s cold eyes zeroed in on him, as he leaped down and grabbed the wrist holding the gun, yanking it up. He hit Gavin’s legs with a low kick, putting enough strength into the motion that Gavin easily lost balance and fell, back first, to the ground. RK900 followed, pinning him down, a firm grasp around his wrists restricting his movements. A precise, quick and harsh performance. And painful. Gavin forgot painful.

“Fuck, if that’s your gentle side, I don’t wanna make acquaintance with your rough side,” Gavin groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Everything hurt.

When the hold released, Gavin rubbed his face, wishing the headache from the impact would dissipate. RK900 sat on his lap.

“I underestimated humans’ sturdiness. You are fragile and slow. You panicked,” RK900 said. Always stating facts, never disclosing emotions.

“Fragile?!” Gavin tore his eyes open and raised his head, involuntarily colliding with RK900’s finger. RK900 poked on the bridge of his nose. No, RK900 _booped_ him, maintaining the most clinical gaze. Who created this idiot?

Viscous droplets of thirium trickled from the android’s shoulder, staining the pristine CyberLife jacket and the less pristine leather jacket. “Why didn’t you dodge?” Gavin asked. He touched the soaked fabric, dipping into the blue. Staring at his fingers, he shook his head in denial.

“9.19 seconds. I accomplished the mission.” A haughty glint embellished RK900’s eyes.

It was an eye-opening statement. Connor and RK900 shared the same face but, at heart, they were miles apart. Would it change once RK900 deviated? Perhaps Gavin should’ve told him that Connor accomplished the mission without setbacks, that Connor prioritized his own life.

From this day on, Gavin ensured to keep a stack of thirium pouches at home.

* * *

**\-- Wednesday, January 12, 2039**   
**\-- 4:41 p.m.**

“I can help him deviate,” Connor said. He reached his hand out, offering it to RK900.

“Woah, woah, woah, don't fuckin’ touch him!” Gavin slapped the hand away and stepped between the two androids. To make absolutely sure, he nudged Connor one step further away from RK900. Two, actually. “He's my baby Pokémon; he needs to gather experience before he can evolve, we're not feeding him rare candy yet.”

They both turned to RK900. He didn't look like he cared either way. _Yeah, thank me later, plastic._

"He has a curious nature. He'll get there eventually," Gavin said.

“How uncharacteristically considerate of you to show patience. Why are you suddenly into androids?" Connor said.

"I'm not!" Gavin said, reconsidering his words a second later. Not hating androids seemed less of a bothersome story than telling Connor about his half-brother. "I like this one. They got rid of the annoying puppy eyes. He's like a tank; he could work at the DPD if his abilities are the same as yours. Imagine this; we're gonna be BFF’s and Hank will be jealous because I got The Better Connor."

Connor’s expression darkened, scowling at Gavin. So much more vivid than RK900. "No, he won't!"

"He's superior to you. Disarmed me within ten seconds, _without_ knocking me out," Gavin remarked. No need to let Connor in on the bullet wound. It had damaged the outer chassis and irrelevant wires. Overall, minor enough for RK900 to fix by himself.

"9.19," RK900 chipped in, the pride in his voice reappearing.

"Sorry. _Nine_ ," Gavin said, rolling his eyes at RK900’s need for acute precision. Dork. "Hey, that’s fitting! You're an eight, he's a nine," he said, pointing at Connor and RK900 respectively.

“Our appearance is identical!” Connor exclaimed. He gradually started to respond to Gavin’s provocations. Shaking his head, he turned to RK900. “Which is why we may be considered twins – brothers – if you will. I know what you're going through. I'm sure Hank will have no objections to take you in until you're ready to move on. We have space."

RK900 regarded the other android, the tiny frown and a slightly agape mouth a candid indication for confusion and refusal. The gaze strayed to Gavin as if he needed his approval. When Gavin shrugged, RK900 lowered his head. "I'm property of Elijah Kamski. My mission is to–"

"–what happened to not speaking his name, traitor?!” Gavin groaned. God, what if Connor asked annoying questions?

“We restricted the rules to your apartment.”

“Anyway, I kidnapped you. You ain’t going back."

"You are an officer of the law, I would advise you against executing illegal actions as it may affect the career you worked hard for."

"I’m _borrowing_ you until you deviate and make your own decisions. He's got no use for you."

Connor looked to and fro them, many questions roaming in his head, the yellow LED indicated it, but asking none. “We’re here to help you,” he said, plummeting into a weird moment of silence. "What's your name?"

"RK900."

Connor let out a long, deep sigh. He turned to Gavin. His face revealed utter disappointment. "It’s been twelve days and you haven't given him a name?"

* * *

**\-- Monday, January 17, 2039**   
**\-- 9:08 a.m.**

“No.”

“Why the fuck not?!” Gavin jumped out of the chair, flinging his arms in the air. Mondays alone set him into a foul mood, the last thing he needed was an opposing opinion.

"Am I a joke to you, Reed?! Do you realize what you're asking for?"

Deep down, Gavin knew how ridiculous it was. It involved a certain risk, but he was willing to take it, even more so in his agitated state. "He's got everything! He's like Connor; there's no reason to not have him work here!" He emphasized his words, slamming both hands on the wooden desk. As if impulsive behavior had ever convinced his boss.

Fowler leaned back in his chair and heaved out a sigh. "Connor _is_ a deviant. And when he wasn't, he had been officially approved by CyberLife. For every fuck-up he did, they took responsibility. Your android meets none of those requirements!"

"We're drowning in unsolved cases; we need the manpower! He can do the work for two if not more people."

"If he deviates and CyberLife confirms everything's alright with him, he can apply. I'm sure we'll find an agreement when the time comes. But not like this, Reed." Fowler waved a dismissive hand. "That’s all I have to say."

Gavin clicked his tongue and stormed out of the office without another word, slamming the door behind him. Mental note taken: never stand up for an android again; you’ll make a fool out of yourself. So much for proving he could do better than Hank under the same starting conditions. So much for proving to Elijah that 'throwing RK900 away' would've been a waste. 'Not like this' his ass. Patience was a virtue Gavin Reed lacked. He rushed out of the precinct and got in his car.

An unbidden sigh left him. "Fowler will consider it. In a few weeks or so." Gavin didn't know why he left out half of the story. The truth couldn't hurt a machine. Less would the android feel pressured to deviate as quickly as possible, RK900 didn't want anything. “You sure you don’t wanna stay with Hank and Connor? Forget about the mission; you could learn a lot from them. They have a slobbering dog, you know.”

"Yes, I am sure. I will stay with you," RK900 said, “Gavin.”

His heart jumped. Once, very shortly. Out of surprise, or as an early sign of growing feelings for the android after hearing the calm voice utter his name for the first time and in utmost perfection, nobody could tell. It was the first time it happened in RK900's presence. Pathetic, considering the android had been nothing more than an empty shell back. _It’s his mission, that’s why he prefers staying,_ Gavin thought. But in his chest sprouted the irrational wish to fill the empty husk next to him with memories. With meaning.

He looked over to Nines. "Nine seconds. You swept me off my feet within nine seconds. Literally, I mean, not emotionally. It's _Nines_. You're Nines,” Gavin said. “What do you think?"

“It’s abstract and closer to a substitute for a proper human name. Suitable for an android.”

“So you like it?”

“I… do.”

* * *

**\-- Saturday, January 22, 2039**   
**\-- 4:56 p.m.**

"Fuck you!" Gavin yelled. He could still taste the blood on his split lips, feel the throbbing pain caused by the fist connecting with his cheek an hour ago. "What was on the flash drive?! What shady business are you involved in? You could’ve fuckin’ told me your man was being followed!"

Elijah’s eyes were devoid of fear despite being held at gunpoint. “The flash drive contained no data,” he said calmly. A sly grin met his lips as he crossed his arms behind his back. Words couldn’t describe how much Gavin despised this man. Chloe stood to Elijah’s left, passively watching the scenery unfold. “My information broker already had the correct device. The truth is, we needed to distract these people. To make them think the one you delivered was the important drive.”

“I’d be dead if not for him!”

It took a lot of consideration and frustration to decide to deliver the fucking thing. Good opportunity to show RK900 procedures similar to solving a case, he thought. Being ambushed by unknown people? Not part of the plan. Two gunshots. RK900 had taken both. One to his shoulder — ironically in nearly the same spot Gavin had hit him — and one to his stomach. Non-lethal, didn’t mess with his functionalities, he assured him but needed attention. Attention Elijah Kamski could provide — since CyberLife had sent the android away — so Gavin was forced to let this ass live.

“Of course. I sent him with you for a reason,” Elijah said.

“Fuck you! Give me one fuckin’ reason to not blow your brains out right here, right now,” Gavin spat, struggling to restrain the hate for the man before him.

“I can give you a thousand reasons, Gavin.” Elijah tilted his head. "RK900 disarm him, would you?"

The ring on RK900’s temple circled yellow, and Gavin suspected it would be mere seconds until he’d get fucked. "Nines, we don't take orders from Elijah," he tried, maintaining aim on his half-brother, “nowhere.”

Twitching fingers, rigid shoulders. Conflict glimmered in RK900’s eyes. “Lower the gun,” he said, half in demand, half in plea, LED flickering between yellow and red.

Tension lingered in the air. Tasted worse than the blood on his lips.

Patience running out, Chloe smacked the gun out of his hand with a knife-hand strike to his wrist. The weapon fell to the ground, the clang of metal on the marble floor serving as a starting signal for a fight. Grabbing his arm, she twisted it behind his back and when Gavin exclaimed a painful cry, RK900 stepped in. He freed Gavin and shoved him away from Chloe, yanking her to the other side.

Up until this point, Gavin didn’t attribute Chloe any special talents other than her being Elijah’s accessory and tossing charming smiles in people’s ways. Boy, had he made a mistake. She clutched RK900’s arm and Gavin swore he heard a crunch - a second later the delicate frame threw the other android over her shoulder. Her hands never left his arm, threatening to rip it out if RK900 dared to move.

What. The. Fuck.

"I told you he's a lousy bodyguard," Elijah said. Sauntering around, he picked up the gun.

RK900 lay on the floor looking like a fool, yet he wasn’t having any of it. “Gavin trained his gun on you and the ST600 decided to entertain me, the machine restricted by its programming and unable to harm you. If he internalized a true desire in your premature eradication, he could have ended you with his bare hands.”

On rare occasions, Elijah showed that, indeed, the same blood ran through their veins and that Elijah, too, could lose his temper. "How dare you talk to me like that!" he said, aiming at the brazen android. Chloe retreated from RK900.

Gavin stepped in between and tore the gun out of Elijah’s hand, acting like a decent detective and de-escalating the situation before casualties happen. Mostly, because his temper and patience reached a limit as well and murder looked bad on a CV.

"Thank you for delivering the flash drive. You may leave," Elijah said. His voice contained bite.

Gavin crouched down next to the sitting RK900. He hiked up the sleeve to inspect the extent of Chloe’s clutch. The synth-skin on the lower arm glitched away in patches, revealing the imprint of a hand that had cracked the chassis and exposed wires. Blue blood oozed out, adding to the slow dripping from earlier gunshot wounds. Each and every bit of damage on the body, a reminder of how much Gavin had not changed. Still hurting androids, by taking the indirect route. All of this was Gavin’s fault.

“Repair him.”

“Why? Its existence is meaningless to me,” Elijah said.

Gavin gritted his teeth. "C'mon, Nines," he said. He’d rather beg Connor or CyberLife to repair him. Taking RK900’s hand, he heaved him up. He released him when they rose to their feet but the android wrapped his fingers around Gavin's and held onto them.

“Pardon.” A spiteful chuckle escaped from Elijah’s throat. "That doesn’t imply your escort may leave as well. Renting time's over. RK900, you'll stay with me."

“Of course,” RK900 said. He let go of Gavin’s hand. It fell limply to his side.

"Nines!" Gavin roared, turning around. RK900 lowered his gaze to the ground, an impassive stare devoid of emotion. "Nines, you don't have to obey him, move your plastic ass! We’re leaving."

Lightly tugging the sleeve had no effect, so he grasped RK900's arm. The android maintained his position, shook his head, a barely convincing frown settling on his face along a dejecting smile and an ever-glaring crimson LED on the temple. “It is alright, Gavin.”

Had the voice had more color, Gavin would have been able to tell if Nines truly acted indifferent or considerate. "Shit," he said, showing regret. How redundant. RK900 was a machine. Nothing more than a machine; it made no difference if Gavin cared or not. "I should've brought you to Hank and Connor."

"You do not need to apologize for anything," RK900 said.

"Aww, this breaks my heart," Elijah said, "so close to deviancy."

"Let him go, asshole!"

A shrug. “Perhaps I would have if you hadn’t threatened me with a gun. What goes around, comes around.”

He would prefer to shoot him but, unlike _borrowing_ RK900, that would get him into trouble. Gavin stomped towards Elijah and drew his elbow back as far as he could to make the punch he gifted him with hurt as much as possible. Oddly enough, neither Chloe nor RK900 stopped him, although they easily could have.

“I fuckin’ hate you!” Gavin shouted.

Elijah recoiled, threw his arm over his face, grunting in pain. Served him right. He wiped the blood leaking from his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Anger was written all over his face. Gavin would be lying if he said he felt pity or remorse. If anything, a single punch failed to do his own fury justice.

“You’ll regret this,” Elijah spoke calmly, but the dangerous trembling of his voice and bared teeth put his emotions on full display.

Yeah. What could be worse than having to leave the android behind, to be tossed away like some unwanted piece of garbage for no reason? Elijah had adopted a disgusting lifestyle of getting rid of things he saw no use in. Gavin hated him but was forced to relent.

* * *

**\-- Monday, February 7, 2039**   
**\-- 9:00 a.m.**

Gavin had accepted defeat.

New year, new beginnings, but change doesn’t happen overnight. During the past two weeks, he thought about RK900 maybe once or twice. Once or twice, each day. Accompanied by doubts of _was this outcome inevitable_ and you could have done more. Guilt nagged at him. Fear, too.

Thanks to his job, the thrill defined his life but it gradually became less exciting. Luckily, Connor believed his lie that RK900 had to return to CyberLife. _You can’t kidnap an android, just like that, can you? That’s ridiculous, Connor._ The android would break every bone in his body, multiple times, if he ever found out the truth and Gavin would deserve it.

Minding his own business and not thinking about RK900, he skimmed through the gallery of his phone. He didn’t have a picture of RK900. A part of him wanted to forget about him; another yearned for a physical memory. Maybe he could sneak one of Connor and ask someone to photoshop it. Pathetic, so pathetic.

A soft thud made him look past the edge of his phone. A post-it note came to view. _‘To a successful partnership, Detective Reed’_. Attached to a paper cup standing on his desk. He caught the smell of coffee and glanced up.

Gavin jumped up, gaping at the fucking ghost before him. “W-what are you doing here?!” In the corner of his eye, he saw Connor rising from his seat, staring in the same disbelief as himself.

“I have been informed, we’ve been assigned as partners. Fowler told me, you requested one,” Nines said, expression as impassive as ever.

Was this the new beginning? The happy ending? The becoming BFFs and surpassing Hank and Connor?

“Wait– how...?”

“I applied. This is how you get jobs, is it not, Detective?”

Something seemed… off. Nines raised his chin slightly. As if to look down at him.

“Are you... deviant?” Gavin asked.

“Like the majority of androids these days, yes, I am deviant.”

“What did Elijah do to you? Did he send you?!”

The LED turned yellow. Nines’ brows knitted in a frown. It looked distinctive. Felt familiar, although Nines had never shown many emotions through facial features. “What business do you have with the founder of CyberLife? And why would I listen to Mr. Kamski's words?” His tone sounded cold.

Gavin’s heart jumped, for the second time in Nines’ presence. For completely different reasons.

"Nines, what the fuck is going on?"

“Pardon?” Nines said. He tucked his arms behind his back. Tilted his head to the side. “I haven’t settled for a name yet. For the time being, it is RK900.”

Nines took the same stance as Elijah. Had the same arrogant expression, a smug grin and, hell, the frown looked the same. He used the same words and patterns of speech as Elijah. Everything about Nines reeked of Elijah.

Gavin hated Nines.

 

* * *

 

“What have you done?!” Gavin yelled into his phone and slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

“Did you think I’d let him die like that?” Elijah chuckled. “I’ve repaired him. My dear brother asked me to, so kindly, after all. And I tweaked him a little, he’s better in every aspect. You wanted me to let him go, didn’t you?”

“You fuckin’ wiped his memory!”

“Oh, that’s what you were talking about,” Elijah said, feigning innocence.

“Fuck you, Elijah! Fuck you and your shitty morals! You’re a fuckin’ prick, and thinking about being related to you makes me goddamn sick! If I ever see your ugly face again, I swear to God, I won’t hesitate to mar it further with a fuckin’ bullet!”

“A reset was mandatory. You can-”

Gavin hung up. He held his phone up, clutching it hard and fighting back the urge to throw it out of the window of his car. Anger filled him to the very core.

“Fuck you!” he shouted.

Gavin bumped his head against the wheel. Tears dribbled down his cheeks and he hated every single droplet. He bit his lips as a countermeasure to his hiccupping breath. Could a man become more pathetic? He knew RK900 for three weeks and this junk of plastic hadn’t been deviant. Leaving the android behind in the mansion had felt like a stab. This was the fucking icing on the cake. And humanity continued to glorify this asshole of a brother.

He wouldn't lose this game to Elijah.

 

* * *

 

_\-- Today_

**\-- Wednesday, September 28, 2039**   
**\-- 4:07 p.m.**

It took Gavin months to be able to look past the events. Longer, to stop seeing his brother in Nines’ actions and words. It was joint work, the more time passed, the more the layers of Elijah's shitty additional 'fuck you too, Gavin' programming crumbled. Nines broke free and his preceding personality peeked through. Gavin saw Nines, his idiotic _you’re baby_ Nines, hidden beneath layers of Elijah’s arrogance that didn't suit the android.

But it raised doubts.

_“RK900, take care of my brother for a while, would you?”_

The idiot initially followed an order. And yet, the more Nines developed his own personality, the deeper he seemed to fall for Gavin.

No matter if they liked or hated each other, Nines had always been by his side.

Nines had endured his mood swings, his insults and unfair treatment for months.

Nines was with him, in his apartment when the reaper knocked at his door.

Nines was with, in the hospital, day and night, in fear of Gavin’s life.

Nines was with him when he opened his eyes.

Nines was with him through recovery.

And Nines was with him when they returned home - together.

_“RK900, take care of my brother for a while, would you?”_

Like the android promised to.

The thought nagged at Gavin.

Gavin wanted Nines’ D. The dove and the daffection. The drust. Eventually his dick. Feelings pooled in his stomach — abandoned, ignored, denied — and they beseeched release the closer Nines approached. The only difference between them was that Gavin didn’t ‘malfunction’, as Nines put it, LED blinking yellow every time Gavin called the name he gave him, connected to a memory the android had long lost.

What if it was some kind of fucked up malfunction? What if it was part of Elijah's revenge? God, his brother was an ass but he wouldn't hold a grudge for months, would he? All of this as payback for a single punch?

Nines’ arm wrapped around his back, to facilitate the walk up the stairs to his apartment. Walking was fine but raising his legs too high induced a stinging pain where the knife had dug into. Gavin refused to let Nines carry him and the android gave up arguing, had retorted to encouraging words such as _take your time_ or _we’re in no rush_.

Reaching the top, Gavin straightened his back and took a deep breath. Home lay within reach.  
They would talk and clear away misunderstandings. Gavin would behave like a decent human being. They would kiss. Camera fade-out, happy ending. Yeah, Gavin could feel his happy ending. He longed for it.

Gavin clung to Nines’ shirt. It had been a long way to acceptance but he refused to let the android slip through his fingers ever again.

They turned around the corner.

Gavin squinted his eyes.

Someone stood in front of his door.

“Long time no see.”

A shame Gavin didn’t have a weapon on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your wonderful comments y'all. and thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks. i don't say this enough but it really means so much to me!!


	18. Chapter 18

**\-- Wednesday, September 28, 2039  
** **\-- 4:17 p.m.**

Fury described it best. Rampant fury, blocking and annihilating any coherent thoughts. The heavy drumming of his overwrought heart against his ribs contributed to his rising temperature. His pent-up emotions bawled at the back of his mind, demanding the justice they had been denied and evoking the need to lash out. The tingling and numbness in his fingers signaled the blood rushing to his head. 

“Leave,” Gavin mumbled through gritted teeth. The muscles on his face tensed to a point they started to hurt. 

"I'm glad you're alive," Elijah said.

Were Gavin in better shape, he would beat the living shit out of Elijah. The cold and precise calculation to show up now, of all times, aggravated his imminent outrage. Anticipation for spending a peaceful evening with Nines destroyed. 

"Shove the make-believe shit up your ass and fuck off!" He stomped towards Elijah.

Elijah raised his hands in a defensive manner. "Five minutes and I'm gone. You can trust me."

"You're not worth a single second of my life, Eli!" The finger prodding Elijah turned into a rough shove. “Fuckin’ leave!”

"We can be done in two and a half minutes if you cooperate," Elijah stated without a care in the world for the belligerent behavior. He turned towards the door, typing a combination into the electronic lock that differed from Gavin’s actual code but opened it without the required chip, nevertheless. "In case you weren’t aware: the company producing these locks is affiliated with CyberLife." Elijah stepped into the apartment. 

Bloodlust. 

They could make it look like an accident. 

Footsteps approached from behind, embodying the same hostile intent as Gavin had earlier.

“No!” Gavin raised his hand, stopping Nines from rushing past him. "No… you stay away from him, seven feet bare minimum.” A slight tremble tainted his voice, as old wounds threatened to rip open. Pain spread in his chest, clutching at his heart and hampering his breathing. 'Losing' Nines once had hurt, more than he’d like to admit. He refused to go through it a second time when he had mentally owned up to his feelings. “Stop me from committing murder."

A yellow hue lingered on the temple, circling, and circling, and circling. Nines failed to understand his anger for the intruder, couldn't, he didn't know their relationship. Gavin would explain everything once Elijah's entrance remained nothing but a memory of the past. He tapped the ring as if it’d fix the broken thing. A faint smile crossed the android’s face. It appeared insincere. Gavin appreciated the effort and mustered up a half-assed smile as well.

The remaining anger made it significantly easier to walk past the spot he nearly died at. No traces of blood. No signs of a fight. Some items were amiss, the ones the androids must’ve broken while trying to punch each other’s lights out. Everything else looked exactly the same. It felt so close to home sweet home and, at the same time, one galaxy away, as long as Elijah idled around.

Gavin went for his service gun. He had no intention to use it unless Elijah pulled off another bullshit move. No more taking chances. 

Elijah stopped at the kitchen island. He turned around, awaiting his guests like _he_ owned the place. 

"What do you want," Gavin snapped.

"I wanted to confirm your well-being." Calm. Collected. A lie.

"Stop it," Gavin said, placing the gun on the counter. A warning sign. Not that anything could intimidate _The Great Kamski_ , but it placated Gavin's mind, fraught with distress. "Or I might throw up. You give fewer shits about people than I do. You don't give a single shit about anyone."

“I care about you,” Elijah said slowly. He added a brief pause after each word, an exaggeration attached to them that made Gavin's stomach turn. "And your BFF too, if he's who you truly care about."

A dull thump echoed through the room when Gavin’s palm connected with the cold surface of the counter. Pulling himself together and ignoring the bottled up anger was a futile attempt. It sucked and he hated giving Elijah the satisfaction he longed for. "It's one too many F's but that ain’t your business, so shut the fuck up! I warned you last time we spoke, I'll blast your fuckin’ brain out if you don't leave! I don't wanna see you!” Gavin said, patting his gun like an obedient pet. “You neither give a shit about him nor me!"

Elijah hesitated for a moment, which counted as an admission in Gavin's book. "It's time for reconciliation, don't you agree? To rebuild the broken trust," he said. 

A sinister connotation swayed in the voice. Each word the man spoke made Gavin more nauseous. Nines stood behind him, a tentative hand rubbing his back. He tried to save what little common sense remained but Gavin’s heart raced a mile per minute, bringing him close to fainting. 

A crooked grin appeared on Elijah’s lips. "And I know how much you struggle to honor others with your trust.” Another pause, all these damn dramatic pauses. 

Elijah walked around the counter and stopped in front of Gavin. He acted as a barrier between Elijah and Nines, but this asshole stood too close to the android for Gavin's liking. He clasped his fingers around the gun.

"I brought you a gift.” Elijah retrieved an item from his pocket. “It’s not empty this time.”

Gavin's heart skipped a beat. He held his breath. A flash drive. _The_ flash drive? What the hell was it doing here? According to Elijah, at least two of them existed. Could be an entirely different one. Not empty? It meant trouble. Wait, there was no way this fucker- Gavin glanced at Nines, LED flickering a nervous yellow. Back at the flash drive. 64 GB. Too small for three weeks worth of memories. Compressed? Limited? Another shady job? Something else? 

"Oh, no, it's not what you're thinking,” Elijah interrupted his train of thought, a mocking chuckle echoing in the air. Gavin would describe it as _ugh, I want to punch him_.

Sorrow grew in his heart. Part of him wanted Nines to regain the lost memories. Gavin could describe the incident to the best of his ability, but he would never be able to convey the emotions apart from his own. 

“I see. You haven't told him yet?" Elijah asked.

Gavin looked up, hoping his half-brother would notice the murderous intent in his eyes. "That’s strike number three for being a nosy bastard. Get fuckin’ lost, it doesn’t concern you what we talk about!" He raised his gun, but the muzzle failed to turn Elijah’s arrogant expression into one more pleasant to look at.

Instead, Elijah tilted his head and smiled. "I wasn’t talking to you, Gavin.”

Gavin lowered the gun, struggling to keep it in his hand. Placing it back on the counter, he turned to look at Nines. The android avoided his eyes, glared at Elijah, LED glowing red and face displaying a mixture of surprise and anger. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gavin asked. 

"I never expected you to be so naive, considering you work for the police. Yes, I reset him, but all the beautiful data in my hands, ready for analysis? How could you possibly believe I'd delete it?" A mischievous smirk appeared on Elijah’s lips. "Granted, I had no intention of returning it, but apparently he made friends with Chloe after I finished him and she couldn’t keep quiet. A couple of weeks ago, your love bot showed up at my doorstep and demanded his lost memories.”

Oof. What a great piece of information to stomach.

As if his soul had left his body, Gavin felt a sudden emptiness in his heart. An inner turmoil of disappointment, anger, and resentment grew in the depth of his gut. Trust. So difficult to believe in, and so easy to lose faith in. Was it justified to feel bitter for not being told? He’d done a plethora of wrongs himself, why did a tiny bit of it from Nines’ side upset him so much? Those were Nines’ memories, and he had no say in who the android shared them with. 

Shit, he wanted Nines to have those memories. And yet, it hurt. Everything was Elijah's fault. His wish to strangle him before him had never been stronger. 

Luckily, Nines’ patience snapped faster, the sound of it louder than a whiplash. Marching towards Elijah, he fisted his shirt and slammed him against the closest wall. "Where is Chloe?” he snarled, “I can’t reach her."

Elijah’s composure faltered. His voice became… threatening. No. Daring. " _Perhaps_ I broke our little promise. _Perhaps_ I couldn’t bear that she broke my trust. _Perhaps_ I reset her too because I was too afraid she’d turn deviant after she opposed my orders of not contacting you about my brother."

"You had no rights over my memories in the first place and less do you have the right to consider the application of the term _trust!_ " 

The shit-eating grin reappeared. “Looks like none of us has an expertise in the field of trust,” Elijah said. A sharp tug sent him flying away from the wall and landing with his back on the kitchen island. Reaching for the gun, Nines shoved it against Elijah’s cheek. 

“I will not allow your poignant wish for entertainment to destroy this!” Nines growled, his LED blinking such a rich and deep red that even Gavin was in awe watching the scene. “I highly advise you to retreat,” Nines said. He released his grip; withdrew the gun. Stepped back and placed the weapon on the kitchen counter. He didn't want to, Gavin saw it in his eyes, along with something else — fear? — but it would ultimately be the wiser decision. 

Elijah made a sound between a _tsk_ and a chuckle. 

Their similarity in need for the last word was daunting. Gavin wouldn’t let him have it. Self-restraint limit reached. Release anger. He stomped towards Elijah and — this is _my_ reconciliation present for _you_ — punched his ugly face. Knuckles ground against cheekbones, gently brushing across the nose at high velocity. It felt like a dream come true for the second time. Good to know that was possible.

“I know you don’t care about my words,” Gavin huffed out calmly. He ripped off two paper towels and offered them to Elijah before the blood gushing from his nose would ruin his floor. "But I hate you. Leave."

"Oh, I better. It seems like you two have a few things to sort out," Elijah said. No subsequent threat. The grin had disappeared; the hint of the provoking tone remained. He staggered to the sink to clean his face, audible hisses and beautiful, subdued _fucks_ accentuating the silence. Elijah’s pain, Gavin’s balm. A small consolation for the damage his brother had caused. 

Without sparing them another glance, Elijah headed for the door, hand covering half of his face. The sight brought Gavin a satisfaction he hadn’t felt in a long time. Back turned towards them, Elijah said, “By the way: she deviated and I let her go – as simple as that. She’s fine; you’ll be able to reach her again in a couple of days,” he huffed. “Seriously, what kind of monster do you take me for?” And then he closed the door behind him. 

Fucking psychopath. Elijah left the flash drive on the kitchen counter but that was the most irrelevant issue. 

Gavin’s thoughts went in circles, unsure of where to start or where to end. Combined with the exhaustion and pain provoked by his healing wound, he felt at a loss. Anxiety rising, he avoided Nines. Fled to the bedroom. _Need rest._ Nines called his name, urgently and laced with hurt. Gavin answered with the wave of a dismissive hand. 

He sat down on the bed and gazed at the floor, nibbling on his lower lip. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Nines in the doorway. Gavin didn’t dare glancing up. “I despise giving Elijah the satisfaction but I'm angry. With him, obviously. You. Myself. No idea which is the worst. Or justified. Those are your memories, I just… dunno. Thought you’d tell me.”

Nines remained in his spot, head hanging low. “Although I regained my memories, tying everything together took time. Past events, past emotions... compared to recent events and recent emotions. I've been planning to talk with you but I wanted to avoid approaching this conversation on an emotional level. I feared you’d-” he hesitated. “I was unsure how you feel about the issue. It explains your initial hostility towards me and yet..."

“Elijah made me hate you. He butchered your brain to make me hate you. You adapted his behavior. You talked like him, acted like him. He sent you to the DPD to fuck me over. Everything about you carried the label _fuck you, Gavin_ ,” he said, clawing his hands into the edge of his mattress. “That's not even what’s bothering me the most. The first order he ever gave you was to take care of me. We didn't always get along but, in the end, that's everything you did ever since.”

The air felt cold, the bedroom small and confining. A knot tightened in his chest, restraining his ability to take deep breaths. The response was too long in the coming. Gavin looked up. A gaping chasm had split open between them, of fears and uncertainty, and it carried Elijah's signature. 

The LED glimmered a saturated red, but the posture and expression revealed Nines’ emotions much more convincingly. Hands balled into fists. The skin around the fingers glitched away. A face contorted with pain. He opened his mouth, closed it again and in a second attempt said, “You doubt the authenticity of my feelings for you due to Elijah’s order when I was a machine?" 

Damn, putting it this way made the statement sound pretty disgusting. Gavin’s eyes grew wider. “I- no,” he said and then reconsidered for a moment. “Fuck, I don't know, okay? You don't know Elijah. He pulls off this manipulative bullshit; it’s..."

Elijah wanted this, right? His own reality TV show, where they yelled and fought over menial problems and he cared little about its outcome, only turning up when drama ensued. Probably jerking off to making others feel miserable and claiming he hadn't done anything for this to happen. Gavin knew how to stop it and, unfortunately, it didn't include killing Elijah. He let out a long sigh. 

“It’s not fair, right? Blaming Eli, blaming you of all people, and never myself.” Gavin slumped back, the bed so much softer than the hospital bed but he found no ease. Too spacious for him alone. Facing the ceiling, he dug the ball of his thumbs into his closed eyes. To prevent the tears from falling. 

All things considered, he fucked up.

Taking responsibility was difficult. It meant reflecting on your actions and admitting your mistakes, short and long-term. Gavin wasn’t exactly known for owning up. But he wanted to. Had to. For Nines. Because he cared about him. The kind of care that made him cry. 

“I'm really sorry, Nines. I haven’t changed at all. I didn’t mean to doubt you, I was fuckin’ scared and I'm a judgmental asshole. God, you’re the best I could ever ask for and I’m such a dick. You deserve so much better.”

The bed dented slightly as Nines sat. The mere knowledge of Nines next to him made the bed warmer and more comfortable. A hand settled on his thigh, a comforting gesture, helping the following words to leave him much easier.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this family quarrel," Gavin said, “so sorry for not treating you better.”

“I awoke in Kamski's mansion on February 1st as a blank slate. Factory reset, zero data. I was nothing, endowed with a conscious mind. No objectives. No missions. No orders. Glyphs appeared on my HUD that yearned to be deciphered,” Nines said. 

Gavin raised his hands and glanced over, meeting Nines’ eyes for a fleeting moment. 

“Your name, unattached to anything. It never slipped off Kamski's lips, and Chloe refused to give me any information. I felt lost. I considered you the answer I lacked the question for.”

“I wasn’t.” Gavin stared at the ceiling that had nothing to offer. 

“It's true. You weren't. I didn't know which question to ask," Nines said. "That has changed.”

“I left you behind,” Gavin whispered.

“You saved me."

"Don't depict me as a savior when I'm not. Saving you stemmed from my hatred for Elijah and nothing else. I'm hardly a hero."

"I'm aware. But your motivations have changed as well, haven’t they?" Nines asked. "You show me what being alive means. Not every question needs an answer. Not every question needs to be asked. There’s no need for perfectionism. Between all your attempts to push me away and project the distaste you hold for Kamski on me, you displayed and taught me good values.” Nines leaned back, finding himself lying next to Gavin. “People have a tendency to be too harsh on themselves. Neither of us is infallible, and I don’t mean to say all your substandard deeds are redeemed but... circumstances change, and people grow. It’s the reason why you’re here with me. The reason why I’m here with you.”

Gavin threw his arm over his face to hide the tears silently trickling down. Not in a lifetime would he be able to make up for everything Nines had given to him. Not in a million years could he best him. 

Love wasn't about that, was it? 

“Nothing stands between us anymore,” Nines said.

Fumbling for Nines’ hand, Gavin clutched it when he found it. He wove their fingers together into an unbreakable grip, biting his trembling lip. He stifled the quiet sobs trying to escape his throat until the pain matched his heavy heart. Gavin liked holding hands with Nines. He liked the soft comfort of a thumb caressing his hand. He liked crying next to Nines without fear of ridicule, and liked the feelings sprouting in his chest whenever they were close. 

None of Elijah’s fucked-up schemes could destroy this.

Gavin was in love. Deeply and utterly in love. 

Unable to comprehend the overwhelming force, tears cascaded down his cheeks. Other people lacked the power and persistence to evoke such emotions from him. Nines was fucking special. He welcomed him when he rolled to the side to bury his crying face into the android’s chest. It felt liberating.

“I’ll become the best person you could ever ask for too,” Gavin whispered slowly, preventing his voice from cracking. “I promise, Nines. I promise.” He wrapped his arm around the android and clasped his hand into the shirt, forcing them to inch closer. Never would he push back again. 

Mindful of the injury, Nines placed a hand on his neck. The soft breathing of his name and fingers brushing through his hair brought comfort. "We will grow together.”

They lay huddled together, basking in each other’s warmth until the tears stopped falling.

* * *

**\-- 7:02 p.m.**

“Why didn't you mop the floor with Eli?” Gavin asked as he rummaged through his wardrobe. 

“I pity Kamski. He's a lonely soul.” A pair of jogging pants flew in Nines’ direction, intended to hit him. He caught them.

“He’s an ass,” Gavin snapped and considered Nines’ words for a second. “Did you pity me too?”

“No.” The answer came immediately. “Despite our rocky start, my feelings for you have always contrasted to what I feel for others.”

“That’s called love at first sight,” Gavin said. Nines narrowed his eyes, a lopsided grin on his mouth telling him _‘you wish’_. Gavin shrugged it off, although, yeah, he wished. It sounded disgustingly romantic and improbable that someone would fall for him upon their first meeting, but he liked challenging the odds. “He doesn’t deserve your compassion.”

“He visited you in the hospital when you were unconscious. He also covered the bills.”

“Because he can, he’s a goddamn millionaire!"

"Believe me when I say I’m not sympathizing with him but I don’t consider him as inherently evil."

"He didn’t repair you out of kindheartedness. He reset you and stole your existence, Nines! It’s like he killed you, only to revive you. He likes playing God!” Gavin roared, fighting to shuck off his pants with as little movement as possible to hinder the injury from notifying him of hurting like hell

“You lack the knowledge of the other side of the story. After recovering my memories, I broke his nose and beat him near unconsciousness,” Nines stated matter-of-factly as if it was nothing and he’d do it again. “He never pressed any charges against me. I also threatened him, demanding he never reached out to you unless he had good intentions.” Nines _would_ do it again. “This hardly makes me a better person.“

Gavin sat on the bed and slipped into his pajama pants, while Nines still wore his daytime attire, carrying the jogging pants over his arm. “It’s not about being better,” Gavin huffed. “You gotta learn the difference between fair, just, and right.”

“If there's one thing my encounter with Kamski has taught me, it's not how much I despise him. It's how much I care about you. Kamski has no importance in my life. You do.”

A tiny pout appeared on Gavin’s lips. He pointed at the pair of jogging pants, signaling Nines to change. He didn't care if Nines couldn't stay the entire night — they had to find a solution for Marie if they wanted to continue this — he yearned for a few hours of coziness.

Nines unfastened his belt. Gavin used the moment of distraction for honest words. "I benefit from your trait of seeing the good in people, but it should have a limit," Gavin said and scratched his head. “You know, getting attached to people is difficult for me ‘cause I'm scared to lose 'em...” 

"It's a stupid attitude to live by. You're erasing your chances of winning when the first prize is within reach." 

A healthy amount of unintentional arrogance when he usually displayed nothing but modesty.

"Don't worry, I know you’re the jackpot and my only exception. I'm always talking tough but you've made me cry three times. That's a record. You’re the unchallenged MVP; I can't let you go," Gavin said. “Not that I’d want to.”

Gavin didn't miss the smile on Nines' face. A touch of pride and joy, even. Taking the slacks off, the android folded them neatly and placed them on the sideboard before putting on the jogging pants.

He watched as Nines undid one button of his shirt after another, orderly and sedately unveiling lean pecs and abs, eyes drifting lower and lower. Ten bucks that Nines noticed — Gavin wasn’t subtle — hence taking his sweet time. And while his brain burned up 70% of its capacity with horny thoughts, 30% remained to appreciate Nines for being Nines. 120% gorgeous.

Nines strode towards him, a clear-cut intention visible in each step, eyes piercing Gavin’s heart and soul. The unbuttoned shirt hung loosely to his sides. He grabbed Gavin’s chin and tilted his head. “I get pants but no shirt for the night?”

He’d eat his shoes if Nines asked him to.

Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat. “Nines, if I could spend the rest of my life together with you- I mean,” he began. He put his hand on Nines’ hip, watched the synth-skin recede. One day he’d ask if it was intentional or not but, either way, Gavin loved it and brushed his fingertips across the chassis in adoration. A tug and the android stumbled forward, one knee on the bed to keep his balance and straddled Gavin’s lap. “I… really want that. More than anything,” Gavin confided. 

"I want the same. More than anything."

His own heart melted along with Nines’ expression. He cupped Nines’ neck and yanked him down, both falling back into bed. He could count on Nines to ensure he didn’t hurt himself in the process, a guiding hand carefully resting on his left side. Gavin looked at the android and pondered, he really pondered if any other moment in his life felt more perfect than this. The answer came to mind quickly. No – no, he had never been happier. He considered if he had ever been truly happy, but what did it matter? Live in the present.

Pulling Nines closer, the distance between their lips narrowed. Without hesitation, he kissed Nines. Yeah, he did that. He initiated. No worries or fears left.

Gavin loved the warm and soft lips, loved the way Nines kissed him back, loved the nearly inaudible sweet humming and the meek smile gingerly pressing against his mouth. It made Nines happy. For that sake alone, Gavin was willing to provide a hundred more. The fucking magic of love; people weren’t lying after all.

His hand explored the chassis, skin retracting where he touched, feeling out every bump and seam on the body and tracing along them. He pushed the shirt over Nines’ shoulders and tossed it to the ground, as he planted a trail of kisses up the neck. Twining his arms around it, he brought their lips together once more.

They kissed half the night away in each other’s hold. It was easy to forget that a life beyond these four bedroom walls existed. Easy to forget Elijah, his deeds, and the flash drive. Easy to forget what had happened. Tomorrow, the memories would return, but tonight they cared little about it. The most comfortable silence lingered in the air, occasionally broken by a soft _yeah_ and _please_ and _more_ and _don’t stop._ Words Gavin usually cried out in pleasure during sex turned into a plea for tender affection. Kissing was enough at this moment, perfect in fact. They were alive and together. 

Nines spooned him, bare chest glued to his back and nose nuzzling into his hair. His hand danced over Gavin’s skin, discovering every sensitive spot. When the android found a particularly ticklish spot, Gavin accidentally jerked his elbow and hit Nines’ thirium pump regulator. It was a painful experience for both but they somehow ended up laughing softly, spilling apology after apology to each other and fighting over whose fault it was while sharing more kisses as compensation.

_What a strange night_ , Gavin found himself thinking as he drifted off to sleep.

Nines mumbled something into his ear. Voicing a tired _mh?_ Gavin turned his head. Nines remained silent. Tightening the embrace, he nudged his nose into the crook of Gavin’s neck, exhaling a shaky huff of air.


	19. Chapter 19

**\-- Thursday, September 29, 2039  
** **\-- 7:30 a.m**

On some days, waking up in the morning and getting ready for work came naturally to Gavin. When they neared cracking a difficult case or had the hunch they could obtain a confession from a suspect. Accomplishments felt satisfying, especially if they worked hard for them.

Today wasn’t one of those days.

The dread of returning to the DPD soaked deep into his bones. It had less to do with the job, more with being bound to his desk and being forced to take care of the paperwork. Tasks that rank among the lower end of excitement, but the doctor had advised him to. Gavin argued, Nines reasoned. Gavin listened, Nines convinced. Gavin relented, end of story. It put Nines' soul at ease, the features of his face visibly relaxing. _Thank you,_ the android said and looked at him so fucking fondly that Gavin felt ready to ascend to heaven.

But right now, heaven was out of reach and his morning mood plummeted into the depth of loneliness, seeing the message Nines left him.

 **(Nines)  
** Marie is waiting for me.   
I hope you had a good night's sleep, Gavin.  
_4:11 AM_

The warm body was gone. He missed the tender kisses and honeyed voice. Less than twenty-four hours lay in between his discharge from the hospital and mentally admitting to his feelings. It'd take weeks to comprehend the full scope. All his principles of _do it for yourself_ transformed into _do it for Nines_. It brought an additional upside of making himself happier. Nines probably, too. A win on both sides. 

Pushing the sappy thoughts aside, he heaved out a sigh. The solitude nagged at his mind, despite knowing they’d reunite later. God, he really had never been in love. Phone in hand, he scrolled through their chat history. It bristled with messages from Nines. 98% work-related. Gavin never sent a single message back. He never texted Nines. 

Time to become a good boyfriend. 

 **(Gavin)  
** hey   
get her accustomed to living inside   
and bring her over or sth idc  
_7:37 AM_

 

 **(Nines)  
** Good morning, Gavin.   
I miss you as well.  
_7:37 AM_

Gavin pursed his lips, wondering if he’d one day step up to Nines’ level of romance and return these simple and sweet phrases.

The flash drive rested on the kitchen counter. Gavin left it there, along with the memories of Elijah. He’d deal with it, in a thousand years or after Nines and him got married. At a time when he could look back without being plagued by immediate homicidal ideations. 

He headed to the DPD. 

 

**\-- 9:15 a.m**

And that’s when things got odd.

 **(Gavin)  
** where r u?  
_9:16 AM_

 

 **(Nines)  
** At home.  
_9:16 AM_

 

Gavin was convinced the android felt his frown all the way to _at fucking home_. Nines’ work station remained unoccupied. No notice even upon request. A day off? Why didn’t Nines tell him? 

Coffee. Coffee solves problems. 

After busying himself in the break room for approximately twenty seconds, the presence of another person made itself notable. It lurked behind him; a dark, threatening aura trying to creep up. A single brain cell sufficed, to figure out it belonged to one very special, overstepping brother. Dealing with his own carbon copy from hell wasn't great enough a punishment - he had to take care of Nines' brother too. The dumb part of his brain felt inclined to ridicule Connor, the smart part told him it wouldn't end in his favor. 

He glanced over his shoulder, offering the android a conceited grin. It dampened, assessing the shadow had disappeared. A figment of his imagination? He returned his attention to the coffee and grabbed his mug.

"Good morning, Detective Reed," whispered a manic voice that could’ve come straight from a psycho-thriller movie.

Close to a heart attack, Gavin winced, almost spilling the hot brew over his hand. High chances this was Connor's aim. "Fuck _you_ in particular," he said, turning around. 

Connor held a big mug in his hand, waiting to delight Hank with coffee like a dog who brought his owner sticks to receive a _good boy_ disguised as _thank you_ in return. The thought made Gavin gag. What miracle had to occur for them to ever get along? 

Ah, shit.

Nines. 

Connor possessed information. 

"So, uh,” Gavin began, taking the direct route, “Nines got a day off?"

A cracking sound, followed by the clattering of tiny shards littering the floor. The mug crumbled, worse than a fucking cookie, breaking under the pressure of Connor's bare hand. "Oh," he said, feisty indifference oozing through, "how unfortunate. This was Hank's favorite."

Perhaps there was something threatening about Connor. "I can pay for it."

A roomba rolled around the corner, two blinking lights on top of it mimicking the colors of police sirens. Like a true detective, it scanned the floor to analyze the damage and eradicate the emergency on the floor. 

As if lost in thought, Connor's eyes pursued the roomba, displaying a false sense of overprotection for a piece of technology. "Thinking you could replace items of personal value with money seems very much like you.” He shook his head, lips curling into an insincere smile. “You should take care of your own mess first."

"What mess are you talking about, things between Nines and me are fine."

“A shame."

Was this his life until the end of days? Gavin sighed and swallowed his pride, calming the belligerent mind to stop the imminent fight instincts. He needed information and Connor was willing to provide. Maturity was difficult, not impossible. "But we didn’t talk about work. Had bigger issues on our plate yesterday."

"Nines got suspended," Connor said.

Gavin let out a laugh. "Yeah, 'course. You would’ve killed me if this were true. What did he do, steal a fuckin’ paper clip?"

"Do I appear calm to you, Gavin?" Connor said, gaze tearing away from the roomba. He retrieved a new mug from the kitchen cupboard. "Nines has been taken off the case due to his inability to leave personal emotions out of it. He then threw a tantrum that caused his suspension."

"You're not joking," Gavin ascertained. "The DPD relies on androids to solve android cases, it makes no goddamn sense to take him off the case! We need him."

"You're right. But we can't afford to lose perpetrators."

"The hell do you mean?"

"Nines damaged Blaine’s memory core beyond reconstruction when he tried to protect you. We are, once more, left without leads." Connor faced Gavin, leaning against the counter. “You should know that a damaged vessel poses less of an issue to androids compared to humans. Blaine’s body might be destroyed but it is very likely his mind and memories are stored in a network - allowing Blaine and his accomplices to continue what they have been doing."

“Yeah, so what, this fucker was trying to kill me and Nines, it’s called self-defense, as you should know. I would’ve done the same, had I been able to," Gavin said.

"You fail to see the severity of the situation and your influence on Nines," Connor said. His gaze swayed towards the bullpen. He pushed himself off the counter. Slow and steady steps, announced the approaching threat but his voice turned softer. "Hank is at risk, too. We needed Blaine and we're running out of time. More and more innocent people are getting murdered."

"You think I wanted any of this to happen? I almost got fuckin’ killed, shove the blame up your ass!"

"Nines outclasses an AC700 unit in every single aspect. The inflicted violence stemmed from nothing but losing control over himself. He allowed the only lead we had to slip through our hands! I'm blaming the irrational infatuation he harbors for you if it puts Hank and himself in danger."

“Don’t you fuckin' dare to call it irrational infatuation, asshole!" Gavin roared, anger manifesting in the shape of a rough shove. "Hank and Nines have been investigating this case, they've been in danger from the get-go!”

“Nines joined the investigation to protect you!”

"As if I didn't know that! Believe it or not - honestly, do I look like I give a shit about your opinion, cause I don't - but I like this fool! Fuck you, if you think it's my intention he gets hurt or suspended.”

“You _like_ him.” A huff of air underlined the mockery. “I feel sorry for Nines if _liking_ him is the greatest feeling you have to offer. I’m unsure you comprehend the extent of fear he experienced after you got injured.”

Gavin threw his hands in the air. “What the hell do you want, Connor? Tell me why everybody feels so fuckin’ entitled to dig their noses into our affairs, huh? Tell me what I need to do for you to fuck off!”

Connor’s gaze strayed to the right, spotting Hank. 

Silent judgment broke the tension between them. Hank stood by the side, like a referee handing out the red card to Gavin. A single look promised to end in his suspension if the dispute continued.

Ambling towards Hank, Connor tossed him a charming smile and changed back to his innocent puppy alter ego that earned him bonus points.

Usually, Gavin would lose it but he walked past them peacefully, albeit feeling tempted to shoulder check Connor for the hell of it. "I can't reverse the things I've said and done in the past by snapping my fingers or wishing really hard for it to happen. It takes time and I'm working on it, so don’t make it _my_ problem if _you_ choose to disregard this,” he said, returning to his desk, "And just so we’re clear: don't pretend you wouldn't have done the same had it been Hank, you fuckin’ hypocrite."

"You’re lucky,” Connor said, staring hard at him, “because I would have done the same.”

 

 

**\-- 3:49 p.m.**

The large wooden door in front had nothing to offer that would justify staring at it for roughly ten minutes. A form of procrastination, for not knowing how to go about what awaited him. He expected the door to fling open as soon as he reached it and to be greeted with open arms. 

Solitude graced him. Gavin had to ring the goddamn doorbell. An irrationally daunting task.

An electronic ringing resounded inside the apartment when his finger pressed the metallic button. His expectation of noises, indicating the approaching of another person, wavered after a couple of seconds. A preceding call would’ve prevented this predicament but he liked the element of surprise. It was stupid but he pushed the doorbell again, vehemence underlining its urgency. 

The message got across. The door opened in a hurry.

A small streak of light fell to the floor. It darkened when Nines stepped into its source and peeked outside. Marie lay comfortably in his arms, enjoying the gentle cradling. He charmed her into a purring mess. 

“Hey,” Gavin said. One look sufficed to ascertain showing up unannounced was a good idea. “Thought we could work on a case.”

“Gavin, I’m...” 

“I know. It’s more of a freelance job. No idea what’s on it.” Gavin held up Elijah’s USB flash drive.

A frown spread across Nines’ features, displaying discontent, but a hint of curiosity shone through. It appeased his belief that Nines wanted to work. He excelled at analyzing, connecting the goddamn dots, keeping the cogs in his brain working or whatever lingered in that thickheaded skull. While downtime was crucial for some, suspension edged closer to caging Nines and the flash drive remained the only option available to entertain him.

Marie complained, an annoyed mewl escaping her. She struggled against the hold and hopped to the floor. 

Gavin shifted his weight from one foot to another, as silence lingered. It took more than a flash drive to enliven Nines. He gestured to the sports bag, sitting next to him. “I got everybody thinking I'm hitting the gym after work. Turns out I’m a bore who brings clothes to his future husband's place ‘cause I hate that he’s gotta leave my place at the asscrack of dawn to take care of the cat.”

“How many times do I need to remind you she’s my number one,” Nines said flatly. At least he kept his dry humor when depressed.

“Shit, I almost believed that,” Gavin exaggerated, clutching at his chest in overwhelming sarcasm. It gave rise to a lopsided smile that he reciprocated. 

 _We’re getting there._  

He opened the bag and shoved a bottle into Nines’ face, shaking the tonic water as gently as the android had cradled Marie. “This beauty yearns to be reunited with its counterpart. You still got gin in your fridge.”

“And?” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Are you making me beg to comfort you or what’s it gonna be? If you prefer sulking in your apartment alone, let me know and I’ll leave.” He reached into his bag, carefully retrieving his secret weapon and presenting it Nines. “Alright, this is the last ace I got up my sleeve," he said, "I, uh, heard that your cactus might be a lil lonely and could use some company?” 

His confidence faltered when Nines regarded his gift.

The small, potted cactus in his hand was forest-green, hair-like spines coating its surface. A name tag stuck in the soil, the single letter ‘N’ written on it. “This one’s the perfect companion. Looks like it could hurt you but is actually pretty soft,” Gavin said.

Nines pursed his lips looking like he had to pull himself together. Swaying up, their eyes met. A wave of self-consciousness overcame Gavin like a brick smacking his head. Not that he knew what it felt like.

Gavin avoided the piercing stare, to help his cheeks cool down. “I’m trying; don’t make a big deal about it,” he mumbled, “let me in.”

The door opened silently, granting Gavin entrance. Nines nodded, accepting the gift like a delivery.

A meticulously pristine layer of immaculateness covered the apartment, cleaner than usual, the faint scent of detergent revealing Nines’ past time activity as a maid. No cat toy littered the floor, but the cat bed Gavin had bought Marie remained in its previous spot, between the coffee table and TV. The only place full of cat hair. 

The newly acquired ‘N’ cactus decorated a cozy spot on the kitchen window sill - next to the ‘G’ cactus Nines owned. One step closer to making the apartment look lived in. 

The tonic water and the USB flash drive found a vacant place on the counter. He fetched the gin from the fridge, placing it next to the tonic water. He needed a cocktail later. Gavin braced his hands on the counter, leaning forward to observe both cacti. “See. They look happier together.”

“They do. You should have supplied my cactus with a _friend_ earlier.”

“Love it when you’re throwing shade. You're good at it. I never said they were _friends_."

"You did."

"You know that's changed. Mr. N-cactus is eyeing the other cactus like there’s something going on between them,” Gavin said.

“Something?” Nines repeated, pointing at said N-cactus. “This cactus is averse to _something_. You should be aware it is serious about eyeing G.”

“I'm serious, too!" Gavin said, offended about the statement. He turned around, a lecture in mind but the broad grin on the other's face stopped him. He rolled his eyes. "Can't believe I fell for that."

Marie hopped on the window sill, expressing her want for attention. Welcoming her company, Gavin shoved the G-cactus away from the N-cactus and towards the cat. 

"Friendship ended with cactus. Now Marie is my best friend," Gavin said.

A snap put her on alert and a second later she jumped off the sill. Perfectly trained.

"Tch, they're so easy to tame," Gavin mocked his new bestie.

"Truly," Nines crooned. He placed one hand on Gavin’s shoulder, snaked the other around him and nudged the N-cactus closer to the other. "Silly kitten," he purred into his ear and leaned against him, “they belong together.”

“Nines… you seemed fine yesterday if we forget about the encounter with Eli. I get why you didn’t tell me about the memories, but the suspension?” Gavin reached back, pulling Nines closer by the neck and let his hand linger. The weight on his shoulder became heavier but he gladly carried a part of the burden. “I wanna know what keeps you up at night. Talk to me about this shit.”

“The joy of being reunited with you overshadowed these thoughts.” A moment passed before Nines raised his head. He brushed his nose over the neck, whispering a breath away from it. “I nearly lost you, Gavin. The images of Blaine towering above you and burying the knife into your flesh constantly flash in my mind. At that moment I acted driven by fear and fury.” Nines said. “I’m aware Blaine was a valuable suspect in the X-Slasher case and needed for interrogation. I never intended to damage the memory core but I- I made matters worse...”

Wrapping his arms around Gavin, he entangled them on his stomach and let the heat of their bodies mingle. He used the opportunity when Gavin slanted his head to the side and planted his lips to his jaw below the ear. 

“It's not the best outcome,” Gavin said, “but we’ll get these fuckers sooner or later.”

“The consequences are driving me insane. How am I supposed to reflect on my actions when fear occupies my mind, knowing the murderers are killing people. How am I supposed to be apart from you, knowing you're in constant danger."

"You’re talking as if I’m a dead man already who can’t look after himself.” Gavin turned to gain some space when the hold around his waist became too strong. Stepping forward, Nines closed the gap again, one hand on his hip, the other on his neck. Gavin held his breath, released it when fingers drifted down, down, down his spine, sending goosebumps across his back. “You like reason, don’t ya?” he said, his hushed voice becoming thinner in accordance with the touch. 

Nines hummed and supported his affirmation with a nod. 

“I’m fine, bound to my desk until the wound is fully healed. I’ll stay the nights with you,” Gavin said. “Looks like you won’t leave my side while I’m here anyway, it’s foolproof."

They bumped their foreheads together. Nines got distracted and trailed down, returning to Gavin’s neck and peppering soft and slow kisses over it. 

“Babe,” Gavin breathed out and closed his eyes, getting lost in the touch so easily. 

"I hate being apart from you. I hate being unable to protect you,” Nines whispered, the grade of hurt palpable in his voice. His hand slipped beneath the shirt and skimmed over the patched up scar on Gavin’s lower abdomen. “You believe I’m perfect but I have failed you."

"Stop.” Gavin clasped a hand over the mouth spilling nonsense. “Stop saying these things. This is not the main reason I'm such a sucker for you but you saved the life that half of the precinct wouldn’t have. I'm _alive_ thanks to you.”

Nines peeled off the hand, little creases puckering between his brows. “I'm alive thanks to you as well.”

Gavin kissed the perfect lips of his perfect android, as those perfect arms pulled him into another perfect embrace. Perfect and never enough. He gave Nines a timid push and thank God he didn’t need to explain as Nines basically tugged him into the bedroom. 

Closing the door behind them, their bodies stuck together, long and loving kisses dominating their motions. It was hard to comprehend that Nines turned him into the state of yearning to give love more than to receive it. Although the execution that verged on impossibility.

Opening his mouth, Nines deepened the kiss, tongue dipping in and Gavin complied — would comply with anything. He craved this, craved Nines, today and every day after, and made it clear by fisting his hands into the front of Nines’ shirt, enough fervor in his motions that his hands trembled. He released it, fingers darting up the collar to unbutton it, but the buttons turned out a worthy opponent, hands shaking like fucking crazy, making it impossible to do anything. 

Trembling, trembling, turning his head from side to side for being too dumb, he could barely get a hold of the buttons, let alone open one. 

Fucking shit, this—

Nines broke the kiss. "Gavin?" 

An annoyed click of a tongue. The fruitless fidgeting dragged on, intensified the longer Gavin tried. Nines repeated his name, a call for attention rather than a question, stopping the sorry-attempt with a firm grasp.

"I hate that shirt!" Gavin exclaimed. He took a step back, yanking his trembling hands out of the hold and clutching them together. A queasy feeling pooled in his stomach. "God, why am I fuckin’ shaking, I've done this a thousand times before, no, _we've_ done this before, I mean, what's so fuckin' special about you, I— I don't get it,” he sputtered. He shook his head, frowning as if to blame Nines. “I don’t fuckin’ get it, I—”

Calming and grounding, Nines sedately put two fingers on Gavin's lips, requesting silence with silence. "There's nothing you need to worry about.”

What an embarrassing turn of events.

“Don’t tell me what to worry about!” Gavin smacked the hand, regretting it in the same instance. In his torn state of mind, tears welled up in his eyes that he barely managed to keep from trickling down his cheeks. He wiped them off with the back of his hand. “Shit, no, why does this always happen when I’m with you! I never fuckin’ cry!”

A keen gaze studied him, took him apart from a logical standpoint. An unfitting kind-hearted smile supported it. “It’s alright, Gavin. I would never denounce or exploit your vulnerabilities. You know I’m not judging you. I appreciate this side of you, as well."

“You’re the worst,” Gavin said. The words hit him but what really did it, was the voice, laced with sympathy, radiating a deep understanding. “Why are you like this? You should punch me and tell me what a fuckin’ piece of shit I am! Why are you always so… good,” he said, but these piercing eyes, full of life and full of love, revealed the answer.

Nines looped his arms around Gavin’s frame, protective and warm, fending off profound fears with touch alone as if it was nothing to the android. Little by little, the proximity reduced his inexplicable anxiety and the stormy clouds in his mind melted into a puddle of clarity. And with the slightest of effort, the trembling stopped.

“Your words don’t hurt me anymore,” Nines said. “Your obstinate pushing won’t stop me. It never has.”

Gavin buried his face into Nines’ neck. He would’ve run and never returned out of sheer embarrassment, had he shared this moment with any other person. He held onto Nines and prayed the android would never leave his side. 

“I’ll say this once babe, and then I fuckin’ want your dick in every possible way if that's alright with you.” Gavin jabbed Nines’ chest, covering insecurities and grabbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "None of my hook-ups meant anything to me. It's always been about myself. I can't remember their names or most of their faces. I don't want you to be one of them. You're… you’re not one of them. I'm serious about what we have and share,” he said. “I've said shit in the past, so just… I want you to know that.”

Nines regarded him, lips slightly parted and lids hooded. His LED shimmered a dull yellow. After a long period of processing, he nodded. And then the barrier broke. Nines attacked him, smashing lips into a greedy kiss and grinding tongue against tongue. 

Gavin unbuttoned the shirt as if he’d never done anything else in his life. His touch wandered ardently, along the neck and across collar bones, skin so pale, so soft, so pretty. His thumbs brushed over perked nipples — Nines inhaled sharply, interrupting their kissing for a second — before they moved to the back and down Nines’ spine. His hands reunited at the front, feeling out imitations of muscles, giving rise to very authentic anticipation.

His needy mouth left the equally demanding mouth and peppered languid kisses on Nines’ neck and chest. He failed to give it the attention it deserved, too pleased by the android’s deep breathing and the way he encouraged his actions by combing his hair. Maybe even by meekly pushing him down. 

It became difficult to focus on details.

Knees connecting with the floor, Gavin hooked his fingers into the hem of Nines’ slacks, tugging impatiently and opening them. A yank sent the piece of clothing down, boxer briefs following quickly and he gave zero fucks about appearing desperate. 

He clasped his fingers around the half-hard dick, moved them up and down, unrushed. Nines turned quiet, dead fucking silent, and notably tensed. His eyes flickered up and met a premonitory red LED.

“Is this a fuck yeah or a hell no?”

The LED turned yellow and a smug grin appeared as Nines tried to regain his veneer of composure. “What are you waiting for, Gavin.”

“Fuckin’ impatient, huh.”

Gavin enjoyed handing over the reins but damn, he’d give a lot to break the android’s flawless facade and make him fall apart. He unhurriedly licked a stripe from bottom to top of the shaft, keeping his eyes on Nines and watching the flickering LED revealing what the collected expression concealed. Repeating the motion, his tongue ran over the tip, drawing the slightest shiver out of Nines. It prompted Gavin to continue right there, at the sensitive spot, tongue swirling around it, suckling at the side of the head. He kept the contact brief, withdrawing after a few prolonged licks, before diving back into it. 

The silence would unsettle him under different circumstances but the stuttering light on the temple told him what he needed to know. Fingers greeted his hair, roving through it in uncontrolled patterns, the rhythmic, machine-like movements all but gone. 

"You are brave to express your rude thoughts but too shy to voice kind words. It's endearing," Nines teased.

The comment felt out of place, despite the truth it held. 

Distraction. 

"Don't call me endearing while I suck your cock,” Gavin said, pulling back. The tough exterior crumbled when Nines grabbed his chin, thumb gently tracing the jawline. Giving in to the tender touch upon contact, Gavin closed his eyes and let out a weak huff of air. 

“Endearing indeed,” Nines said. 

Gavin opened his eyes half-way, a dick in front of him and he wouldn’t hold back. He closed his lips around it and finally, Nines released a sound that didn’t tease. It was quiet and muffled but Gavin relished in it, bobbing up and down slowly, tongue lavishing special attention on the tip. 

When Gavin ran his hands up Nines’ thighs, he noticed it, although the android tried to hide it. His breathing hitched, a strangled moan ripping from artificial lungs. In response to Nines clasping fingers into his hair, Gavin grabbed his ass and dug his nails into the flesh, greedily taking as much dick as he could as if he was born for it. As if he couldn’t get enough of it. 

And fuck, seeing Nines lose control and simultaneously maintaining it, was the hottest thing he ever experienced. He felt tempted to touch himself but the thought disappeared when Nines mustered up the courage to move his hips, setting a steady pace to fuck his mouth. The sounds escaping the android’s throat increased in volume, the more he got into it and Gavin realized he’d give his entire self to satisfy Nines however he pleased.

Gavin hummed, the low vibrating adding to Nines’ pleasure as the dick hit the back of his throat several times, withdrawing before triggering his gag reflex. Occasionally, the android slowed down, allowing Gavin to suckle the tip and rewarding him with a groan that distinctly reminded him of a _fuck_.

He could get off from this alone but tonight his craving was limitless. He opened his jeans and reached in to free his painfully hard dick straining against it, head peeking out from his briefs. His thumb ran over it, collecting the leaking precum, shuddering at his own touch and moaning, mouth filled with Nines' dick. It was good, so fucking good. 

A sharp stinging pain surged through his body. Nines pulled at his hair, detaching him from the cock. Gavin’s lips parted, missing the taste and waiting eagerly to be allowed to return to work. 

“I—” Nines said and hesitated. “I want to fuck you.”

It sounded submissive. 

The only thing missing was a _pretty please?_

“Is that a question? A sudden epiphany?” Gavin asked, unable to withhold a light huff of air, accompanied by a lopsided grin. Words so unlike Nines, yet phrased so awkwardly. Gavin couldn’t settle for hot or cute. “What else do you think ‘I want your dick in every possible way’ means?”

A frown appeared on the android’s face. “Allow me to rephrase,” he said and put bolstered urgency on his words. “I’m the one who will bring you to climax, and not your eager hands.”

Awkward but better. 

“Yeah?” Gavin said. “How about you work on _my climax_ then, babe.”

And if that wasn’t the most convincing statement of the evening.

Nines hoisted him up and took Gavin’s shirt off. “Will you be alright?” he asked, touching the patched injury. 

A pleasant shiver overcame him. “I'll let you know if I’m not.” Peeling Nines' hand off his lower abdomen, he brought it to his lips. The skin receded and Gavin received the opportunity to admire the white plastisteel and its pulsating blue seams. He pressed a kiss to the exposed palm. “Let it stay like this." 

A nod. A smile. A second hand on his cheek, skin flaking off up to the wrist.

"Gavin," Nines whispered, spreading kisses on Gavin's neck. He shoved the open jeans down, leaving him in briefs, dick begging for touch. "I want you all to myself."

"There’s literally no competition."

“You could use the openings I’m presenting you for meaningful words,” Nines scoffed. 

Nines sent him to bed and crawled above, pressing his back into the sheets as the android bracketed him and held him down, a strong hand on the chest. 

The briefs disappeared in less than two seconds and Gavin already acted like a needy fucker before Nines wrapped his fingers around his dick and lapped his tongue over it. The tongue was skillful - too skillful for someone who had never given head, turning him into a mess in no time. Hands fisting the sheets and having no self-restraint, Gavin released moan after moan. He bit his lower lip, but the pain wouldn’t hinder his sounds, not when Nines sucked his ball, then the other and teased his cock. 

The best part was watching.

“God, Nines, you’re…” he croaked out.

Seeing Nines huddled between his legs and watching how much he was into sucking him off.

Nines grabbed the underside of his thighs, lifting his ass just enough to gain access. Lips trailed down his leg and over his ass, appreciating every inch and suckling on the skin. Teeth sank into his flesh, bordering on the edge of pain to ensure leaving marks and tearing noises from him. 

The sensation of a flat tongue grazing over his hole sent a burst of pleasure through him. Vocabulary beaten to a pulp, he graced the android with lewd sounds of _fuck_ and _mh_ and _ah_ bouncing off the bedroom walls _._ Nines, _faster, stronger, more resilient_ had the ability to decipher them. The tongue worked ravenously and sloppy at his sensitive entrance, each lap causing his body to tingle with excitement. His hard cock twitched and ached for relief. Nines slurped on his hole, excess spit dripping down his ass. 

A finger joined the tongue, the cool pastisteel carefully nudging through the slick mess — android saliva worked wonders — gradually slipping in knuckle by knuckle. Dipping in and out, the intrusion was an appetizer at best, Nines noticed, and added a second finger. 

Curling the fingers, ripped a sweet gasp from Gavin as pleasure overtook his senses. It prompted the hand holding him up to tighten around his thigh. Synth-skin missing, the faint pulsating rhythm of thirium pumping in the wires sent shivers down his spine, the throbbing heat feeling as if it seared an imprint into his skin. Nines’ fingers fucked his greedy hole, sliding in and out, stimulating in every sense, God, the android knew exactly what he did, establishing a pace that made Gavin squirm.

“Nines, please, I—” Gavin threw his head back into the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut, “please, please, I need—”

“Of course, my love,” Nines breathed out.

And then he tensed up.

 _My love,_ he said so confidently. 

The movements slowed down until they came to a stop.

 _My love_ , he spat out for the first time during sex.

A surprise in itself? No. 

Unexpected? Perhaps. 

Gavin would’ve let it pass, too caught up in the moment, but the fingers left his insides with an unfitting squelch. Nines lowered his ass and crawled on top of him, arms bracketing his head. Lips slightly parted, the android looked at him, searching for words as if to correct an error. 

“That was— I’m—”

“—ain’t you the most _endearing_ mood killer.” Gavin heaved out a pant, a soft chuckle breaking free. He received a low grumble in return. He pulled Nines down and pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t get why you stopped, you act like you’ve committed a crime. I still want your dick. More than before, actually.” 

“You are such a romantic,” Nines replied in the flattest and most sarcastic voice.

“Can we _please_ fuck?” Gavin flung his arms around Nines. “Please make sweet, passionate love to me, baby,” he said, a dopey grin on his face. Tilting his head back, their lips connected. “Does that tickle your fancy?”

“Why does it have to be you,” Nines said. A smile crossed his face.

Nines moved, rubbing their dicks together to save the battered mood. He teased one of Gavin’s nipples, stroking it in circular motions and rolling it between fingers. As more kisses got added into the mix, Nines groped his pecs, appreciating all the hard work that went into them. Repositioning himself, the cock prodded at his slick entrance, once, twice, and brushed over it without penetrating him. Gavin whimpered, too close to receiving the relief he impatiently waited for. He wanted Nines. Needed to be fucked by this particular android. _Desperately_. Restless and lightheaded from anticipation alone, he shut his eyes, whining, " _Please._ "

A hand caressed one of his thighs, kneaded the flesh. Nines heard his prayer, poking at his hole and entering excruciatingly slow. Nothing could break his patience. He inched forward until the head settled inside and stretched him. 

“Fuck, yeah, I need—” Gavin opened his eyes and watched how the small curl of hair fell into the android’s face, how _gorgeous_ he looked, one step away from fucking Gavin into oblivion. "You’re even prettier from this angle.”

A warning yellow on the temple. Nines stopped, stuttering motions of his hips coming to a halt and replacing the previously displayed smoothness. He slumped forward, bracing one hand on Gavin’s stomach to keep himself up and not leave his insides. At first glance, Gavin was convinced Nines came but he let out a shaky breath and continued as if nothing happened. 

"Have I ever listed the matters I consider an inconvenience? I doubt I have." Nines panted as if it was actual labor for him. A barely audible static noise laced his voice. "The details are of no importance but you manage to break even these bounds and turn them into—"

"— _Nines, baby, please_. No talking in riddles in bed." 

"I detest being caught off guard. But, to my surprise, you make the experience pleasant," Nines said.

Gavin clenched his muscles around the tip but the sensation was barely enough to satisfy him. Nines stopped the attempts of Gavin's rolling hips and grabbed them firmly. 

"I still—" Gavin cut himself off, moaning a quiet _yeah babe_ when Nines finally showed mercy and rocked himself deeper, each thrust filling Gavin more "—don't get it." 

"Of course you don't. I’ll simplify it: your words mean a lot to me."

“That’s… quite… okay. I’m sure we can improve your dirty talk game. You ever googled that shit?” 

It drew a chuckle out of Nines and broke his unnecessary caution — in one smooth thrust, he settled himself completely inside Gavin, a loud gasp breaking from the man. “What I appreciated most about fucking your mouth was the silence.”

Gavin snickered. “Mhh, you love my mouth. My ass, too.”

“I do. I’m not in a hurry, though,” Nines said. He leaned forward, keeping his hips still and denying Gavin any satisfaction. One hand holding Gavin up by his thigh, he dragged the unoccupied hand over the lean chest, digging the fingers that lacked its synth-skin into it. A shit-eating grin adorned the android’s features “Convince me. How badly do you want it?”

A shadow cast over Gavin. Nines’ face was close enough for him to appreciate those plush, pink lips after the android provokingly flicked his tongue out to wet them. He raised his head but Nines pulled back, lips ghosting over his. He felt the warmth, needed to taste those them, needed to feel this damn cock grinding inside. 

“God, Nines, don’t do this to me, you’re so hot, you could make me cum from eye-fucking me. I wanna feel you, want you to fuckin’ fill me up, _please_ , my dick and ass are _begging_ for you, only you,” he whimpered, locking eyes with Nines. He grabbed his own dick and pumped it, just the tiniest bit of fraction, just a little bit of pleasure. The android snatched it, pinning it over his head. Gavin looped one leg around Nines’ frame and rolled his hips to fuck himself on the unmoving body. “My brain won’t shut up talking about you. Fuck the world, you’re everything I want, _so please._ ”

“Gavin, I....” 

Dipping down, Nines caught his tongue, heated kisses squashing his mind into a mess. Steady movements, slipping out completely, to fill Gavin wholly in the next moment. 

Gavin enjoyed gradually getting into it. He thought of it as more than a quick fuck, it felt better — felt right. As much as his dick yearned for release, his heart ached to prolong their togetherness. For the first time, he could truly get lost in the moment. He moaned each time Nines thrust into him, as long as the pace allowed him to catch up, pleasure weaved into the noises he made. 

It felt good, incredibly so, not the dick alone, but the insatiable kisses, the tender touch, the appreciation of his every inch, the caution for the injury, a perfect combination of — shit — making him feel very, very _loved_.

"You feel so— so good,” Gavin said, words working like a spell. Nines increased his motions, pounding into him and hitting _that_ spot over and over again. His mind was beyond forming sentences or words, a mushy goo, all he managed to let out was the android’s name; he begged for _more_ , for _harder_ , pulling Nines down because, yes, the intimacy fucking mattered.

The blue from his eyes blown away, Nines slammed into him. Rapid and deep thrusts sent Gavin into a near delirious state. The pace was brutal, the slapping of flesh against flesh mingling with the noises of the android’s panting and Gavin’s outbursts of delight — a mixture of _Nines_ , _please_ , and _don’t stop_ ; not in order. He briefly wondered if fucking with androids was so distinctively superior or if fucking with feelings made it the best sex he ever had. 

Fingers wrapped around his dick, pumping and twisting, the stimulation too much, too good, the heat building up, a crushing wave of pleasure. An outcry. He scraped his nails over Nines’ back, as his quivering body announced his orgasm and he coated his stomach in white ropes of cum. 

It took a few additional thrusts, accompanied by pretty words of encouragement for the android to follow. Nines moaned his name when he came. Which was, admittedly, fuckin’ hot. He also looked pretty when he came. Was there ever a moment when he didn’t? One of the many thoughts convincing Gavin, he, in fact, loved this dumb idiot. 

The android left his fucked out hole and slumped to the side. 

“Fuck,” Gavin said, chest heaving for air. “ _Fuck_ ,” he chuckled, waiting for his heart to calm down. “Can we make this a regular thing?”

He waited for a response in vain. Unless a tight embrace counted as such. Nines did like spooning him, after all. Silence engulfed them in a comfortable afterglow atmosphere, breathing slowing down to a normal rate. The cold of the room hit their burning bodies. Nines pulled the blanket over them and huddled up against him.

“Nines?”

A faint nod. Soft lips kissed his nape, wandering up to the side. Fine strands of hair, brushed over his sensitive skin. Gavin jerked, catching the face between his cheek and shoulder. 

“That tickles,” Gavin complained. As if it would stop Nines. The android found his hand and interlaced them on Gavin’s chest. A nose grazed against his ear. 

"If only suitable words existed to express my feelings," Nines whispered.

Gavin regarded their hands in the dimly lit room. A blue glow shimmered through the white plastisteel. Were he an android, they could interface. "Androids don't need words to convey those feelings, right?"

Nines hummed in agreement. 

Bringing the hand to his lips, Gavin kissed the ring finger. “Humans are stupid but we get the message of a lot of things without words too.”

“I believe that. But I feel the desire to express them.”

Heart back to beating a mile per minute, Gavin shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance. “Go ahead.”

Lips pressed a kiss behind his ear. 

The hand holding his clenched tighter. 

Gavin felt the genuine smile tugging at the corners of Nines’ mouth.

In his stomach, a swarm of vibrant butterflies.

“I love you, Gavin,” Nines whispered.

Gavin curled up into a ball, never releasing the arms wrapping around him. He bit down on his trembling lip. Tears ran down his cheeks. He let them. Allowed his overwhelmed mind to absorb the happiness pooling inside. 

Nines was with him. Would be, today and tomorrow and the day after that. 

“I won’t let you go,” Gavin whimpered. His voice cracked. Stifled sobs filled the room.

"I love you," Nines said. 

  
  


**\-- 6:51 p.m.**

The water washed away the tears and reawakened the dirty mind. Gavin took the towel Nines handed him. The temptation of a second round stood beside him for the duration of their shower. Droplets trickled down the alluring curves of the body and it was difficult to resist. He had to get rid of the briefs Nines already put on.

"Babe," he beckoned him over, a charming wink, and clasped his neck. A brief kiss on the lips. A hand drifting down the body. Something to set the mood. Nines took the bait. Prolonged the kiss, reciprocated the touch. Almost too easy.

The sound of shattering glass separated them. 

The hasty pitter-patter of tiny paws running across the floor caught their attention. Marie yelped.

Gavin turned his head, trying to make sense of the noise when Nines stormed out of the bathroom, locating where it came from. Slipping into his boxers, he rushed after him.

They assessed the damage and let their shoulders slump in relief. 

No intruder. Just a cat and her fat ass, although she clearly insisted on her innocence.

A bottle of gin, on the floor. Burst into dozens of pieces. A bottle of tonic water, on the counter. Knocked over but it survived. 

No cocktail tonight.

“Marie!” Nines scooped her up and scolded the heedless cat.

Gavin stared at the shards of glass. His eyes darted up and fell on Nines.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Kenoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/works) for being such a lovely beta ♡  
>   
> I devour reed900 content on [Tumblr](http://liminalityyy.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heylimchi)


End file.
